A wish x Not alone - Winter Soltice
by Sky Kazama
Summary: At the end of the final battle with Killua and Illumi, Illumi throws his little brother into a dark abyss almost killing Killua. With no way out a mysterious force transports him to the avatar world. By making a wish to be free of the grasp of his family, going on a journey again after Gon parted ways, meeting new people, and becoming stronger. Kill ends up with the avatar group.
1. Chapter 1: The boy from another world

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Avatar the last air bender

Chapter 1: A boy from another world.

(Dark dream? /Normal Dream?)

A realm with nothing but filled with darkness, A boy sat on a red arm chair, his silver bangs covered his eyes as tears of blood streamed down his face feeling the overwhelming sadness inside of him. He heard familiar voices speaking in his head, the sound of the voices were very low.

"My sweet Killua, have you learned your lesson yet after running away from home?"

"It's no use mother, your words alone won't convince him to stop running away, making him suffer more will do the trick. Sorry hasn't left his mouth yet."

"Killua release yourself from your stubbornness and say you're sorry… All of this will be over if you just say that one word. After that… We can act like all of this never happened. We can go back to being the happy family that we once were with you with us."

"Gon was it? That new friend of yours? He's better off leaving you behind. You have no need for friends. They'll just complicate your life even further."

"We cannot allow anyone near Killua, especially not those unnecessary worthless friends of his."

"Please you must help master Killua!"

"Welcome back little brother, how did work go today?"

"Fine I guess."

"Fine you say? Must mean you took out your target without a problem."

"Tch you should know… I'm one hundred percent sure you were watching me from afar… Stalker…"

"Mom awaits you inside the mansion."

"I don't feel like seeing her right now."

"I have nobody to play with, I was wondering… Will you be my friend Canary?"

"I apologize master Killua I cannot be your friend; I-I am nothing more but just a servant to the Zoldyck family."

"Tsk lame…"

"Milluki what do you think of Killua's potential."

"His potential is fucking incredible to be honest, maybe the most talented in assassination in the family. On the other hand, he fails as a full-fledged assassin, reasons are one... He's so damn moody all the time, Killua always talks about how much he wants friends in his life. If you ask me, a member of the zoldyck family who is the heir cannot lead our business with such distractions in his life. Two... He's a crybaby and acts like a fuck bag the majority of the time he's here at the house.

"I'd have to agree but Killua is special…"

The boy stood up from the arm chair and slowly walked away towards the endless dark abyss as he still heard the voices talk inside of his head.

Continuing to walk through the dark abyss the boy's body morphed into a baby in a crawling position. As the boy was turned back into a baby his surroundings completely changed from the depths of darkness to a pure white snowfield. The young baby boy had on baby blue coveralls with baby blue socks on his feet. Unaware of his surroundings the boy was crawling through three inches of snow. The sky was grey as snowflakes fell onto the snow covered ground.

The voices in the boy's head got louder and louder.

"Kil, I have heard from the others you made friends?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of people are they?"

"What kind of people are they? Well they are people I enjoy being around, I feel happiness when I'm with them."

"I see."

"I heard you went to the hunter's exam also how was it?"

"Ah I breezed through that exam like it was nothing."

"Kil come over here"

"Huh?"

"I am… interested please tell me more. During the exam, what did you do? Were there any other people you met during your time there? How did you feel? Open your heart Killua you can tell me anything.

"Okay."

(The boy told his father everything that has happened at the hunter exam.)

"Kil"

"Huh? What's wrong dad?"

"Do you want to see your friends again? There's no need to hold back. Don't lie either, tell me the truth. I have looked back in the past, not once have we sat down and talked together having a father-son chat. You and I are different; I was raised by my parents only to become an assassin. I chose to raise you the same way but it finally hit me that day you left the mansion. I realized you are your own person, you are my son. It's your life, you have the freedom to live as you please. If there's ever a day that you're tired of traveling around the world you're welcome to come back home and settle down."

"I will ask you this one last time, and I expect no hesitation, do you want to see your friends again?"

"Uh-huh"

"I see. Your free now, but before you set off in your brand new adventure, promise me you will never betray your friends. Understand?"

"I understand, I promise I will never betray the friends I have now and the future friends I will soon meet in my journey through life."

The voices stopped talking in the baby's for a slight moment.

Crawling through the snow field in the middle of nowhere, cries and sobs filled the air as it came from the young baby boy. His blood tears fell from his pale cheeks and dropped to the snowy ground completely staining the snow in certain spots. At a distance the baby boy saw a medium sized chocolate robot, it was standing straight up on its two feet but didn't move since it was just candy.

Calming himself down a bit after crying and sobbing, the baby boy recognized the sight of the chocolate robot. Crawling up close to the medium sized candy bar he stopped in his tracks and sat on his knees. The baby picked up the chocolate robot using both of his hands and raised it towards his mouth so he could open the wrapper by biting it off with his teeth to get access to the chocolate inside. Failing to open the wrapper due to the baby boy's teeth being too small and weak to open the candy bar. The baby threw the chocolate robot hard to the snowy ground soon catching a tantrum, getting out of his knee sitting position The baby threw himself backwards onto the snow and started cry again, but this time even more harder as blood continued to stream down his eyes.

The voices in the baby boy's head began to speak again in a loud tone.

"Alluka has the ability to grant any wish I make."

"Seriously? Any wish you ask?"

"Yes, because of this power alone, she's been locked up in the deep depths of our Mansion."

"My sister is outside after so many years of incarceration, it's all thanks to you Gon."

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life protecting her. The both of us should be the ones thanking you."

"No no I'm the one that should be thanking you Killua, If we stay behind this alley any longer I might…"

"Yeah… It's best we save our tears after we begin to walk our separate ways…"

"I'll will travel to new places with my sister, from time to time I'll email you about our travels."

"I'll do the same too."

"If anything is up just let me know and I'll be there."

"You better since you do owe me big time after all… Anyways say hi to your dad for me."

"Will do."

"I do have the urge to go with you but I have Alluka under my wing. And you haven't had the chance to talk alone with your pops also… So yeah go after him before he wanders off again without telling anybody."

"Once I'm done having my big brother all to myself, I'll set him free, you should be able to hang out with him then Gon.

"Wait a minute, I'm the one who's going to choose the time and place to meet up with Gon again. A great sister she is… Sorry Alluka when it comes to friendship with Gon I'm in first place and you're in second."

"Kite told me… No matter how far away we are from each other… Whether it's a Place, different world or dimension… We'll always be friends…"

"Yeah!"

The voices subsided completely, the baby boy rolled off of his back and laid on his stomach as he continued to cry and sob. Seeing the chocolate robot on the snowy ground in front of him and near his head, he extended his left arm trying to reach the candy bar, wanting to try and open it for a second of a sudden a blue gloved hand held the baby boy's forearm preventing him from touching the chocolate robot. Feeling startled, the baby stopped crying and began to sob repeatedly. The blue gloved hand released its grip from the baby's forearm, slowly turning around in a crawling position the baby boy sadly gazed up at the figure who grabbed his forearm. In his vision he saw a mature woman with brown melanated skin, her dark brown hair was tied back in a braided ponytail and a couple of her bangs reached down to her forehead. She wore a blue and white hooded Water Tribe attire and had sapphire blue eyes.

The woman had a sorrowful expression on her face as she was in a kneeling position. Withdrawing her right arm away from the silvered haired baby, she avoided his gaze by looking to the left. She then found the courage to look the baby in the eyes and then proceeded to lift him up and hold him on the right side of her shoulder as she held the baby tightly so he wouldn't fall. The woman began to hum to herself and walk away from the sight where she found the baby who cried blood from his eyes. Feeling the loving warmth that radiated from woman's body which warmed his whole body completely, slowly the baby boy closed his eyes falling in a deep sleep. Everything in his vision went to pitch black and then the darkness was engulfed in a bright light. The baby boy heard voices but this time it was from the woman who found him.

I'm sorry… I couldn't sing a brighter lullaby

I never met you, but I felt you in my dream

Hearts whisper in silence yet you were there

You poor thing… Your heart still have remains

Of darkness, despair, and sorrow in it. One day

It will be healed by light and all of it will go away

* * *

Killua's POV

A vision or was it a dream? Whatever it was… It was dark yet at the end it was comforting… I didn't know… This wound would be this deep… And to make things worse than it already is… I was in a cold climate, my body flat on the icy grounds, snowflakes fell from the grey sky, a snowstorm moved in to the arctic lands quickly in a blink of eye. It was hard to accept the fact that I was separated from my friends, this could be my ultimate punishment from running away from home. I'm tired of taking lives of innocent people just to have pleasure in my life and satisfying my mother. They didn't care… Except for my father, If I returned home alive I would have received more punishment from my mother, dad would have ended my punishment in a heartbeat. After the conflict I went through with my big brother I already known he wanted me dead and out of the picture so he could take over the family business. To be honest I didn't really care about being head of the Zoldyck estate, it wouldn't bother me one bit if someone replaced me as heir of the family anyways. Saves me the trouble going through endless responsibility, stress, and expectations from everyone. I raised my hand to the sky trying to grasp for freedom but it looks like death was going to take me away soon as my body freeze to the point it would no longer function. I watched a pure white snow flake fall onto my nose, realizing someone once told me that once a snowflake lands on someone's nose and makes a wish that wish will come true. I wasn't a big believer in that saying but I wished anyway. I closed my eyes and I wished to have the freedom to journey again, I didn't care who I was with as long it was exciting and adventurous like how it was when I was with Gon… If I ever see him and the others again. Gazing at the grey sky I noticed my vision was blurring, death was crawling upon me like a predator, I knew I lost too much blood from this fresh wound on my stomach… From a distance I heard a female voice… It was real faint…. I wanted to respond back but it was too late, I couldn't lift my head all the way up, every time I try to lift my head up… It would shake and fall back down to the snow, like I was in a paralyzed state. My body felt like… It was slowly starting to shut down, soon to be labeled as lost and forgotten.

End POV.

A female figure raced over to the body of a young teen who was unconscious on the icy snow covered ground, she stopped in her tracks and kneeled down. She gazed at the body with a worried expression. First she looked at the boy's face, second she took off her blue gloves to have a better chance to feel his heartbeat, she rested her right hand on the left side of his chest where his heart was located. The girl Felt a weak pulse as the boy's heart was beating very slowly. The female figure then panicked a little bit. She felt his chest raise up and down as the boy slowly breathed in and out, thinking he was dying slowly. The female figure seen the bloody hole in the middle of the boy's white T shirt, lifting up the two bottom layers of his shirt to get a better view of the bloody hole. The girl seen the deep wound on the boy's stomach seeing the insides and the blood slowly dripping from the wound as it traveled down the right side of the boy's stomach reaching down to the white snow, soon turning the spot on his right side to blood red snow. On the left side of the boy's body there was no traces of blood on the ground. Far away there was another figure who was male, he was walking up to the spot where the female figure was, he held a wooden spear in his left hand. An irritated look on remained on his face like somebody did something bad to him. "There's never a time where she doesn't stay close to me during hunting, yet she insists to run ahead and out of sight sometimes when boredom strikes her. Just glad there aren't any penguins out here for her to play with…" the male figure said in irritation "SOKKA!" The girl cried out to her brother as she turned her head away from the unconscious boy to her older sibling.

Sokka quickly made his way over to his sister wondering what was going on. He wore a blue southern water tribe coat, had brown toned melanated skin, blue knitted gloves, blue water tribe trousers and brown boots. He had blue eyes and had a warrior's wolf tail hairstyle. Sokka stopped in his tracks, he stood next to his sister, first he gazed at her as he studied her horrified expression on her face while she gazed at the unconscious silver haired boy lying on the cold icy snow. He turned his attention from his frightened sister to the body. His eyes widen in shock, Sokka noticed the wound in the middle of the boy's stomach and saw the blood coming out of the wound, slowly dripping on the snow on the right side of the boys body. "Is he d-dead!?"Sokka said "Katara back away from the body, we don't know who that is, he's definitely not from the water tribe… This person here could be playing dead waiting for an opportunity to attack us…"Katara's brother said in a blunt tone. Katara withdrew her right hand from the unconscious boy's chest and glared at her brother while putting her gloves back on.

"How can this person plan to attack us if his body is flat on the snow, he barely has anything warm on to protect to him from this cold weather except for his long sleeve shirt underneath his T - shirt. If he was an enemy don't you think he would have warmer attire on like the fire nation, who would wear shorts in a cold environment!? Plus can't you see He's hurt? Just look at the blood coming from the hole in the middle of his stomach Sokka!" Katara shouted. Katara worn a blue decorated southern water tribe coat, she wore two blue knitted gloves, blue water tribe trousers and blue boots, and had sapphire blue eyes. She had brown melanated toned skin and had a braided ponytail hairstyle with two hair loopies, with two blue beads attached to her two hair loopies at the top of her head.

Sokka gave his younger sister a dirty look and sighed, he dropped his spear as it landed on the snowy ground, he walked towards the body with extreme caution. "For the safety of our tribe I have to body search this guy for weapons before we take him back to the village for treatment." Sokka said. Katara got angry, she stood up from her kneeling position after being next to the body on the ground. She turned to her brother who walked passed her.

" There's no time for that! We need take him back with us now and out of this cold. The more this person continues to lay on this snow the more he will die slowly with his body soon turning into straight ice, Hell he probably has frost bite from laying on this snow by now before we ever showed up here. Just look at the tone of his skin, he could have been in this cold for so long that his complexion died down turning his whole body pale…" Katara said in a angry voice. Sokka stopped in his tracks, now being in front of the body, After hearing his sister complain to no end he simply shook his head back and fourth. " Alright alright… Looks like the melanin in this person's body probably said to itself, it's time to call it quits guys this cold weather is kicking our asses, it's too powerful." Sokka joked

Katara sighed at her brother's words. "Lately your jokes have been hot flaming garbage Sokka… I can see why the kids you train to be soldiers at the water tribe don't take you seriously these days..." Katara said. Sokka took a step back, he was in paralyzed state by his sister's words. "Whatever Katara, I'll try to pack strap carry him, if something bad happens at the water tribe you're taking full responsibility, including all the blame."Sokka said as he kneeled down in front of the boy's body. Katara rolled her eyes in irritation and gazed at the unconscious boy with a worried expression."Oh yeah could you pick up my spear before I totally forget about it…" Sokka said to his sister. Moments later Sokka and Katara ran as fast they could back to their tribe.

(Southern water tribe)

Katara and Sokka raced back to the southern water tribe village quickly running to their grandmother's house. The natives who lived in the tribe gave curious looks at the relatives who were running like they have seen a ghost in broad daylight. Sokka was in the center of attention carrying an injured silver haired boy on his back. Nearby people noticed that boy wasn't from this tribe because of the clothes he was wearing. Katara spotted her grandmother outside of her igloo talking with a younger woman. "There she is!" Katara said in her mind. The elderly woman abandoned her attention from the young women who she had a conversation with.

Gazing at her grandchildren running towards her.A warm smile formed on her face as she saw them, but as the two siblings got closer to her, the old woman studied the expressions on both of their faces seeing her grandchildren being filled with worry. The old woman saw the boy on Sokka's back, She noticed he wasn't from around here because of his unusual hair color and clothes he had on. That's when her mood changed from happy to see you to what's going on? Both Sokka and Katara approached their grandmother face to face. "Gran Gran there's no time to explain he's losing a lot of blood!" Katara said as she pointed at the silvered haired boy Sokka was carrying on his back. Without a second thought Gran Gran turned around to the entrance of her massive igloo and spoke up. "Lets bring him to guest room." The three of them quickly made her way to the guest room as Katara and Sokka followed after their grandmother. Gran Gran, Sokka, and Katara left the young woman behind who was oblivious on what was going on.

* * *

(Gran Gran's igloo)

The boy was placed in a warm and comfortable bed with blue covers on his body to keep him warm, along with a fluffy white pillow he rested his head on. His blue turtleneck and white t shirt he wore outside of the turtle neck were removed so his injury could be treated. Katara and her grandmother stood next to the bed. Sokka stood at the back of the guest room leaning against the frozen ice wall with his arms folded. Gran Gran lifted the upper part of the blue cover half way off of the boy's body and rested her right hand on the left side of his chest checking for a heart pulse, Katara placed her right index finger on the bottom of the boy's nose as she checked for signs of breathing. Feeling the unconscious boy's chest slowly rise up and down Gran Gran then gazed at her granddaughter."Katara how's his breathing?" Gran Gran asked. "He's breathing slowly but there's a possible chance he may not make it with such low breathing rate. " Katara told her grandmother.

"I see… All we can do now treat his wound." Gran Gran said in a sad tone. Katara helped her grandmother treat the wound on the boy's stomach by pouring rubbing alcohol on a white cloth and handing it to her in her hand. Gran Gran pressed down on the bloody wound located in the middle stomach area with great force in hopes of trying to suppress the bleeding. The boy's body started to jerk quickly because of the burning sensation of the alcohol coming into contact with his wound. Gran Gran took to the bloody white cloth off of the boy's wound and placed it on a small ice table next to her. Katara picked up a new clean white cloth from on top of the ice table and added a good amount of peroxide on it. She walked towards the bed and placed the cloth on the boy's wound to kill the germs trying to infect him, most importantly adding pressure on his wound to prevent more blood from coming out. Sokka had a disgusted look on his face as he gazed at the bloody cloth on ice table next to his grandmother

Katara gently took the white rag off of the wound, she turned around and seen her brother stare at the bloody rag on the ice table."Stop with the faces and make yourself useful Sokka…" Katara said as she Placed the second rag on the small ice table."So much blood lost… It's amazing this young man is still breathing. Thank the Gods that his injury wasn't that deep."Katara nodded agreeing with her grandmother." And what's left is the warm cloth for a cold forehead!" Katara said in a happy voice. The water bender turned around from the guest bed and walked to the corner of the guest room where there was a wooden bucket that was filled up with hot water, inside there was a another white cloth in the wooden bucket, it was floating on the surface of the hot water.

Picking up the wet cloth from the bucket with her left hand she then rinsed the cloth out a little bit using both of her hands as the water came out of the rag dropping into the hot water in the wooden bucket like rain, creating water ripples on the surface. Once Katara was done rinsing the rag out she walked back to the bed where Gran Gran stood by. The old woman placed her right hand on the boy's forehead feeling how cold it was. "No warmth at all, it's like his whole system has shut down. Gran Gran said in a sad tone. Katara shook her head refusing to believe that. "But he's still breathing… The covers and hot cloth should be enough to warm him up." Katara said in a hopeful tone. Katara folded the rag in a rectangular shape and placed on the boy's forehead.

"Do you guys think he'll wake up?"Katara said with a worried expression on her face as she gazed upon the unconscious boy. Sokka didn't bother say anything. "Time will tell… I am curious on the other hand where he is from." Gran Gran said in a curious voice. Katara thought about what the silver haired boy was wearing when she and Sokka found him in the snow field in the middle of nowhere."Going by what clothes he wears... I never seen anybody have on those type of clothes from the fire nation... It doesn't seem he has on earth kingdom attire on, their attire is mainly green... Or the attire monks wear from the air temples... Their attire is mainly orange and yellow... Even though we have some information on what kind of clothes different nations wear according to the avatar legend and his travels... Our mystery person doesn't have none of those attires on." Katara said. "How about we ask him once he wake up, good idea right? Were already wasting time figuring out what land this guy come from" Sokka said all of sudden. Gran Gran nodded.

"Sokka is right, when he wakes up that's when we'll get some answers but for now all we can do is wait and see if he makes it through, there's nothing more we can do for him at the moment, we must have hope that he survives this ordeal after losing so much blood." Katara soon became worried. "As long he is among the living and I guess there is no point in worrying about him... But still... Hopefully he wakes up by tomorrow."Katara said in her mind."Since I'm a strong warrior I'll watch over him, I'll let you guys know when he wakes up. But first before I do all of that… It's time to check his clothes for weapons. Sokka proudly said.

Gran Gran turned to her grandson and objected."I'll be the one watching him, you kids get ready for dinner the food is almost done."Sokka's stomach growled loudly, placing his hand on it he quickly ran out of the room and raced down the frozen steps to the kitchen. The waterbender watched her brother as he left the room." Sokka! Since you didn't help me and Gran Gran mend this person you might as well get the bandages from downstairs before you start eating." Katara yelled to her brother. She gazed at the unconscious silver haired boy with a worried look on her face, Gran placed a comforting hand on the water bender's shoulder."Go on young one… There's nothing more we can do now... Believe in him..." Gran Gran said softly to her granddaughter. Taking her hand off of her granddaughter's shoulder Katara nodded with a sad expression and walked towards the door of the guest room. " One more thing child… Since Sokka is rather lazy could you tell him to bring up the chair?" Gran Gran said to Katara.

Night has fallen, a good amount of southern water tribe people were asleep, and some remained silvered haired boy was tossing and turning in the bed, his whole body was sweating due to the nightmare he was having.

* * *

(Nightmare)

"Why? All I ever wanted was to live like a normal kid like Gon… Why did I have to be heir of the zoldyck family… Being born and then have my life already planned out by other family members, But not me? It's always Kill, kill, kill, kill and kill that's all I ever did in my childhood. I had no choice but to get away from it all. I wanted to be normal, to have friends, go on a journey and see the world, I didn't care who I was with… I refuse to stay in the house being by myself with no friends! Yet I can't even travel the world with my little sister because of one person stopping me!" The boy yelled. Holding his head in anger with his eyes closed. "Your simply are foolish aren't you Killua." A voice spoke out, Killua's eyes shot wide open.

Gazing around his surroundings he noticed that he was in complete darkness, not being able to see anything, Killua immediately recognized the voice belonging to his older brother who tried using a advanced rare nen technique to send him to an eternal dark abyss eventually killing him.A tall masculine figure appeared in front of the former assassin. He had Long jet black hair which was combed back and reached to his back, he wore a green tight shirt having pins attached to his chest seemingly feeling no pain from it. he had on tight green pants with green shoes, the figure's dark expressionless face and eyes was the only thing that intimidates others when coming across the former assassins brother.

"Illumi..." Killua said as he gritted his teeth in anger at the very sight of his elder brother. Illumi gazed at his little brother with no expression on his face."You have no place in the world… You failed to live up to the expectations as heir of the family… It was your destiny to kill and yet you rebelled against the family. Tell me little brother what do you live for?" Illumi asked his younger brother. Killua balled his fists and glared at Illumi."To be free from the grasp of the zoldyck family chaining me down, to be the most powerful fighter in the world, I want to travel all over world and start having more friends as I was with Gon and the others, and to kick your ass! Throw whatever or whoever in my path! I'll take them all down! Even you!" Illumi's eyes widen in shock. "Confidence... He isn't the same little Killua I known from along time ago... He's changed after traveling with that hot headed bastard, Gon Freecss. I wonder how long he'll keep this tough guy act going..." Illumi chuckled.

To Killua's surprise he felt someone's hand on his right shoulder, turning his attention to see who it was that was behind him. Killua saw a white bearded man surrounded in a blue aura in a fire nation attire, the man simply smiled at Killua as he rested his hand on his shoulder, Taking his hands off of Killua's left shoulder the man soon spoke. Killua turned his body to face the man. "Fight for what you believe is right for your life young one!" The old man said with wisdom. Suddenly a divine light replaced the darkness in the abyss engulfing every dark corners of the dimension, the nightmare ended as Killua, Illumi, and the mysterious man was engulfed by the white light.

* * *

(Southern water tribe)(Grans Grans igloo)

Killua slowly opened his eyes, he gazed up at an frozen ceiling of the igloo. Slowly sitting up in the warm bed, he wondered where he was by gazing all around his surroundings in the icy room, Killua noticed there was only one person in the room with him. He saw a brown skinned girl who was passed out on the side of the bed, she rested her head on top of her folded arms at the side of the bed while sitting on a wooden chair. He noticed the girl slept in her heavy blue jacket, he sat up in bed pushing half the covers off of him. "Why is my shirt off? Oh right…"Killua gazed down on the wound in the middle of his injury, He noticed his wound was patched up very well. Killua gazed at the girl again, he wondered if she was the one that saved him from freezing to death and treated his wound."Should I wake her up?"Killua said in his mind. He finally made his choice, he reached over to the sleeping girl's right shoulder using his right hand, the silvered haired boy started to shake Katara's shoulder a bit to wake her up.

"Leave me alone Sokka it's not morning yet…"Mumbling in her sleep in annoyance Katara moved her body a little bit then turned her head to the other side. Killua was a little curious on how the girl would react when she woke up and see him alive and well. Not wanting to disturb her from sleeping he decided to move his right hand from Katara's shoulder "Sokka? Who's…? That's not important, where am I?"Killua said in a low voice as he rubbed his chin. Unexpectedly his phone started to ring in his pocket. Killua jumped for brief moment as he was intimidated at the loud ringtone of his cellphone. A shocked expression remained on his face, his mouth was wide open and his eyes were beady and squiggly, he thought who would be calling his cell phone at a time like this once he took his phone out of the pocket of his shorts.

Katara lifted her head from her folded arms she rested on the bed. Hearing a strange loud noise she determined where the sound waves were coming from by looking what's in front of her. The water bender's vision was blurry at one point after she woke up, it got clearer as she saw a familiar figure with spiky silver hair moving his arms around in a fast rapid pace. She smiled, feeling grateful being able to save a life that was in trouble. Killua tried to catch his phone and turn it off but it kept slipping out of his hands, the phone was so loud that Killua's heart started to race, he was so unlucky that he was unable to grasp it in his hands to shut it if off quickly." How are you feeling?"Katara asked in curiosity. Killua's entire body froze hearing the water bender voice for the first time.

Making a catlike expression on his face and having a tail on his behind, the one word running across his mind was…."SHIT!"Killua turned around facing Katara, he scratched his head in embarrassment."I'm fine, sorry for waking you up."Katara shook her head."You don't have to apologize." the former assassin smiled softly"What's your name?"Katara sat back in the chair she sat in and rested her hands on her lap, gently speaking up as she introduced herself."My name is Katara! Nice to meet you!"Killua nodded happily." Ah… That name is beautiful."Katara was surprised what the silver haired boy said."Really?" She laughed." Why would I lie? It's really a nice name! By the way do you have a last name?" The former assassin asked the waterbender. Katara looked back in her past by reminiscing, there was no one in her family who told her she had a last name. All she ever had was only one name."Um I only have one name, I was never given a last name back then. Katara said.

Killua remained curious, he knew that Katara was a second girl he met with only one name."What's yours?" Katara asked the boy from another world. The moment the water bender asked for his name Killua felt ecstatic knowing it was going to be a new beginning of friendship that will form between the two. "Killua… Killua Zoldyck, it's an honor to meet you." The silvered haired boy said."Killua… Zoldyck?"Katara said to herself. Hearing Killua's name for the first time Katara thought he had a rare and special name no one else had in the water tribe."That name sounds like a rare assassin name, but strangely I find it a really cool name."Katara said as she started to play with her fingers." It doesn't look like you're from this tribe, where are you from?" The water bender asked. The former assassin had a puzzled look on his face.

"Did she just say tribe?"Killua lifted the blue covers off of the lower part of his body as he was sitting up, all of a sudden he jumped out of the bed. While in mid air his feet came closer and closer to the floor. Katara was startled when the boy from another world jumped out of the guest bed and was soon in mid air "Wait you might want to put some boots on!"Katara warned Killua. Killua's bare feet came in contact with the icy floor, that was moment he knew he fucked up... Once Killua's feet touched the sheer ice floor it became really numb,feeling the intense cold he held his right bare foot while hopping like a rabbit across the guest room in pain.

"HOLY SHIT! COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD! BELOW ZERO DAGREESE, FROSTBITE!"Killua yelled in pain. Katara quickly stood up from her chair next to the bed and turned her body to face the boy from another world. She tried to figure out where she put her spare blue winter boots by looking around the room while she stood near the bed. "Wait a second he has shoes… But it's not in here, don't tell me Sokka got his hands on them... It's unbelievable how desperate he is just to search one guy for weapons..." The water bender said in her head as she shook her head with a frustrated expression. Katara focused her attention on Killua, her expression went from a frustrated look to a poker face as she seen him still hopping like a rabbit continuously around the guest room while holding his right barefoot.

"Hey Killua, get back in bed, What you're supposed to do when you get out of bed is put your shoes on, not hop out of bed barefooted… Always keep your shoes or boots close by the bed to get access to them easier since their close by." Katara said as she told the former assassin. The silver haired boy jumped back in the guest bed, he rubbed both his feet in a fast pace with both of his hands. The water bender sat back down in the wooden chair and sighed, watching the silvered haired boy rub his feet repeatedly trying to warm them, She couldn't help but laugh a bit." Sheesh it's not funny, I have to admit I wasn't thinking when jumped out of bed like that, since this is a cold environment…. And I'm in a house with ice floors…" Killua said in a annoyed tone. He stopped rubbing his feet and used his left hand to hold his head while he rested his left elbow on his left leg and gazed at Katara." Never mind the getting up part, I just want to know where I am. You said something about a tribe… Are we in the North Pole or something, I jumped out the bed because I was going to look out the window and figure out where I was.

Katara laughed"You could have just asked instead of jumping out the bed, but on the other hand you're wrong. You're in the south Pole, the southern water tribe. Your in a gigantic igloo, not a house. The north pole is our sister tribe, we've been isolated from them for a long time, no contact no nothing… Katara said."Southern Water tribe? Igloo? The North pole a sister tribe?"Killua said in his mind while having a puzzled look on his face. "Are you from any of the three nations? Air, earth kingdom, or fire nation? Katara asked. Killua blankly stared at Katara in a confused state.

"Uh… Nations?" A shocked Katara moved closer to Killua, studying the look on his face she automatically knew he wasn't playing dumb. "He doesn't know about the four Nations? I should try a question about bending."Katara said in her mind as she moved back from the silvered haired boy." What about air bending, water bending, earth bending and fire bending? Do you know anything about that or know how to bend those elements?"Killua sighed."I never heard of that stuff before." Killua said in a blunt tone, Katara's eyes widen."So who are you? It's strange to meet someone that's not from the four countries, unless you're the…"Killua interrupted Katara's sentence by taking his cellphone out of his pocket and held it right in front of her face.

"What is that?" Katara said in a suspicious tone as she raised an eyebrow, Killua's prediction was right." She doesn't know this is a cell phone? Could this mean…" the former assassin said in his mind. He Moved the phone from in front of Katara's face, Katara gazed at Killua with a suspicious look."Killua?" The water bender spoke. The former assassin avoided the water bender's gaze and placed the cell phone back in his pocket "It's nothing…"Balling his fists, Killua thought about the rare advanced nen technique that his elder brother used on him when they fought. Having the ability to send the host to a dark abyss… A dimension where time doesn't flow. It is said the person wanders in eternal darkness never finding their way out, and eventually going insane and die due to starvation." Is this all an illusion?"Killua said worriedly as he gazed at Katara.

"A Illusion? Everything around you is real… Are you alright?"The water bender said in a concerned voice."It's just… I don't think this is my world…. My brother…. We fought but I lost… He sent me to a dark abyss a world parallel to mine. The silvered haired boy got angry, he had the urge to punch something. Katara was speechless, she thought Killua was the legendary Avatar that everyone was talking about but all he was... Was somebody that was just lost and had nowhere to go. She never knew there were different worlds out there other than her own. Silence filled the atmosphere... Still in shock, she tried to think of the right words say to him in order to comfort him, but she was unable to form her thoughts into words at the moment.

Tears filled Killua's eyes as it traveled down to his pale cheeks, he knew in his heart wanted to see Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio again, but lacked the knowledge and ways on how to get back to his own world. Katara watched Killua cry in silence. Sympathy and sadness was all she felt in her heart, gazing at the patched up wound on his stomach she had a feeling it came the from the fight Killua had with his older brother,she didn't dare to ask another question."Killua…"Katara said softly. The former assassin slowly gazed at the water bender as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes. The water bender jumped from the wooden chair she sat on and hugged Killua tightly, she then closed. The upper part of her body was above the guest bed, the back of her arms didn't touch the bed including her elbows since her arms was around the former assassin. The lower half of Katara's body was on the floor as her knees came in contact with the icy floor.

"It's really hard to believe Killua's from a different world, the sorrow he shows at this very moment I can feel it also, he really is telling the truth. I doubt Gran Gran will believe he's from another world, I guess Sokka will be the same way as well. Killua's skin is so pale like the pure white snow that never stops falling from the grey sky."Meanwhile the tears of Killua was dried up as Katara wiped them away using her soft bare hands. The former assassin fell asleep after eating some of Gran Grans food that was made earlier throughout the day. Grabbing the knob of the brown wooden door, Katara silently walked backwards out of the guest room, quietly closing the door completely, she was unaware of a presence behind her, once Katara turned around she saw Sokka who stood before her. The water bender jumped seeing her older brother before her, Sokka slowly rubbed his eyes with his left hand and had a tired look on his face.

"Looks like I scared the living crap out of you… That's what you get for snooping up here in the middle of the night while me and Granny Gran Gran is sleeping. You know damn well you should in bed at this time." Sokka scolded his sister. Katara glared at her brother."Look who's talking… Your the one who should be sleeping at this time as well, yet here you are right in front of the guest room already made the attempt to scare me. Just like me you sneaked up here to the guest room, you're not even worried about the person we found at the snowfield. You're still suspicious of him, still wanting to search him. Might as well drop the whole suspicious act and go back to sleep Sokka. Katara said to her brother. Sokka folded his arms in annoyance. "Welp you got me... Better safe than sorry Katara, so what if I'm still suspicious of that guy we found, so what if I'm trying to sneak up to the guest room in the middle of the night just to search him. At the end of the day I'm trying to protect my family from an outsider." Sokka proudly said.

"That's very righteous of you, but you're gonna have to tone down your over protectiveness a bit cause I just spoke with him he's not a bad person once you start interacting with him. But right now he went right back to sleep, You've missed your chance to talk to him when he was up, might as well head back to bed Sokka."Katara said in a serious tone. Sokka glared at his sister. "Wait why should I?" I have another reason to be up at this time after I heard someone yell earlier like they were in pain. Was that you?" Sokka asked. The water bender objected as she shook her head." No… It was the boy we found, he woke up and he jumped out of the guest bed with nothing on his feet. He wanted to look out of the window because he wanted to know where he was. Anyways Sokka you'll know everything you need to know about him tomorrow, right now we need to get some rest for spearfishing in the morning." Katara said in a tired voice.

"Yeah yeah… I don't see why you can't just tell me everything I need to know right now instead of tomorrow, if you did then I wouldn't suspect him as much since the guy is not a bad person as you say…" Sokka said as he shrugged and closed his eyes. "The reason why I'm not telling you everything about him right now is because one… I'm tired… Two... It's going to be a long story... Three … You have problems..." Katara said with a grumpy expression. With a vindictive look on his face Sokka turned his back on his sister and walked away. Watching her older brother disappear completely in the icy hallways Katara gazed at the door with a sad expression thinking about Killua for a moment. She forgot to ask Sokka about Killua's shoes since they were missing, without a doubt Katara knew her brother had to been a suspect of stealing something that didn't belong to him. "Dammit... I should have asked him where Killua's shoes were when he snooped up here. Sokka must have sneaked up to the guest room and took his shoes during dinner time. There's no way he could have searched his clothes cause I seen Gran Gran put them up in the guest room in the evening... Before I go to sleep I'll be the one to search Killua's clothes for weapons so Sokka can back off. In the morning I'll get his shoes back. I know Killua has no weapons on him,he's not a threat to us either, this feeling I have within is undeniable." The water bender said in her mind as she turned around and went back into the guest room.

It was morning, the sun raised high in the sky lighting it up with its golden rays of water bender walked into Sokka's room as the water tribe warrior was in his bed with the blue covers over his body while he stared straight at the icy ceiling. Sokka noticed his sister's presence in his room and was about to say something but was too late to speak."I've checked his clothes last night, his shorts, his two shirts, and socks,there's no weapons in them Sokka, your overreacting. I understand your trying to protect us but you have to start using your common sense... The only enemies we've had for years was the fire nation soldiers and they're all dressed in the same battle armor. What other enemies comes to the southern water tribe and start attacking us out of nowhere?" Katara said as she placed her hands on her hips." There can be other nations or tribes we don't know about that can waltz in our home and start attacking us instead of the fire nation regardless. You never know when there will be a day when the earth kingdom will say fuck peace we want to conquer everything in this world. If that happened... we'll be the first tribe to be wiped out from existence alongside the dead air nomads. We all damn well know the earth kingdom won't even have a chance against the fire nation. Point is... Even though the guy we found doesn't have fire nation battle armor on he could be a undercover spy for the fire nation or be an enemy from another land." Sokka said seriously. Katara raised an eyebrow knowing her older brother was overthinking where the boy come from but she couldn't deny the words coming from his mouth.

"I see the look you giving me... I'm using my common sense Katara, you just have to think about it and question yourself why a foreign person such as himself is here. Katara rolled her eyes at her brothers words."Okay, you do have a point about other nations and tribes we don't know about that can be hostile and be benevolent since this world isn't one hundred percent explored. I have to slighly disagree about the earth kingdom one day attacking the southern water tribe, we've been in harmony ever since. Labeling the guy we found a undercover spy for the fire nation just because he doesn't have on their battle armor is just stupid... It's straight bullshit if you ask me... He already told me how he got here when I talked with him last night, so your argument already invalid. Like I said before I found no weapons in his clothes, he's not a threat what so ever... The water bender said in a frustrated tone. "Oh? So before you did suspect the guy like I did. Whatever happened to... Oh! He's not a bad person once you interact with him." Sokka said in a mocking tone as he sat up from his bed. With a furious expression on her face Katara sent a death glare over to her brother."SHUT UP! THE REASON WHY I SEARCHED HIS CLOTHES WAS TO PROVE TO YOU HE WASN'T DANGEROUS, YOUR SNEAKY ASS HAD THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND SLITHER UP TO THE GUEST ROOM AND SEARCH HIS CLOTHES WHILE I WAS SLEEPING. LUCKILY I WASN'T SLEEPING FOR YOU TO PULL THAT SHIT OFF."Katara yelled at Sokka.

The water tribe warrior lifted his blanket over his nose, he became frightened of his own little sister."Okay okay you proved me wrong...your right, I'm wrong, But! I still don't trust him cause the guy is a outsider." Sokka said in a scared tone. "THAT'S FINE THEN! WHERE'S IS HIS SHOES YOU TOOK FROM THE GUEST ROOM!?" Katara yelled again. Sokka pointed at the right side of his room." His shoes is underneath my coat over there, take them and get out of my room." The water tribe warrior shouted. Katara walked to the right side of the room to pick up Killua's shoes until Gran Gran stormed into Sokka's room with a enraged expression. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? iTS TOO EARLY FOR THIS! the old woman yelled. Sokka nearly fell out of his bed after Gran Gran's yell, Katara quickly turned around and smiled nervously."G-good morning Gran Gran..." The water bender said nervously.

Killua finally woken up after a good night's sleep. Gran Gran was surprised seeing the boy up and alright. Standing next to Sokka he was about the same height as him, and taller than Katara. he didn't wear his usual clothes since they were messed up and slightly wet. The silvered haired boy wore a blue tunic under his blue hooded fur coat. He liked the white armlets on the shoulder part of the coat. The blue trousers fit him perfectly and the blue boots were heavy, and it matched Katara's light blue coat. The water bender introduced Killua to Sokka and her Grandmother. "Killua meet my two family members." When Sokka laid eyes on the boy from another world he still suspected him and didn't trust him, the water tribe warrior shot dirty looks at Killua thinking he was nothing more than just an outsider. Gran Gran on the other hand showed no emotion when she laid eyes on the boy from another world before her. "Name's Sokka… I'm Katara's older brother." Sokka said with an uninterested look." I'm Kanna, I'm Katara's grandmother, keep it simple and just call me Gran Gran." Gran Gran said.

Killua smiled and bowed his head."It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." The former said in a respectful tone. Sokka rolled his eyes at Killua's words. " Yeah likewise..."The four of them sat around the fire to keep them warm at the lower level of the igloo. Katara sat next to Killua, and Sokka sat near Gran, Killua's hood was over his head as his ears felt really cold, he couldn't take his eyes off the fish being cooked in the big silver pot under the flames of fire. Katara explained to Gran Gran and Sokka that Killua wasn't from any of the four nations but from another world. His brother was the main reason he was in their world after throwing him into a dark parallel world to die after they fought. Sokka jaw dropped in disbelief, Gran Gran did her best to keep her cool but was very surprised.

"I was shocked myself when Killua told me, I never knew there were other worlds other than our own and the spirit world." Katara said in a curious tone"Interesting… So you ended up in this world because of a big disagreement with your brother... I presume you know how to get back to your world Killua?"Gran Gran said as she gazed over to former assassin. Killua shook his head." I don't know how to get back to my world, if there were other methods that existed that would take me back home then I would have wasted no time leaving this land and went on back to my world. My older brother just wants me die in darkness…"Killua said with an angry look on his face."This brother of yours really sounds like a capital A asshole…" Sokka bluntly said. Gran Gran shot a dirty look at her grandson."Language Sokka!"Gran Gran yelled.

Sokka jumped back with his hands up." Sorry!"Katara laughed."Sorry Gran Gran but I agree with Sokka on that!" The silvered haired boy said in a serious tone. The water tribe warrior smiled."Sokka See Gran Gran! Even he agrees!" Sokka said pointed at Killua."Normally I don't trust outsiders, as you may not have noticed, we are at war." Gran Gran said as she turned her attention from Sokka to the former assassin, Killua's eyes widen hearing the words from the old woman's mouth." War? Like a civil war?" Killua asked. "The one hundred year old war that never ended with the fire nation. The Great War… Not a civil war... We struggle fighting against the fire nation with the earth kingdom, and Air nomads. I heard stories of the avatar restoring balance to the world but he disappeared. Katara explained to Killua. The boy from another world remained dumbfounded. "Avatar?"Almost forgetting that Killua knew nothing about elements of bending, the avatar, nor the four nations Katara immediately informed her grandmother about Killua's lack of knowledge of their world,Gran Gran nodded and smiled.

"Ah… You must really do come from another world."Killua glared at Gran Gran." You didn't believe Katara when she told you that Grandma?"Gran Gran studied the expression on the silvered haired boy's face."I was a little skeptical but I know who's lying and who's not, the emotion you show, is one proof, second proof you lack the knowledge of our world, third proof, the clothes you wear... No other person goes outside without dressing warmly, fourth proof, also not many people are found in the middle of nowhere unconscious without water tribe attire on, fifth proof… Gran Gran was interrupted by her granddaughter talking over her"Also that thing you had in front my face last night!"The water tribe warrior raised an eyebrow after hearing his sister's words. "That thing in front of your face? Last night?"Sokka said in a joking manner, He snorted and started to laugh as Katara blushed.'SOKKA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NASTY!'Katara yelled.

Killua reached in his pocket for his cellphone, pulling it out from his pocket he showed the three his cell phone as he held it in his left hand. The silver haired boy made a catlike expression on his face with white cat ears on top of his head and a white tail on his behind. Sokka laughed hard at Katara and ran out of the igloo, smoke came out of Katara's ears as she got enraged at the fact her brother laughed at her.."Uh..Katara means this thing." Killua said as he showed his cellphone to the older woman. Gran Gran gazed at the cell phone in Killua's left hand."Now that's something I never seen before." The old woman said as she looked closer at the device."There's the fifth proof Gran Gran Killua has technology we haven't seen before." Katara added." indeed young one." Gran Gran said. It's called a cell phone, mostly used when going out and for fast communication."Killua said as he flipped open his phone. The screen part of the phone lit up showing the main menu and the buttons on the bottom part of the phone glowed because of the back light inside of the device.

The former assassin showed The water bender his cellphone, she was amazed at the sight of the device. Katara noticed how cool it looked with the lights it had in it."At the southern water tribe we use animals, like birds for long distance communication but the other nations have some good technology like a radio." Katara said to Killua."Hmm that's old school technology but it's cool though."Killua stood up from his spot near the fire and next to Katara. He stretched his arms and legs feeling refrshed, Killua gazed at Gran Gran."Grandma can you tell me about this world?"Katara raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect that word to come out of Killua's mouth."Grandma?"Gran Gran smiled."I'll do my best dear, there is some things I know and some things I don't know, Katara would you mind giving me a hand?"Katara nodded agreeing to help Killua gain knowledge.

Moments later Killua learned about the hundred year war, the avatar, bending elements, air, water, rock, and fire, the spirit world and the four nations. Gran Gran and Katara were really tired from talking, their mouths were almost dry after teaching the silver haired boy a history lesson."Tell me more!"Killua happily said with a cat face. Katara had beady eyes as her jaw dropped in shock. She was one second away of strangling Killua to no end. Gran Gran just sighed and just face palmed from a long history lesson trying to enlighten the teen. Sokka entered the igloo with a harpoon in his right hand, the water bender noticed the boredom on his face." So are we going spearfishing today or what?" Sokka said in a bored tone. Katara jumped up from her spot near the fire in excitement, she was happy her brother came just in time.

"Just in time big bro!"Katara gazed at Killua happily, grabbing his hand while helping him up off the icy floor and having him run with her to the entrance of the massive igloo. The water tribe warrior watched the pair as they exited the igloo."He's coming too? And just when the hell is Katara ever happy to go hunting..."Sokka said with a dumbfounded look." Language Sokka..." The old woman angrily said." The water tribe warrior rubbed his head. " Sorry.." Sokka apologized. "That boy is something alright!"Gran Gran said as she laughed a bit. Sokka gazed at his grandmother."Gran Gran is breakfast already finished?"Gran Gran shook her head ashamed of her grandson's terrible timing."We ate all the fish while Katara and I was teaching Killua." The old woman simply said. "WAAAT!?"Sokka yelled. I'm Sorry Sokka but you came too late, you're going to have to catch a lot more fish as you spear hunt so we'll have enough food for everyone. Gran Gran placed his hand on his forehead."Katara and that Killu guy or whatever his name is... Should be doing the hunting this time, I did most of the work yesterday."

* * *

(Southern water tribe village)

Outside in the village, it was very peaceful, kids were playing having snowball fights and building snowmen. No men were present in the village since they went to war with the fire nation leaving behind their wife and children. Killua gazed around the small village noticing the small brown tents that were scattered everywhere. Some women were doing daily routines, and others were talking to one another while watching their kids play." It's hard to believe a peaceful village like this would be attacked by another nation, these people don't even pose a threat to nobody."Killua said in his mind. Katara turned to Killua studying the sad expression on his face."I see your noticing the devastation and destruction of the water tribe… Soon we'll get back on our feet hopefully…"Katara said as she tried to change her mood to a happy one.

"Hey I'll introduce you to the village."Killua nodded as the water bender grabbed his arm bringing him towards the crowd of women and children."It's sad the men of the water tribe left their women and children behind because of war, if the fire nation even appear here again there's no telling what would happen. My biggest fear is how are they supposed to fight back if they don't have an army here protecting the entire tribe. Would be smart to leave some men to protect this place and let the others go off to war but... It is what it is. If i even mention this to Katara it'll probably make her sad. Killua said in his mind. The women and children gazed at Killua and Katara with curiosity, mainly wondering who was the unknown young man with the spiky silver hair in water tribe attire.

Katara was a little nervous as she walked alongside Killua towards the women and children of the village. Mainly nervous at the fact how the tribe would react seeing a new face that's not originally from this land. "Everyone… This is Killua he's... From another world!The ladies just stood there whispering to one another and then looked back at the former assassin. The kids just blankly stared at the silvered haired boy, the rest just gathered snowballs plotting an all out attack on the two. Killua felt a little uncomfortable because of the looks he was getting from the tribe's people, he noticed the kids were plotting something dirty as they were balling up snowballs with their small hands, Killua gazed at Katara with a worried look on his face, before he could even warn her a snowball struck her right in the face. Killua's eyes widen in horror, Katara felt the force of the snowball as it slammed against her face, it disintegrated into snow dust upon impact, the water bender rubbed the snow off her face with her left arm she tried to hold back her anger. Katara felt the burn after the aftermath of getting hit by a snowball, her face became beet red.

She slowly turned her head in pain and gazed at Killua, she only had one word in her mind. "RUN!"The water bender shouted. "GET THEM!" One kid said.A group of children charged at the two, Killua and Katara started running for their lives."Those bad ass little shits are seriously out of control, a good spanking from their mothers should discipline them…"Katara said as she ran as fast as she could trying to catch up to Killua, the former assassin glanced back at the water bender behind him."So much for meeting the tribe… I thought it would have gone well but it hasn't…" Killua quickly said to Katara, he turned his head forward to watch where he was running to. Ahead there was another group of children running towards them with snowballs in their hands while they carried buckets full of handmade snowballs.

"These kids must really don't like us." Killua shouted. The water bender had a expression of disbelief on her face."What!? More kids!? Those kids must be contacting each other by the watchtower using hand signals…"Both of them started running to a different direction avoiding the barrage of snowballs being thrown at them.A familiar voice was heard from afar."Dammit Katara you and that Killua guy are gonna pay for eating up the fish! Katara recognized the voice, she looked back noticing it was brother yelling out to her while he ran after them.

"Wow Sokka…. You literally came all this way just to tell me that? Get a grip you baby!" Katara yelled ,she turned her head forward and ran beside Killua.A canal was within sight, it was floating on the surface of the arctic water as it was tied up with a rope along with a metal nail that was dug into the ice holding the boat still."We'll hop in that canal and get away from here."Katara said as she was out of breath. Killua jumped into the boat first, he helped Katara get on by grabbing her hand, Just before Killua was about to form one of his hands into razor sharp claws to cut the rope in half to get the boat to move Sokka came running towards them."Wait!"He got struck by many snowballs in different areas of his body."Run faster Sokka!" Katara shouted out to her older brother. Sokkaa jumped into the boat performing a cannonball dive, Killua gazed at the water tribe warrior as if he was crazy, he damn sure will put a hole in the boat if he lands hard ass first. Sokka landed on his bottom surprisingly not damaging the canal.

"I find it rather sad that you're the leader of those children and they still attack you with no hesitation…" Katara bluntly said as she shook her head. Sokka glared at his sister, he wiped off the snow off his water tribe jacket."All I know is they damn well don't throw snowballs at innocent people when their fathers are present in the village. Even worse I'll let their mothers know about this shit by placing letters of notice in front of their tents. Once their fathers come back from the war it's their asses!"Sokka angrily said. Killua shrugged and closed his eyes."Just watch your back, snitches get stitches ya know." " Oh! My back will be watched all right." Sokka said to Killua."That's what she said." Katara water tribe warrior grew annoyed at his little sister. Sokka threw a wooden paddle over to Killua."Start steering the canal with me, if your arms get tired hand it over to Katara."The silvered haired boy caught the paddle in his hands as Katara shot a dirty look towards her older brother.

"No way, while you guys steer the canal I'll be practicing my water bending to pass the time." The waterbender said. Killua he looked over his shoulder, he seen the same group of kids running towards them with buckets of snowballs in their hands. "They just don't quit do they?" Killua said in distress. Sokka turned his body around while sitting in crossed leg position."Huh...?" The water tribe warrior saw the kids running straight towards them with their snowballs ready to be thrown. "SHIT! CUT THE ROPE, CUT THE ROPE! Sokka yelled in distress. Katara was about to stand up and use her water bending to forcefully push the canal away from the snow until Killua formed his left hand into claws and slashed the rope in half.

The canal started to sail away from the snow covered ice."We'll get you guys next time!" One kid yelled from within the group of children. Killua, Katara, and Sokka looked back at the children. The water tribe warrior stood up from his crossed legged sitting position and glared at the group of children." When I get back I'm making all of you do one hundred push ups!" Sokka shouted. Sokka turned his attention to the waterbender."Katara could you please save specialty in weirdness for another time, I have no time or patience for it right now." Killua soon spoke up as he placed the paddle in the ice cold water. "Aside from the weirdness... How far are we steering this canal?" Sokka gazed at Killua taking his attention off of his sister."Till we reach our main fishing spot, I hope you know how to spear fish cause they get away fast. Sokka pointed at the spear that was next to Killua on his left side. You'll be using that spear when we get to our main destination,you'll use Katara's wooden bucket to put the fish in there Also, its right behind her." Sokka said.

* * *

(Arctic Ocean)

Sokka, Katara, and Killua reached their main destination. The three of them were Surrounded by mountain sized icebergs, pieces of iceberg floated on the surface of the deep freezing ocean. Killua was in the middle readying his spear to catch a fish, Sokka was on the left(Front) of the silver haired boy taking his time with his spear, and Katara was on the right (Back) of Killua, she decided it was the perfect time to practice her water bending. Yhe silvered haired boy imagined himself being stuck out here for days, with no one coming to save him if he ended up out here in his last dying breath. The thought of being on a small floating iceberg in the middle of the ocean and stranded is really bad and terrifying. He Snapped out of his deep thoughts by closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth as Sokka started to be cocky about his spear fishing skills."Guys if you wanna be pro like me, it takes patience and great timing to catch a fish.

Turning his back facing the two Sokka's jaw dropped seeing a wooden bucket full of dead fish near Killua."Mother of…."Katara stood up facing her brother with a levitating ball of water in the air with a fish in it. The ball of water floated above her as she waved her hands in a circular motion. The expression on Sokka's face made her want to laugh but she held it back. Looking at the wooden bucket full of dead fish along with Sokka she was amazed by Killua's spear hunting skills."What's up?"Killua asked as he turned around from the edge of the boat after looking into the water with the spear in his right hand."Sokka won't admit that he's been outclassed in spearfishing." Katara said in a confident tone. The boy from another world laughed a bit. Sokka ignored what his sister had said."Where did you learn how to be good at this?" Sokka asked the former assassin, bringing back a unwanted memory on the one who taught him how to spear fish was in fact his oldest brother he hated, Killua looked away and balled his fists in anger. Katara studied his body language knowing Killua had to be upset about something.

"I rather not speak about that…" Killua angrily said." Killua…"Katara said in a worried tone in her mind."It's cool, What you just did, I can't do…. You really are from another world…" Sokka said in a humble tone." Welp ... Your the second person who said that so far,You may be able to do better than me by bringing back more wooden buckets of dead fish… "Killua simply said. Sokka shook his head disagreeing with the former assassin."Looking at that bucket full of dead fish, it automatically tells me that I need years of training and experience to pull off what you just did."Sokka was about to turn around and continue to spear fish until he raised the blade part of his spear into the ball of levitating water while he was unaware of its presence above him. The ball of levitating water dispersed from its sphere form and dropped onto the water tribe warrior's water traveled down to Sokka's head to his face. Sokka's hairstyle was almost ruined and his face was totally wet, he Grown angry at his little sister for water bending.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2:The Avatar and Assault Of Zuko

I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Avatar the last airbender.

Chapter 2: The Avatar and the assault of Prince Zuko Part one

At the middle of the freezing ocean surrounded by floating icebergs, while still in the wooden canoe Killua stumbled back in the boat because of Katara's loud outburst towards her older brother as the two argued. Katara got in Sokka's face after being more enraged, the water tribe siblings yelled at each other back and forth. Killua tried to hold Katara back but the moment his left foot came into contact with the thwart part of the canoe he slipped as he released his grip around the water bender. Quickly Katara turned around catching the former assassin by embracing him, preventing his face from meeting the wooden floor.

Releasing her grip on him while both of them were in a sitting position, Katara focused her attention to her brother resuming the argument." I already told you from before its not called magic water, do I have a stupid magic wand in my hand making it fly in the air!? No! Its called Water bending!"Katara yelled as she placed her hands Killua's shoulders."I'm the one always getting soaked by your dumb water bending, I think its time to keep all your weirdness to yourself for now on." Sokka yelled back at intervened by speaking up

"I wouldn't call that weird, I think its cool what she just did with the floating water including the fish in it. while we were talking you didn't pay attention to the flying ball of water above you, that's when you moved your spear into it splashing onto you. So basically you should be mad yourself for not paying attention to your surroundings instead of directing your anger towards Katara." Killua said in a confident voice. Sokka glared at Killua. "Okay smartass Since your on her side then you're probably just like her! Another weird one that can water bend." Katara shot back at Sokka."Were weird? For your information Killua isn't a water bender like me, its a… " Sokka cut his sister off from her sentence."Whatever! Who cares if its a dang ancient culture unique to our tribe, just leave me out of your weirdness." Sokka bluntly said.

Katara crossed her arms and looked away."Says the weird one who's always flexing his muscles every time he sees a reflection of himself in the water."Killua laughed so hard that his eyes started to form tears,Katara couldn't help but laugh as well. Sokka stopped flexing muscles and glared at the water bender and the silvered haired boy.A strong ocean current rocked the canoe almost turning it completely upside three teenagers were horrified as the current pulled the canoe along with it, moving the boat in a fast motion. Sokka turned his head and gazed at Killua with a serious look."Get your paddle and steer this boat with me quick!"Killua didn't waste any time grabbing the paddle that was near him.

Sokka and Killua did their best steering the canoe avoiding the pieces of iceberg in the water."Look out! Go left!"Katara shouted.A huge piece of iceberg Knocked the three teenagers off the bodies landed on the huge piece iceberg as they laid on their stomachs, Sokka dug his spear into the ice to prevent himself from sliding into the water. Killua noticed Katara was sliding into the water very quick, reaching out to her with his hands,he grabbed her legs stopping her from iceberg almost flipped over causing the teenagers to fall into the cold water, luckily it remained stable for now.

Killua released his grip on Katara's legs sitting up in a crossed legged position, he gazed around his surroundings looking for the canoe. Katara sat up and got frustrated at the two boys."The boat is out of sight… Don't tell me where stuck here in the middle of floating ice…"Sokka crossed his arms as he sat down"What does it look like Killua… We could have miss weirdo over here water bend us back to the village. Better yet had her water bend us out of the ice trail so this wouldn't never happen. Sokka said in a bored tone. Katara stood up feeling the anger take over her."So All of this is my fault?" The water tribe warrior ignored his little sister's words and continued on with his rant.

"I should have been the first one to jump into the canoe and rowed away, leaving you two back at home. Leave it to a girl who likes to mess everything up and a boy who takes part in eating all of the fish and can't even steer the boat right."The water tribe warrior blamed Killua and Katara. Killua grew angry at Sokka's words, he stood over him as he balled his fists in anger. This would have never have happened if you controlled your stupid army of kids throwing snowballs at us, and not to mention you jumping into the canoe like a jackass while you were following us, we could have found ourselves at the bottom of the ocean if we had a hole. Plus you're the one who said lets steer to the fishing spot... A spot that has dangerous fast currents which made us fly off our canoe and lose it. Mainly all of this is your fault Sokka not Katara's, all of these events could have been avoided if you never have followed us. You could have ran the other direction with your tail in between your ass being chased by those kids." Killua yelled at Sokka.

Katara stood alongside Killua."THREE WORDS TO DESCRIBE YOU, SEXIST, IMMATURE, AND,NUT BRAINED, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO A PERSON LIKE YOU. WHEN MOM PASSED AWAY I HAD TO PUT UP WITH ALL RESPONSIBILITY AT CAMP WHILE YOU FUCK AROUND PLAYING SOLDIER WITH THOSE BAD ASS LITTLE SHITS! I WASH ALL OF YOUR NASTY STINKING DIRTY CLOTHES WITH THOSE FUNGUS SMELLING SOCKS OF YOURS! WASH YOUR FEET!Katara yelled at the top of her lungs. The water Tribe warrior gazed at the mountain sized iceberg in front of them in horror.

Killua gazed to what Sokka was looking at, he had a horrified look along with Sokka when he turned his head and gazed at the huge iceberg in front of him. He seen the waves of water Katara was controlling slice through the iceberg like a sharp at the almost diminished iceberg the former assassin's jaw dropped to the snow, he then dropped to his bottom in fear. The waves of water hit the right side and the left side of the iceberg making it crack did Katara know, she was attacking the mountain sized with her water bending without even knowing it as she took her frustrations out on her older brother.

"Katara..." Killua and Sokka said in distress."I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!"Katara yelled at Sokka. Moving her arms downward in anger, she manipulated waves of water making it pierce through the the giant giant iceberg split in two and broke into many pieces of ice causing giant waves to crash down on the all held onto the side of the iceberg for support, preventing themselves from falling the three of them was afloat above the freezing ocean the roaring waves died down, Killua sighed in relief."Didn't know you had all that power in you Katara…" Sokka held his left arm up on the piece of iceberg, he rested his elbow on it with his left hand holding his head."With all that power she levels up from weird to freakish…"Katara gazed at Killua ignoring Sokka.

"...Did I really do all of that?" The water bender said as she gazed at her right hand in awe.A blue light glowed underneath the what was happening next the three teenagers remained motionless as they gazed that bright blue water began to bubble like soda, Katara, Killua, and Sokka stood on top of the ice berg and stood up straight.A bright blue ball shaped iceberg emerged from underneath the ocean and floated on top of the arctic formed from the cylinder shaped iceberg crashing into the iceberg Killua,Katara,and Sokka stood waves started to cease as the three stood at their spots gazing at the strange iceberg.

Katara noticed a someone within the iceberg, slowly opening its eyes as if it was waking up from a long eternal nap. Killua and Sokka noticed the figure as Katara was about to run off, jumping to one iceberg to the next, Killua raced off to the giant iceberg in curiosity. Katara reached out to him."Killua wait!"Killua turned around to his two friends yelling out to them. "Hey! what are you guys just standing there cmon!"Finally they were in front of the cylinder shaped iceberg, Killua slowly walked up to it, forming his left hand into mighty fist he then threw a hard punch at the center of the oddly shaped iceberg.

The force of his sheer strength caused the iceberg to burst open manifesting into celestial light reaching the sky for everyone to snow dust engulfed three of them as they shielded themselves from it, in a matter of seconds the snow dust disappeared completely. Getting out of their shielding stances, Killua's eyes widen seeing the figure standing on top of the damaged iceberg as if nothing happened. Sokka unshielded Katara,both of them had their eyes locked on the mysterious figure wondering if it was going to mysterious figure was bald had three glowing blue arrows on his head and arms. It wore yellow and orange air nomad clothing and it was short in height.

All of a sudden its eyes and arrows stopped glowing white, The figure collapsed. Katara and Killua quickly caught the figure before its body came into contact with the former assassin stood up from the two and backed up, noticing how Katara was deeply worried about the boy. Sokka decided to pull a dick move by poking the figure's head with his spear. Katara glared at Sokka."Do you mind… Sokka?" "Hey Sokka is that your way of greeting someone when you first meet them?" Killua asked in curiosity. "Nah I'm just trying to wake baldy up. Its funny how Katara and I found you first at a snow field and now we find this guy at a artic ocean... in the middle of nowhere! Could he be another weirdo from another world? Snow and ice make a perfect combination..." Sokka said. Killua sighed and shrugged.

Katara rested the figure's body on the snow, she held his head up with her hand for support in case he wakes opening his brown eyes, in his vision was a beautiful blue eyed girl with brown melanated skin and brown hair. They both stared at each other to no end. Sokka pulled Killua over to the side of the iceberg trying to whisper something in his ear. "Dude this must be love at first sight, you think we should break them up? Look at the way they're staring at each other."

Killua raised an eyebrow hearing Sokka's words,he took his attention off of the water tribe warrior and gazed over to Katara holding the mysterious figure."Wait… Katara just met the person, why would she fall in love right away?" Killua said as he glared at Sokka. The look on both their faces makes me think they were gonna kiss." Sokka said in disgusted voice."I don't think it would be right for us to march over there and pull her away from whoever that is, don't you think your over protecting her….Killua didn't finish his sentence when he heard the words penguin sliding come out of someones mouth. "Uh Sure?" The water bender said in a unsure figure got on his feet by defying gravity as he pulled himself up off the snow. Killua and Sokka ran over to Katara's side wondering what was going on.

Katara stood up, as Sokka question the figure. Killua simply thrusted his hands in his pockets of his water tribe fur coat."Alright buddy how did you end up in the ice? Are you one of those cave men from along time ago? Aren't you supposed to be frozen?" Sokka interrogated the figure."I don't know…" The figure spoke, he scratched his bald head wondering what was going on.A loud snoring sound filled the air, the figure raced up the damaged iceberg then slided down the ice finding his old friend. Sokka,Katara,and Killua followed after the figure going in a different up the figure there was a giant white bison with a brownish arrow on mark on its forehead as it reached its flat tail, it slept making a loud snoring noise, it looked it was sleeping good.

Astonished on how big it was, Killua noticed it was as big as his dog named Mike back at home. "W-what on earth is that giant fur ball?" Sokka pointed his spear at the Bison woke up from its long period nap in the ice, it licked the figure in happiness."This here is my flying bison, his name is Appa." The figure said happily. "This here is my little crazy sister Katara, and this is my little brother Killua from another mother and world."Killua raised an eyebrow. "What!?"Killua yelled Sokka raised and shook his hands. "Don't need to get all serious on me... I was just kidding around."Katara rolled her eyes" Yeah sure you were."

The figure just gazed at Sokka as if he was crazy. A big sneeze was heard from the Bison, yellow mucus was flying straight towards Katara and pushed Katara out of the way from being covered in mucus, the force of it was so strong that it sent the former assassin to the arctic noise came from Killua."COLD, COLD,COLD,COLD!"Killua yelled in distress. Sokka struggled to get the mucus off himself by rolling and rubbing on icy … Killua was out of the water by the help of Katara,the mucus washed off of his water tribe jacket and face after being in the freezing ocean for so long.

Katara realized his face was much more paler than it was before when she first met him in the middle of glares were sent at the bison as the former assassin shivered."Are you three from this continent?" The figure asked. Sokka pointed his spear at the figure's face. Katara was about to speak up until Sokka stopped her. "Did you guys see that ray of light going up in the sky? He was probably calling the fire nation."Killua spoke up in a shivering voice."I-I d-don't t-think i-its w-wise to be m-making f-false a-assumptions claiming he's one of the f-fire nation g-guys." The water tribe warrior turned his attention towards Killua. "B-but the light, they could have seen that from afar. We don't even know he could be a sneaky ass spy working for the fire nation."

Walking passed Sokka and Killua as Katara shook her head."Keep dreaming… Just look how innocent he is, how can he be working for the fire nation? This nut brained idiot here is my brother Sokka. The figure smiled happily."My name is Aang, by the way is that guy over there related to you also?"Aang gazed at the spiky silver haired boy. Katara shook her head."Were not related, but he's my new friend I met yesterday. You guys have something in common, Me and Sokka found you guys in the middle of nowhere." "Only difference is that Killua isn't from our world." Sokka said after Katara finished speaking.

Killua was a little bit shy to talk until Aang walked up to him. "Whoa… What World do you come from?" "A world where people have special abilities within them that come from different regions, in time they are called hunters when passing a test by the hunters association. My world is more advanced I think.. I have yet to see what the rest of you guys world look like. Killua spoke in a kind manner. Aang was really intrigued what Killua had told so you must be a hunter like the other people in your world, what abilities do you have?" "I have the ability to manipulate electricity using my life source known as nen. Every hunter from my world has it in their bodies." Closing his eyes Killua tried to release his nen aura showing his friends."What? I can't feel my nen flowing outside of my body, was it sealed by Illumi?

Balling his fists in anger he generated blue electricity, Killua gazed down at his fists in astonishment. Unballing both of his hands, Killua's fingertips on his right hand generated electricity as it connected to his fingertips on his left hand. Sokka and Katara were amazed seeing the boy from another world generate electricity from with his hands for the first time. "Mother of God… This can't be happening, first he damages a strange lookin iceberg with one punch and now he can use electric?" Sokka said. "Impossible how am I able to manipulate electricity without my nen?" Killua said in his mind."Killua what are you? You say you not a bender but you manipulated electricity." Katara said in a serious voice.

"I'm just a hunter who went through a lot in my world." The silvered haired boy simply said. Katara's interest in the former assassin raised to whole new level."Well that's as far I'm going in showing off, I'm too cold to do anything else. Killua said as he shivered. "That was awe…. Ah ah ah choo!"Aang sneezed ten feet in the air, falling softly back to the ground as if nothing happened. "How'd you do that?" Killua said with his eyes widen."You're one of those air benders!" Katara happily said. Aang smiled sheepishly. "Yep got that right."

"Huge light beams, flying mountain sized bison's, electric,water, and air bending, super strength, people showing up in the middle of nowhere, either land or water. Home sweet home here I come where everything makes sense. Sokka said as he turned his back on the three and walked away. A sweat dropped at the back of the silvered haired boy's head."You do realize the canoe is gone…" Sokka stopped in his tracks at the end of the iceberg and gazed down at the ice cold water with a dumbfounded expression on his face. " Oh..." The water tribe warrior said. "Well if you guys need a ride back home I'm happy to give you a lift using Appa." Aang offered. Killua was caught off guard at Aang words."That over sized bison can fly!?" The air bender nodded. "yep yep."Aang said as he jumped on top of Appa's head.

Katara already made her way to Appa's saddle, Killua followed after her as he grabbed her hand and pulled him to the top. Sokka was the last one who wasn't on Appa. "Uh uh there is no way in hell I'm riding that snot nose sneezing bison." Sokka shouted. "Does your brother always have to be like that?"Killua laughed. Katara laughed as well. "He's just paranoid of heights that's all" Katara gazed over to her brother. "Don't tell me you're gonna be waiting for someone else to give you a ride home. If you freeze to death you'll regret for the rest of eternity when you become a ghost."Sokka gave up, climbing onto Appa's saddle and sitting next to his sister with a stink attitude while he crossed his arms.

Killua sat near the edge of the saddle, he was excited wondering if Appa was going to fly like an airship back in his Appa walked at the end of enormous damaged iceberg, instead of flying in the sky it jumped into the water starting to swim. Killua was a little disappointed of the bison's lack of ability to fly, Sokka was way ahead of him with a angry look on his face."Well then… This bison looks like it can't fly, but instead it wants to swim like a whale in the ocean." The water tribe warrior said in frustration. Killua scratched his head wondering how long it will take to get to the village."If it was flying we'll be back at the water tribe in no time, but right now were going at slow pace which means its going to take us longer to get there." Aang turned around.

"Appa is still tired after the long nap we went through in the ice, once he regains his strength he'll be flying high in the sky."The air bender gazed at the water bender with a smile on his face. Katara noticed the air bender staring at her, she felt really uncomfortable. "Can you tell me why are your smirking at me like that? Katara said to Aang. To the water bender's surprise, she turned her head and saw Killua right in her face staring at her."Killua? when did y-you…."Katara said as she jumped back, startled by the former assassin. Killua sat back in his spot while his hands were in his pockets. "Had to be a reason why he was looking at you, I was just checking if there was anything on your face." Katara regained her composure and glared at the boy from another world."Don't try to be funny like Sokka Killua." Katara growled. Killua raised his hands in defense. "I wasn't trying to be funny!"Killua said in fear of Katara's wrath.

Sokka pouted in boredom falling to his back was nighttime, the large bison continued to swim in turtle speed in the ocean, the three teenagers were in their resting positions on top of Appa's saddle. Killua and Sokka were sound asleep, Katara crawled over to the other side of the saddle seeing Aang laying down on his bison's head unable to sleep. "Can't sleep?" Aang turned his attention to the water bender while laying down. "Something like that, something on your mind?" Katara nodded. "Wondering if you knew about the avatar before you." Katara said "I don't know him personally, like you I had people tell me stories about him and I have met people that knew him well but they wouldn't tell me everything about him, they've told me the basic stuff about him. Aang explained to Katara. "Alright I was just curious, have a good night." The water bender said in tired voice.

"Goodnight Katara."Aang said with a worried expression on his face. Katara crawled over to Killua, the former assassin was fast asleep but shivering like crazy due to the cold air and Appa blowing him into icy water earlier. Katara thought of way to keep him warm enough so he wouldn't freeze to idea was present in her head, to keep Killua warm was the use of body heat. She couldn't keep herself from avoiding the embarrassment being too close to him and her upper clothing off, but it had to be done. Placing her hand on his left leg and shaking it trying to waking him up. Killua mumbled in a shivering voice while sleeping. "G-gon l-l-leave m-m-me alone… I-its t-to late f-for a-a-a p-pillow f-f-fight…" Katara was puzzled of Killua's words."Gon? Who"s that?" Katara said in her the thought of Gon, she continued to shake Killua's leg trying to wake him up.

Slowly opening his eyes, within his vision was a pair sapphire eyes gazing down at him, the moonlight shined down on her making Katara more beautiful."Hmm? What is it Katara?"Killua said as he rubbed his eyes. Katara blushed looking away as she avoided eye contact from Killua."You were shivering, I was thinking using my body heat to keep you warm..."Katara said while played with her fingers. Killua eyes widen in shock, knowing where that would lead to."If you're going to use body heat that means I have to take off some of my clothes and you have to take yours off, and then we have to cuddl…"Katara snapped at him. "I know but do you want to get sick and die? J-just take off your water tribe coat and inner tunic quickly before you catch a cold.

Killua didn't hesitate, quickly taking off his fur coat and inner tunic, he layed them down at the side of Katara. The clothing that weren't taken off was his pants and boots. Katara placed her hand on his clothes checking if it was still wet. Killua's coat and undershirt were still soaked but drying water bender took off her jacket and inner tunic, what remained was her blue bra on her chest and necklace around her neck having the symbol of her looked in another direction while Katara took off her top clothing, so he won't be slapped by another girl like he did in the past. " To be honest... I'm embarrassed too but we can't have you getting sick, I'll use my coat as a blanket since we don't have one. Katara said as she blushed, she was amazed how muscular and ripped he was.

Killua quickly got under the coat, laying down next to Katara with his back facing water bender laid down by his side as well after placing her inner tunic next to Killua's wet his surprise arms wrapped around him, embracing him from behind Katara rested her head on his back. Killua face turned from pale white to beet red. "Uh… Katara?"Katara pulled Killua close to her body, her only response back to him was… " Shh..." Katara turned the other side of his resting position enjoying his sleep. "Come back here you stupid sheep let me finish counting you…"Sokka mumbled. Killua couldn't help to fall asleep, he enjoyed the warmth coming from Katara's body. His eyes were slowly closing, soon his vision was darkening.

* * *

(Killua's dream)

Killua was a five year old child in water tribe clothing in the water tribe village, he had shoulder length silver hair. Hiding behind a big snow man and peeking out from behind it, he watched the kids throw snowballs at each the kids ran around chasing each other with snowballs in their hands, Killua gazed down at his gloved covered hands forming them to fists knowing something was holding him back from interacting with the native fell from the gray skies, looking up at the sky a snowflake slowly fell onto the tip his nose. Someone called out to the five year old boy.

" Hey you wanna play with us?" A girl called out to him. Killua fought the feeling of his shyness, he gazed at the person who calling out to him.A four year old girl in water tribe clothing with hair loopies and pony tail was standing beside her older brother who had the same clothing as her but had the hairstyle of a wolf tail. Killua made his way over to both of them both, before he could reach to the siblings everything around him was engulfed by darkness...Killua stopped in his tracks, taking a step back in horror. A familiar voice spoke out to him.

"Foolish brother… Friends are just a distraction to your ultimate destiny in life, you're nothing but a lifeless dark puppet, assassins have no use of friends…Killua gritted his teeth in anger, balling his fists He knew his older brother was talking with him and wanted to shut him up."SHUT UP!" Killua yelled. Illumi laughed evilly. "Someone's angry... I'll just kill the girl first, then her brother, and maybe that little boy hmmm…" "If you dare to touch Katara or the others, I will claw your bug eyes out with my claws and crush them! Killua yelled again.

A dead body appeared in front of the former assassin on the floor, it was a female figure that looked like Katara without the hair loopies laying on her stomach. Blood flowed out from her water tribe fur coat. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail but it reached down to her back.

"I'm sure the dead body of her mother will awaken your desire to kill. It will be a matter of time when you kill the three of them. You want to know how it feels to kill your friends.. Am I right?" Illumi provoked his little brother. Killua shook his head. "I will never kill my friends! If I did then I'll never forgive myself!"Tears rolled down his eyes, Killlua kneeled down and embraced the dead water tribe woman tightly. "ILLUMI I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF LEAVE THE REST OF MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS."Killua yelled to the top of his lungs. Illumi chuckled.

"That's something I can't do, lets see what the future holds, your nen is sealed by me as well so I'm hoping you'll find a way to unseal it so i wont kill you so easily. Until then… I'll be coming after you and your worthless friends kill. Illumi laughed evilly until his voice wasn't heard by Killua anymore.

The dream ended.

* * *

(Southern water tribe)

Killua woke up in a brown tent, he slept on a brown comfortable sheet placed on the icy ground by up and yawning he noticed he was still shirtless from yesterday after cuddling with Katara. Killua looked over to the left of the tent to see who was present with him. An angry Sokka stood up from his spot on the ground and threw Killua's blue fur coat and inner tunic at silver haired boy caught his clothes in his hands."I hope you didn't try anything on my sister last night." The water tribe warrior said in a angry tone.

Killua stretched his arms and legs. Killua wasn't in the mood to talk to Sokka at the moment, the dream he had last night made changed his whole mood to a depressing one. "..."The blue eyed boy stayed silent. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Sokka said in a mocking tone. Killua stood up putting on his inner tunic and fur coat. "Where's Katara and Aang?" Killua asked the water tribe warrior. "They're both outside, Katara is introducing him to the whole village. Wait a minute don't try to change the subject you still haven't answered me about trying something on my sister." Sokka shouted. Killua simply sighed walking out of the tent, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

The sunset in sky was beautiful yet stunning, Killua thought how long did he sleep throughout the whole day. Katara called out to Killua waving her hand back and young water bender was surrounded by the tribe's people and their his way through the crowd some women smiled at the former assassin once they made eye contact, and some didn't smile, they just stared dead at him...The kids glared at Killua but in return he stuck his tongue out at them. Aang walked up to Killua, happy to see him up and well." Just in time to watch me fly in the sky with my glider!" Aang said in a cheerful voice. Katara placed a her hand on Killua's shoulder. Killua gazed over to the children studying their impressed expressions on their faces, wondering if they were impressed because of the air bender.

"Hmm It seems its their first time seeing something this cool." Killua said in his mind. Aang opened his staff as a orange paper like wings and tail came out of the brown staff he held in his hand.

He grasp onto the two leading spars of the orange lift wings, flying in the air he quickly looped his feet onto the stabilizers to keep the glider stable avoiding crashing into something. Almost dropping his jaw to the snow, Killua was so shocked that he did his best to keep his composure. Katara had two big sparkling stars in her eyes. Aang was performing tricks in the air, three sixty spins and turns. "A-ang is a-actually flying... Wish I had something like that other than a skateboard. "Killua said in his mind again."

Aang crashed into Sokka's watch tower, once he fell to the floor snow from the watch tower fell on top of his bald head, a crowd of kids cheered for him as they surrounded him. Sokka walked out of the tent seeing what was all the commotion about. So close about to faint, he gazed at his damaged watchtower, that moment steam blew out from his ran over to Aang in anger."MY WATCH TOWER! ITS DESTROYED…. GREAT JUST GREAT KATARA IS A WATER BENDER, KILLUA IS A LIGHTNING BENDER, AANG IS A AIR BENDER. THREE OF YOU GUYS TOGETHER WILL WASTE TIME AND BEND YOUR LIVES AWAY. Sokka yelled. Sokka did his best to fix his damaged watchtower adding more snow to it but failed, snow came flying down on top of his head like Aang.

" Whoa that was some cool stuff you pulled off there. To fly with the glider it requires airbending right?" Killua said as he helped out Aang, pulling him out of the snow pile the air bender created. Aang nodded. "If you use a glider without air bending you'll find your face to the floor, unless you have good reflexes to break your fall." Aang said as he laughed. Katara walked up to the boys. "You're gliding skills were awesome Aang." Katara said with admiration. Aang smiled. "Thanks, you're a water bender?" The air bender asked the water bender. Katara shook her head. "Not a full fledged water bender… I still need some practice in some areas." Katara said. Killua spoke up. "You should have seen Katara when she was angry at Sokka, she ripped open a massive iceberg with her water bending." Killua said in a confident tone. Aang was amazed by Killua's words. Katara laughed.

"I'm not the only one that did damage, don't forget you shattered a iceberg in half with one punch. That reminds me how much do you lift and who's Gon!?Katara said as she came close to Killua's face. Killua's eyes were squiggly as he was filled with embarrassment being put on blast by Katara. Gran Gran called out to Katara and Killua. "That's enough horsing around, Katara you have chores to do, and Killua you've been sleeping all morning to the afternoon, you haven't eaten at all today, come get some food." Gran Gran told the two teenagers.

Killua's stomach growled, Gran Gran held Killua and Katara's arms making them move forward to the massive Igloo."He has to be the avatar Gran Gran, all these years of looking for a water bending teacher, he's finally here at the south pole." The water bender said in a hopeful tone."I don't think its good to put all of your hopes into the boy, you even thought Killua was the avatar when you and Sokka found him." Gran Gran bluntly said. Killua smirked with catlike expression on his face as he turned his head to the right so Katara and Gran Gran wouldn't see his expression. Katara whispered in Gran Grans ear. "They're both special Gran Gran, Aang is full of wisdom and Killua is a prodigy. Katara whispered to grandmother. Gran Gran sighed and shook her head." Your getting full of yourself young lady..." The old woman said.

Few hours later Killua's stomach was full after eating Gran Grans delicious food she made for him, He wanted to wait for Katara to finish with her chores but she was far from being done. Killua walked out of the igloo thinking about the dream he had last a distance he saw the children who cheered for Aang earlier, the kids were having fun sliding down Appa's tail as they landed to the snow. In quick speeds Killua vanished from the spot he stood at, appearing on top of Appa's back wanting to slide down the bison's former assassin envied the children of the water tribe since they get to have fun and have friends in their childhoods.

If he didn't have assassins as family members expecting him to fulfill his destiny being a pro assassin he knew his childhood would be just like the same as in line with the kids he waited patiently while it moved closer to Appa's were mind blown how Killua appeared out of nowhere in it was his turn to slide down Appa's tail,Killua placed his hands in his fur coat, he laid his body down against the bison's fur and slid down its by the acceleration of sliding, Killua had the look of boredom mixed with sadness on his face.

"Damn you Illumi… There's nothing wrong with having friends, they don't make me weaker, they make me stronger. Assassin's can be different, they can even have friends and fulfill their duties. Friends is just a distraction to the heir of the Zoldyck family huh? That's just you and mom's opinion trying to keep me away from my freedom. I will never take a chance and kill my new friends… Killua reached to the bottom of of Appa's tail and landed to the snow."I wont be a ruthless killer like how I was in the past… I will be the one decide my future, not you or anyone else. Living a life as a cold blooded killer... It'll just bring more hatred towards me from other people... And other complications during my time on earth..." Killua said in his mind.

The former assassin didn't plan on getting up from his spot on the snow. He was laying on the snow gazing at the sea of golden clouds slowly moving across the sky.A animal licked his cold cheek repeatedly to no end, Killua looked to the right seeing a small white polar bear with black markings on top of his sat up petting the bear on his head. Aang laughed walking up to the silvered haired boy. "Looks like that polar bear really likes you." Killua shrugged and stood up from his spot on the snow he laid on. "Yeah…" The silver haired boy said in a depressed tone. "What's with the long face? Something bothering you?" The air bender asked. Killua looked away avoiding eye contact from Aang.

"Controlled by relatives... Who wants you to meet their expectations of what they want you to be in life." Killua said as he looked down the pure white snow."Your family, what did they expect from you?" Aang asked in curiosity. "My family expected me to be a pro assassin, I couldn't stand killing people so I ran away from home wanting to live a normal life as a kid with the desire to make new friends." Killua said sadly.

Aang felt sad hearing the former assassin's words. He can relate to Killua in a way when he ran away from the eastern air temple which was his home, being taken away from his guardian and sent to the another air temple completing his training. "I have similar experience like you, like running away from home and stuff but the heart of the situation in my past was totally different, I rather not speak about it right now it only brings pain in my heart. Killua right?" The air bender said. The expression on Killua's face changed from depressed to a happy one. "Yeah that's my name!"

"I'll be honored to be your friend, I'm sorry your family wanted you to be a person you didn't want to be. Continuing down the path of a killer would create more enemies. The more you kill the more you will suffer being haunted in the end. I'm a person that doesn't like the idea of killing others, it all come's down to the type of person he or she is and if its for a good or bad cause. Either way some say you eventually become the killer if you kill the bad guy."Aang said in a serious tone. Killua reached out about to shake the air benders hand and Aang did the same to shake the former assassins hand, but the air bender turned his back on the silvered haired boy and dashed in the other direction like something scared the living hell out of him. "Sorry I have to use the bathroom!"Aang yelled from afar.

Killua's eyes turned into black dots with spiked up hair and no visible mouth, while he gazed at the fleeing air bender till he disappeared. Katara called out to Killua as she raced over to him. "Killua I'm finally done! Now tell me who's gon?" Killua smiled resting his hands on his neck while his arms were up."Gon is my best friend I traveled with, the main goal of our journey was to search for his father, along the way we've been through alot of tough battles, and met a lot of people. We were like brothers… It wasn't just the two of us alone, two good friends of ours alongside us were Leorio and Kuraprika." Killua explained to the water bender. Katara blissfully smiled. "You guys seem pretty close, can you tell me about your adventure sometime? Killua nodded

"I do have to pay you back giving me some knowledge about your world its the least I can do." Killua said as he smiled back at Katara. "Its a deal then, by the way wheres Aang?" Katara said as she looked around her surroundings. He ran off somewhere to use the bathroom, we should look for him." Katara and Killua walked together side by side. "In my dream could that have been Katara's mother? If so then… Theres a good chance someone may have killed her, If I mention that to her then she may say she hate cold blooded murderers which I use to be. If Katara hated my very being I doubt I still be around her and in the village, I had to avoid talking about that topic with her." Killua said in his was heard from far away, none other than Sokka releasing his frustration out on Aang for peeing in the kids igloo.

Sokka walked over to Katara and Killua continuing his angry rant. "Katara get these two out of this area, this place is for teaching brave warriors only."Sokka yelled in anger. "Those kids aren't close to being warriors if they are so young, They're still in their childish and immature ways." Killua told Sokka. Sokka snapped "Who asked you!?"Katara moved closer to Killua and whispered in his ear. "Don't mind Sokka He's just playing soldier, he thinks he's the mightiest in the tribe after all the men left for war. The water bender whispered. "What are you telling him Katara?" Sokka were playing around throwing snowballs at each other, they scattered running away after Sokka walked over to them. No time for fun and games when you brats! There's a never ending war going on!

Aang appeared out of nowhere standing in the middle of Killua and Katara, The moved away from the boy from another world, giving him some space. "War? At a time like this? Everything seems peaceful around here." The water tribe warrior gave the air bender a strange look."You're shitting me right?" Sokka said in a blunt tone. "Uh…" A dumbfounded Killua said. Aang yelled out, gazing at a penguin then ran away for the second time chasing after it. "He's Shitting me right?" Sokka said as he gazed over to Killua and Katara. In reaction to Aang running away for the second time, Killua gave a puzzled look at the fleeing air bender as he looked straight ahead. He gazed at the water tribe warrior and tilted his head as he smiled having six questions marks appear on the right and left side of his head.

* * *

(Southern Water tribe penguin area)

Crowds of Penguins were in different groups, they moved in a quick pace in the snowfield doing their best not to be captured by Aang. Killua and Katara caught up with the air bender. Aang fell to the snow in a failed attempt to catch a penguin. "My way with animals is professional level."The air bender mimicked the cry of the penguins, walking around doing the penguin walk as he flapped his arms. Katara laughed. A sweat rolled down at the back of Killua's head. "Hey Aang, I'll help you tame a penguin if you give me lessons on water bending." Katara said to Aang. "Wish I could... One problem is that i'm just a air bender not a water bender. Is there nobody with the same abilities as you back at your village in any case? Katara shook her head with a defeated expression on her face.

"Only water bender in the tribe is me." Katara said sadly. "Could there be water bending masters in other parts of the world?" The boy from another world said."North pole sounds good, a lot of masters over there can teach her." Aang added. "What do you think Katara?" Killua said as he gazed over to Katara. Hmm… We lost contact with our sister tribe, no response from them for a long time so I'll leave that as a maybe. Katara said in a unsure voice. "I see… Your goal is to master water so eventually that answer will turn into a yes." Killua said. "I'm not sure, I never set foot off my homeland before, traveling may set a new chapter in my life. The north pole isn't around the corner just like that in a snap, its on the other side of the world. The water bender said to the former assassin. Aang spoke up.

"Appa and I can take you guys to the north pole! He can fly after all, finding a water bending master for you will be our first objective. Think about it some more for now. In the meantime will it be ok if you show me how to tame a penguin?" Aang asked. Katara bowed her head. "Taming penguins is a old unique art to our tribe, observe." Pulling a fish out of one her coat pockets, Katara tossed it over to where Aang was standing. Penguins surrounded Aang as they jumped on him trying to get the fish as he fell to the floor. Katara walked over to Killua. "Nen was it? You life aura having the ability manipulate electricity..."Killua raised an eyebrow. "What about it?" The water bender had a expression of interest."You're different from us benders, its rather interesting..."

The Silver haired boy gazed at the palm of his left hand."Yesterday when I was showing off my electricity I couldn't feel my nen flowing out of my body. My brother sealed it before I came to this world. I might be classified as a bender now. Yet I don't know what source in my body is helping me transmute electric. Without nen I can't do none of that stuff. People can't see the flow of nen when its unleashed out of the user's body. Katara understood where Killua was coming from."If that's the case you might have another energy source in your body helping you manipulate electricity." Killua took his attention from the palm of his left hand and gazed at Katara. "Oh?"Katara nodded as Killua spoke.

"We call it chi, metaphysical energy that flows through the human body. Its different from your life force you call nen. One way to find out that you have chi in your body is having a healing session with a water bender master healer, basically she can sense the paths of your chi from within. Gran Gran knows the person who does the treatment at the north pole, we'll have to talk to her about it when we get back." Katara explained to Killua"Ok!" Killua happily later… Aang, Katara, and Killua were riding their tamed penguins, three of them were penguin sliding down the snowy mountains."Hahaha I should have known about this from before!" Katara said in a cheerful voice. Aang laughed. "You been missing out!" Katara's penguin passed Aang's penguin as she accelerated to the middle of the former assassin and the air bender. "Its been so long since my childhood that I did this." Katara said.

Killua couldn't help but smile. "Well your lucky you get to experience it all again!"Three of them slid down the mountain with their tamed penguins through a icy dark tunnel, Aang was spinning all over the place as Katara moved to the side, Killua passed both of them doing his best to hold on to his penguin. Katara was shocked by Killua's speed, seeing how fast he was going. "How are you going so fast Killua?" The water bender shouted out to the silvered haired boy. "whoa he's cool." The air bender said in admiration. Killua turned his head around gazing at Katara and Aang. "T-this t-t-thing h-h-has t-to m-m-much e-energy!"Killua looked straight ahead then down at the penguin. The boy from another world turned his attention from the two and gazed down at the penguin he was riding. "S-slow d-d-down y-ya s-s-stupid b-b-bird!" Killua yelled in anger. "It can't stop, you increase speed as you slide down." Aang shouted to Killua.

Reaching down the mountain Killua found himself flat on his back the snowy ground, he waited for Aang and Katara to reach down the Mountain. While standing up he saw In his view was a ship suspended on a iceberg. Katara and Aang made their way to Killua who was staring at the ship. "That ship… What nation is it from?" Aang asked the water bender. "Its a fire nation ship from long ago when they first attacked the water tribe. This ship gives bad memories for our people. Katara said in a serious tone. Killua balled his fists. "Your tribe doesn't seem to start trouble with anyone, what gives them the right to waltz in and attack?"Killua said in a infuriated tone."Sadly that's how the fire nation are, its their goal to take over the world and keep the other nations oppressed when they run everything..." Katara said to Killua. Aang walked ahead of the two,Katara tried to stop him. "We are forbidden to set foot in that old ship, we don t know if its booby trapped or not." The water bender warned the air bender.

Aang gazed Katara and Killua."To be a bender the emotion of fear shouldn't control you." Katara had a worried look on her face while walking towards the reached out to Katara. "Katara are you seriously going in?" Killua said. Brave and determined she gazed at Killua. "We'll be fine Killua, come on!"Killua sighed heavily, giving up entirely he followed after Katara and Aang. Three of them helped each other climb their way up the iceberg looking for a entrance inside the ship.

* * *

(Abandoned Fire navy ship)

Walking through the cold and dark hallways of the ship, Aang,Killua,and Katara stayed together hoping they wouldn't get lost deep inside. Killua had the ability to see things clearly in the dark, the atmosphere was too quiet the only that was heard was their footsteps that echoed through out the down the long creepy hallway. Passing two doorways the three entered a room full of weapons."Ever since Gran Gran was a child, people said that this ship was haunted." The water bender said seriously. Killua wandered around the room carefully."Hmph... This place isn't enough to affect my being by scaring me, Cold as hell… That's the only thing can get to me. Killua said in his mind.

"Woah woah, I have so many friends around the world that wouldn't do a thing like this, it goes for the fire nation too. None of them would dare to start a war." Aang said to Katara."How many years has passed when you were trapped within the iceberg?" The water bender said in a curios tone."I can't say…. Lost track back then.." Aang said as he rubbed his bald head due to memory loss. "I think it was way more than one hundred years you were trapped in that iceberg." Katara said. Killua walked over to Katara and Aang. Hold on a sec... Sorry for butting in but don't you think he'll be a old man with a grey beard right now? There's no way a person can stay young forever. Killua said to the water bender.

"Yeah I agree, highly impossible... I am not a one hundred twelve year old man…" Aang said in a doubtful voice."Both of you need to think about all this, the war is a century old, Aang here doesn't know about it all because somehow he was in the iceberg all these years." Katara said to Killua and Aang. The air bender was horrified. Backing up to a wall sitting down on the floor in a depressed state. "I can't believe it, this can't be…" Aang said sadly. Katara kneeled down next to Aang placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm positive we'll find a bright side in what's going on."Katara said softly.

"Yeah Aang, Katara's right,but in the meantime its best to be prepared for what's ahead." Killua said seriously Katara and Aang both nodded. Katara helped Aang up by grabbing his of them continued to explore the abandoned ship, Katara decided to stop the exploration wanting to go home before something happened. "I think its time we head back." Killua nodded. "Gran Grans cooking sounds good right about now!"The former assassin said as he rubbed his stomach. The air benders foot came in contact with an alarm trigger string above the floor. Behind them the door was sealed shut as the alarm was making noise. Killua,Katara,and Aang tried to escape but that didn't happen."Damn it!" Katara yelled.

Killua sighed. "I always knew something bad was gonna happen when we stepped in this god forsaken ship, Well Booby trap confirmed… Were in deep shit now…"Aang smiled sheepishly. "Oh boy it was true after all…"Everything around them started to go crazy, steam came rushing out of the steel pipes.A signal flare flew high in the sky, while Aang, Katara, Killua watched it signal the fire nation. Killua quickly found an opening at the top of abandoned ship. Rays of the sunset were shining down on them through the hole on the ceiling. The former assassin called out to water bender. "Katara get on my back were getting out of here." Killua quickly said. Katara ran one over to Killua, placing her arms around his neck, Killua held onto her legs carrying her piggy bank style. Katara blushed a bit. "Lets Go Aang!" Killua said to the air bender. Aang nodded.

Killua vanished in an instant with Katara on his back and the air bender followed behind them slowly. Killua landed on foot first on the snow, Katara got off of his back, they both looked back wondering where Aang air bender was jumping down the structures of the boat then landed next to the former assassin and water of them quickly ran back to the on the three kids using a microscope, an unknown figure spoke.

"Last person who jumped out of the boat is a young air bender… Hmph he's young for his age, very agile… Uncle tell the rest I finally found the avatar and his hide out."The figure with the microscope said in a demanding tone. Another figure mysterious figure spoken."This will be fun!"The figure said as he licked his lips.

Chapter end.


	3. Chapter 3:The assault of ZukoHisoka pt2

I don't own Hunter x Hunter and Avatar the last airbender

Chapter 3:The avatar and assault of prince Zuko/Hisoka part two

(Southern water tribe entrance)

Killua, Katara, and Aang walked back to the village where the villagers were all standing together, Killua gulped seeing the angry look on Gran Gran's face making him want to walk slow behind the water bender and Air bender. Katara knew she was already in trouble, she started to regret the fact that she should have stayed outside with Killua when he told her not to go into the ship. Now she fears that Aang and Killua will be kicked out of the tribe. Kids ran up to the three mainly hugging Aang, Their mother's glared at the three to no end.

Sokka marched out of the crowd of villagers looking mad as ever yelled out to the trouble makers. "I was right! Killua and Aang are spies from the fire nation no wonder both of them came to the water tribe." Sokka yelled at the two foreigners. Killua was in the urge to slap the shit out of him. "What the hell are you talking about I already told you I'm not from the fire nation, idiot!" Sokka and Killua glared at each other, Katara and Aang walked up to the group of villagers with the kids following after them. Sokka pointed at the flare in the sky "What's that then?"

Killua gazed at the flare with a uncaring expression."It looks like a stupid firecracker from my world…" Sokka face palmed. "IT'S A FLARE SIGNALING THE FIRE NATION… It's gonna lead them to our tribe!" Katara spoke up defending Killua and Aang. " Look Sokka, Killua and Aang did nothing wrong to bring us in harms way." Aang spoke up as well. "Killua,Katara and I were in a ship filled with booby traps and uh…."Gran Gran shook her head ashamed of Katara, Killua, and Aang,

"Katara… Killua… You both should have avoided the chance of going in that cursed ship, Now all of us will be in extreme danger." Gran Gran said to the two teenagers "B-but I tried to stop Katara from going in the ship but she refused telling me we'll be fine…" The silver haired boy explained to the old woman. Katara glared at Killua. "Well if Aang hadn't ventured deep into the ship we would have gotten out of it, if that happened then all of this could have been prevented…" "Don't blame Killua and Katara, all of this mess was made because of me. I'm responsible for bringing the both of them there." Aang said in a guilty tone as looked down to the snow.

"You finally show your true colors, Warriors get away from the enemy for now on Aang is banished from this tribe for good." Sokka away from Aang the children made their way to their mothers. Whoa whoa whoa don't you think your going too far? Aang can't be part of the fire nation if we found him trapped in a ice berg. Killua shouted at Sokka. "I don't care, If you wanna be banished since you're defending him, then be my guest."The former assassin gritted his teeth.

Katara stood in front of and held both of her arms out."Killua's not going anywhere and you're making a very huge mistake about Aang."Killua blushed a bit gazing at the blue eyed girl in front of him. Well guess what, I made a promise to dad to keep you away from any threats who try to harm us." Sokka said to his little sister. "Look I know we shouldn't have entered the old ship but Aang wouldn't do anything to mean us any harm, he's an innocent little boy that…." Killua spoke up standing in the middle of Katara and Aang. "Wouldn't hurt a fly."The former assassin said with a cat face expression.

"Exactly, can't you guys see he brought us something very important we don't experience very often everyday as a tribe… Fun." Katara continued her sentence. Sokka grown annoyed. "How the hell can we have fun if were like the rest of the world in war with the fire nation. "Doesn't hurt to try it..." The air bender happily said. "Hmm living in world full of war… It's hard to have fun when you know there's always going to be a threat and fear lurking in darkness. Killua said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Yeah but…" The water bender said sadly.

Sokka gazed at the Aang with a enrage look. "Get the fuck out of our village, you wanna talk about having fun? You'll have a lot of fun with your fuckboy cowardly allies trying to take over the world back in the fire nation. Sokka yelled at Aang. "SOKKA!" Katara Gran popped Sokka's mouth knowing she didn't like foul language. "OW!" The water tribe warrior yelled in pain. Rubbing his mouth due to the pain of Gran Gran pluck, tears formed in within Sokka's eyes. "Boy I keep telling you I don't like those words, one more time… I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Gran Gran yelled at her grandson. Killua and Aang turned around trying to hold their in laughter by covering their mouths.

Gran Gran gazed at her granddaughter. "Please I beg of you Gran Gran… Don't let Sokka do this Aang," The water bender pleaded."I told you in the past going in that ship was forbidden, yet you still didn't listen… It seems sayings from an old wise woman does not impact the protection of youth anymore. I have to stand with Sokka on this since he is right, That boy needs to leave! Gran Gran said to Katara. Killua's jaw dropped turning around to Gran Gran. "But, but, but, but, but, but, but ,but ,but ,but ,but, but,but, but…..." Killua continued on Gran Gran got tired of Killua's buts "No buts! That air bender must leave!" Katara was in disbelief."If Aang is gonna be banished then I'm banished from the south pole too, Killua is banished as on guys lets go!"

Katara grabbed Killua by the arm, With a shocked look on his face he gazed at the water bender wondering if she lost her marbles. Killua was in a form of a cartoon with dotted eyes and cat like mouth squirming in Katara's grasp causing her to drag the former assassin across the snowy grounds."WAAAT! CANT WE TALK ABOUT THIS!? BY BANISHING YOURSELF YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED BACK IN THE VILLAGE! THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE YOU'LL PROBABLY WANDER AT THE ENDS OF THE EARTH WHERE EVERYTHING OUTSIDE IS YOUR HOME OR MAYBE LIVE IN A HOUSE OUTSIDE THE SOUTH POLE BUT IN A DIFFERENT LAND!" Killua yelled."You think I'm not aware of that? Look do you wanna stay here in the south pole doing chores all day and be tortured by those little monsters who attacked us yesterday? I rather you come with Aang and I to the north pole to avoid all of that." Katara tried to convince Killua.

"Oh no you're not going nowhere!" Sokka said. Katara glared at her brother. "Me and Killua are going to the north pole, Aang is taking us there" Aang smiled. "Really? Cool!" Killua shook his head."Uh… Aang sorry to kill your little moment but you're not making the situation get any better."Aang rubbed his head. "Just saying!" The water tribe warrior and water bender continued on with their bickering. "KATARA!" Are you really going to choose both of them over your own family, your tribe?" Sokka yelled. Killua placed a comfortable hand on her shoulder, Katara gazed at Killua with a sad face as they looked within each others eyes. "I hate to be in middle of you guys relationship as a family but Its up to you to choose Katara, your family is most important but Ill still follow you whatever choice you make in the was about to form within the water benders eyes.

"Killua…". Katara said softly. Aang interrupted the little moment between Killua and Katara. "Hey guys imma go,I don't want to make Katara choose because of me." Aang said in a sad tone. "You're gonna leave us? leave the south pole? This can't be goodbye." Katara said sadly "It's been fun while it lasted, Thank you both for going penguin sledding with me." the air bender said as he bowed his head feeling grateful. "Where will you go when you depart from here?" Killua asked Aang. Ill search for the other air benders residing at the air temples. Now that I think about it I haven't cleaned my room since in forever… Must be dusty filled with bugs…" Aang jumped on Appa's head. "It was a honor meeting everybody, I wish you all well." Killua and Katara had sad expressions on their faces along with the kids, the rest of the water tribe people gave Aang dirty a look. "Yeah that's right you better leave air boy, lets see if that over sized bison can fly without having wings on its back." Sokka said in a mocking tone.

Aang ignored Sokka soon getting tired of him. The air bender held up the rope tied on Appa's horns shaking it up and down giving the bison the cue to fly in the sky. "Yip Yip" Getting up slowly from its spot laying on the snow, it yawned loudly moving slowly away from the inhabitants of the south pole. A little girl ran from the group to Killua and Katara, she held on to the lower part of his jacket while gazing up at the air bender with her watery eyes."I don't want you to go away Aang… I'm going to miss you.." Aang looked over his right shoulder with a sad look. "I'll miss you as well… Take care and stay safe." Aang said in a sad tone. Appa and Aang left the tribe setting off into the sunset, the little girl walked away from Killua and Katara looking down to the ground sadly.

Killua didn't want to make things worse,he decided to stay quiet before he was kicked out of the village along with Aang. It felt good knowing some people of the water tribe can trust him for not being part of the fire nation but he didn't want to take it for granted. Gran Gran kept the former assassin because she believed Killua was from another world after putting her and Katara through a hell full of questions about their world and explaining the technology called the cellphone he showed them. Let alone explaining to Sokka, Gran Gran, and Katara, almost losing his life after fighting with his brother, who wouldn't believe Killua with the look of pain mixed sadness on his Gran walked up to Katara. "I'm sure he'll be fine Katara, soon you'll feel better forgetting all of this ever happened." Katara snapped at Gran Gran. This was my only chance of meeting a water bending teacher… You must be happy with yourself grandmother." Witnessing the unpleasant scene between Katara and Gran Gran Killua remained silent as he felt bad for the old woman."…."Katara stomped away from her grandmother going in a different direction, Gran Gran was saddened. "Hey grandma you alright?" The former assassin asked the old woman.

Gran Gran nodded gazing at the teenager. "I'm fine young one don't worry, for now I'll let Katara calm down and blow off steam. Even though I haven't seen you try to stop Katara from entering the ship it sounds believable to me. Thank you for caring about her safety from being reckless."Killua smiled while scratching his head in embarrassment. "It's no problem I was just worried about her safety and proving I can be trusted. Don't you think it was a bit harsh banishing Aang out of tribe?" Gran Gran sighed a bit after Killua brung the subject up. "If he was a true friend he wouldn't have put you and Katara in danger making you two follow him into that forsaken boat. Tell me what was Aang's exact words to you two when you three came across the ship before entering it?" Killua thought back at the moment when he and Katara was about to enter the ship with the air bender. "The time we were by the ship Aang was walking towards it without any second thoughts. that moment I could see the emotion on Katara's face knowing she didn't want to go in, but Aang told her she can't have fear within herself if she wants to be a bender, I heard him say that to her only, I tried prevent her going in but Katara said "we'll be fine",after that she followed Aang and... I followed behind them."

Gran Gran shook her head. "The boy is reckless… Katara fell victim to his persuasion I know my granddaughter warned him of not going in the ship." Killua nodded. "Katara did warn Aang,she told him it was forbidden to go in but he brushed it off like it was some kind of bluff, he's brave i'll give him that..." Killua said as he folded his arms. "It wasn't a bluff it's a warning to all who come across the fire navy ship, Those with common sense wouldn't dare enter it knowing anything can happen. Gran Gran said seriously. "True but grandma if those fire nation guys come here again I'll handle them." Sokka walked up to Killua and Gran Gran."Not all by yourself you wont! I'm giving you another test to see if you really can be trusted, I'm not buying the story of you trying to prevent my sister from going in that ship. You could have forced her Katara to go in along with air boy. Air boy must be leading the fire nation from the outside and Killua must be a spy for them since he has a piece of advanced technology we've never seen before to contact them from inside the tribe. Killua got in his face with a enraged expression.

"What the shit are you going on about this time!? For the last time I am not working with them, all of the commotion would have been avoided if Aang and Katara never set foot into the fire navy ship. I tried to stop your sister from going in. Killua yelled in Sokka's face. "Hmph still not convinced,head over to that tent and prepare for war." Sokka said as he pointed at the brown tent. Killua was surprised, to think Sokka actually see's him as a warrior defending the south pole. "First I'm suspected to be a enemy and now I have to fight alongside your so called army!? What the hell…" The silvered haired boy complained. "You want to be trusted right? Then you must prove yourself as a warrior." Sokka said as he walked towards the brown tent. The boy from another world scowled behind the water tribe warriors back,Gran Gran placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just think about this as a whole bonding experience with Sokka, you may not see it now but I can tell he see's you as a little brother he always wanted." Killua gazed at Gran Gran. "The Way he's acting... I'm not to sure about that."

* * *

(Southern water tribe village)(Brown Tent)

Sokka was in his tent putting on his water tribe battle attire, he painted his face using his fingers. Killua was looking around in his brown tent, he seen the two cups of war paint sitting on the wooden table. On the other side were the battle attire, spears,boomerangs, and swords lying on the brown cloth on the snowy floor. He knew he didn't need all this stuff to take out a army of fire nation soldiers, Killua's training with his older brother,Wing,Biscuit,Kite, and father payed off during the years back in his world, but Nen was out of the question. Killua had to rely on his original skills before he learned nen and the power source allowing him to use lightning. He walked out of the tent not taking any weapons with him.

(Southern water tribe)

The water tribe walked out his tent battle ready, eager to defend his home land and people to his last breathe. Sokka seen the silvered haired boy walk out of the tent, he noticed Killua didn't have any war paint on his face or didn't have no weapon in his hands. "Where's your war attire,and your weapons…. How are you gonna fight the fire nation? Are you relying on your bending alone?" Killua shrugged his shoulders in confidence not worried about the fire nation. "You'll soon see, I never used any swords, spears, and boomerangs for self defense. By the way what's all that colorful crap on your face?" Sokka jerked his head back in disbelief on what the boy from another world said about his war paint.

"Its called war paint, it gives the southern water tribe warrior a fierce and imitating look putting fear in our enemies hearts." Killua laughed. "I don't think the fire nation is going to come by bringing a circus to the tribe." Sokka gave the assassin dirty look."Trying to say I look like a clown with paint on my face? Killua you got some damn nerve… I have no problem banishing your ass from the southern water tribe right now, better yet go back in that tent and put some war paint on your face, I bet you don't even know how to put it on your face correctly. By the time you're finished you'll look like a much worse clown then me, seriously though warriors from this tribe go into battle wearing war paint on their face since its traditional." Sokka said in a serious voice.

Killua boredly shrugged his shoulders again, thrusted his hands in his pockets and walked away from Katara's brother. "I'll pass on the war paint, I know what I'm doing, the fire nation won't be much of a threat as long as I'm here."

Sokka raised an eyebrow."Underestimating the enemy is a bad to thing to do you know." Sokka yelled out. "Wasting your breathe on the matter is a bad thing too, I suggest you stay back with a water bottle in your hand and watch me put in some work on these fire nation bastards." Killua yelled back. The water tribe warrior had a dumbfounded look on his face." Cocky are we are? Bad news for ya pal, your words won't stop me from fighting against the common enemy." Walking past random women who were playing with their kids a thought came into silvered haired boy's head. "I have to head to Gran Gran's igloo and get my yo-yo's from my white shorts..." Killua said in his mind.

* * *

(Fire nation war ship)

The next day a teenage boy with a black ponytail tied back and bald head had his arms spread out as his servants put on his fire nation royal armor, with very well detailed scarlet color and golden tracing which shined bright in the sunlight. The fire nation insignia was visible in on the front of his armor. The teenage boy had golden eyes, and a huge scar on his right eye.

One servant placed a black and gold helmet on his head, the prince of the fire nation was to capture the avatar once and for all after searching for him for two years. Another figure stood against the wall playing with a deck of spade cards pulling off tricks in boredom. "Hisoka you remember our plan right?" Hisoka's was a jester like guy with light skin,and very tall. He had red hair that was greased back, a green tear symbol was on the right side of his face and a pink star was on the left side of his face. Hisoka had green shirt he wore had the two same symbols that had been painted on his cheeks, he wore white tight pants,black boots and his face was painted white.

Hisoka smirked evilly."I didn't forget little boy, the bald headed avatar is yours and my prey is Illumi's little brother Killua Zoldyck." A frustrated old general got mad at the sinister jester for not addressing the teenager by his title. "Thats Prince Zuko to you." An old man walked up to Zuko and Hisoka with his hands behind his back, he was short and was bald but have a lot of grey hair on the back of his head with a fire nation hairstyle and a small grey beard at the bottom of his chin. The old man had on fire nation armor as well.

"Hmph I don't know what your partner is planning with my father and I may not know your motives beyond catching his little brother but I still don't trust you and I'll always have my guard up. Prince Zuko said in a untrusting tone. Hisoka laughed taking Zuko's words as a joke."Can't we all get along in this low class backwater foreign world?" Prince Zuko scowled at the Jester. "This low class backwater foreign world is where I was born, I don't know what world you come from nor do I care or give a damn! At a time of war with every nation there no such thing as getting along with other people." Prince Zuko said to Hisoka and walked away from his servants, and uncle.

One servant came up to Zuko informing him that they was near the Southern water tribe village. "Excellent… Uncle this time I'm going to catch the Avatar." The prince said with determination.

* * *

(Southern water tribe village)

Sokka and Killua stood on top of the water tribe's huge ice wall surrounding the almost extinct village protecting the people from outsiders. Scouting out the area Killua and Sokka were ready for anything that was soon cross their paths. Killua's silver spiky hair danced in the wind as he patiently waited for the fire nation to come and raise hell in the water tribe. It was really foggy and hard to see anything from far way, the skies were cloudy making it possible to snow at any time. Women of the village were doing their daily routines as always,taking care of their children,using logs to make a fire etc.

In the fog there was a ball of light coming towards the village, the ice had quaked splitting apart from an unknown source causing it. Gran Gran stood up from her seat noticing her and her people were all in great danger. Women and children began to panic and ran to their tents in fear. The ice cracks reached the ice wall destroying it from bottom to top causing Killua to fall outside of the village finding his whole body in a pile of snow. The quake destroyed Sokka's watchtower completely as he watched it collapsed to the snow while stood on the left side of the ice wall. "That's the second freaking time!"

Killua raised his head from the snow seeing a shadow of a massive ship moving straight into the tribe. "Are these people insane? Why would they Go that far trying to steer a ship right into a small village. If this keeps up… Killua picked himself up out of the pile of snow and raced to the enormous battle ship. "Killua what are you doing?!" Sokka called out to the former assassin with concern. Katara helped some of the children get back to their tents,After she was done bringing the children to their mothers who were in the tents She gazed over to her brother who was still standing on the ice wall. Killua was nowhere in sight making her worry even more. "SOKKA ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE? MOVE OUT OF THE BOATS WAY BEFORE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS! Katara yelled.

Sokka didn't listen, being paralyzed with fear of the fire nation boat coming towards him. Killua raced up to the boat placing both of his hands on the stern part of the ship using all of his strength stopping it from advancing any further to the village.

Sokka was speechless seeing Killua stopping fire nation war ship from coming any closer to the tribe. "Woah….." Sokka slid down backwards as the ice wall finally broke apart on his side.

* * *

(Fire nation war ship)

"Sir the ship is not moving any further, what are your orders now?" A fire nation soldier said as he gazed at the prince.

"Open the hatch at once, were going down." "Prince Zuko commanded."

* * *

(Southern water tribe village)

Killua took his hands off of the front side of the ship realizing it completely stopped, the hatch opened landing on the top of ice wall with smoke coming out from within it.

Killua appeared in front of Sokka who looked shocked lying on the floor holding his blue boomerang. The former assassin showed no fear, he placed his hands in his coat pockets with fierce look in his face..

Slowly children and women walked out of their brown tents in fear wondering what was going on. "KILLUA!" Katara was about to run over to him but Sokka raised his hand telling her to stay where she is.

Finally the smoke subsided revealing three figures in fire nation armor standing together glaring down at the people of the water tribe before them. Making their way down by sliding downwards from the top of the ice wall Sokka fought his fear, charged towards Prince Zuko in an attempt to land a blow on him with his boomerang. Zuko easily subdued Sokka quickly kicking the boomerang out his hands and then side kicked him to the face sending flying into the pile of snow at the side.

Killua thrusted his hands in the pockets of his water tribe jacket and slowly walked up to the fire nation soldiers, studying the three from a distance, one had a scar on his right eye, another had a white mask on, and the third one had a goatee. Zuko studied the silver haired boy walking up to him. "He must be that guy's little brother….." Killua stopped in front Zuko fiercely looking into his golden eyes. The look on the former assassin's face made Zuko sweat making him lose his courage. "W-where's t-the avatar?" Zuko yelled in Killua's face.

"..." Killua remained quiet, Zuko balled his fists. "FINE ILL MAKE YOU TALK! GUARDS!"

Six fire nation guards came onto the battlefield, three guards with spears and three without spears relied on fire bending. Getting into their battle stances, three fire navy soldiers charged at Killua spinning their spears. Killua appeared in front of the first soldier taking his spear snapping it in half. Killua placed his both of his palms on the man's stomach shocking him with his lightning palm. The former assassin round housed kicked him sending the soldier spinning to into the ship. Another soldier was coming down from the sky trying to strike Killua with his spear trying to land on him stabbing him the stomach. Killua took out his silver starred yo-yo attaching the string to his finger, throwing the yo-yo with tremendous force at the soldier's chin he then quickly wrapped the yo-yo around his body while the soldier fell down, electric generated from the boy's hands as it traveled down the string to the soldier almost shocking him to death. Killua pulled his yo-yo wire throwing the second soldier in the ship. The remaining soldiers charged after him as he got into battle stance with electric sparks sparking around his body.

"Come…" Killua said in a fierce tone. Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing, a kid bending lighting in his sight made him think he was seeing things as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Once the soldiers got close to Killua,he disappeared in sight using rhythm echo surrounding the soldiers using afterimages of himself, slowly walking around them waiting for a opportunity to attack. The four soldiers stood frozen in their place frightened to attack. "What trickery is this!?" One fire nation soldier said horror. Killua attacked the four of them karate chopping them on their neck making the soldiers fall onto the snow like flies. Zuko eyes widen shock seeing his men being thrown into the ship one by one by a kid of unknown origin. Women and children cheered for Killua, Katara was in awe after seeing way he fought without fear.

Sokka's eyes was about to pop out of his head after seeing how well Killua fought against the fire nation."My gods he really wasn't lying after all." The water tribe admitted. Zuko gotten angry. "Who are you! How are you able to bend lightning!"Killua stood before Prince Zuko and gazed at him with a emotionless expression on his face. " …." Before Prince had the chance to use his fire bending, Aang appeared to the battlegrounds riding on penguin tripping Zuko to the ground, his helmet fell on his butt unfortunately.

* * *

(Fire nation war ship)

Hisoka walked down the hallways going to the hatch leading to the outside, his desire for a good fight was on fire as the moment was finally here.

Prince Zuko's uncle stood in the way of the hallway not allowing the jester to pass knowing he might do something rash.

"Where do you think your going?"Hisoka smirked evilly "You seen your weak soldiers get beaten by the boy, I'm going to make an appearance and kill all of those people he's protecting." Uncle held his arms out and glared at the jester. "We didn't come here to kill, we only came for the avatar." Uncle angrily said. "Get out of my way old man before I'll kill you and the whole crew instead,making that little sissy prince cry back to his father saying he can't find the avatar all by himself. Remember Illumi's little brother can't have friends." Hisoka said in bloodlusting tone. Uncle gave up wishing the safety of his nephew, He stepped aside looking down to the ground sadly. "Brother why did you allow such a monster to come with us ? I hope that boy will be able to stop him."

* * *

(Southern water tribe)

Katara was about to jump with joy seeing Aang back, she knew for a fact that If he teamed up with Killua then they will definitely win. "Great,Why the hell is he back, he has no right fighting with the warriors of the water tribe." Sokka said in his mind.

Kids crowded around Killua and Aang cheering for both of them. Killua smiled scratching his head in embarrassment as he gazed at Aang. "Just in time." Aang nodded." Yeah i came straight back to the village when I seen the big boat running in to nobody got hurt." The boy from another world scratched his right cheek with right index finger. "Everybody is okay, well, accept for one person..." Killua said as he turned his body and gazed at Sokka who had his back flat on the pile of snow. Aang turned to Sokka and gazed at him. "Is Sokka taking a nap!?" The air bender asked the former assassin. "No you moron, I'm simply just laying here watching the clouds move across the grey sky..." The water tribe warrior said in a sarcastic voice.

Zuko got up off the from the ground getting into battle stance, he shot fire to the group from his fists. Aang spinned his staff in his hands putting the fire out. Killua covered the kids by shielding them by wrapping his arms around them. To his surprise he sensed another presence running past him, Aang and the water tribe kids, going right after Katara in a murderous intent. There wasn't any time to think as KIllua let go of the kids and ran as fast as the speed of light.

Killua appeared in front of Katara sending a massive flying kick to Hisoka's face sending him flying, The former assassin appeared in front of him again with his hands together aiming to land a heavy blow in his stomach by hammering the jester down to snow. Hisoka caught the former assassins arms as it came downwards causing the electric in both of his hands to fade away. Hisoka head butted Killua and rushed him with a barrage of punches to the face then side kicked him to the back sending Killua flying across the snow. "It's been awhile little Killua, I was dropping by to say hi to your little lady friend. Its still sad you haven't learned from your brother that friends make you weak in the end." The jester said as he appeared in front of Killua and continued rushing the boy from another world with a series of punches and kick combos.

Hisoka hammered Killua to the ice cracking quickly sending the boy to the ocean under the water tribe. Katara was trembling and frozen in fear seeing a scary looking jester now running towards her, the look in his eyes was so sinister that she knew he was bad news. Killua swam to the surface holding on to the ice left arm, He reached into coat pockets and threw his silver yo-yo around Hisoka's left leg using his right hand, he pulled the string causing the jester to trip on the ice. Killua was so cold being drenched in cold icy water that he couldn't hardly talk right. Aang was still handling Zuko putting out his fires using his staff, Sokka guided the kids to their mothers telling them to go back in their tents as well as Gran Gran and Katara .Sokka guided Gran Gran and Katara back to the igloo, the water bender turned around and reached out to Killua.

"Killua!" Katara yelled with great worry. Sokka shook his head ashamed wanting to help the boy from another world. "He's a warrior don't worry he can take care of himself, trust me Katara!" Killua slowly pulled himself out of the watery ice hole, shivering all over his body. Hisoka chuckled as picked himself off the snow. "...H-hisoka is in this world too!? Why' is he with the fire nation? What the hell going on!?" Killua said in his mind. "Tell me why do you care so much about that girl with the rest of these dirty people." Hisoka said in a provoking tone."Killua snapped all of a sudden, so blinded in rage he didn't ask his enemy why he was allied with the fire nation and how he came to this world. "SHUT UP I'M NOT A MURDERER LIKE YOU AND ILLUMI, I HAVE SOMETHING THAT YOU GUYS WILL NEVER HAVE AND THAT'S COMPASSION! YOUR A COWARD PICKING ON THE WEAK JUST LIKE THE FIRE NATION. ANYBODY WHO HURTS KATARA WILL BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!

Killua held up his fist and balling them causing electricity to spark around it, he charged at the jester with almighty rage. Hisoka did not have time to react as he received a hard uppercut blow to under the chin sending him flying high in the sky out of the tribe. Killua then dashed off following after the jester. Aang and Zuko's jaw dropped seeing Killua's rage. Aang turned to Zuko not wanting to fight anymore since everything is happening at once. It broke his heart seeing the outcome he and Killua's battle against the fire nation were putting everybody in danger, Katara was in tears by Killua's words. "I'm giving up I'm tired of fighting." Aang said to Zuko Nearby soldiers handcuffed the air bender taking him up the stairs to the fire nation boat." Aang no! what are you doing they'll kill you!"Katara cried from the window. "Set sail to the fire nation, our mission is completed." Prince Zuko commanded his soldiers. Aang didn't say anything, he turned his head to the left and gazed at the southern water tribe people who came back outside, leaving them with a sad smile. The hatch of the ship closed, it sailed off with the air bender on board.

* * *

(South pole snowfield)

Hisoka landed in a snowfield soon regaining his balance, Killua appeared in a distance from him. Standing up straight, Killua crossed his arms forming a X shape then put his arms down to his sides causing electricity to spark around his body. Blue Electricity was charging in his hands. "Here's a new blast my father taught me, This will be your last!" Killua said in anger. "What!?" Hisoka said in a dumbfounded tone. "ZAISHO KARA!" The boy from another shouted his silver haired boy threw out his arms manipulating blue electricity forming in a arcing shape over to Hisoka.

It was impossible to dodge since the blast took up a wide range of the area, Hisoka had one trick up his sleeve but waited for his chance to use it. He took the blast head on electrocuting and burning his body into a black crisp. Hisoka hair fell out of his head leaving him to go bald while shouting in pain. Killua went into assassin mode after in so long without using it.

Hisoka whole body was black, he huffed and puffed quickly standing up and charging at the boy in anger messing up his whole body. They both engaged in an attack clash in high speeds jumping one place to another scaring all the penguins away. alot parrys were involved. Killua was struck by a back flip sending him into the air, Hisoka used a technique called the bungee gum,he attached it on his opponent back. Hisoka pulled the gum connecting to Killua's back forcing him to come towards the jester. The boy was rushed with more series of kicks and punches,defending to the best of his ability he thought of way to cut free from the nen type of move. A punch from Hisoka landed to the right side of Killua face sending him flying straight into a sheer ice glacier.

" Upon impact there was a deep hole at the middle of the glacier causing cracks to form in different parts of the mountain of ice , ice and snow fell from on top of the glacier."Dammit there has to be a way i can see his invisible bungee gum, I'm already screwed without have nen helping me out in this fight. "If i can't see it then all can do sense it his aura ability." Killua said as he closed his eyes. Blood dripped from his and nose, also there were some bruise marks on the teenager's pale silvered hair boy charge at Hisoka. "I'm impressed that you can fight even with nen sealed away, what power source is fueling your resolve to protect?" Hisoka asked Killua. "Like I ever tell you! and could you shut up for one minute you idiot..." Killua shot back at the jester since he was distracting the silvered hair boy from sensing the invisible bungee gum.

Killua found the presence of the nen ability of bungee gum. "There!" Forming his hands into claws Killua slashed the rope of invisible gum in two angering Hisoka even more then ever. Hisoka pulled out a crispy burned up spade card going for the Killing blow. Killua charged at him readying his claws. voice called out to Hisoka making him hesitate not to attack,the silver hair teenager slashed off the jester's right arm. A voice in Hisoka's head spoke again. "You fool your mission was to Kill the individuals attempting to get closer to my brother! not kill him... Come back at once!" Hisoka kicked the snow in frustration then turned his attention to Killua. "Next time I'll kill you and your friends and bathe in all of you guys blood."

The jester said as he Licked his burnt black lips, he picked up his right arm off the snow with his left hand and then disappeared in a red aura. Killua just shook his head. "Sick fuck… When I Kill you someday I will feed my guard dog your dead body." He said in a tired tone. Killua was too tired to run back to the water tribe, deciding to walk back he noticed the village wasn't too far from where he was.

* * *

(Southern water tribe)

In Gran Gran's igloo Katara,Sokka,and Gran Gran sat around the fire, Katara persuaded her Grandmother and her brother about, saving Aang, planning on avenging her mother,going to the north pole finding a water bending master and helping Killua see if he was a bender because of his ability to transmute electricity from his fingertips.

Sokka agreed with Katara on saving Aang since he helped out trying to stop Zuko and his men. On the other hand he didn't want to go the north pole,But since Katara wants to go it leaves him no choice but to go as well since he was given the duty by his father to watch and protect his sister. still he wondered about avenging their mother, though it may be hard to achieve that goal through hard training in water bending for Katara. Gran Gran was sitting near the fire deep in thought thinking whether to say yes or no. Hope was revived in her heart, that ray of hope was so strong she couldn't deny it making her say yes.

"Alright you can go" Gran Gran said to Katara. The water bender's face glowed with pure joy after hearing her grandmother's response. "Thank you, thank you, thank you grandmother!" Katara said hugging Gran Gran tightly."Promise me to be careful… When you four reach the north pole you must search for my old friend Yugoda she is the one who specializes in water bending healing sensing the chi paths within the human body." Gran Gran said. "You too were close back in the day, Whatever could have happened to her?" The water tribe asked his grandmother in a curious tone. "She disappeared from the south pole without saying goodbye, one day I received a letter from her informing me she was doing well in the north pole, You don't Know the mixture of emotions i was going through that day.

Katara was sad hearing that from her grandmother. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you one day Gran Gran, maybe we can bring her to south pole after I finish my lessons in water bending."Gran Gran refused."Don't strain yourself child, I don't know if I could bring myself to be face to face with Yugoda." Meanwhile outside... Two kids seen a figure walking towards the tribe as if he was hurt, features they recognized of it was its water tribe attire and spiky silver hair. "It's Killua!" A little girl said out said as he pointed towards the figure walking towards them. Everyone in the village ran over to Killua starting to cheer and hug him tightly. Katara and Sokka raced out of the igloo making their way to the big crowd getting through wanting to see Killua badly.

Killua was really embarrassed, he wanted to keep a straight face but couldn't help but smile since everybody was all over him."AHHHHH OK OK OK I CANT BREATH!" Killua shouted. Gran Gran placed her hands on his shoulders."Dear god's young one are you alright? we have to treat that wound on your face and lip. Killua nodded, not wanting to refuse Grans Grans treatment. Katara and Sokka were next to Killua after the constant struggle getting through everyone. "Dude you were amazing, the way you held that boat back from destroying the village and whipping the fire nation soldiers tails!. Anyways you proved yourself being a trustworthy mighty warrior, whatever happened to that clown guy you were going toe to toe with? Did you beat him? and why did he go after my little sister out of all people?" Sokka sent a barrage of questions over to Killua.

Killua told Sokka he didn't beat the jester but instead sliced his arm off, the enemy left in a different route. He explained to everyone the person he faced was Hisoka, A cold blooded killer who caused trouble for Killua's friends back in his world in certain occasions. Also not knowing why he was with Zuko and his allies made him feel a certain way, Killua knew for a fact needed to prepare himself on what's ahead. Killua accepted the fact why Hisoka tried to attack Katara, assuming he's working with his brother within the world somewhere. Killua told the tribe he was from a family of assassins,his older brother and mother didn't want him having any friends and anyone who were close with the heir of the zoldyck family would be killed. Friends were just distractions keeping the heir of becoming a full fledged assassin his family always wanted him to be. He couldn't keep his murderous history a secret anymore, it only pained him if he kept it bottled up, worrying how Katara felt about it. Killua didn't bother talking about the torture and suffering in his childhood he went through, it took a special person he was close with to know about his past. Studying everyone's face expression Killua knew the inhabitants were suspecting of him of being a threat.

"An assassin? If it was the other way around of you coming from the fire nation then we would of been dead a long time ago. So let me get this straight your brother which we never seen before is friends with that pansy fruity looking guy called Hisoka?" Sokka said. Killua nodded sadly. "So that means they're both from the same world as you." The water tribe warrior said again. The water bender formed a look of worry. "I was one of the people close to Killua? Why would his family members kill his friends just to have him for themselves… Over protective and selfish..." Katara said in her mind. "Its funny when I first talked to you I said your name sounded like a rare assassin name,Now here you are telling us all you're an assassin." Katara said nervously, feeling surprised and a little scared of him.

"Yeah.. Mainly I was just following orders from of my old man and brother who I needed to kill, I've gotten tired of taking lives of others, I've never gotten to live like a normal kid like the rest of the children in my world. My Older brother trained me in the art of assassination and when I get bored doing the same old things everyday i would run away from home not coming back for days since my family is strict not letting me have friends in my life. Its sad they fear i wont be able to live up to their expectations, by meeting people they label me as soft hearted… I just don't find myself being a pro assassin, All i wanted was to be normal, have fun and go on a journey." The silvered haired boy said sadly as he reminisced.

"Your family is really unfair, if I live in that kind of family i don't how I would live with myself taking innocent lives everyday." Sokka said to Killua. The former assassin nodded."I know… Sadly ever since i ended up here in this world all the drama from family matters is carried over to here and it seems my brother who is the only one after me,and maybe my family is inviting his friends to our family drama making it Their business to hunt me down but that's just a assumption. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for this tribe but if I stay here all of you guys will be dragged into this mess." Katara, Sokka,Gran Gran and the rest understood where he was coming from. Sadly walking away from the crowd of water tribe villagers KIllua stood near the ocean near the village staring off into the distance.

"I never would have imagined a sweet boy like him being born in a family full of killers, its no wonder Killua took care of the fire nation so easily. After stating his problems with some of his relatives and the possibility of us dragged into his problems and killed is a problem. I don't want to have to come down to this but Killua is right he has to leave for our safety." Gran Gran said. Katara's eyes widen in shock."You decided to go to the north pole when you rescue Aang but it would be wise to leave Killua behind, It's a shame people who try to befriend him are targeted too, bringing the boy along with you,Sokka,and the avatar will put all of you in great deal of danger on the journey to come." Gran Gran said sadly.

" But Gran Gran he's our friend…." Katara objected,Gran Gran shook her head.

Moments later...

Katara was saddened at the fact that Aang was gone and now Killua is leaving her too. Walking over to Killua near the arctic ocean they quietly stood next to each other, side by side. " You know... To be honest Killua... I think I was targeted by that Hisoka guy to die because of our potential of becoming closer. Still I fear for my life and my brother's but that threat alone isn't enough to separate us. I don't want to be scared of anything is which I have decided to go rescue Aang from the fire nation. They took a special person in my life away from me, I made a vow to find that person who killed her pay for his evil deed. I know you use to be a killer but so what that's all in the past. Aang is gone and now you're leaving too because of your brother's selfish ambitions, but could you please rethink your decision on leaving us. I don't care if were being dragged in your problems we'll fight with you and get through this together, friends help each other, W-what I'm trying to say is…. Will you travel with me and Sokka to the north pole when we get Aang, I-I just want you nearby that's all… Seeing you off leaving the water tribe... I couldn't bare the thought of you all alone." Katara held out her hand as her ponytail and loops danced in the cold wind, Killua cheeks turned bright red.

A memory flashed in his head of the old days when he was at Gon's home island lying down on the beach watching the night sky, Gon sat up gazing down at Killua. "Hey Killua lets travel together around the world!"

The flashback ended

Killua remembered that day causing his heart to fill up with joy and then burst with happiness. Killua smiled holding her gloved hand accepting to go with her to the north pole."I thought you would hate me after I told everyone about my former assassin life." Katara gazed at the silver hair boy gently. "All of that is in the past, I would hate you if you were a cold blooded killer, taking innocent lives without reason and for fun. Looking at you I know you won't be that way ever again, your better than what you were in the past." Killua was in awe as is eyes widen by the water bender's words. "You sure you're going to go through with this by taking me along? I'm just going to put you, your brother and Aang in great danger…Trouble did follow me here after all…."

Katara simply nodded knowing it was too late to turn back on her word of taking the silvered haired boy along with her on the journey."I'm positive and aware of the danger. Any trouble's of yours is a trouble of ours, We have a right to fight for being your friends and being part of your life. Killua was moved, he felt his eyes water up for moment. "For all of these years have gone by I've finally regained my hope, you three brought the avatar back the world of the living." Gran Gran said with a warm smile approaching Killua and Katara. Sokka finished his chores before he could leave the southern water tribe, looking for his sister and the assassin, he spotted his grandmother with the two near the ocean.

Killua let go of Katara's gloved hand. Gran Gran gave Katara her sleeping bag and hugged her, Katara hugged her grandmother back. "Katara I know you'll be a great water bender." Gran Gran overheard some parts of the conversation deciding to give the silvered haired boy a sleeping bag knowing katara is still taking him along despite the danger."Katara says Yes and I say no, but in the end it looks like she wins… Please protect her with Sokka Mighty warrior, With two friends you have at your side you can overcome anything in your way with strong bonds. One day it will make your brother understand that you're capable of having friends and they don't make anyone weak. Its just an excuse to keep you in the darkness filled with inevitable threats you can't avoid."The elder of the water tribe gave Killua his sleeping bag and hugged him, Killua hugged her back.

Killua was determined to protect Katara and Sokka to the best of his ability. Gran Gran walked over to Sokka with Katara and Killua following from behind her, the old women gave him a hug as well. "My other brave warrior of the tribe, make sure you look after your sister in your travels, I hope you'll meet a person that will slap you in shape from cussing when I'm not around." Sokka had a pissed off look on his face."Yeah yeah I know grandma…" After taking a step back from Gran Gran Sokka noticed Killua was holding a blue sleeping bag in his arms. "He's coming too!? I thought he was leaving the south pole?" Sokka complained as he gazed at the boy from another world. Killua turned into a cat humanoid. Katara gazed at Sokka. "Were gonna fight alongside Killua, whoever tries to stop us from being friends with him is our enemy."

"Oh…. Go friendship…" Sokka said in a bored tone "Well now you know." Killua said with a cat face. "Aang is the next avatar the world has been waiting for these passed years, a chance to bring back peace upon the nations bringing back balance. You three found him for a special cause, your fate's are together with his. One must wander away from home to find out how hard it was from the outside, sometimes they get childish on the outside and did better than they did in the inside. until you adventure or fly out of the nest you don't know what's out there and you don't know who you are until you discover your true and higher self on your journey." Gran Gran said with wisdom. The three teenagers nodded seriously. Katara looked around the area thinking what could catch up to a warship."We can't use canoe to catch a warship…"

A cry was heard from afar, Katara,Killua,and Sokka look to the right seeing Appa walking towards them. "Lets use Appa!" Katara said as she raced over to the over sized bison

Sokka placed his left hand on his forehead. "Welp my comfort zone was flipped over like a table…"

"Ah before you go kids go I'll treat Killua's wounds on his face it won't take long." Gran Gran added

* * *

(Fire nation war ship deck)

Prince Zuko held Aang captive and held his staff, he ordered his uncle to put the brown staff in his room, Zuko then ordered his soldiers to place the avatar behind bars for the time being. Zuko walked away from his soldiers. Uncle turned to a soldier standing near him, the old man threw the staff over to the soldier. You there take that staff up to Zuko's room, I need to talk with him." The soldier caught the staff accepting the order and walked away. Uncle caught up with his nephew walking side by side with him. "Prince Zuko that boy who fought against us had such talent, I was blown away that moment he could use the ability of lightning." Uncle said with such amazement."

"That boy is Hisoka's partner brother, the only reason he was with us was to fight with him." Prince Zuko said harshly. Uncle raised an eyebrow. "Earlier i sensed blood lust from Hisoka while we were walking down the same hallway. The look in his eye made me feel suspicious about him when I stood in his way from going further, something told me he wasn't here just to fight with his partner's brother." Uncle stated. "Why stand in his way if he had a score to settle? Besides he probably wanted to see his enemy covered in a pool of blood dying slowly." Prince Zuko said again. Uncle shook his head at the fact his nephew failed to catch on to the heart of the matter, Zuko you fail to understand…. His purpose wasn't only to fight the boy but he was going to take lives of the innocent, including the avatar." Zuko's eyes widen in shock not believing his uncle.

"What!? If that happened then the avatar will be reincarnated into another body making me start over my search from scratch! Damn him... He said was only here to fight the boy, not take the avatar's life. I knew he couldn't be trusted." Zuko said in a enraged voice. "Good thing you left him behind at the south pole but I worry about those people, I hate blood shed… Uncle said as he stopped walking beside Zuko. Zuko stopped in his tracks gazed at his uncle from over his right shoulder. "Uncle worry about your own people instead of others." Zuko said and walked off.

* * *

( Fire nation warship hall ways)

Aang was guided to the prison cells by two fire nation soldiers, he came up with a plan to escape. "I bet you both you clowns can't take me on." Aang provoked the two soldiers

"Silence peasant!" One the soldier yelled. Three of them reached the cell Aang was going to be placed in, the moment the second soldier pulled out his key, Aang used his bending, blowing air from his mouth sending the first soldier body hitting the metal door. Aang's body flew backwards by the air from his mouth colliding with the second soldier to the stairs knocking him out completely.

Jumping high onto the deck, he performed a round kick manipulating air, gusts of wind came from his foot striking the door leading to upper hallways of the boat. The door broke apart leaving an opening as the air bender ran into the halls. One soldier came up the stairs from the hallways of the bottom of the boat warning nearby soldiers the avatar had escaped.

* * *

(South pole arctic ocean)

Killua,Katara and Sokka was riding on Appa who was swimming in the ocean, the water bender sat on the bison's head holding on to the ropes attached to his horns, The former assassin and the water tribe warrior sat on Appa's saddle. Killua put his furry water tribe hood over his head as he felt cold, Sokka sat boredly at the end with his arms folded.

"Go fast… Fly like a bird… Soar through the sky… Do something…" Katara gazed at Sokka. Killua placed his hands behind his head laying back to near the edge of Appa's saddle and closed his eyes. "I hope Appa isn't tired from sleeping all that time Katara, Aang and I were at the ship and the moment when the fire nation came by the water tribe attacking us." The water tribe warrior sighed. "Most likely he's tired… He isn't doing shit but swimming…" Katara gazed at Appa. "Appa we need your assistance, these are the times where Aang needs you most!" Katara pleaded to bison. "My brother doesn't believe you can fly, you have to prove him wrong. I believe you can fly so does Killua, don't you you want to save your lifelong companion?" The water bender said to Appa."Was it Wahoo?, yeehah? hup hup…. hmm.." Sokka said while guessing. Killua spoke up. Yip yippee ki yay?"

"Appa let out a loud cry splashing his tail into the water and raise up from the ocean and flew high in the sky." Killua quickly raised up from his resting position and stood up, he almost fell over as the bison ascended. Sokka caught the former assassin from falling. "KiLLUA YOU DID IT!" Katara yelled happily in excitement. "HE'S FLYING! HE FLYING!"The boys shouted happily while hugging in a brotherly way. Katara smiled. Killua got off of Sokka regaining his balance. "Ya know it would have been your second time landing in that ocean, and would have been yelling "COLD COLD COLD OH NO FROSTBITE" The water tribe warrior poked fun at the silvered haired boy. Killua glared at Sokka. "OH SHUT UP! At least I didn't take a one hit knockout ass whoopin from the guy with the scar on his face." Sokka scowled at Killua."YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Killua turned into a cat humanoid."You mad bro!?." Killua said as he trolled."YES!" Sokka yelled. Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka your always mad..."

* * *

(Fire nation war ship hall way)

Aang continued to run through the hallways but stopped because of three fire nation soldiers standing in his way with weapons in their hands, one sword and two spears."Have you gentlemen seen my wooden staff around this big boat anywhere?"

Not choosing to answer the airbender the three soldiers charged at him. Aang ran on the side walls, then the ceilings, then jumped back to the floor on the bottom."Next time then…" Aang said as he ran away. The air bender checked one cabin to the other, finally running past one room that his brown staff was in, he walked backwards retracing his steps, he looked at the staff sitting there then ran into the room without second thoughts. The door closed behind him, he gazed over his shoulder seeing prince Zuko who trapped him within the room. "Hmph you did well getting through the my soldiers, but lets see how you do against me!"Zuko said while getting into his battle stance.

Zuko shot a series of fire from his fists all over the room at Aang. The air bender avoided all of fireballs and gasped heavily out of fear. More fireballs came from Zuko's fist at Aang, the air bender rolled under him then stood behind the prince. Quickly he air bended air sphere and rode on it around Zuko's cabin avoiding the prince's flames. Aang grabbed a mat hanging that was on the wall then wrapped it around Zuko, he ran over to the other side of the room grabbing his staff. Zuko destroyed his favorite mat using his fire bending, Aang used his air bending with his staff sending him flying to a wall then slamming zuko up to the ceiling. Zuko fell down from the ceiling, landing to the floor, Aang found a perfect chance to escape.

Running through the captain's room to the outside,Aang transformed his staff into a air glider, he held on the handles and glided in the air. Out of nowhere Zuko jumps from the captain deck successfully grabbing Aang's leg, the glider,the avatar, and the prince fell on the lower deck together. Both of them picked themselves up from the floor, and glared at each other face to face. Appa's cry was heard from afar in the Sky. Sitting next to Katara on Appa's head Killua gazed at the two figures that were engaged in a bending battle, realizing the bald one with the arrow tattoos was Aang, Killua suddenly gazed at Katara. "I see him, Aang is down there" Katara nodded seriously as her eyes were locked onto the two individuals fighting each other. "We have to save him, were going down!"

Zuko shot a barrage of fire from his fists at Aang, the airbender spinned his staff putting out the fire, A huge wave of fire from Zuko came towards the twelve year old boy. Aang avoided it completely jumping on a rail. In a fast pace Zuko performed a roundhouse kick sending fire towards Aang separating him and his staff,knocking him off the ship to the water. "Aang!" Katara shouted Slowly drowning into the water, Aang heard Katara's call from within awakening his avatar state. His eyes turned pure white along with his arrow tattoos. Spinning his body manipulating water to the surface following him from behind. Aang jumped onto the ship water bending a huge cyclone of water then unleashed it on Zuko and his soldiers who surrounded him. Zuko fell off the war ship, falling to the arctic ocean, the rest of the fire nation soldiers were washed up and knocked out against edge of the ship.

Killua,Katara, and Sokka witnessed the whole scene. "Whoa… Now that's something you don't see everyday..." Killua said in astonishment "That was awesome how did he…." Katara said in amazement. "Now that's epic water bending." Sokka simply said Appa landed on the deck as the three teenagers seen Aang collapsed to the deck, his glowing arrow tattoos reverted back to its original blue color. Katara and Sokka slided down Appa running to Aang's side. Killua was the last to slide down from the bison, Katara kneeled down holding the avatar up, Sokka sat near the two as while Killua walked over to them.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, Hey Killua… It's good to see you guys again, thank you for coming." Aang said as he opened his eyes and regained consciousness. "Don't mention it, I couldn't have you have all the spotlight you know." The water tribe warrior said in a cocky voice. "My staff is over there, i dropped it during the fight." Aang pointed at his staff."I got it!" Killua ran over to the staff with his hands in his pockets. "Hey the floor is slippery don't be falling busting your ass now." Killua looked to the floor finding a wobbling white fish near his left foot, picking it up, he then chucked it hard at Sokka's face. Sokka rubbed his face feeling like he was slapped with a fish, Katara and Aang laughed hard.

Katara: Me and Gran Gran should do that often.

Sokka: "YOU WHAT KILLUA DAMN YOU, DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNN YYYYYOOOOUUUUU, AND ITS NOT FUNNY KATARA!"Sokka yelled out to the two.

Killua grabbed Aang's staff, he was startled a bit feeling the staff being pulled pulled back by another person's hand. Gazing down seeing Zuko climbing back onto the his ship. Killua kneeled down to the prince's level. "Sheesh you just don't quit, after that bath you had you still reek of fish, welp as they say what comes up must come down."Killua poked Zuko's bald head using Aang's staff causing him to fall to the water for a second time. "And don't come back up until you properly wash, smelling good that is...Killua said with a cat face as he gazed down to the ocean over his shoulder.

Katara helped Aang climbing up onto Appa, soldiers stood up from the wet floor approached Katara with their spears. Katara water bended leftover water from Aang's cyclone unleashing it all over the fire nation soldiers. The water from Katara's bending formed into sheer ice freezing the men on spot unable to move. Sokka and Katara climbed onto Appa, More soldiers appeared on the deck charging towards the group."Killua get on we have to go!" The water bender called out to the boy from another world.

Killua threw the brown staff to Aang, the air bender caught it right on Electricity sparked Killua's hands, he Jumped up high in the air performing a special attack. The gang wondered what was he about to do. Electricity generated In Killua' index finger, "NARUKAMI!" Killua pointed his finger downwards on Zuko's soldiers projecting large bolts of lightning electrocuting all of them.

All of them were burnt to a black crisp as all of them fell to the hard floor unconscious. Uncle came out of the lower levels of the ship yawning seeing Killua climbing up onto Appa with the help of his new friends. Uncle turned to the soldiers who were smoking like burnt toast in the morning. So horrified he ran to a wet washed up Zuko climbing up from the ocean. Aang shook the ropes that were on Appa.

"Appa YIP YIP." The air bender yelled as he felt the adrenaline flow through out his body. Appa jumped off the boat flying in the sky. Zuko gritted his teeth almost breaking helped up Zuko from the floor. "SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Zuko commanded. Zuko and Uncle performed a special move unleashing a massive wave of fire towards the flying bison.

Aang did is his best controlling Appa, the bison flew so fast causing Katara to lose grip off the edge of the saddle. Killua held on to her preventing from falling off. Sokka was holding to the other edge of saddle, all of a sudden Sokka looked seeing a huge wave of fire coming at them."INCOMING!" Aang jumped off of Appa's head landing to the saddle, he used his air bending swinging his staff to the left deflecting the wave of fire, making the massive fire wave hit a huge iceberg. A huge avalanche was triggered engulfing the front side of the war ship ,Zuko and uncle. The fire nation troops could no longer advance unless they dug themselves out of the snow. The group cheered for their victory, Appa flew high soaring through the sky.

* * *

(Sky)

A golden sunset filled the sky, the sun was slowly going down soon trading places with the moon. Killua sat near the edge of appa's saddle noticing how beautiful the sunset was as if it heaven's very own gift to earth soothing the souls of people living in the world. Katara talked with Aang telling how cool his water bending was, wanting to know how he pulled it off. Aang was sitting in a curled up position looking sad on top of the edge of Appa's saddle,he replied to Katara telling her he didn't know how he did it. Sokka sat at the end with the very same bored expression on his face and folding his arms.

"How come you didn't say anything about being the avatar? The whole world been waiting for so long."Katara asked the air bender. "I never wished to be the chosen one." Aang said "Everyone has been waiting for the avatar to return and end the war once and for all…" The water bender said as she placed her right hand to her chest. " And how am I supposed to end it… I'm just a kid" Aang said sadly. "Legend states that you have to master water,earth and fire." Aang gazed at the water bender "That's what the monks at my temple told me along time ago." Katara formed a smile on her face. If we head to the north pole you can learn the arts of water bending." Aang smiled as well "Cool we can learn it together just you and me." Sokka glared at Aang. "Hey where is this you and me topic going lover boy." Aang raised his hands in fear of Sokka's rage.

Katara giggled as she gazed at Killua and Sokka. "And Killua I talked with Gran Gran on the women were supposed to be seeing, her name is Yugoda she's the one who can sense the chi paths in the body during a healing lesson. we'll be sure pay her a visit… I'm sure your wound on your stomach hasn't healed all the way, we should have her heal it, it makes it easier for her to find a chi path if a person is will confirm if your a bender or not." Killua nodded happily. "Cool, sounds good!" Sokka raised a eyebrow. "Killua already is a bender did you not see that awesome attack he pulled off on those fire nation soldiers?"

Katara nodded as she smiled. "I did but you may have one point there Sokka but you and I don't know for sure if he is a bender, but i believe its chi Killua is using since his nen is sealed… But only way of finding out the answer is traveling to the north pole. And Sokka I know you're dying to knock off the heads of the fire benders after when caused a lot of trouble in south pole."Sokka had a evil smirk on his face. "Oh you damn right! I would really love to do that." The water tribe warrior said as he prepared his blue spear.

"Alright then were in this together, this will be a long journey." Katara sat next to Killua placing her hands on his shoulders. Aang pulled out a map from back pocket."Alright guys before we handle our business in the north pole, we have to settle some things."The avatar jumped from his spot on the edge of Appa's saddle, landing next to the three teenagers. He placed the map down so they can see it better. He pointed to three locations where they were gonna go before going to the north pole.

Aang: Three locations! Aang said as he pointed at the first destination. Killua spoke up."Wait... Why three locations?" The former assassin said in curiosity "Cause we'll ride the hopping llamas at the first location, second location we'll surf on the backs giant koi fish, third location we'll ride the with hog monkeys.

Katara,Sokka,and Killua looked at each other with incredulous expressions on their faces. This was a brand new start in my life, A new beginning… A new journey after i parted ways with my best friend Gon. Killua said in his mind. Killua gazed up into the sunset, golden rays of light shined down on the gang. "Gon and Dad, one day when i see you guys again I'll tell you all about my journey and my new friends…"

The boy from another world had a flashback.

Killua and sat with his father in his room, His father bit his thumb as it dripped with blood. Killua was astonished for a second.

"Killua you are my son,live as you please… Kil Promise me you won't ever betray your friends…" Killua nodded agreeing with his father biting his thumb as well causing it to bleed, blood dripped from the former assassins thumb. Silva and Killua put their bloody thumbs together forming a blood oath. "I promise i will never betray my friends, friends in the present and friends in the future…" Killua said in a passionate tone.

End flashback

Killua took his attention from the sunset filled sky then gazed at lips moved but he couldn't hear what she said as the waterbender quietly kept it in a whisper, Killua read her lips understanding the two words she was trying to form. ("Thank You")She blissfully smiled as a golden ray of light shined down on her making her whole body glow like a angel. Killua's blue eyes vibrated back and forth, admiring the divine beauty that illuminated from the water bender's body. Katara's adorn appearance made Killua want to lock eyes with her forever...

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Southern air temple and Docks

I do not own Hunter x Hunter and Avatar the last airbender

Chapter 4: Aang's home temple

Traveling many miles in the night sky Appa got tired from flying wanting to go to sleep. The gang decided find somewhere to crash for the night, four of them found a perfect spot at a mountain terrain island near the ocean to get some sleep. After the night have passed the sun slowly rose up from the horizon. Katara and Aang were the first ones to wake up while Killua and Sokka were still fast asleep on the ground in their blue sleeping bags Gran Gran have given them. The water bender was on Appa's saddle back packing up her stuff and putting away her sleeping bag. Aang was making sure the ropes on Appa's horns were tightened, the air bender sat on the sleeping sky bison's head gazing Katara who had her back turned.

"Katara you're gonna love it at the southern air temple, It's really beautiful, the mountains reaching up to the sky and the fluffy white clouds makes the scenery really gorgeous. When the sun sets it's really breath taking I hope you'll watch it with me." Aang said with excitement as he reminisced about the environment where the temple was.

Katara didn't know how to respond to the part of watching a sunset with Aang, she thought of saying something different. "I don't mean to ruin your excitement going to the air temple but one hundred years has passed since you left your temple."

Katara's words wasn't enough to keep Aang down. "That's the whole point why I'm excited." Aang said as he smiled. "Nothing in this world is forever, a lot of things changes over time and I'm sure there aren't anymore people living there." Katara stated, knowing it had to be a good possibility.

Aang shook his head not believing the water bender. "I know there has to be people there, they can't just leave the temple behind and completely abandon it…"Aang jumped down from Appa's head walking towards the two sleepy heads, Sokka and Killua.

Sokka was sleeping near the campfire snoring, Killua was sleeping near Sokka but was closer to Katara but she already left her spot earlier. "Wake up guys its air temple time!" Aang said with a smile on his face. Sokka opened his eyes glaring at the twelve year old boy, he then turned to the other side and closed his eyes.

"I'm trying to sleep here, It's too early... Go back to your bison and take your ass back to sleep." Sokka said in a tired voice. Sokka went back in his starfish sleeping was knocked out cold but moved his body a little bit because of Aang's loud obnoxious voice.

Aang thought of a way to wake up Sokka, looking at the ground he seen a brown stick lying on the floor and picked it up. "Hey Sokka there's a brinkle snake crawling on you!"

Aang used the wooden stick, slithering it on the top Sokka's Sleeping bag making movements like a real 's eyes shot open as he jolted up on his feet hopping away quickly from Aang in his sleeping bag. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! GRANDMA HOLD ME! AHHHHHHHHH!" Sokka tripped on a nearby rock falling on the front side of his sleeping bag.

He had angry look on his face, getting out of his sleeping bag in rage, stomping over to Aang, Sokka grabbed the stick from the air bender's hand then snapped it, throwing the pieces into the water. "Good morning Sunshine!"Aang said with a trollface.

Katara watched the whole scene, she fell to her back laughing hard as she held her stomach."Grrr… Sunshine huh... Well by the time I'm done beating your face in you'll be seeing lights shining brighter than the damn sun." Sokka yelled at Aang. Aang raised his hands in defense.

A light bulb appeared on top of Sokka's head, gazing over to Killua who was sleeping peacefully in his sleeping evilly playing with his hands, Sokka wanted revenge after Killua threw a wobbling fish in his face yesterday. Gazing at Aang he hoped that the air bender will cooperate in his little prank.

"Hey Aang were going to prank Killua, i need your help."Sokka said in a straight forward tone. Aang looked at the water tribe warrior with a puzzled expression. "Why?" The air bender asked.

"Dammit stop asking questions and help a brother out… What I need you to do is go over there and ask my sister for one ball of yarn, and when you come back I'm going to use my pocket dagger to cut up strands of yarn making strings. After were done I'll hold the strings in both of my hands and you'll hold some in your hands too.

Aang nodded not wanting to ask anymore questions on what kind of prank Sokka was air bender jumped into Appa's saddle, Katara turned around gazing at Aang who was smiling at her the whole time without noticing his presence behind her. "Why are you smiling at me like that again?" The water bender said as she felt uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if i can borrow some of your yarn." Aang asked politely. Katara was suspicious on why Aang would want yarn unless if he knew how to sow. "Uh…. Sokka needs it…" The air bender said. Katara raised an eyebrow. "Sokka what do you need my yarn for? You know I need it for sowing…" Katara yelled from afar.

"Lets just say my pants ripped, I need yarn that's the same color as my trousers. I have to look at it to see if it matches them." Sokka yelled back to his sister. Katara shook her head not believing her brother messed up his pants already. She placed the blue yarn in Aang's hands and resumed packing her stuff getting ready for the long day ahead.

Aang raced over to Sokka with the yarn in his hands. Killua moved his body a bit and mumbled."Can you guys keep it down a bit… Geez… It's too early... " Killua tiredly said as he stopped in the middle of his sentence, falling right back to sleep." Aang and Sokka gazed at the former assassin wondering that Killua may get up if they keep talking out loud. "Shhh we can't speak so loud…"

Sokka whispered. Aang agreed. Sokka took out his dagger from his pocket then rolled the blue yarn down revealing the string attached to it. Cutting the strings to many pieces, he gave some to Aang and they both held some strings in both hands.

"Ok here's the plan Aang, you go the right side of Killua and Ill go to the left side of him so that way we can be on opposite sides. were going to lower the strings on to his cheeks then wiggle them using both of our hands, Were going to make it feel like something is crawling on his face." Sokka whispered again. "What if he wake up mad like you did." Aang whispered back as he started to have a cold sweat.

"Welp that's his problem… Now lets do this! Let the operation commence." Sokka and Aang tiptoed over to Killua, the air bender sat on the former assassin's right side and Sokka sat on his left side. Both of them lowered the strands of strings onto his cheeks then wiggled them by shaking their hands. Killua felt something on his face, more like an itching sensation against his skin. The former assassin was about to wake up until he heard Sokka's voice.

"OH MY BEJEEZUS! KILLUA WAKE UP THERE TWO BIG CENTIPEDES CRAWLING ON YOUR FACE!" Sokka yelled in fear. Killua's eyes immediately opened as Sokka and Aang fell back to the ground."N-NNNNNNOPE" Killua yelped. Killua bolted up from the ground to his feet then hopped away in a fast pace from Aang and Sokka in his sleeping bag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE, I NEED BUG SPRAY! KATARA USE YOUR WATER BENDING TO WASH MY FACE CLEAN!" Katara turned around for the second time from packing her sleeping bag seeing Killua hopping towards Appa in a fast pace with his eyes closed.

"Looks like those two pranked him also." Katara laughed.

Climbing down the bison the water bender ran over to Killua, tripping over a rock Katara quickly caught him in her arms preventing his face from meeting the floor. Knowing he couldn't stand up properly in the sleeping bag. Katara laid him flat on his back. Killua opened his eyes seeing Katara's beautiful face and eyes gazing down on him.

"There's nothing on your face Killua, Sokka and Aang pranked you while you were sleeping, look they used my yarn to pull it off. Katara took the strand of yarn that was in Killua's silver hair then showed it to him. A vein popped up on Killua's forehead, he raised his body up and got out of his sleeping bag angrily. Killua stomped his way over to Aang and Sokka, both of them had a don't hurt me look on their faces.

Sokka faced Aang. "Uh… Aang I think its time to run like hell now…" Before Sokka had the chance to get up and run Aang formed a air ball and sat on top of it riding away leaving Sokka behind."Right ahead of ya pal!"

Sokka eyes widen in shock seeing Aang already far away from him. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, turning around he seen the former assassin which scared the living shit out of shocked the tip of Sokka's nose with his index finger causing him to hold his nose in pain.

Killua slowly turned his back on the water tribe warrior and walked away from him and then disappeared in thin air, chasing after Aang."AH HE STATIC SHOCKED ME!" Sokka yelled as he fell on his bottom. Killua spotted the last air bender then yelled out to him. "GET BACK HERE AANG! WHEN I GET YOU IMMA SMACK MY HANDS AGAINST YOUR BALD HEAD LIKE A DAMN DRUM! CUEBALL!

Aang heard Killua's yell from afar making him sweat real bad while looking back. Riding on his air ball he gazed straight ahead, out of nowhere the silver haired boy slapped Aang upside his bald head and shocked him at the same time knocking him off his air ball.

Aang fell to the ground holding his head in pain. "OWIE!" Aang cried. "Hmm… Instead of a static slap it would be more of a epic prank if I had powder in my hand slapping both of them…. Something like a fresh cut since they're both bald but its whatever..." Killua shrugged shoulders with a tired look.

* * *

Fire nation base (docks)

Zuko and his army managed to make it back from the south pole after digging his ship out of the snow because of his encounter with the out of the damaged ship with his uncle he seen a familiar tall figure that was bald and skin was badly burnt leaning on a pole with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The figure's clothes were damaged with rips all over it.

"You! I knew you couldn't be trusted, why didn't you stick with the plan!? Now look what happened to you…" Zuko said angrily as he walked up to the jester. Hisoka smirked in amusement. I lied agreeing with your plan, I was never interested in following it, Anybody who tries to be friends with my partner's little brother must die."

"I won't get my honor back if you kill the avatar, I knew from the very moment you stepped on board my ship you were going to ruin things for me. Its better that you left my crew, I don't want spend another year looking for the avatar around the world again knowing you killed him over stupid reason of meeting someone." Zuko shot back.

"Call the reason as you may… I will join the race getting the Avatar and his friends, your reason is to capture, and mine is to kill simple as that." Hisoka said as he licked his lips. "Damn you!" Zuko shot fire from his right fist at Hisoka, The jester avoided it appearing in front of the damaged fire nation boat. Zuko and Uncle faced the jester.

"Well then It seems that commander Zhou took interest in the pursuit of the avatar group as well, this will be entertaining… Don't try to hide your encounter with them from him, he's not stupid ya know." Hisoka said in a provoking tone. " He's right Zuko…" Uncle said. Hisoka disappeared in a red aura leaving the area.

Zuko gazed into the sky wondering what he will he do if the avatar was captured or killed by the others." Uncle… If the avatar is Killed I have to look for him all over again, God knows when I'm able to find him again, I probably reach old age when I encounter him or her again since the search is long. If the Avatar is captured then I may have to steal him away from whoever has him captive, either way its the effort to regain my honor but sometimes I find myself giving up… Maybe my father does not want me back in the fire nation." Uncle shook his head.

"Don't think such things prince Zuko, I'm sure your father wants you back in the fire nation being in your rightful place as heir. Your father knows you have the ability to complete your mission finding the avatar like no other despite the rumors of people setting out looking and never finding him. We might have to fight that jester if he gets in our way, If you feel like giving up your quest catching the avatar then why not settle down living a normal life? Together we can open up our very own tea shop and from there we can support ourselves."

Zuko sighed in frustration thinking the possibilities of his future, "That sounds well and good but I'm willing to try to get what's rightfully mine as heir, I'm not ready to live a normal life being surrounded by everyday peasants. Any way's I need the ship repaired so we can get back on the Avatar's tail. Also don't bring up the avatar in the docks, if other people find out he's alive then it's going to be hell for me in my quest. That bastard Hisoka could be lying about Zhou knowing the avatar is alive trying to frustrate me even more. If Zhou joined the search then it would be ten times worse." Zuko said while taking his gaze off the sky and then walked away.

"Prince Zuko It's been sometime since I last seen you, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Zuko scowled at the man approaching him and his uncle. The middle aged man had on the fire nation battle attire on, fire nation hairstyle and thick side burns that were noticeable.

"Zhou…" Zuko said with great irritation. "That's commander Zhou to you little boy… I'd appreciate it if you show some respect." Zhou said in a calm manner. Zuko gritted his teeth."And general Iroh the greatest hero of our mighty nation." Zhou said respectfully to Uncle. Uncle nodded. "retired actually."

"I heard from Hisoka that you guys into a little accident at the south pole, care to explain?" Zhou said with a cocky expression as he moved his head towards the prince. "You won't believe how we got into this silly little accident, Uncle tell him what really happened." Zuko said as he gazed at his uncle. Uncle was dumbfounded.

"Certainly… It was incredible amount of damage… Did we crash or something?" Uncle gazed at his nephew. "Y-yes we crashed into a giant Iceberg unfortunately." Zuko spoke quickly. Zhou looked at both of them suspiciously. "There has to be more to what happened… How about you two join me for a cup of tea." Zhou offered. Zuko glared at Zhou while walking past him. "Sorry not interested…"

Uncle placed his on his nephew's shoulder stopping him on his tracks. "Wait Prince Zuko… It's rude to turn down a person's offer. Its an honor to join you for a cup of tea. By the way do you have any jinsei tea? That's the best tasting tea on the planet."

Zuko shot fire from his fists to the ground in anger following behind the older men."How could Hisoka possibly know about our accident on the ship, he wasn't even present on the ship… Unless…"

* * *

(Sky)

Appa was soaring through the blue skies filled with white clouds, Killua and Sokka were on Appa's saddle while Katara and Aang sat next to each other on the bisons head.

Killua rested his head on top of his arms on the edge of the front side of the saddle in boredom watching the bison go through the clouds.

Sokka stomach growled out loud making Killua raise up his head in suspicion on where the noise came from. Killua gazed at Sokka. " Hey Sokka did that sound come from you?"

Sokka stopped digging in his brown sack then glared at the silver haired boy. "Yeah what of it, I'm hungry here! Did you eat my blubbered seal jerky last night?"

"Uh… I ate Some of them…. I gave the rest to Aang, from there he probably finished them." Killua said with a straight honest face. Aang turned around gazing at Sokka and Killua.

"Actually I used the rest for the campfire last night." Sokka nearly fainted hearing that from Killua and Aang. "YOU AND AANG WHAT!?" The water tribe warrior shouted. Killua scratched his head feeling sorry for Sokka, "Sorry?" The silver haired boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sokka glared at Killua.

"Sorry? Oh you'll be sorry… Ugh my jerky… The flames smelt soooo good last night." Katara turned around looking at Killua noticing he looked bored from earlier. "Killua why don't sit with us, you seem bored back there with Sokka." Killua gazed at Katara as his bored mood diminished."The way Appa is flying… Even if try to make my way to his head I'll probably find myself falling off."

Katara giggled."Don't worry, Give me your hand, I'll prevent that from happening." Katara stood up on Appa's head reaching out to Killua. "Yeah Go wouldn't want you eating up the rest of the food." Sokka said as he placed the brown sack near his right leg.

Killua climbed over the saddle then slowly walking down the bison's back, he then grabbed Katara's hand finally. Aang turned around watching the two hold hands causing him to feel jealousy, he rolled his eyes wishing he was the one climbing down from the saddle.

Letting go of the water bender's hand Killua sat in the middle of the gang approached mountains that reached the sky. "Whoa… Those are some big mountains." The boy from another world admired the massive mountains against the sky. "Its the mountain range! were almost there." Aang said with such excitement. "There's something I have to tell you Aang, about the air benders…" Katara said.

"What about them? There's probably some air benders left waiting for my return." Aang said in a hopeful tone. "Just be prepared on what you will see when we get there, the fire nation is heartless, and unforgiving They took my mother's life and it could have been the same for your people." The water bender said in a sorrowful voice.

Killua gasped remembering the dream he had on the night after they found Aang. The air bender was sad from Katara's words but was still hopeful there was still life at his home temple. "All the air benders must have escaped when the fire benders attacked."

"It may be hard to accept but…." Katara was cut off by Aang who was getting tired of her rambling. "You don't know what you're talking about Katara, you'll be surprised when we encounter them." Katara sighed, she looked at Killua who had a sad expression on his face.

"Killua what's wrong?" Killua gazed into Katara's sapphire blue eyes, speaking up what was on his day we found Aang I remember had this dream being a water tribe member… i was a little boy and I was shy hiding behind a snowman watching the other kids play, having snowball fights, making snow angels and doing other things. Then you called out to me asking me if I wanted to play with you and Sokka. Both of you were children like me, I tried to walk over to you guys so we could play but a dark phenomena surrounded me preventing myself from advancing any further. I heard the voice of my brother tormenting me saying friends were just distractions from my ultimate destiny in life. My brother talked about wanting to kill you, Sokka, and Aang, after that I seen the body of your dead mother… He used her body against me to raise my urges to kill again…"

Katara was speechless. "You seen my mother's dead body in your dream?" Katara tried to hold the tears back remaining strong. Killua felt guilty sharing his dream making Katara sad.

"I'm sorry..." The former assassin apologized. The water bender shook her head."It's not your fault, though it makes me happy there was a part of your dream you were a member our tribe, Your brother can come and try to kill me... It won't stop me from being your friend, There's always a possible outcome i will be killed in the process of our relationship, but in spirit I'm proud to say I was your friend in the end." Katara said in a passionate tone.

Killua nodded happily trying to hide his embarrassment. "Woah Katara that was deep… But If I lose you then I will go ballistic." Sokka said. "I know Sokka… We found Killua and now we have to go through this situation together, we're family!" Katara said softly. "If you don't mind me asking, do you remember what the killer looked…." A look on Katara's face made Killua not finish his sentence.

"Hmph I'll protect you guys, I won't let anyone take any of your lives! The fire nation couldn't have gotten to the air temple and killed the monks… The only way to get to the temple is a flying bison and they don't have that type of animal native in their land Right boy?" Aang said as he petted Appa on his head.

"There's still a possibility they could have used airships to get up there… Or maybe used some species of animals to fly up the mountains to attack the air temple." Killua said in his flew up through the mountains, harsh wind blew against the four making it little hard for them to breath. Killua put his hood over his head, he noticed that Katara had her eyes closed because of the wind and blowing her body back. The silvered haired boy placed his arms around her waist making her stay in her spot so she wouldn't fall off the bison.

Within sight the group was approaching the southern air temple at last. Killua was speechless at the view of the southern air temple, it looked like a place where he could live in peace where none of his family members can never find him and bring him back home. "Its beautiful!" The water bender said with amazement. Aang smiled." See what did I tell ya Katara! Appa were home, it feels great to be back."

* * *

(Fire nation tent)

Zuko and his uncle were in commander Zhou's tent discussing about the one hundred year old war and their strategy to completely take over Ba sing se. Uncle was wandering around the room touching stuff he shouldn't be messing with while Zuko sat at the wooden table boredly listening to commander Zhou talk him out of his draws.

"Ba sing se will be taken over by our nation by the end of the year, this is a great accomplishment for the fire lord's conquest of taking over the world being victorious." Zhou said as he stood in front of the map of the world and four nations.

Zuko shook his head. "My father is a fool to think everybody in this world will follow his rule, soon there will be rebellion against him and his ways of evil. Who wants a ruler who cares nothing about the people and always taking over their land that's not rightfully his, plus never stops the blood shed in this meaningless war for power over other nations…."

Zhou laughed brushing Zuko's words off. "Your father put you at sea for two years looking for the avatar after disrespecting him and now it seems the experience didn't change you one bit. You fail to understand prince Zuko, we are the fire nation, we show no mercy to no one. We conquer and rule leaving a mark on the earth letting everyone know we should be feared, the fire benders are the most powerful out of all benders. I advise you to temper your tongue before you lose it by your father.

Zhou turned around from the map then walked over to the table sitting next to a furious Zuko. Uncle knocked over a pile of spears making loud noise causing Zhou to look at him in frustration. "Whoops… My bad entirely…" Uncle backed away from the weapons.

"Well then did you find the avatar in your travels?" Zhou asked Zuko. "Nope I searched all over the world, lady luck hasn't come my way yet…" The prince responded in a calm voice.

"Don't tell me you were hoping to find him, the avatar died since then never to be heard from or seen again. Like the rest of the air benders we killed off… Maybe you might have information your hiding as proof the avatar is alive." Zhou said in a cocky voice. Zuko glared at Zhou.

"I have no evidence he is alive what so ever, so back off!" Zuko said angrily as he slammed his left fist on the table. "Me back off? Hah! Prince Zuko you do realize that the avatar is the only one that can prevent us from winning this war, If there is any loyalty left in your heart then I think it's best to tell me right now on what you found." Zhou demanded.

"I told you I have not found anything, like you said before he probably died along time ago of old age." Zuko got up from his seat then attempted to walk out of the tent but was stopped by two fire nation guards crossing their spears keeping him from advancing any further.

A random fire nation soldier entered the tent, soon speaking up "Commander Zhou we have information from Prince Zuko's crew, they've had the avatar captive but he escaped from them." Zhou smirked evilly. "So you were saying? I think its time to cut the theatrics, aye Prince Zuko?" Uncle walked up to Zhou. "Before we tell you anything about the avatar there's something I want know!"

"And that is?" Zhou said as raised an eyebrow, gazing at the old general."Since your commander of the navy I know you keep in contact with my brother, I want to know who is those strange people who showed up in the throne of the fire lord." Uncle said in a serious tone.

"From what I have heard they call themselves the Phantom troupe, they're from another dimension, Its unclear what could they want from the fire lord but I heard from princess Azula they formed an agreement to help him take over the world and in exchange he will reward them with something. That something... The fire lord left that out as top secret information. Another part is a member of the group wants to keep his brother in check… That's all I heard..." Zhou explained to Uncle.

Uncle stroked his beard deep in thought. "I don't know how I feel about that…." Zhou resumed his attention towards Zuko."Now the Avatar!"

* * *

(Southern air temple)

Appa was asleep at the entrance of the air temple mountain trail, the group walked up pathway all the way to the top. Killua,Katara, and Sokka was following Aang who knew where to go, Killua was studying the beautiful scenery of the air temple and the sky making him think he was in heaven along with tall mountains reaching to the limit.

The water bender noticed the boy from another world enjoying the scenery of the land which made her smile "You must really like this place as much as I do Killua!"

Killua nodded as he smiled back Katara."Your telling me? I wish I can live in a place like this, Imagine waking up in the morning watching the sun come up in this beautiful view, I bet the sunsets is twice as gorgeous up here, hell... With stunning divine beauty like that from here it's gonna be a powerful sight, powerful enough to touch your heart and make you cry." Killua said happily.

"You sound like a little kid Killua." Sokka said with a bad tempered expression." "Sokka you should be grateful like Killua and I to ever visit an air bender temple. Might as well enjoy it while you can because we won't be coming back." Katara stated as she walked passed her older brother. "Hmph I just want something to eat…" The water tribe warrior complained.

Katara walked up to Killua."Hey Killua I was wondering do you want to…" Aang ran up to Katara unexpectedly. "Hey Katara want to watch the sunset with me?" Katara was caught off guard and mad she was interrupted. "Umm… I uh..." Katara tried to think of a good legit response.

"Hey Aang I'll race you to the top." Killua laughed as he took off. Aang took his attention off the water bender then ran after Killua. "You can't run faster than me Killua!" Aang shouted out to the silvered haired boy.

Sokka walked beside his sister wondering what was she going to ask Killua. "So! What were you going to ask him?" Sokka smirked. Katara sighed in annoyance. "Nothing…" The water bender stormed off following after the two boys who raced each other. "Wish people would just get off my back sometimes..." Katara said in her mind. Killua reached the edge of the mountain first jumping and down in joy, Aang finished last bending over huffing and puffing.

"Ok you win! You had a head start that's why…" Aang said as he huffed and puffed. The silvered haired boy placed his hands over his head."i guess…" Sokka and Katara walked over to the two, Killua looked down seeing a whole bunch of wooden poles that was lined up unevenly from the ground. At the end were wooden square shaped goals that looked foreign to him.

"What's that down there?" Killua said as he pointed at the lined up sticks with the goals. "That's where My friends and I play air ball, i was the best at that sport. Next to it is the caves where the bison's sleep and…." Aang sighed."What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked. This place seems to be abandoned, the atmosphere is silent and depressing, we haven't seen anybody in sight, no monks, no lemurs, and no bison's…What's left of this place is just weeds and everything covered in snow.

Killua,Katara, and Sokka looked at each other feeling sad for the air bender. "I'll try to cheer him up." Sokka made his way over to Aang. "How do we play this sport called air ball?" Sokka said as he placed a comforting hand on Aang's right shoulder.

Meanwhile….

Aang and Sokka were beginning to play the sport of air ball, Sokka stood on the wooden pole of the defender side next to the wooden goal. Aang stood on the wooden pole to the offensive side next to his wooden goal.

Killua stood next to Katara wondering when Aang would finish performing tricks with the air ball in his hand trying to impress the water bender and just throw or kick the ball already.

"So uh… Killua where do you live at in your world?" The water bender asked the silvered haired boy out of curiosity."I live on top of a dormant volcano, its always cloudy up there and we get little sunshine from time to time. It's quite hot being on top of a volcano but we get use to it." Killua said in a confident tone. "Amazing…" Katara said as her eyes widen in astonishment.

Sokka got in his stance waiting for the air bender to do something with the ball. Sokka grown impatient."The hell are you doing, enough of the tricks and throw the fucking ball already!" Sokka shouted.

Aang smiled, he threw the ball in the air then round house kicked it using his air bending. The ball bounced from pole to pole, when it finally reached Sokka the ball flew straight to his stomach sending him flying through the middle if the wooden goal.

Killua and Katara rushed over to Sokka to see if he was ok. Sokka was flat on his stomach enduring the pain, the air ball was right beside him. "Damn Sokka… You okay?" Killua said as he looked down at the water tribe warriors level along with Katara.

"I know you can do worse… Why do i have to be the one to cheer people up and get hurt after words…" Sokka said as he handed the ball to Killua with one hand while still hurt on the helped her brother off the snowy jumped onto the pole on the defender side next to his wooden goal with the air ball in his hands.

"How does he jump so high if he's not a air bender?" Sokka said in pain as he held his stomach."Beats me, we know some things about Killua, but there has to be huge amount stuff we don't know about him as of yet. Katara said as she gazed the former assassin landing on top of the pole.

" I thought you knew everything about him already, I'm pretty sure got closer to Killua on one day didn't you." The water tribe said as he stood up straight while looking at his sister. The water bender scowled at Sokka because of his idiocy.

"Bond's and relationships take time to form and deepen in the process, two people can't become close in one day. The most important factors of maintaining bonds and relationships requires a lot of effort of getting to know the person, learning to enjoy each others company and lastly, let time flow to see where it goes. With that being said... Think about what your gong to say in your head before it comes out of your mouth. The things you say sometimes can be really stupid Sokka..." Sokka crossed his arms in irritation and looked away, avoiding eye contact from Katara."Know it all..."

"I'm up now!" Killua said as he spinned the air ball with his index finger. "Lets see what you got!" The air bender readied himself. "Alright here it goes!" Without using any bending the former assassin kicked the air ball to the wooden poles, bouncing to one pole after another finally reaching Aang, the young air bender tried to slow it down with his air bending but failed. Once he caught the air ball in his stomach area the air bender was sent flying to the end of the wooden goal breaking the head part apart destroying the whole goal completely. Aang landed hard on the floor

Killua eyes widen in shock on what he just did. "Oh shit… I think I over did that kick..."The former assassin looked back at Sokka and Katara, Sokka's jaw dropped all the way to the ground, his eyes looked like they were going to pop of his head. Katara had her gloved hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I'll see if he's okay." Killua jumped off the pole he stood on and raced over to the air bender. Katara nodded. "Please do, I hope he's more than okay."

Sokka smirked knowing Aang received his just deserts."Now that right there is Karma at its finest! I'm avenged by a brother from another mother!" Katara shook her head ashamed."All it takes is one person getting hurt, then takes it seriously, breaking out to a fight with another individual in the end." Katara sadly said.

"Oh yeah that happened along time ago when we had that snowball fight with the other kids back at home. Those were the days." Sokka laughed.

Katara gazed at a helmet on the snowy ground reminding her it was a fire nation helmet. Sokka wondered what his sister was looking at, seeing it for himself he knew Aang wouldn't take things lightly if he found out the fire nation been at his temple."That's a fire nation helmet… We have to call them both over here." Sokka said with a grave look at sight of the helmet.

Katara was worried how Aang would feel if he knew. "Hey Killua! Aang! There's something you two have to see. Killua and Aang raced over to Katara and Sokka, Katara studied Aang's body movement, he seemed fine after flying into the wooden goal and breaking it. Before they both got to the site where the helmet was Katara water bended the snow off a cliff on the helmet covering it entirely, hiding it in plain sight so Aang wouldn't notice.

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang said out of curiosity "Just wanted to show you a new move i pulled off earlier, I called it snow avalanche!" Killua's eyes turned into black dots at Katara's words.

Sokka simply face palmed himself. "Really Katara? Your new water bending move is snow avalanche? You couldn't think of another creative name?"

"Cool Katara, but enough of water bending practice for now there's so much I have to show you guys." Aang said as he was about to turn his back and run off into the air temple." Aang wait! I just wanted to ask if your ok after the ball sent you flying through the goal?" Katara asked the air bender with concern.

Aang rubbed his head while cheesy smile. "I'm okay, I can't lie for not being a bender Killua that was a good shot, though I'm not sure if the wooden goal will ever be fixed, and the ball popped… " Aang showed the deflated air ball in his hands to Killua, Katara, and Sokka.

The boy from another world laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "Damn Killua not only did you do worse but you murdered the poor ball." Sokka said in shock as he jerked his head back quick while looking at the deflated ball.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to try out a strange sport i never played before!" Killua glared at the water tribe warrior as he gritted his teeth. Sokka laughed. Aang laughed as well.

"Come on guys lets go!" Aang dashed off leaving the three teenagers behind. Sokka walked over to Katara studying the agonizing expression look on her face as she watched the little air bender disappear at the distance. "You know he has to know sometime today, you can't protect him all the time." Katara sadly nodded.

Killua walked up to the water tribe siblings with his hands in his pockets, noticing there was something a little bit off." Guys, What's going on?" The boy from another world said with suspicion. Katara gazed into Killua's blue eyes.

"The fire nation… They've came to the southern air temple and caused a mass genocide killing all the air benders, we found one of their helmets on the ground…" Katara explained to the former assassin. Killua gasped in astonishment. "Which is why I'm saying if we keep pretending the fire nation soldiers was never here then Aang will find out eventually…" Sokka said.

"I can only imagine the sorrow that will go through Aang if he finds any evidence of the fire nation being present here at the southern air temple long ago. Friends, family, even loved ones killed in a genocide is enough to cause a lone survivor to enter a emotional break down." Killua said with a melancholy expression as he gazed at the sky. The silvered haired boy looked straight ahead and walked away from the water tribe siblings.

Katara watched Killua walk away from her and Sokka, she remained silent. "…"

* * *

(Southern air temple)(Temple entrance)

Killua, Katara, and Sokka followed after Aang as they walked up the steps to the temple covered in snow. Aang was looking around then spotted a golden statue a man he knew a long time ago.

"Katara you can't hide it from him forever, Fire benders were here, It's not good to do that." Sokka said to the water bender, while walking beside her. "I know that but it's for Aang sake…." Katara said as she became more worried.

"Most likely he may be scarred forever knowing that his people been slaughtered… It won't be easy to get over a event like that, though it's going take serious amount of days or years for time heal his sadness completely."

Katara agreed with Killua."Exactly... That's the same thing I'm thinking."

"Fine…." Sokka complained. Aang stood next to a statue, he waved at the three teenagers as he was about to call out to them. "Hey guys let me introduce you to someone." Katara,Killua,and Sokka gazed at the statue of a monk who's sitting in a unknown pose. The water tribe warrior had a uninterested expression. "Who's he?"

"This is monk Gyatso he's the greatest air bender that ever lived, He was the one who taught me everything I know." Aang closed his eyes reminiscing on the old days when he spent time with his master, talking to him if being the avatar was the right road to go in his life. Funny thing is he would always waste cakes by throwing them at other monks heads while they meditated.

"You must miss him a lot…" The water bender said in a easing tone. Aang opened his eyes then walked into the temple. "Aang where you heading to now?" Sokka boredly asked."I'm going to the air temple sanctuary, I have to meet someone." Aang said as he walked off.

"Wait… I thought there's nobody here besides us." Killua looked over to Katara and Sokka, They both shrugged. Katara placed her left hand on the silvered haired boy's left shoulder. "Well in order to see who's he talking about, we have to go in and see for ourselves. It could be another statue."

" I wonder how'll Aang would react if statues were living things and had the ability to actually interact with humans." Killua said as he thrusted his hands in his coat pockets. "That'll be a scary thought... Living statues among mankind, interesting yet terrifying to say the least." The water bender removed her left hand from Killua's left shoulder.

"If a living statue was interacting with me, I'll just simply faint out of fear and die on the spot. Like we don't have enough weird beings existing in this world in this day of age."Sokka added

* * *

(Southern air temple sanctuary)

The gang stopped in front of huge wooden door blocking their way.

"I doubt any air benders survived in through that sanctuary door." The water bender said with uncertainty.

"Welp they have to be still be alive through here, I mean look at me I never perished in the iceberg and you guys found Killua in the middle of nowhere. Whoever is behind this door should be able to guide me on what to do about this avatar thing." Aang said.

Katara blushed as she looked away, thinking about the first encounter with Killua."True…."

"Jeez how do we open this door does it require pushing?" The silvered haired boy seen how the big door was oddly designed and how complexed it was.

"Hey I was about to say that!" Sokka said as he shot a cold glare at Killua.

"All ya need is a little air bending to unlock one gargantuan door!"Aang raised his arms then took a step forth releasing his air bending into the circular advanced mechanism turning three blue nodes by the pressure of the air bending flowing inside of it unlocking the gigantic door.

"That's a creative and unique way to open a big weird looking door." Killua said as his eyes widen in surprise."I know right!" Katara happily said as she clasped her gloved hands together.

"Enough talk of opening doors and being creative where's the food!" Sokka pouted. Slowly the door opened leading to another passageway, Aang was the first one who entered the passageway, Killua, Katara, and Sokka followed after the airbender.

"Anybody home? Hellooooooooooooooooooooo…" Aang yelled, he heard his echo repeat over and over again. The passageway was dark as the darkness engulfed the three.

* * *

(Fire nation tent)

Zuko was sitting in a chair being interrogated by commander Zhou who was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. The very same guards who stopped him from leaving stood by the prince on both sides. Uncle was just sitting near a small table chilling drinking his tea like nothing was happening.

"So you were bested by a scrawny little twelve year old boy and your crew got their asses handed to by a boy who is able to bend lightning, and throwing them back into the ship one by one? You say you don't know what happened to between the fight between Hisoka and that mysterious boy who stood against your soldiers? My question is why is he in the south pole to begin with, could he be the brother of one of the phantom troupe members attempting to put him check of making friends?" Zhou continued to pace back and forth as he talked.

"Yes… He's the one Hisoka was fighting I assume to be the one named Killua, Hisoka's partner little brother. That damn jester wasn't only there to fight him but to kill the people the boy from another world interacted with, The avatar falls in that category also... I told him directly to handle Killua while I deal with the avatar but he was never interested in following my order, all he wanted to do was cause blood shed." Zuko said.

Zhou stopped pacing back and forth looking Zuko in the eyes. "Do you have proof that Hisoka rejected your plans and wanted to kill the avatar or the rest of the people who were friends with this boy named Killua?" Commander Zhou doubted the exiled prince.

"Of course I have proof, I just spoke to the bastard earlier, he mentioned it before you even showed up to the scene, and Uncle can tell you himself he's the one that sensed the bloodlust from the jester that moment he was walking down the hallway of my ship." Zuko pointed at his uncle with his right index finger as he raised his voice at Zhou. Uncle nodded.

"Yes Prince Zuko is correct, that man cannot be trusted." Uncle said in a honest tone."If general Iroh thinks so then I believe it, If the boy is with the avatar then he can pose a threat to the fire nation, surely if Hisoka killed Killua this wouldn't be big of a problem…" Zhou said.

"Well guess what he and the avatar are alive and well." Zuko said flatly. "Since Hisoka is planning on exterminating the avatar after befriending Killua then we must kill the boy from another world. With him out of the picture there will no one coming after the avatar." Zhou said momentously.

"You don't know that for sure, Hisoka can still come after the avatar even if Killua is dead. Bonds of friends are hard to break even in death." Zuko said in a soft tone as he looked down to the table.

" You dare mention bonds to me? Hah that type of stuff is for the weak, while the two opposing nations is caught up in bonding with each other, we will come when they least expect it and rule with a iron fist. I'll figure something out but for now on Hisoka is our enemy, anyways in my eyes your pathetic… You can't even handle two kids." Zhou said forming a cocky smile.

Zuko glared at Zhou as he gritted his teeth. "I underestimated them both but that won't happen ever again, when you see Killua in a fight you'll understand he is on a whole other level than you."

"You damn right It won't happen again because in my book there is no second chances, you have failed to catch the air bender and no child can stand a chance against me in a fight." Zhou said straight out.

A enraged Zuko stood up from the table and chair. "COMMANDER ZHOU I HAVE BEEN BUSTING MY ASS SAILING AROUND THE WORLD LOOKING FOR THE AVATAR." Zuko shouted.

"YOU FAILED MISERABLY! YOUR ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FIRE NATION, A MERE TEENAGER LIKE YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE JOB OF CATCHING THE AVATAR. I'M GOING TO GET THIS JOB DONE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Zhou shot back at the prince

Zuko got up from his seat wanting to knock commander Zhou out cold but was pulled back down to his chair by the two guards. "Hmph keep Prince Zuko here." Commander Zhou said a he walked out of the tent.

Zuko got back up and kicked Uncle's table which had a tea cup on top of it across the tent. "AH NO MY JINSEI TEA!" Uncle cried.

* * *

(Southern air temple sanctuary)

The group came across a long line of statues of previous incarnations of Aang's past life. There were even statues on each side of the walls going all the way to the ceiling.

Killua looked around the temple sanctuary, seeing so many statues of the different avatars that existed throughout history. "Awesome… so many statues…"

Killua,Aang,Katara and Sokka observed the statues of different people while walking past them, Killua noticed a statue of a long white bearded man in fire nation attire, he immediately walked over to it Recognizing it was the very same man that appeared in his nightmare the very first day he came to this world. Killua stood frozen in his spot not moving any muscle in his body just staring at the statue with a surprised expression on his face.

"Only Statues? Come on man where's the food."Sokka fussed as his stomach growled.

"Sokka can't you keep your stomach quiet for twenty minutes?" The water bender said with a irritated look.

"I wouldn't be complaining if Aang and Killua never had stole my blubbered seal jerky!" Sokka yelled.

Katara ignored her brother and his petty whining, she gazed at air bender who seemed over inquisitive. "Aang do you know all of these people?"

"I don't know… Hey there's a air bender, and this one a…" Aang was cut off by the water bender as she spotted a avatar who was from either the north or south pole.

"Water bender! These statues are lined up in a pattern,air,water,earth, and fire." Katara said filled with fascination.

"People call this the avatar cycle." Aang added

"Yeah all of these people who lived ago must be your past lives." The water bender presumed.

"Past lives? Katara you actually believe in that hocus pocus superstition shit?" Sokka said as he walked beside his sister.

"Its true... Haven't you been listening to Gran Gran's tales about the legend of the avatar? Once the avatar dies he or she is reincarnated being born again in another body moving on the next element in the cycle. This is why you lack knowledge Sokka you never take the time to sit down and listen to the story but instead always want to play soldier with those bad ass kids." Katara leered at her brother at the end of her sentence.

"Heh ... Touché..." The water tribe warrior felt defeated. Aang was amazed. "Wow so many avatars in one room." Aang gazed over to Killua who was staring at the statue of the white bearded man in fire nation clothing "Hey Killua who's that you're looking at?"

"…" The silver hair boy didn't say anything "KIllua? What's wrong?" The last air bender walked over to Killua's side studying the expression on face and then gazed at the statue.

"What's wrong with Killua?" The water bender rushed over the former assassins side gazing at his emotionless face then at the statue. Katara Placed her hands on his shoulders and shaking his body trying to release him from his trance like state.

"Don't tell me he seen a ghost, and became frozen in fear…." Sokka said

"Killua! What's wrong? Speak to me!" Katara panicked"

"…" Killua remained silent. "Does he know avatar Roku?" Aang thought. Killua eyes widen remembering a flash back in his nightmare.

* * *

(Nightmare)

To Killua's surprise he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

Turning his attention to see who it was that was behind him, he saw a white bearded man surrounded in a blue aura in fire nation attire. The man simply smiled at Killua as he rested his hand on his shoulder, while standing beside him. "Fight for what you believe is right for your life young one!"

End nightmare.

Killua blinked and shook his head back and forth as he came back to his senses. "Katara… I'm alright… This man appeared in my dream the first day I came to this world." Katara was relieved.

"Avatar Roku appeared your dreams? no way!" The air bender said in disbelief. Katara took her hands off Killua's shoulders, she stood beside him looking at the statue of avatar Roku "Do you remember what happened in your dream?" The water bender asked.

"All I remember is that it was a second dream I had before the day we found Aang, I don't remember what were my brother's exact words, I do remember at the end of my dream this Roku guy appears by my side, he had his hand on my shoulder and told me to fight for what I believe is right for my life." The boy from another world explained to the three.

"The battle between you and your older brother for having friends in your life… I agree what avatar Roku said, You have every right to have friends. Without friends the darkness and depression in your heart will never make you happy. Your brother can't control what you can or cannot have… It's your life and yours alone to live!" Katara said sadly

Killua nodded. Sokka walked up to three agreeing what Katara said. "Yeah man even though he's lame brother to have, He can't control you as you get older, Killua control's Killua end of story. If you're looking for a even better brother you got me. I'm one thousand times awesome compared to that lowlife."

"Katara… Sokka…." Killua said in a heartfelt voice. Aang wanted to say something deep but the moment was too powerful for him to form words. Killua felt tears forming in his eyes, quickly he turned around from them so they wouldn't be able to see him cry.

Foot steps we heard over at the entrance of the sanctuary, Sokka and Aang hid behind the statues while Katara pulled on Killua's arm trying to get him to hide with her.

Killua shook his head. "D-dont w-worry a-about m-me I can take whoever is at the entrance... go hide..Killua sobbed as he said." Katara believed him, she gave up and hid herself.

"What is he doing! It could be a fire bender." Sokka whispered as he was ready to attack with his boomerang. The footsteps gotten closer into the room, Killua looked at the figure while tears fell from his eyes, it had long ears and a monkey like body with a long tail. He noticed it was just a animal.

"I-its j-just a-a y- yellow m-monkey…." Sokka, Aang, and Katara poked their from behind the statues gazing at the little lemur. "DINNER!" Sokka yelled "LEMUR!" Aang yelled second.

The Lemur was startled by the boys outburst, hissing at them to stay back Aang and Sokka wasn't intimidated as they ran from behind their hiding spots, chasing after the lemur down the hall. Sokka and Aang were too caught up on catching the monkey that they hardly noticed Killua sobbing.

Katara heard silent sobs coming from Killua, she moved away from her hiding spot behind the avatar statue and placed her hand on her chest slowly walking behind the assassin.

"Killua was crying all this time?" Katara was close enough to the silvered haired boy, wrapping her arms around him gently embracing from behind.

Killua felt her arms around his stomach immediately feeling butterflies in it, it was like no other feeling he felt about a girl he came across in his life. "You can't hide it from me Killua… It's okay now… Let it all out… Don't be embarrassed to cry, I'm here for you… You have us now… You're no longer a caged bird sustained to darkness by your family, your free now so please let pain and suffering go... The longer you hold it in the more it hurts in the inside, It's time to spread your wings…"

Katara whispered gently in Killua's left ear. Killua felt the unwavering emotions within himself making him break down, the dam that kept him strong for so long finally broke, overflowing him with streams of tears. The former assassin gave in to Katara's desire, he cried out loud letting his emotions out. Katara hugged him tighter from behind resting her head on his left shoulder, a tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Aang and Sokka continued to chase the lemur down the hallway, the water tribe warrior jetted pass the last air bender with a blue boomerang in his hand. "When I catch you I'm going to turn you into monkey soup!" Sokka yelled from afar.

"NO! He's going to be my new pet! Leave him alone!" Aang ran pass Sokka, the water tribe warrior wasn't having it while he attempted to trip the air bender with his boomerang.

Aang avoided it running on the walls then jumped off of it forming a air sphere and throwing it at him. Sokka didn't have time to dodge the air sphere as it came at him at a fast pace flipping him over to the unforgiving floor.

The lemur reached the end of the hallway, jumping on a icy banister, it looked back seeing Aang still on his tail. "Wait don't go! I wanna be friends with you!" Aang cried

The lemur jumped off the banister sprouting its wings out to glide in the air. Aang jumped off the banister as well falling down from the temple, jumping on rock to rock.

Sokka raced up to the banister and glared down at the air bender who continued to pursue the lemur."YOU TROLL!" Sokka yelled at Aang.

The lemur reached the ground landing softly, Aang landed beside it then tried to catch it leading to a epic fail as the lemur used its quick agility to escape to a nearby cave covered in dark blue weeds. Aang followed after the little monkey wondering where it ran off too.

"Hey don't be scared I'm a friend! I mean no harm!" Going into the dark cave looking for the lemur Aang seen a sight of bones and armor of the fire nation soldiers all piled in snow. One gruesome sight was seeing his old mentor's skull and bones in his clothing from long ago lying there dead on top of the of snow. Aang started to tremble. "Master Gyatso!" Aang cried falling down to his knees breaking down.

Sokka appeared out of nowhere looking for the monkey. "Aang did you find my supper yet."Sokka found the last air bender crying not knowing what was going on. He thought he was crying because he lost sight of the lemur. "Alright, alright… I was just playing… I wasn't really going to eat it I was just…."

The water tribe warrior seen the bodies of dead fire nation soldiers piled in snow and the body of the air bender who was on top of it. "…." Sokka didn't say anything as he felt sympathy for the boy

"Lets go Aang everything will be ok."Sokka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aang's eyes glowed pure white along with the arrows on his forehead and arms. Sokka gasped. Aang stood up with an enraged look balling his fists, he formed a sphere shaped whirlwind around himself

"Aang chill out! Come on! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sokka was sent flying back by the force of Aang's wind, sending him flying out of the cave and falling into nearby ruins. "MY LEG!" Sokka yelled in destroyed the cave getting caught in the explosion being engulfed into the black smoke rising into the air.

Back in the temple sanctuary Killua and Katara didn't know was going on or why the statues eyes were glowing white. They both felt weak tremors beneath their feet, Katara gazed over to Killua.

"I have a bad feeling... Aang must have found out the presence of the fire benders, we have to hurry." Killua nodded. Killua and Katara quickly ran outside of the air temple noticing the strong gusts of wind blowing all over the mountain. Strong winds blew Katara back, Killua gazed over to her reaching out to her. "Katara grab my hand!"

Katara nodded grabbing his hand, leading her to nearby destroyed debris to hide behind. Killua looked up while the strong wind blew against his face, He seen Sokka behind a broken pillar as he held on to it tightly. "I see Sokka!" Killua shouted.

Katara poked her head from behind the debris, she gazed at her brother with relief. "Sokka!" Sokka looked over at the two. "KATARA I TOLD YOU TELL AANG FIRE BENDERS WERE HERE BUT NO! YOU STILL KEPT IT A SECRET, NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED. HE'S MAD THE FIRE NATION KILLED HIS MASTER!" Sokka yelled.

"…. I'm going to try to calm him down." The water bender said in a unfearful tone. Killua's eyes widen. "Hurry up and pull off that miracle before he blows us clean off the mountain." The water tribe warrior said in distress.

The water bender left from behind the debris making her way towards the enraged air bender who levitated in the air. Katara shielded her face with arms blocking the wind, dust, and rocks coming into contact with her eyes. Katara lost her balance because of the wind then was blown back.

Killua dashed off from his spot by jumping in the way behind her, He caught Katara saving her from meeting impact on the ground and hard stones she was flying towards. Katara quickly got up looking down at the silvered haired boy.

"You okay?" Katara panicked

Killua raised his body up from the ground and nodded, pointing his left thumb to his face as he smirked."I felt worse… and besides I'm use to being thrown back into anything solid, moist, or sharp. Anyways How are you going to calm Aang down? His air bending keeps pushing us away."

Katara studied her surroundings finding a nearby broken stone pile they can hang on to close to Aang. "There!" Katara pointed to the direction where the pile of stones where.

Killua grabbed Katara's hand guiding her over spot near Aang, The water bender held on to the stone, Killua did the same, he wrapped his right arm around her waist so she wouldn't fly off the mountain. Katara spoke up.

"Aang I know how it feels to lose your loved ones, you may have lost your teacher and the other monks but you have a family who will be there for you in the time of need. Killua, Sokka, and I were your family now. You and Killua are not alone anymore!"

Aang landed down to the ground, his whirlwind sphere faded away as his glowing eyes and glowing arrows still remained. Taking a chance to calm down the strong winds subsided.

"Sokka, Killua, and Katara moved away from their spots behind the debris, slowly walking up to the last air bender. Killua, Katara,and I will protect you, anybody who oppose us won't know what's coming to them." The water tribe warrior comforted the last air bender.

"Yeah we have each other, we have so much to be thankful for, soon we'll have everlasting memories to reminisce and a journey full of laughter and tears. As long we watch each others backs, we'll be fine." Killua said from his heart.

Katara and Sokka smiled blissfully.

"Well said brother!" Sokka said happily, he threw his left arm around the silvered haired boy. Aang smiled as he closed his eyes, he then collapsed to the ground. Katara caught Aang in her arms. "I'm so sorry..." Aang said with guilt.

"There's nothing to worry about, it was something that couldn't be avoided." The water bender reassured."In the end you were right, fire nation soldiers came to the air temple killing off my people, those foul people must have found the other temples…. I guess i am the last of my kind after all..." Sokka placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. Killua gazed up into the sun setting sky in sadness.

Meanwhile…

Katara and Sokka packed up getting ready to go, Killua and Aang were in the temple sanctuary gazing at the statue of avatar Roku.

"Remember when you were frozen in place looking at statue of avatar Roku, like you were in a trance." Killua nodded "Yeah what about it?"

"I think he was trying to make contact with you, I have yet to meet him… Advice about this avatar thing would really help guide me you know. How I am i supposed to talk to a dead person who's no longer here." Aang said filled with worry.

"We'll find out together, somebody is bound to know how to communicate with the dead, though it may sound impossible since dead people cant interact with the living... But if there's a will there's a way."

Katara and Sokka walked into the Sanctuary. "The bags are packed, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Killua and Aang both said as they smiled.

Of all of sudden the very same lemur Aang and Sokka chased earlier appeared at the doorway with fruits in his hands. It ran over to Sokka placing them down near his foot then ran over to Aang climbing to the top of his head. "FOOD!" Sokka wasted no time stuffing his face eating up the fruits.

" Wait a moment, didn't that lemur run away from you and Aang? What's with the change of heart all of a sudden?" The boy from another world said with a puzzled expression.

"Doesn't matter he's a life saver in my book!" Sokka talked with his mouth full.

Katara folded her arms. "I think they like air benders only." Aang laughed. "Flying lemurs like everyone this one must have recognized me my face from back in the day."

"Oh….." Killua scratched his cheek.

It was evening, the group left the temple returning to the mountain trail where they left Appa. Katara and Sokka were going through their bags as Killua walked up to them wanting to help find whatever they were looking for. Aang had the lemur on top of his bald head and was standing beside a awoken Appa. The animals and the air bender gazed at their home temple saying their last goodbyes to it including all the air benders that lost their lives alongside the flying bison's and lemurs.

"Well guys were all that's left of this place, You, me, and Appa we have to stick together as a family. Katara, Killua, Sokka, meet the newest member of our group." The three walked over to Aang, Appa, and the lemur. "Got any names in mind?" Katara asked

Sokka was about to eat his last fruit until the lemur jumped off of Aang's head snatching the fruit from his hand. Sokka glared at the monkey. "Great… We have in our group a air bender troll and his little helper slash partner in crime, mini troll…."

Katara laughed "I'm going to name you Momo." The air bender said to the lemur. Killua's stomach growled as he held it. "Ok I think I'm hungry now…"

"HA! Now you know how I feel Mr. seal blubbered jerky eater." Sokka mocked the former assassin.

Katara handed a Killua a white bag of pickled fish. "WHAT! YOU WERE HIDING FOOD KATARA!?" The water tribe warrior became angry.

Katara scowled at Sokka. "I didn't know I had this packed and you already ate so stop complaining like a damn little girl."

Momo jumped from Aangs head trying to snatch Killua's bag, but missed landing softly on the snowy ground as the silvered hair boy held it up in the air. Killua jumped into Appa's saddle hugging his bag of pickled fish.

"BAKA! ITS MINE,MINE, MINE, MINE!" Killua yelled with a cat face.

* * *

(Fire nation tent)

Commander Zhou entered the his tent wanting to let general Iroh and Prince Zuko know he was ready to capture the avatar.

Zuko and Uncle were sitting at the table on the opposite from one another having their conversation until Zhou entered.

"I'm ready to capture the avatar and kill Killua, I have my search parties ready to roll now. Once we set sail my two guards here will guide you to your assigned ship and you guys will be free to leave my docks." Zhou said to the fire lord relatives.

"I bet you're scared of me getting in the way of you catching the avatar, having a head start ahead won't get you nowhere." Zuko said in a cocky tone. Commander Zhou laughed evilly.

"You stopping me? Don't make laugh, did you forget who I am? I am the mighty commander Zhou. Zuko stood up from his seat getting into Zhou's face.

"I don't give a fuck who you are regardless, those who talk look down on others underestimating them will be beaten down. I will be the one to capture the avatar not you. Uncle stood up out of chair doing his best to calm his nephew down. "Prince Zuko that is enough of this foolishness, you must respect your elders.

"Prince Zuko you are outclassed, I control over one hundred warships. and you… you're just a boy who got his ass whipped by his father for being disrespectful, You make me sick… You have no place to call home, no friends, you live a exile life, plus your father doesn't care about your life that's why he made you look for the avatar knowing anything can happen." Zhou said in a high and mighty manner.

"That's not true, when I have the avatar captive I will be welcomed back with open arms from my nation." Zuko shouted

"Tch… If your father really loved you he would have called you back by now, avatar with you or no avatar with you. You already know what you are in his eyes, the fire lord left you a scar to prove to everyone in the world your a disgrace to the fire nation." Zhou said

"AGNI KAI! LET'S GO RIGHT NOW, NOT LATER, NOT AT MIDNIGHT, NOT TOMORROW, NOW!" Zuko yelled in Zhou's face

"You're trying to challenge me?" Zhou questioned the prince "WHAT DO YOU THINK, SINCE YOUR TALKING SHIT ILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE REAL DISGRACE OF THE FIRE NATION IS!" Zuko yelled.

"I accept, too bad your father isn't here to see me beat you to a bloody pulp. Looks like your uncle will make a fine spectator." Commander Zhou said as he walked away from the two fire benders.

"Prince Zuko, do you not remember what happened during the duel with you and your father?" Uncle reminded his nephew of the painful past.

"Of course i didn't forget." Zuko said in anger.

* * *

(Agni Kai dueling arena)

Zuko and Zhou had their backs turned to one another on opposite sides of the arena with shoulder garments on them.

Uncle stood at the side of the arena giving his nephew advice for his duel with Zhou.

"First the fire basics! Using it against the opponent to beat them easily." Uncle supported his nephew.

"He's not going to win." Zuko said with determination. Zuko and Zhou both turned around letting their shoulder garments fall from their bodies to the floor.

"Hmph I'll put an end to this quickly." Zhou smiled evilly

Zuko and Zhou got into their fighting stances, Zuko made the first move shooting series of fire blasts from fists, Zhou deflected all of them and put some them out effortlessly. Zuko sent over a huge wave of fire performing a round house kick. Taking a step forward putting his hands together to the ground Zhou dissipating the huge wave of fire coming towards him.

"Zuko remember the basics, it will help in battle, you must destroy his root." Uncle called out to Zuko.

Zuko was huffing and puffing. Zhou stomped his right foot shooting a wave of fire the prince, Zuko quickly deflected it, Zhou stomped his left foot on the ground then shot a wave of fierce fire at the prince, Zuko deflected it again. A wave scorching hot fire came from the commander hitting Zuko causing him to lose balance making him fall to the floor. Zhou landed in front of the prince, Zuko performed a windmill kick knocking Zhou off balance then performed a series of rapid kicks sending fireballs hitting Zhou's body then the prince back flipped bending a huge wave of fire sending the commander flying hard to the floor.

Zuko ran up to Zhou in his battle stance, just about to do a finishing blow.

"COME ON! IF YOU GOT BALLS TO SCAR ME THEN DO IT!" Zhou yelled

Zuko gritted his teeth, he shot fire from his fists aiming for the ground next to the commander's head. Stand in my way again, and ill burn you alive. Zuko said as he turned his back and walked away.

Zhou stood up from ground not taking the lost to lightly, his anger got the best of him, he kicked bending a huge fire at the prince.

Uncle got in the way blocking his kick and putting out his fire at the same time, Uncle pushed Zhou with a powerful force sending him flying back to the floor on his back.

Zuko turned around wanting to murder Zhou, but Uncle held him back.

"How shameful even in defeat the great commander Zhou acts like a sore loser when beaten by a teenager that has more honor than him…" Uncle said as shook his head.

"Come on prince Zuko were out of here, I cant wait to get back to the ship drink my own tea. The tea they serve here makes me go to the bathroom…."

Prince Zuko and Uncle left the arena and returned to their newly repaired ship.

Zuko simply shook his head. " Uncle... The tea they gave you was the one that upsets your stomach and forces you to take crap. It's a weird tactic the fire nation uses to get their captives to talk if they don't answer the interrogator's questions. If the person doesn't talk the captor offers the captive the wrong tea in hopes of gaining his or her trust by showing them hospitality. Once the tea is consumed that's when shit gets intense. The captive isn't allowed to use the bathroom until the interrogator gets all the information they need."

Uncle's face turned green, his stomach started to hurt like that of a stomach virus. WHEW... IF YOU WOULD KINDLY EXCUSE ME NEPHEW IT SEEMS I DRUNK A LOT OF THAT TEA TODAY... WE GOT A SITUATION! Uncle dashed off to Zuko's warship, racing straight to the bathroom.

Zuko just stood at his spot watching his uncle run towards the ship. "I... hope we have some air freshener left."

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5 Visit To Kyoshi Island

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Avatar the last air bender.

(Phantom troupe cave hideout)

In a far away cave in the fire nation nine members of the phantom troupe sat at different spots on boulders and on the ground doing their own thing to pass the time. They've brought their own stuff from their world so they wouldn't get bored easily in the dimension the group come to. Lights filled the darkness by white candles that were placed all over the cave to be able to see better when roaming inside it. Two members in the corner were playing a board game called checkers, Sitting on two oddly shaped boulders having the boardgame on a flat member of the group on the right side who played the game was a tall muscular man, with short combed back brown hair away from his forehead, and black eyes. There was no eyebrows visible, and he had on a green, white, and red jogging suit on. His opponent on the left side he was facing in the game was a tall slender man with blonde messy hair, teal blue eyes, a sleeveless tunic , a sleeveless jacket, pants with elastic cuffs, and flat shoes.

On the right side the man with the combed back brown hair had nine red chips on each black square. His opponent on the right had the same amount of black pieces, making a move directing the red chip with his index finger to the left then leaving it on a black square ending his turn. "Moving the black chip here saves me time of getting jumped by Phinks, I can't lose no matter what." firmly rubbing his chin as the boy waited for his friend to make the next move. Phinks moved his middle finger up and down feeling anger within himself not wanting to lose to a boy that was younger than him. Back in meteor city he use to be an ace of the board game of checkers, ending the dreams of others who opposed him in the game, Phinks knew if he was defeated then his days of being undefeated will be over pissing him off even more to no end. The browned haired man moved his red chip to the right leaving it on top of the black square ending his turn." Shalnark is one Clever bastard… To Make that small move, one little mistake then I would have jumped his ass if there weren't another black chip behind the current one." Phinks angrily said while crossing his arms.

Shalnark proceeded to make to his move,he gazed at the very same black chip he moved to the left then looked at the black chip which was in front of it. He decided to jump Phinks red piece hopping over it landing on the red square, removing the black piece from the board putting it at the side he simply smiled at his opponent. Phinks gritted his teeth balling one his right fist in his lap."You little…" Phinks angrily said, he planned his next move directing another red chip upwards leaving it on a black square ending his turn from there. Time has passed, Phinks was left with three black king pieces on the checkerboard, he had taken away nine black chips from Shalnark by jumping him. Shalnark had two black kings chips remaining on each red square, he took ten red chips from Phinks as he began to sweat being backed into a corner. The blond haired kid thought of a last resort to take the win by trolling the shit out of his friend.

Phinks red kings were on three black squares on Shalnarks side of the board as the boy had black kings on two red squares."Got him now! He has no chance of winning, If I win this I'll be up on the list before Shalnark to kill Illumi's little brother's friends!" Shalnark thought hard on what to do next. "Looks like i have to pull off my little plan… I hope Phinks won't be too mad…"

Shalnark moved his first black king backwards directing it to a red square. The browned haired man did the same going backwards, Shalnark moved his black king upwards to the same red square he was in last moved his second red king to the right black square ending his turn. "Make your move bitch!." The older man yelled, Simply smirking the boy moved his black king backwards again to the red square as he did the last turn. Phinks moved his red king to the left, Shalnark moved his black king to the right both coming face to face to one another. The man moved his first red king backwards to the black square. The boy moved his black king right directing it to a red square ending his turn, both gang members came face to face again. "This shit is really getting annoying,He's trying to get me into a trap to double jump my kings,taking them away from me, I can't let that happen!" Phinks said in his mind. The process continued until Shalnark jumped Phinks red king taking it away from him. On the last turn he caught the man with a double jump removing the two remaining red kings that fought a good battle against the black Kings. This act made Phinks snap losing for the first time in checkers, he stood up from the rock he was sitting on with an angry look on his face ready to beat some ass.

"I win" Shalnark cried in happiness dancing around in the cave. Picking up the checkerboard from the flat shaped boulder with his bare hands as he folded it, Phinks slapped the teenager across the face with it sending him flying into a rocky witnessed the whole scene from where he was sitting, he stopped shuffling his solitaire cards walking over to a angry Phinks blowing off steam from his head.

"Why be a sore loser … It's just a board game after all… You may have a higher chance in winning in monopoly."

Phinks tried to strike Hisoka in the face but missed entirely, the jester vanished causing him to fall down to the ground on his face. Hisoka appeared in front of Killua's older brother who was digging a hole to sleep in.

Phinks quickly got up from the rocky ground then scowled over to Hisoka.

"Damn you Hisoka you know damn well that game gets people mad including me. Last time you had a double it made me throw a TV out of my window, and I was bankrupt!" Phinks angrily said while dusting himself off. Hisoka shrugged taking his attention off the angry man then focused his attention towards his partner.

"So where do you think the leader ran off too in this time of morning?"

Illumi stopped digging a hole looking straight at his partner with his cold pitch black eyes.

" He's out and about in the fire nation seeking an audience with their fire lord to know what can we do to help out in the war." Illumi coldly said. Hisoka pulled out a solitaire card from his deck, turning it over using his hand revealing the picture king of spades.

"Ah…. The one hundred year old war, suffering,despair, sorrow, and malice… I love it… Tell me what do you think of Killua's new friends?:"

Illumi punched the ground." They're just rats affecting his very being, they must die...No everybody that call him a friend shall die. That girl he's with is a threat,she brings light to his soul day by day." Hisoka smiled at his partners evil words.

"Mind If I have a second shot at fighting Killua? I want to get back at him for burning my body…"

The response Hisoka got from his partner just silence as Illumi's hair flowed in the air and around his face like the grudge.

"Kill him then I'll kill you, remember if you feel like you have to kill then aim for the girl along with the rest." Illumi said in a cold voice.

* * *

(Fire nation war ship)

Prince Zuko sat in front of a wooden table meditating with four candles lit on fire using his fire bending as a source of training. He thought of ways he could easily catch the avatar and foreshadowing future events that await him,whether good or bad.

knocks was heard on the princes door disturbing him from his relaxing meditation. On the other side of Zuko's door was uncle holding a map of the world knowing his nephew wouldn't take things lightly once he confirmed his failure of locating the avatar group.

"Prince Zuko… we have a serious situation we're in right now, please you must open the door" uncle yelled from outside his nephew's room.

Uncle continued to knock on the door.

"What does that old fart want this time… Peaceful times like these of not being bothered I'm always bothered at that very moment.

Zuko opened his eyes gazing at door he stood up annoyed wondering what his uncle could possibly want this time. Looks like keeping a leveled head to be leader someday wasn't greatly respected on this warship.

" The door is open uncle I hope your not getting too old to forget how to do things such as opening a door that isn't locked." Zuko angrily told his uncle.

Uncled opened the door rubbing his head embarrassed walking into Zuko's room. "Maybe i am getting old but that's not important right now, I hope your ready to suck this information in once i tell you" Uncle said seriously.

" I'm positive I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me as long its about the avatar being found." Zuko said.

" That's the thing….The soldiers and I contacted the other fire nation soldiers and generals if there been any sightings or news of the avatar. So far all they said was they don't know where he is." Uncle said fiddling with his fingers.

Fire almost rose to the ceiling by Zuko's anger hearing the unfortunate news about the avatar. Zuko wanted to shoot fire at something but controlled his temper. Uncle started to sweat not knowing why his nephew never opened the windows before he entered his room. He reached for his fan in his pocket then cooled himself down swinging it back and forth.

"You didn't open the window before you started meditating? Its rather uncomfortable…." Uncle said with a straight face.

Zuko didn't say anything as he snatched the map from his uncle's hands, he opened it studying the map carefully."That little shit has mastered the basics of maneuvering…."

* * *

(Sky)

The sky was blue and sunny as the clouds passed the flying bison. Realizing they were lost because of Aang's poor navigational skills and seeing nothing but the endless ocean, Sokka gazed at the map of the world. Katara was sewing her brothers trousers since he messed them up yesterday and Killua spaced out gazing at the blue ocean at the edge of Appa's saddle with his arms on it as his head rested on top of them. It hit the former assassin that if he stared at the ocean for too long he might get seasick. Killua turned around from watching the ocean then gazed over to a irritated Sokka staring hard into the map in his hands.

"Since were lost… The only thing we can do right now is keep flying north till we reach the north pole… If we come across it I hope…" Killua said sitting with his legs crossed and hands on his lap.

" Thank Aang for getting us lost with his terrible navigational skills, were probably flying around in circles." Sokka said as he placed the map down and rested his back at the edge of the saddle.

The last airbender took his attention from guiding Appa gazing at the water tribe siblings and former assassin. "Seeing water can't be such a bad thing, just give it a little more time, were bound to see something ahead. Aang said then turned back around. "Oh… We should be very close to our destination in no time soon." Sokka boredly said. Killua gave Sokka and Aang a strange look. "Being at the north pole in a short amount of time? Were like almost at the ends of the earth by the looks of it." Killua said.

Katara stopped sewing Sokka's pants then gazed over to Killua. "I wouldn't worry about it Killua, as long we're getting some flying done then we should be alright, hopefully we'll be standing on land soon." Katara said. Killua nodded knowing it was best not to worry but have a calm mind and be patient. The silvered haired boy gazed closely on what she was sowing then realized it was Sokka's ripped pants.

" Sokka must have took a real beating from Aang yesterday after going into the avatar state, I guess it is true… Anybody he tries to help feel better he always get hurt in the end." Killua said in his mind. Wanting to change the subject, he Walked over to the waterbender sitting next to her, watching Katara continue to sow Sokka's pants.

"You must love sewing clothes, when was the first time you took interest in it?" Killua asked in curiosity. This time Katara didn't look at him as she continued to focus on her sewing and answered him.

" I got into sewing when Gran Gran was making a female water tribe coat, I thought it was cool so I told her If she could teach me. I practiced everyday working on different clothes like hats, inner tunics, trousers and gloves. Whats hard is making a water tribe coat, it requires a serious amount of time and concentration." Katara said with ambition.

Killua was in awe not knowing Katara can do all that stuff when she sows, he found her interesting getting to know her bit by bit. Aang gazed at the waterbender attempting to impress her by doing a magic trick. The last airbender asked Momo to get his marbles from within his clothes, the monkey has exited from within his clothes,it handed the marbles in Aangs hand.

" Katara look at this new airbending trick I came up with, I call this the spinning marbles" Aang said spinning the marbles in his hand by the help by his airbending. Katara didn't notice the trick , she was preoccupied with her sowing and talking with Killua about it at the same time."That's very nice Aang. " Katara said as she continued her sewing not looking at Aang. Killua gazed at the trick thinking it was very cool.

" You didnt even look Katara… You were busy doing something else"Aang said in a disappointed voice. Katara quickly turned her head gazing at the airbender. " Oh thats very nice Aang how creative of you to show me that wonderful trick" Katara as she quickly turning her head concentrating on her sowing. Killua didn't want to think the little boy was trying to hard to impress the waterbender but he studied his sad expression wanting to give appreciation to his new trick.

"Thats a neat trick there Aang, did your master teach you that as well?" The airbender nodded happily."You won't believe how long it took me to master this trick!"Killua tried to take a guest on how long it took Aang to master that one little trick. Sokka sighed raising up from his resting position "Never ever disturb a girl a who's trying to sew, your bugging my sister, she needs her space. That goes for you too electric boy." Sokka said. Killua shot a dirty look at the water tribe warrior as his silver hair was electric spikey with angry cartoonnish eyes and no visible mouth on his face.

"And what does sewing has to do with anything of me being a girl!?" Katara said stopping her sewing and ready to slap her brother for being sexist." Its plain and simple really, girls are way better suited in fixing clothes then the males and males are better hunters and fighters in the water tribe,now thats the true and natural order. Killua spoke up defending Katara " Girls can so can be better then guys in hunting and fighting, try coming to my world I've came across girls that hunt and fight better then us guys. Any gender can be good at anything whether male or female and not everybody can't be good everything they do. In my eyes men and women are equal." Killua said to Sokka with determination. Katara was impressed by the silvered haired boy's words agreeing with him one hundred percent.

"Said it like a true man" Katara said as she threw Sokka's unfinished trousers at his face, She folded her arms looking the other way with a angry expression on her took the trousers off his face then checked the insides for any noticeable holes. He came across the same big hole that Aang created on his pants went he went berserk. "I was just playing Katara! I can't walk around and wear these! " Sokka cried. Katara shook her head ignoring her brother, she picked up a beautifully blue knitted hat with white snowflake designs all over it, with blue and white patterns from her lap, and had a white fluff ball attached to it on Killua had his head turned laughing at Sokka, Katara placed the blue and white knitted hat on his head. The former assassin wondered what the waterbender put on his head as he turned his attention to her. Katara smiled gazing within his blue eyes.

"I made the hat on your head,Just thought thought it would match your watertribe jacket, plus it will keep your head warm preventing you from catching a cold."Katara said. Killua took the knitted hat off his head looking at it clearly, he immediately fell in love with it. " I Love these kind of hats thanks Katara!" Killua said putting back on his head, Katara nodded being glad he like it. Sokka was angry and jealous seeing the silver haired boy enjoying his newly made hat. "How come he gets a hat and I dont. Katara shot daggers at her brother not wanting to talk to him after what he said.

" Because your sexist! Learn how to talk to a girl respectfully!" Katara yelled as she pointed at her brother. Aang laughed witnessing the whole scene. " Were not going to need hats, coats, and pants where we're going right now. Killua raised his eyebrow wondering where they were going instead of the north pole. " Wait where are we going?" Killua said in curiosity. Aang smiled at Killua. "You'll see when we get there, Appa yip yip!". Aang said guiding the sky bison into another direction.

* * *

(Earth Kingdom island)

The group landed on a small island filled with snow, being the second one climbing down from Appa Killua observed his surroundings at the beach looking at the mountains covered with snow,trees with not one single leaf on them and the sand that didn't have any snow on it. The former assassin was in deep thought wondering if they were there to ride on another animal. Sokka hopped down from the bison landing next to Killua and Katara wanting to confront the airbender about his annoying little detours.

"Okay we made a stop at the air temple yesterday, shouldn't we take a break going on detours? The more we fly the more sooner we'll reach the north pole." Sokka said. Katara nodded agreeing with her brother "I agree, the more we make stops the more we'll waste time. By the time we'll reach the north pole it will already be spring. Katara said agreeing with her brother.

" I'm sure Appa just needed some rest after flying all day, If he doesn't get energy by resting we'll find ourselves swimming instead of flying in the sky." Aang said while rubbing his Pets soft fur. Sokka rubbed his forehead " The convincing part seemed legit but I doubt arguing with a sky bison will get me anywhere." said Sokka. Aang ran from his bisons side then smiled gazing at the ocean waiting for something to pop up.

" I dont think we came here just to let Appa rest, there has to be something in that ocean he wants to ride on." Killua stated placing his gloved hands in his pockets."Well… Looks like another detour for us, might as well enjoy it while we have the chance. Momo followed after the three who was walking near the last airbender waiting for something to emerge from the water. A giant yellow elephant koi jumped out of the water, Killua,Sokka, and Katara's were astonished seeing a fish in that size.

"Whoa that thing is massive! If my dad caught a fish like that it will take him a whole month to eat it whole." Killua said in a shocked voice. Katara gazed at Killua not believing his words. "'Your father can catch something like that with a spear?" said Katara who was amazed. Killua nodded as he smiled,"He really doesn't use a spear or a fishing rod,he jumps in the water and kills the fish with his claws, big or small."Killua said with confidence. "I bet you can you can do the same thing when we're all hungry for some fish." Katara said. Killua laughed nervously wondering if he can pull off what his father did in fishing.

" We ride the elephant koi not eat them,That's why we came to the island! Katara you have to watch me ride it!." Aang happily said as he stripped down to his brown underwear. The airbender raced dived into to water swimming his way to the elephant Koi."Are any of you guys going to ride that thing? Killua curiously said. Katara shook her head and Sokka took a step back. "Over my dead body, there's no way in hell i'm jumping into that cold ass water."Sokka angrily said. "COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD." Aang Yelled" Diving into the cold water again Aang grabbed hold of the fin of the elephant koi as it jumped out of the water. Killua,Katara and Sokka watched the airbender have fun holding on to the fish. Katara cheered for Aang, Sokka wasn't amazed with the whole scene and Killua felt a little uncomfortable watching a boy in his underwear riding a oversized fish. The silvered haired boy gave his attention to Momo as he petted the lemur on its head, Momo enjoyed Killua's touch. Aang waved over to Katara, the waterbender waved back, two elephant koi followed behind the first one who had Aang on its fin."Guys riding the elephant Koi doesn't look dangerous, Aang is doing good out in the sea. Sokka shrugged his shoulders then gazed at his sister."Those oversized fish is doing all of the hard work ya know." Sokka simply said. Appa ate something that caught Katara's attention, she ran over to the bison trying to stop him. "Appa spit that out now! You cant eat that!" Katara yelled.

Killua looked over to Katara's direction figuring out what Appa was trying to eat. " What's Appa trying to devour this time?" said Killua. Aang gazed at Katara who wasn't paying attention to him, seeing her run off in a different direction with Killua following behind her. Feeling sad that some of his efforts was a total failure trying to impress the waterbender. He wished for a moment where it was him and Katara alone together with nobody around. "Oh man if only" Aang said in sadness. The two elephant koi following the main koi went in different directions sensing danger coming their way. Sokka saw a huge shadow in the water behind the elephant koi fish. "Aang get out of there there's something emerging from the water!"

"Uh Katara I hear Sokka's voice, Aang could be in trouble!" Killua said worriedly. Katara gasped turning her back on Appa. " I was wrong… Riding koi fish is dangerous!" Katara said anxiously. They both ran side by side from Appa to Sokka. Momo jumped up and down losing his cool."Sokka what's happening now!?" Sokka gazed at his sister and Killua with a distressed look on his face. "Air boy is in trouble, I seen a huge shadow in the water behind the koi fish following it." Katara's and Killua's eyes widen in horror, Killua ran near the ocean and started calling out to the airbender. "AANG SCREW RIDING THE KOI FISHES THERE SOMETHING DANGEROUS BEHIND YOU!" Killua yelled out to the last airbender. Aang heard somebody yell out to him but thought Sokka, Killua, and Katara was cheering him on as he looked in their direction, Aang seen the three of them waving at him signaling the boy to come, back but in his point of view he thought they was rooting for him to do more. He waved back at them smiling.

" IS HE RETARDED OR STUPID TO NOTICE WERE CALLING HIM BACK!?" Sokka yelled in frustration kicking the sand. "AANG GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE BEFORE… Katara paused seeing Aang fly off the elephant koi fin and landing into the water. The airbender struggled to reach the surface, turning around seeing another different fin of another beast. Aang screamed jumping out of the water then ran on top of it racing to shore. The unknown beast chased the airbender until he reached land running into Killua knocking him over to the sand. The beast vanished into the ocean after losing its prey, Katara and Sokka ran over to Killua and Aang. Quickly getting off on top of the former assassin Aang got dressed. Katara extended her hand offering to help Killua off the floor, he grabbed her hand picking himself off the sand with the help of the water bender. He stood next to Katara shooting dirty looks at Aang for not saying sorry.

"You alright Killua?" Katara asked releasing her grip off of his hand. Killua moved his neck around. "Like wise… Since he's done having fun can we get out here and get some flying done without anymore detours this time?" Killua said walking away from the group making his way to nodded agreeing with the silver haired boy. "He's right were wasting time having fun and avoiding our main objective which is going to the north pole." Standing here figuring out what chased Aang out of the water is pointless, time for us to hit the sky." Sokka said as he attempted to walk away but was stopped in his figures jumped down from the trees with fans in their hands and katana's on their strapped on their waists. A unknown girl with white make up on her face,with a metal headdress including a golden insignia and heavy armored green kimono stood in Sokka's way. He reached for his boomerang on his back but found himself being subdued by another girl creeping up behind him, grabbing both of his arms tieing a rope around Sokka. A girl in the same attire approached Katara grabbing her hood then placed her hood over her head so she couldn't see anything.

All of a sudden running in fast speeds Killua appeared in front of Katara grabbing female figure's arm tightly to the point it started to hurt. Releasing her grasp off of Katara's hood the former assassin put the girl into an elbow lock and flipped her over to her neck to the ground. Killua glared at another female figure who tried to subdue Katara. "Go ahead and try to capture her, I promise all three of you I'll dislocate your friend's shoulder, if you care about your ally not being hurt then stay back!" Katara hid behind Killua placing her hands on his shoulders. The remaining female figures were intimidated by the silver haired boy worrying if he'll hurt their friend injuring her badly."Suki!" one girl cried out to her friend. Another figure in a green armored kimono slowly approached Killua, Katara, and Aang from the front meaning no harm.

"You there if you want your friend's shoulder to stay intact, you will untie my friend and tell us what reason you try to ambush us! If you guys don't cooperate then I will do worse. Killua said as he formed his left hand into claws putting it near Suki's neck making her drop her fan to the ground. The three girls were drenched in sweat and fear,One girl ran over to Sokka untying the rope around him and removed the blindfold from his eyes. Aang and Katara were in awe of Killua's protection over them." Now talk! who are you guys and what's your purpose for your attack!" Killua yelled. One figure gritted her teeth in anger but did as she was told.

"We are the Kyoshi warriors, we protect our village from outsiders such as those from the fire nation! The reason why we attacked you because we thought you guys were spies for them." The second girl said. Aang had to tell them they landed on island just to ride the koi fish, and have known avatar Kyoshi along time ago."I apologise for coming onto your land, but were not spies of the fire nation and I've known avatar Kyoshi. " Aang said in a sympathetic voice. Suki gazed at Aang then spoke up.

"How do we know you people aren't working with the fire nation, our people of Kyoshi island stayed far away from the one hundred year old war, and we want to keep it that way forever!

Avatar Kyoshi lived her life four hundred years ago. Theres no way you two could have met each other she's been dead ever since."Suki said as she informed them."Hmm never knew Avatar Kyoshi had a island named after her, but I know Kyoshi because I'm the avatar who went said.

Suki spoke up again in disbelief," The Avatar was a airbender who lived at the southern air temple, you can't possibly be him." Suki yelled out to Aang. Killua had a furious look on his face because of Suki's stubbornness not accepting the truth. " Baka…. Aang show her that airbending trick you try to show Katara and that air sphere you sit on". Killua said as he deformed his claws letting go of Suki's arm, releasing her entirely from his grip. Aang smirked ready to show off his skills to the best of his ability. He performed his rapid spinning marble trick having a goofy smile on his face, after he finished his first trick Aang formed air ball sphere using his airbending then sat on top of it, riding it all over the beach. Suki stood on her feet regaining her balance, she didn't believe what she saw before her eyes.

"Oh my god it really is the avatar… I never knew i would ever experience this magical moment in my life!" Suki happily said "Now do you believe us? If you let us go we'll leave peacefully" Katara shook her head not wanting the group to go so soon. "No please stay, we will guide you to our village and spread the news that the avatar has came back to save the world. Suki joyfully said. Katara gazed at her brother who didn't say one word having his back turned to everyone. The water bender gazed at Aang walking towards them, then looked at Killua who had his eyes closed, resting his hands behind his head seeming to be annoyed in the moment. For some reason Katara couldn't take her eyes off of him doing her best trying to hide her blush. Killua caught Katara staring at straight at him. the water bender quickly looked away fiddling with her fingers acting shy.

The group arrived to Kyoshi village being awaited by the villagers who desperately wanted to meet the avatar. Approaching closer to the people of Kyoshi island they started cheering for Aang and his friends. "Perfect moment to show these people my new trick!" Aang said happily. The last airbender performed his new trick showing it off to the crowd of villagers. One guy in the crowd with brown hair in a ponytail, a blue bandana around his forehead and in blue attire went crazy as if he was having a seizure. Seeing the avatar for the first time in his life made him start screaming. "WAAAAAGGGH!, WAAAAAGGGH!,WOOOO!,AAAUGHHRHH! the man screamed. Foam appeared around his mouth as he fainted on the ground. Killua raised an eyebrow to what he just saw. "W-what the hell!?" Killua said while looking at the man strangely. Katara laughed gazing at the silvered haired boy. "He got too excited, he must be a fan of Aang maybe." The water bender said.

* * *

(Fire nation war ship)

Meanwhile… News about the avatar returning at last spreads from person to person. Finally reaching Zuko in the kitchen sitting on the floor with Uncle at the table, getting ready to eat his fried smoked fish.

" WHAT!? THE AVATAR APPEARED AT KYOSHI ISLAND?" Zuko yelled not believing the news being passed down."Uncle this is our chance to catch the avatar, get the rhino's ready, its time to get this mission started. Uncle's mouth watered gazing at his nephews fried fish. The moment Zuko walked away uncle moved his nephews plate close to him so he can take a bite. Zuko walked towards the table Taking his plate away from Uncle."I never said you can have my plate, you just had your fish what makes you think you can take mine behind my back?" Zuko said in anger as he walked away from Uncle. Uncle folded his arms in irritation.

* * *

(Kyoshi island)( Wooden Hut)

People of Kyoshi island repainted the statue of avatar Kyoshi that stood in the middle of the village in honor of Aang. Two villagers washed up Appa as the group were inside a huge hut enjoying delicious desserts and treats that were all placed on the table by their servant. Aang, Katara, and Killua sat on the floor at the table. The airbender was on the left side next to the waterbender and the former assassin was to the right side next to Katara. Sokka was deeply upset in the corner being upset at the fact he was overpowered by a girl. Killua ate in inhumane speeds stuffing his face with treats and desserts as it all of it went down his throat. Katara, Aang, and Momo's reactions were priceless having half bitten deserts in their hands watching the silvered haired boy finish half a table of desserts. He paused turning his head looking at Katara,Aang, and Momo looking at him with dotted eyes.

"What you never seen a guy eat before? It's been awhile since i had desserts, too bad they don't have any chocolate, I would have ate the whole thing." Killua said continuing to stuff his face to no end. "Y-you sure have a big appetite Killua." Katara said shyly picking up one of the desserts on the table and eating them."It's sure good to have dessert for breakfast!" Aang happily said. Killua nodded finishing drinking a cup of water."Still this wont be enough to fill our stomachs up, we have to find real food soon for the trip." Killua said while wiping his mouth with a cloth. " Ah that reminds me we are running low on food, we have to stock up later on."Katara said. Killua was about to eat a donut but Momo snatched it clean out of his hands. Aang laughed at the scene causing the silver haired boy to ball and unball his fists continuously in irritation. Aang gazed over to Sokka who had his arms folded in the corner having a grouchy look. "Sokka get over here and eat, it would be nice to relax your face once in awhile."

"I dont feel like eating right now…" Sokka said in depressed state looking another direction avoiding Aangs gaze."Sokka is just butthurt he's been handled by a girl yesterday, I guess the feels are real to get over it." Katara said poking fun at her turned to his sister getting on his nerves." One of those girls sneaked up on me and tied me up!" Sokka said as he scowled at Katara. Killua spoke up turning his attention to Sokka."There's was proof earlier that not only men become warriors, we've seen girls in armored kimono's with fans and swords who tried to attack us. Also they called themselves Kyoshi warriors so that should change your whole view on the natural order you spoke of." Killua said in a calm stood up from the floor and table stretching his arms and legs. Sokka faced Killua raising his eyebrow at him.

"Killua they had luck on their side, that's why those girls were able to catch me. They're trying so hard to act like men because they don't know their place in the world. Lets see them do that to me again!" Katara simply smirked at her pushing his buttons." Spoken like a true sexist at its fullest, no wonder the kyoshi warriors captured you first because of all that shit you were talking." Katara said laughing hard holding her sides." Only cowards use sneak attacks and it doesn't count because it's cheap as hell." Sokka yelled balling his fist then stormed out of the huge hut. Killua,Katara, and Aang watched the water tribe warrior walk came back into the room with the same angry expression on his face." No girls puts fear in my heart! Got some nerve tying me up with ropes…" Sokka mumbled taking some desserts with him then left the room for the second time. Killua took out his snowflake designed knitted hat from out of his pocket then put it on his head.

"Im going to enjoy the weather and walk around for a bit" Killua told Katara and waterbender nodded. " Its not too cold today, this weather is perfect without having a jacket on. Remember we won't be staying here for too long so enjoy yourself while you still can." Katara said. Killua nodded happily, Aang wondered why they couldn't stay for long. "How come we can't stay longer they're giving us the royal treatment, and repainting the statue of Avatar Kyoshi on the behalf of my return.I'm making everyone happy here." Aang reasoned with the waterbender, he looked out of the window behind him gazing at the statue. Katara rolled her eyes walking over to Killua with a plate of desserts in her hand. "Its too risky to stay in one place for too long so dont get too comfortable. Also don't let this royalty stuff get to your head because if you do you'll change before you even realize it…" Katara said in a concerned voice. Aang turned his attention to Katara from the window. " You guys know me… I won't become that way." The last airbender said as he gazed down from the under the window seeing a group girls cheer for him.

"Have fun Aang… don't come crying to me when you get tired of fan girls chasing you around town." Katara stated leaving the room with Killua by her side. They both looked at eachother but then Katara spoke. " I'm going back to my room to take a nap, then later when i wake up i have to do food shopping. I was wondering if you'll be free then." Killua blushed a bit nodding quickly."Yeah I'll be free then by that time I won't have nothing to do but just being with you." Killua said resting his hands on the back of his head, Katara was very happy of the former assassins answer.

* * *

(Kyoshi island)(Town)

Killua walked around the village enjoying the spring like weather, he looked around seeing the native villagers in blue clothing walk around town coming in and out of wooden huts, doing shopping, working on building new houses, repainting the Kyoshi statue and drying off Appa who just finished taking a bath. The former assassin entered a store that had cakes and chocolates displayed on the wooden stands racks for customers. He was greeted by a woman in charge of the store at the counter with blue clothing, brown hair and black eyes and a white apron around her body. Killua thought to himself that he did not have any money to purchase anything. "Damn I doubt they sell anything for free in this store, they even have chocolate balls…. " Killua said digging in his water tribe trouser pockets."Oh those clothes! You must be one of the avatar's friends, Please choose any cake or dessert you like,it will be free of charge." The store store clerk said in appreciation. Killua eyes sparkled knowing what he wanted.

After walking out of the hut the silvered haired boy continued walking around the town. He ate some of his chocolate balls in a bag he carried in his hand. Killua spotted Aang with a girl holding hands near a waterfall. There was also an old man sitting on his stool painting a portrait of the two. The man painted taking his attention off Aang and the girl. He moved the portrait from his face to gaze at the pair to draw their physical features. More girls appeared one after another joining in the portrait as the old man drop it from his face each time. The man grew annoyed knowing he couldn't draw everybody in the scene. Killua thought about what Katara said earlier before he left the huge hut. "We won't be staying here for too long so enjoy yourself while you still can." Katara said in his memory. The moment the old man moved his portrait from his face he seen a boy with a knitted hat on his head, with spiky silver hair and blue eyes in a water tribe attire squatting in front of the group of girls surrounding Aang touching his chin with his right hand."OMG HE'S SO CUTE!" one girl near the former assassin cried out placing her arms around Killua's neck from behind. Killua blushed in embarrassment. "Oh god I think i got too caught up in the moment." Killua said his mind. Aang was shocked seeing the silvered haired boy with them posing in the portrait." Killua w-when you get here!?" Aang said. The old man stopped painting the portrait with his brush giving the group a dirty look then got from his stool walking away. Killua stood up from his squatting pose as the group of girls fell on top of Aang, he wondered why the man stopped painting. Killua shrugged his shoulders walking away from Aang and his fangirls pondering where Sokka was.

Meanwhile….

(Kyoshi island)(Dojo)

Killua came across a dojo at the end of town, taking closer look at the sign hanging in front of the hut it reads Kyoshi warriors dojo. The former assassin heard a familiar voice coming from within the dojo, " I can't wear this!" Sokka cried. Killua peeked inside the dojo seeing Sokka dressed in the Kyoshi warrior attire. Without no hesitation the silver haired boy ran into the dojo, immediately stopping in his tracks he seen makeup on Sokka's face which cause fear in his heart. Killua gasped at the sight of Sokka's new look. " Sokka what did they do to you, y-you look like an abomination…" Killua sadly Said. Looking around in his surroundings he seen eight girls in the same attire as the teacher. Suki recognized the silver haired boy who had her in a arm lock yesterday, She shot an angry gaze at Killua."They made me wear this i have to follow everything they say"Sokka yelled.

" Man Sokka your sexist ways put you in a bad position, what did you say to piss these girls off?" Killua said as he snorted. Aang passed by the entrance of the dojo and recognized two familiar figures,making him walk backwards to the entrance and peek inside the dojo." Hey Killua, hey Sokka… Uh… nice dress you have on Sokka…. Aang said running away quickly, Sokka's face turned beet red blowing steam out of his ears. Killua bursted out laughing holding his stomach, Suki stood beside Sokka glaring at Killua." Excuse me you're the second person to interrupt our training,if you have business here then state it, if not then leave! And if you refuse to leave we will forcefully put a armored kimono on you and put makeup on your face." Killua stopped laughing glaring at Suki back."Oh no you can cross dress Sokka but you can't crossdress me! I bet you're still mad that I caught you in a armlock yesterday, that's why your coming at me with your stank ass attitude." Killua laughed at Suki." And what's with the make up you guys faces, yall must be hiding yall ugliness behind it to impress guys you can't even get, you girls must feel sooo self conscious about yourselves! Rolling on the floor laughing turning into a cat trolling the Kyoshi warriors, Killua was unaware he was surrounded by the nine angry girls. Sokka fell on his bottom scared of the intense look on each girl's face. "Killua… I think you pissed them off worst then i did…" Opening his eyes, the former assassin seen the girls surrounding him ready to beat his ass. "Uh-oh." Killua said in his scared cat like appearance.

Later that day….

(Kyoshi island)(Katara's room)

Katara woken up from her nap, she was sitting in a seiza posture on the floor in her room, in front of her was a wooden bowl of water. She waterbended the water out of the wooden bowl moving her right hand in the motion of waves of water. The water rose up from the bowl as if it was reaching to touch Katara's soft hands. Aang entered her room standing at the doorway planning on telling her what he was going to do with the girls." Katara do you remember the moment when that giant eel called the unagi tried to eat me alive yesterday?" Aang said. Katara didn't bother to look at the airbender as she continued to waterbend the water in the wooden bowl."Yeah… What about it?"Katara said in a calm tone."I'm going on ahead with the girls and show them I can ride it." the waterbender wasn't surprised at the slightest bit."Ok Aang you have fun now." Katara said rolling her eyes." You're not gonna prevent me from going out there?" Katara shook her head."Why should I stop a kid who's rushing to his death, if you were smart then you would stay away from the water, it's not worth it trying to impress little girls when you're putting your life in danger like said. Aang snapped at Katara knowing he won't die. "I will have fun and I wont die" Aang yelled. "Ok then... bye.. It was nice knowing you…" Katara yelled back at the air bender."FINE NICE KNOWING YOU TOO." Aang yelled at Katara storming out of the room in anger.

Killua walked in Katara's room with an irritated expression, being covered with slap marks and bruises on his face. The water bender's eyes widen stopping her waterbending practice noticing his beat up face, immediately she ran over to him. " What happened to your face!?" Katara said in a concerned voice. Killua looked away avoiding her gaze." I don't want to talk about it… Anyways you ready to do some food shopping?" Katara nodded "Yeah! It's getting pretty chilly out we should take our jackets with us."Killua placed his hands in his pockets agreeing with Katara."Ah… too bad it can't remain warm in the evening, welp hope I remember where i put my jacket at. I lost track of it after exercising with Sokka yesterday. Katara walked over to her sleeping bag picking up a watertribe jacket then handed it to the former assassin." You left your jacket in my room before you went to bed, after our long conversation last night." Katara said as she smiled. Killua laughed nervously."Whoops my bad" Killua said.

(Kyoshi island)(Town)

Killua and Katara walked to the market,there were stacks of cucumbers,eggplant, wild nuts,taro root,apples,scallions,and daikon radishes on the wooden stands for people to purchase. The waterbender picked up a basket from the stand and handed it to the boy from another world. Katara picked another basket for herself so they can bring back a lot food back for the journey. She started picking the things they needed and gently placing the vegetables in the basket."We need three of everything or more, there is a possibility were going to have a long flight again once we leave. Katara said while picking up the food for the trip. Agreeing with Katara Killua stopped placing vegetables into the basket given by her and thought where they were heading next."By the way where are we going next?" Killua asked gazing at Katara who already finished filling up her basket with vegetables."Oh I haven't asked Aang yet…" Katara sadly said. the silver haired boy remembered that very moment when he passed Aang in the hallway going to Katara's room, he realized that he looked pissed off at something or someone." We have a good amount of food to bring back now, luckily we don't have to pay. Katara happily said carrying her basket." Wait why was Aang mad earlier? Killua asked.

Katara gazed at Killua with a curious expression."When did you see him angry?" the waterbender said trying her best not to think about Aang."On my way to your room, I passed him in the hallway but we haven't said a word to each other." Killua said in a concerned voice. Katara bit her lip remembering the argument between her and Aang." Aang was mad I didn't care or try to stop him from riding the Unagi. He knew it was dangerous but he's risking his life to impress little girls which is really dumb in my opinion." Katara said rubbed his forehead not knowing what a Unagi was."That idiot is going a round two in the water? Aang is way too reckless today after the royal treatment… We should check up on him just in case something happens." Killua said in a determined voice. Katara interjected Killua's decision to check on Aang poking her finger at his forehead. "We'll do that after we take the food back our place." Katara said in a firm voice. A sweat dropped from his head as soon as she turned her back walking away with the basket in her hands. " Katara wait I'm supposed to hold that basket for you!" Killua yelled out to the waterbender following behind her.

Kyoshi island(dojo)

At sunset the eight students of Suki finished their daily training and went home for the day. Sokka practiced the forms of the kyoshi warrior fighting style with the metal fan in his hand. Suki stood there watching the water tribe was really impressed he was getting use to some of the basics. Sokka threw is fan out of the dojo hitting a tree making snow fall down from it. Suki witnessed the whole scene then gazed back at Sokka."Hope you know it takes time to master our fighting style, my students and I aren't good at all of it yet..Suki said walking up to Sokka." I was starting to get the hang of it. Sokka said in a confident tone."The whole process of the forms isnt about strength, it's all about using your opponent's strength force back at them. Learn how to loosen up, you use the metal fan as an extended arm to your enemy to hit your enemy at a far distance." Suki said taking out her metal fan from her pocket and showing off her form of the Kyoshi fighting style to Sokka. The water tribe warrior got into his battle stance." When the time is right, you strike when you see an opening!" Sokka said in a battlecry striking Sokka's chest with her fan. Sokka parried it, he used her force against her knocking her down to the solid floor. Suki was dumbfounded and surprise blinking at Sokka. The watertribe warrior crossed his arms having confident attitude

"Just to let you know I intended to fall to make you feel good about yourself. Suki shouted out to the water tribe warrior. Sokka laughed at Suki as he pointed at her."That's what you get for what you did to Killua, and admit it I got you good!' Sokka said laughing hard. Suki got up from the floor angrily grabbing Sokka's wrist squeezing it to the point it hurt."The twerp got what he deserved, a whole lot shit talk I have never heard in my days of living here on this island. And I admit you got me… But that was cheap… Try doing that to me again,if you can" Suki said as she smirked.

(Kyoshi island)(beach)

The last airbender waited for the Unagi in the water, his fear came true seeing his fangirls become bored on the beach waiting for the monster emerge from the ocean. "Ok were tired of sitting waiting for that beast to show up, the girls and I are going to leave if this takes any longer." Koko said boredly. Aang became concerned what he could do to keep the girls entertained." The Unagi should be here any second, In the meantime check this out trick out!" Another girl who saw Aangs rapid marble spinning trick earlier spoke up. " We've already seen that trick, don't you have anything else up your sleeve?" The second girl complained. She turned her head looking at Koko. " We should get back to the village it's getting late Koko." The second girl boredly said. Koko nodded with the remaining girls getting up from their spots on the sand and walking away. Aang reached out to the girls not go away." Wait don't go! Stay!" Aang yelled out to his fan girls leaving him behind."Sorry Aangy maybe another time, we have to get back home before we get in trouble by our parents." Koko said leaving with her friends returning to Kyoshi vIllage. Aang dipped half of his face into the water feeling sad he had no one to watch him show off riding the Unagi.

"Hey Aang you just don't learn your lesson do you, do you even care about your life?" an unknown voice called out to Aang. The last airbender turned his head to the direction where the voice had came from, hoping it was Katara. "Katara! and... Killua…. Aang was happy to see the waterbender but wasn't as much seeing Killua by her side. " Killua and I were worried so we came to check up on you." Katara said." Yeah! I dont know why you would take the path of being reckless impressing girls by riding the Unagi, You would have been better off riding the elephant Koi." Killua said shaking his head. Katara gazed at the former assassin crossing her arms knowing Aang was trying to hard to impress her." Either way… Riding the Koi fish instead of the Unagi will bring the same outcome from yesterday Killua." Katara stated. Killua placed his hands in back of his head and closed his eyes."Worried about me!? Yesterday when we were flying on Appa I showed you my new trick and you ignored me. Even today I told you I was going to ride the Unagi you acted like you didn't care." Aang said in a sad voice. Feeling sorry she ignored the air bender Katara found it in her heart to apologize.

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara apologized holding her left arm. "I'm sorry also… I was acting like a big douchebag today… All that attention got the best of me…" Aang said apologizing to Katara. Katara smiled a bit then shouted out to the airbender. " Its time for you get out of the water before you get a cold you douchebag! Katara said while she laughed. Aang nodded swimming back to shore to Killua and Katara." Surprisingly you haven't gotten sick ever since you been in this world Killua. Does your family have a strong immune system running in the family?" Katara asked in curiousity. The boy from another world touched his chin thinking about if his family members ever gotten sick and them having a strong Immune system."Well… The immune system part I never asked my mom and dad about it, we never interacted that much in my childhood but I am immune to poison. Some of my brothers have gotten sick so I would assume that our immune system isn't as strong. Katara's expression changed from happy to shocked."P-poison? H-how i-is that possible!?" The water bender said in a astonished state. Killua gazed at Katara having a serious look on his face."Don't tell anyone this but… I'm only telling you this since I feel close to you already… During my childhood I was forced to drink poison by my brother so my body can get use to it, preventing me from getting sick and die by it. Killua said in a sad tone."But that's a form of torture… I would have been very upset and scared my family members or kids was drinking poison from other people."Katara said as her voice was to crack."It is what it is, If i had the power to change time i would have done it along time ago" Killua said sadly. The waterbender stood in her spot gazing at the silvered haired boy with sympathy."Killua…" Katara said softly in her mind.

Aang was half way almost to the shore until the fin of the Unagi emerged from the water. Following after the airbender in its desire to eat him, Katara stood in her spot frozen in fear not knowing what to do. The head of the Unagi was under the last airbender, it lifted him up from the water to the air raising its head up. Aang panicked,screaming for his life,Killua quickly ran to the water then jumped high in the sky hoping to land on the serpent like creature's head. The Unagi moved its head towards the boy from another world shooting a gigantic wave of water at him. Killua performed a tornado kick in the air releasing huge wave of electricity at the water blast, both elements collided then dispersed. Landing on the Unagi's head Killua looked everywhere for Aang but there was no sight of him, The former assassin heard yells from the airbender on the bottom. Peeking down from eel's head Killua spotted Aang hanging onto its brown whiskers."Damn he fell off the Unagi's head…"Killua said in his serpent like beast started to thrash its head back and forth trying to shake off the two boys from its body. Almost losing his balance falling off the gigantic eel Killua clenched his fists and punched the Unagi on its head trying to stop it from shaking its head. Jerking its head up into sky Killua found the perfect opportunity to leap off of the eel's head, Aang flew off the Unagi's whisker flying high in the sky. "AHHHHHWWAWWWAAWWAWAWWAWAAAAAAAAAH" Aang screamed. Killua caught Aang in his arms bridal style, the former assassin looked down on the last airbender.

"You should have stayed out of the water, if you had sense to learn from what happened yesterday things wouldn't escalate to shouted at Aang. the last airbender stopped screaming realizing he was caught by the boy from another world, he looked up gazing at Killua.

" I just wanted to impress Katara…" Killua glared at the airbender because of his reckless ways."Well if you want to impress her that bad, then don't do things that will end your life to get a girl's attention " Killua angrily said. The two boys landed on shore near to a frightened Katara. Once the former assassin put Aang down the airbender wondered what she was terrified of.

"Katara whats wrong?" Aang said in a concerned voice. " I see a fire war nation ship coming to the island! Katara said in horror. Killua gazed into the horizon seeing the Unagi dived back underwater, and from a distance there was a fire nation ship approaching Kyoshi island. Killua took a step back as he saw the ship." How did the fire nation know we were here?" Killua said worriedly. Katara shook her head wanting to face her fear of the enemy at hand. She looked at Killua and Aang seriously."T-there's no time to figure that out! We have to get out of here! The fire nation was the reason we couldn't stay here for long."Katara said. Killua looked at Aang and Katara. "We have to warn…." A red sinister speck of aura appeared at distance from the three. Feeling a strong sense of trepidation from within the red aura the former assassin grabbed Katara and Aangs hands guiding them both back to town. The waterbender knew Killua wasn't the type of person to run away from a fight, but she questioned what cut him off from his sentence and made him flee. One fire nation ship docked in front of the isolated island, the hatch in front of the ship opened making its way to the ground. Three rhinos walked out of the ship and on top riding the three animals were firebenders in full armor. Zuko was the leader of the pact." Our main target is the avatar, let's head out men!" Prince Zuko yelled out to his soldiers. The fire nation pact roamed into island in their desperate search of Aang.

(Kyoshi island)(Town)

People of Kyoshi Island were aware that the fire nation was here by ship, fearing the soldiers was going to come into town and attack, Men, women, and children was running all over town trying to find a hiding spot. Killua, Katara,and Aang reached the village in one piece, after stopping in his tracks the boy from another world turned his body around glancing at the air bender and waterbender."I'll go find Sokka, the fire nation will raise hell in town soon i suggest you guys pack up quickly and wake up Appa so we can fly off this island. Aang and Katara nodded running off into different directions. Aang went to wake up Appa and Katara went to pack up the remaining stuff they needed for their for the journey. Killua raced to the Kyoshi dojo hoping Sokka was there. Almost near the Dojo the former assassin seen white bearded old man in the Kyoshi clothing attire standing in front of the entrance.

(Kyoshi Island)(Dojo)

Suki ceased the training between her and Sokka after hearing the fire nation docked on their shores, she ran out of the Dojo leaving Sokka behind." Whoa hold on I-i'm not a girl…" Sokka complained leaving the dojo. Making an attempt to follow suki the water tribe warrior bumped into Killua at the entrance..Sokka fell on his bottom on the floor."Hey watch it… Killua?"Sokka said in a surprised tone seeing the silvered haired boy return after his beatdown he got from the Kyoshi warriors earlier."No time to explain why I'm here again,the fire nation is here….. And…." Killua was interrupted by Sokka." I know Suki and I are going to handle them together with the other warriors. Sit back and watch us hand their asses over to them, I cant wait to see the look on her face show off my moves to her.." Sokka said feeling butterflies in his stomach. He stood up from the floor then ran out of the dojo passing Killua.A sweat dripped from his head as his eyes turned to dots. "Don't tell me this guy is trying to impress these girls also… I didn't even finish what I had to say " Killua said in his mind.

(Kyoshi island)(Town)

Katara finished packing up her supplies from within the house, she went outside planning on putting down her supplies on Appa's saddle until she encountered a group of kids wandering around town separated from their parents. She did her best trying to locate them one by one, the waterbender was down to the last child, going through a tough search looking from house to house, and hiding spots. The water bender found the parents of the last child in the bushes. Katara raced over to Appa but the sight of three brown rhinos entering into town caught her attention, her eyes opened wider seeing a figure who was bald and had burnt black skin who appeared out of nowhere."This must be what they call Kyoshi island. Little Killua and that avatar boy should be here with the other two." Hisoka said observing his surroundings, he seen the waterbender standing there frozen in fear seeing her enemies but she couldn't tell if the guy with burnt skin was friend or foe."She the girl who's infatuated with little Killua according to Illumi. If I paralyze her with fear using my nen then I can strike her down where she stands instantly killing her." Hisoka said licking his lips bringing forth his nen surrounding his body. The aura was white then turned sinister pink as it traveled in fast speeds at the waterbender. Katara broke out of being frozen in place, she felt powerful surges of invisible energy flow pass through her body harming her greatly. Katara fell to her knees on the snowy ground holding her head in agony. Streams of tears rolled down from her sapphire blue eyes to her soft cheeks feeling the intense pain in her body. Hisoka was in front of the water bender ready to kill her once and for all. His hand was glowing in a pink aura in a shape of a blade ready to strike for killing blow. Hisoka aimed his bladed aura hand at Katara's head attempting to slice her whole body in half.

"KAAAAAAAATTTTTTAAARAAA!" an unknown voice called out to the water bender worriedly. A boy with a snowflake design knitted hat, spiky silver hair, deep blue eyes and in watertribe attire appeared in front of Katara in lightning speed. His huge amount of rage of someone attacking the one he cared for was compressed in his assassin mode, Killua parried the deadly blow directed at Katara's face elbow slashing the jester across the face striking him hard with his elbow back and forth. Stumbling back from the pair Hisoka licked his lips and smirked at the enraged Killua who glared at his enemy emotionless look on his face. Dashing to where the former assassin stood Hisoka sent a series of rapid punches towards Killua. The boy from another world defended himself parrying all of the jesters blows using the three sixty block technique. Finding an opening in Hisoka's chest area Killua clenched his fists as electricity surrounded them, he slammed his fists on Hisoka's chest expeditiously, Killua leaped into the air kicking the jester in the chest releasing streams of electricity on to Hisoka causing him to fly to the ground with such tremendous force. Hisoka landed next to the three fire nation Rhinos. Seeing the sight of the sinister jester Prince Zuko became very angry." Hisoka! I won't let you get in my way of getting the avatar!" Zuko yelled jumping off of his rhino and shooting waves of fire at the jester. Hisoka smirked at the teenager quickly getting up from the floor and avoiding every single fire ball being thrown at him. Once they both faced each other they got into their battle stances ready for a fight.

Killua gave Katara a cold look then spoke."Get out of here while there is still time. I'll take on those two…" Killua water bender extended her hand reaching out to the boy from another world. " No I want to fight with you… were in this together remember!" Katara cried. Killua shook his head refusing her to join the fight with him." You can't… If you take on a nen user without having nen yourself you will die… I can't let that happen. Killua said in anger. " Katara! Killua! Aang yelled out to the two, he ran up to them and immediately noticed that the water bender had tears on her face. Placing his hands on her shoulders the last air bender asked what happened to her since he was worried. The moment when Killua gazed at Aang, the airbender realized he wasn't the same cheeky and cheerful teenager he once was, he was more serious and his gaze was as cold as sheer ice." Katara was affected by nen I sensed it from afar. One can channel their aggression or malice deploying it towards another person, when that happens the victim is affected mentally, emotionally, and physically harmed by it. Killua stated. Aang eyes widen horror not wanting to have physical contact with nen. " That sounds really dangerous!" The last airbender said in fear."Aang take Katara and Sokka and flee the area, If Hisoka takes your lives i wouldn't know what to do.." Katara gritted her teeth in frustration at the fact she didn't want to leave Killua behind but she had no choice but to respect his decision." Kil.. P-Promise m-me y-you'll c-come b-back...Katara softly said standing from the snowy ground with support of Aang. " I will… As i said before i will follow you, even if it's at the ends of the earth!. Killua yelled. The former assassin raced off to join the battle between Hisoka and Zuko. Katara's heart burst like a bubble filled with happiness and joy. Aang felt extreme jealousy by the moment he experienced.

While Zuko and Hisoka continued their heated battle against each other, Firebenders riding on rhinos roaming in the city searched for the last air bender. Little did they know members of the Kyoshi warriors raced in back of people's houses who stayed out of sight, each of them came up with a plan to sneak attack the soldiers taking them out off the rhino's one by one. Three girls of the kyoshi warriors were running on snow covered roofs, until they jumped down from the houses knocking off three firebender soldiers off their rhinos receiving hard kicks to the face knocking them out instantly. Another female warrior jumped down from a different roof in front of another fire nation soldier, roundhouse kicking him to the stomach off the rhino. Suki seen the prince of the fire nation missing all of his blows and fire blasts trying to hit one target from the roof with Sokka by her side. More Hisoka dodged Zuko's streams of fire the more it would hit houses starting fires." Who is that bald guy? If this keeps up the person who's firebending is going to burn down the whole village!" Suki said witnessing the battle between the prince and sinister jester. Hisoka leaped to the right and to the left continuously avoiding the fire blasts causing the prince to burn nearby houses. Killua appeared behind him rushing him with blows of punches and kicks on Hisoka's back and Head. The jester elbowed the former assassin hard in the stomach, He back flipped behind him connecting a clean kick to his face. Taking the pain like a man he flew down to the ground of the town's main path way. "Killua!" Sokka yelled out to his friend worrying if he's was ok. Killua rubbed his head glaring at the watertribe warrior not knowing why he was still on the island. Standing up and recovering his posture Killua seen Appa run near by a house Sokka and Suki stood on. Aang waved at Sokka telling him to get on the and Suki gazed at each other sadly, in his heart he didn't want to say goodbye so soon. "There isn't any time to say left to say our farewells." Suki said. Hold on I just wanted to Apologise." Sokka said. Suki looked puzzled on what Sokka can be sorry for." Why are you apologizing?" Suki said in a confused tone. " I'm apologizing because I didn't respect you as a woman and a warrior." Sokka said while he bowed his head. Suki lifted up Sokka's chin with her index finger, she moved in closer kissing him on the cheek. After Suki pulled away from her gentle kiss Sokka couldn't believe what just happened. Suki grabbed his hand making Sokka stand up with her. Gazing deep with his blue eyes she then spoke. "I'm one and the same, You must leave and don't look back, we'll hold them off from here." Suki said to Sokka. Doing as he was told, Sokka jumped off of the roof landing into Appa's saddle, remaining strong not to look back he kept the tears in. Appa descended into the sky, Katara watched Killua run towards the fight between Zuko and the jester for the second time. Adrenaline which pumped through her body made her fear the worst of him not making it back on Appa on time.

Passing the fight between Killua,Hisoka,and Zuko Sokka gazed over to Aang wondering why he wasnt landing to pick up Killua."Aang aren't we missing someone!? We can't just leave him! Sokka shouted to the airbender. Aang gazed at Sokka sadly." Killua said to get you and Katara and flee the area. He promised he'll make it back." Aang said sadly. Sokka eyes widen. "WHAT!"Sokka yelled. Almost engaging into a melee clash Killua come in close range performing a dragon fly kick, releasing massive wave of electricity from his foot hitting Zuko and Hisoka with such force they flew out of town landing straight into the boy from another world chased after them leaving the Kyoshi warriors to deal with the remaining fire nation soldiers. Suki who just taken out two soldiers seen the huge wave of electricity, she was amazed a boy like that she beat up had that much power within him.

(Kyoshi Island)(beach)

Trees caught in the blast were on caught on fire, Killua fell from the sky landing on the sand slowly approaching Hisoka who lied on his stomach and Zuko who lied on his back. Zuko's armor was rusted up badly, clothing part of it ripped to shreds exposing parts of his arms and bruises. Hisoka regained consciousness, He smirked licking his lips as always in a blood lusting way. His light green diamond designed shirt was badly damaged, deciding to take it off throwing on the floor, disgusting cuts and bruises from the last battle him and Killua had were visible. Zuko stood up from the floor finally panting over and getting into battle stance. Fourteen Fire nation soldiers came out of the war ship intending on to assist the prince in his fight, but Zuko held up his hand ordering all of them to stay back at once." Stay back ! This is between me and them." Zuko yelled over to his crew members, as they followed their leader not interfering. Hisoka reached into his pocket pulling out a golden coin with a golden spider design on it in the middle of it in his hand. " I'm going to flip a coin so if it's heads i'm not going to use my nen, if its tails then i'm not deactivating it. No one gets to choose but me!" Hisoka said,The jester flipped his spider coin high in the air, once it landed on his hand it was heads. "You guys are lucky its heads, if I had my nen on I would crushed every bone in both of guys bodies." Hisoka said as he got into his battle stance. Zuko scowled at Killua and Hisoka." This should be an interesting fight against two people who refuses to get out of my way of capturing the avatar!" Zuko yelled clenching his fists in anger." You two won't hurt my friends, Ill end this battle like its nothing and return to them!" Killua yelled also, he crossed his arms into a X shape then exhaled having electricity surrounding his body getting into his battle stance. Three of them charged towards each other striking their fists against each other releasing their inner power causing a huge shockwave across the island.

The impact was so great that it made the fire nation soldiers nearby fly half way into the ocean. Withdrawing their fists Killua lunged his fist at Zuko's face, the prince parried it as he leaped into the air attacking Hisoka with a fire fist but found himself missing, being parried by the jester then he pushed him aside. Hisoka lunges his fists at the former assassins face, his attack was parried meeting painful headbutt to the forehead causing Hisoka to stumble back. Killua focused his attention at the prince going for a clean hit attempting to kick him in his stomach. His kick was warded off by Zuko's left hand, Killua tried to lunge his right fist at the prince's neck but the fire nation prince blocked it using right forearm. Hisoka quickly recovers from the headbutt, he charged at the silvered haired boy striking him in the chest making him stumbled a bit. Zuko strikes Hisoka punching him in the nose, the jester flew to the ground feeling the burn on his face. Killua uppercutted Zuko as he stepped back, The jester ran towards the two teenagers high jump kicking mainly Killua, the former assassin parried the kicked then blocked a fire kick from Zuko,aiming to the side of his face sending him flying back a bit. Leaping up into the air Hisoka attempted round kick Zuko's head but missed as he ducked. Killua dashed at the jester sending a hard flying to his face, Hisoka flew to the trees meeting impact, some trees fell down to the ground. Killua faced Zuko with electric sparks surrounding his body. Zuko gritted his teeth running towards the silvered haired boy lunging to send a fire kick at him, Killua parried it using his left hand then dodged a fiery roundhouse kick. Zuko came at the boy from another world with two jabs left and right. Moving the punches aside easily Killua kneeled to sweep kicking Zuko tripping him onto his back. Recovering his posture back flipping back into his stance, Zuko lunge at Killua aiming to strike his side, effortlessly side parried his attack like it was nothing. Finding an opening Zuko elbowed the silvered haired boy in the stomach causing him to double over in pain..Recovering from the blow Killua charged at the prince rushing him with series of blows, he slammed his fists into Zuko's face causing him to jerk his head back, Killua struck the right side of his stomach,He roundhouse kicked Zuko but failed missing since the prince quickly ducked. Killua found an opening kicking him in the stomach, electric punched him in the face and elbowed Zuko hard in the stomach doing a full combo.

Zuko stepped back holding the right side of his torso feeling intense pain; He rushed in again avoiding a straight punch as he ducked his head. The prince lunge his fiery fist at the right side of Killua's torso but to his realization his effort failed leaving him no choice but to crescent kick the boy from another world in the face. Killua stumbled back and got back into his battle stance, Zuko continued his assault attempting to side kick the former assassin in the stomach, the kick was blocked by Killua's forearm. The prince sent another kick releasing a stream of fire at the silvered haired boy. Killua ducked and rushed Zuko with series of punches missing the prince, he kneed the fire prince hard in the chin. Zuko fell back falling to his knees panting heavily,his eyes widen seeing Killua leap into the air performing a electric tornado kick. Zuko face was hit by three spinning kicks to the face as his body spinned rapidly to the sand sending him into the state of unconsciousness.

Landing on the floor Killua stood up straight and started panting. One thing that struck him was how Hisoka fought with two arms instead of one. Killua knew he slashed off his old arm off but he didn't know if was a new one or old one, he some how reattached it. Hisoka called out to the boy from another world,He threw a huge tree at him, Killua jumped up onto the tree and ran in lighting speed to Hisoka. He punched the jester so hard in his chest that he flew against a tree. Killua struck his fist In Hisoka's stomach pinning him to a tree so he wouldn't move. Electricity surrounded both of his fists as he slammed his fists continuously into the jesters chest and stomach landing the final blow Killua had a vision seeing Katara and Gon smiling gently at him. They both was the source of his power to never give up, and wishing he could protect them forever. The vision faded as Killua landed the final punch into Hisoka's stomach with all his might,causing a powerful shockwave throughout the land ripping a huge hole in the jester's coughed out blood as he flew back through the tree breaking it in half due to the impact of the punch. knocking down many trees as he flew back he Landed Into cold snow. Crawling in his own trail of blood he attempted to escape from Kyoshi island, Hisoka weakly glared at Killua."Next time you won't be so lucky, i'll be back in perfect condition and slit that girls throat!" Hisoka said coughing out blood. Killua gazed up into the sunset filled sky seeing Appa flying from the island. He didn't have time to check if Hisoka was still alive after the blow, he couldn't wait to see his friends and continue his journey to the north pole. The jester had enough for today, he disappeared into a red aura vanishing completely, Killua ran to the water trying to catch up with Appa. From a distance he seen the same Unagi who attacked Aang eating the bodies of the dead fire nation soldiers, who fell in the water by the shockwave. The former assassin leaped high into the sky, looking over his shoulder he seen Kyoshi village on fire. Killua remembered seeing the eel shooting water blasts at the last airbender, landing on the Unagi's head the silvered haired boy grabbed its brown whiskers pulling them back. The Unagi released sprinkles of water as it reached to the burning village putting out the fires of each house. Watching each fire been put out thanks to the Unagi Killua let go of its brown whiskers and jumped off its head.

(Kyoshi island)(Town)

Suki was outside surrounded by the villagers and her students, They cheered that the fire nation has been defeated as they retreated following after the avatar, and their village has been saved from disaster. Suki smiled watching Appa fly away from the island. " Thank you Killua!" Suki softly said.

* * *

(Sky)(Sunset)

Aang, Katara, Sokka were sitting in Appa's saddle, The water tribe warrior in his usual spot at the back, Aang and Katara were on the right side sitting next to each couldn't lie to himself, he's never seen his sister this sad over someone that really wasn't related to them after their mother died. Aang tried to cheer the water bender by performing his rapid spinning marble trick as he had a goofy smile on his face trying to make her laugh. Katara looked away ignoring Aang feeling really down and depressed missing Killua already. Aang sighed stopping his trick realizing his effort was a failure." I'm sorry Katara, I'm sure we'll encounter Killua again someday." The waterbender shook her head refusing to take what Aang said in. " No! There's no meeting again someday he promised me he come back after he finished fighting!" Katara yelled. Sokka sympathized for his sister. "Katara think about it like this, Killua is protecting us like mom did along time ago from the fire nation and…. That crazy clown guy". Katara glared at her brother " I know he's protecting us but are you intending to say he's going to have the same fate as her!? Katara yelled again. "No i wasn't going say anything like that but anything can happe...Sokka paused hearing someone's voice in the sky, he looked up into the orange sky seeing Killua falling from the sky having his hands in his pockets and smiling at them."Katara Killua's back!" Sokka said happily as he pointed at him while he got up from his spot. Katara sprang up in extreme happiness from her spot next to Aang, she to the middle area where the former assassin was going to land as she held out her arms. Aang was surprised the silvered haired boy kept his promise to the waterbender. Falling closer and closer to Appa's saddle Killua studied Katara's expression changing from sad to happy. Katara eyes started to water seeing the boy from another world come closer to her. Reaching to Appa's saddle Katara caught Killua in her arms wrapping them around his body tightly embracing him. Blissfully smiling resting her head on his shoulder, tears began to fall from her eyes as she closed them. Killua hugged her back resting his head Katara's shoulders as well, he smiled enjoying her warmth of her body as his bangs of his hair covered his eyes. Appa flew off into the sunset leaving Kyoshi to the next destination.

Chapter end

.

.


	6. Chapter 6: The great Kingdom of Omashu

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Avatar the last airbender.

A/N: Chapter 7 part 1 is done, was going to make it a long ass chapter but i decided to make it into parts, but yeah I'm going do to some revision for chapter 7 part 1 before its posted.

Chapter six: The great kingdom of Omashu

(Fire nation)(Phantom troupe cave hideout)

Inside the fire nation cave hideout, members of the Phantom troupe did their own thing as usual. Some gang members were sleeping on the ground, one girl was sitting on top of a boulder with a advanced laptop on her lap powered by the user's nen. The other girl sat on the rocky floor, she was so bored out of her mind that she decided to deal with it by teaching herself card tricks. The girl produced invisible threads with her nen which surrounded her whole body. Lying on the ground was a red flat board with spade cards on top of it that were spreaded out one by another. Manipulating the unseeable threads connecting them through the cards,the girl finished connecting all of them then moved her hands up and down making the cards hang in the air.

Leader of the phantom troupe was at the very end of the cave sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. A white candle was right beside him helping him read in the dark more easier. Gazing over to the entrance the leader seen Hisoka enter the cave walking in a injured posture. He held his stomach that had a huge hole, blood slowly seeped out of it. The jester evilly smirked at his allies within his blurry vision and soon it blackened. Hisoka collapsed to the rocky floor, In a short amount of time he was in a pool of blood. A small number of gang members stopped what they were doing and raced over to the dying jester, The rest stayed where they were and looked over to the spot where the all the commotion was going on."Hisoka what the hell happened to you." Shalnark yelled to his comrade. The teenage boy ran over to the injured jester joining the crowd who surrounded Hisoka. Kneeling down to his level Shalnark pondered where the jester could have been all this time. It was so like him to not tell anybody where he was off too.

The teenage boy turned Hisoka's body over from his bloody wounded stomach and laid him on his back. Hisoka's eyes were closed, falling deep into unconsciousness never seeing the days of light again. Shalnark noticed the bruises on the jesters face, he thought Hisoka got back from a fight. Phantom troupe gang members near the clever boy took a step back with astonished expressions on their faces,Gazing at the big hole in Hisoka's torso and the insides disgusted them."Looks like Hisoka couldn't handle a boy half his age."Phinks said in a cocky voice. Ignoring the man's words Shalnark placed his hand on the jester's chest immediately distinguishing his heartbeat was slowing down bit by looked back at a feminine figure who was standing at a distance from the group crowding around Hisoka's body, She had her arms crossed and looked the other way.

"Machi we need you to stitch Hisoka up before he dies from blood loss!" Shalnark shouted in a worried tone. He picked up the jesters head from the ground and rested it on his forearm for support. Machi had pink hair tied in into an updo and was dressed in traditional japanese wore clothing. She wore cycling shorts for pants which matched her uwagi around her waist, and a long with the obijime tied over it. Machi had two pairs of black fingerless gloves on both of her hands and had on tabi boots on her feet with long leg warmers that covered her ankles all the way to her knees. Almost about to speak while giving Shalnark her full attention, Illumi spoke up as he walked passed her."Giving Hisoka stitches will not be necessary, his spirit is staring at death right in the face as we speak." Phinks,Shalnark and the rest of the gang members were dumbfounded by Illumi's words. Shalnark glared at Killua's older brother not believing him,"If we don't stop the bleeding Hisoka will die!. Illumi gazed at the teenage boy with a expressionless face."I just said my partner is dead, weren't you listening? He was a fool rushing to his death by wanting to fight my little brother again."Illumi said.

"Check for his heartbeat again and see for yourself that he's living…Nobody can survive with a wound that big and deep." Shalnark didn't bother checking for Hisoka's pulse, He got up from the ground and Pulled Hisoka's body by his under arms making his way towards Machi. "Come on Machi! Will you please stitch up Hisoka before… Shalnark was interrupted by the female ninja. Machi shot daggers of sheer ice within her gaze at the teenage boy. "No… Let him die, this way he won't ever have the chance to challenge Chrollo."Illumi walked up to Machi and Shalnark, He gazed at the body of the jester thinking what he can do to make use of teenage boy scowled at Machi because of her not doing anything to prevent the bleeding, Shalnark checked for Hisoka's heart beat but soon realized the jester wasn't among the living anymore. Shalnark moved away from the dead body, he stood up and stared at the jesters body as if he was lost in reality.

Illumi walked over to the body and picked it up, he placed it over his shoulder." Where are you taking that bastard?" Machi spoke as she gazed at the elder brother of the zoldyck family."I'm going to find Hisoka a suitable grave sight so he can rest in peace". Illumi said evilly smirking as he lied through his teeth. He vanished into a red aura with the jester's dead body. The site where the leader was at the end of the cave, Chrollo continued to read his book acting like nothing was happening. Slowly looking into the direction where the group were gathered his eyes narrowed."Hmph another member lost… That member of the of the famous assassin family is going to take some time to get use to… I can't trust him for some reason as a member of our gang, it's best to remain cautious at all times.." Chrollo said in his mind, he continued to read his book.

* * *

(Dark abyss)

Appearing into the dimension of darkness Hisoka's lifeless body was placed on the floor of darkness, Illumi stood over the body having three long needles in between his fingers, He had a disturbing smile on his face. "You will be my slave for the rest of eternity." Illumi threw three needles into the jester's forehead. Hisoka was surrounded in his nen, all of a sudden his dead body started moving rapidly and he started making moaning sounds like a Zombie."After this process is complete I shall give you orders." Illumi said in his mind.

* * *

(Earth Kingdom city of Omashu)(outside of city)

The gang landed on the desert sands outside of the earth kingdom that was partially covered by snow. Appa was tired of flying all morning, he went straight to sleep having Killua,Aang,Sokka,and Katara walk the rest of the way to the Kingdom of Omashu. It was warm temperature The water tribe siblings and former assassin left their jackets on Appa's saddle. While the four were walking Katara was a little bored out of her mind, she was interested in hearing about how Killua met his friend Gon and the things that happened on his journey. Killua was walking behind Sokka and Aang who were engaged in a different conversation. Feeling the heat of over the environment, sweat started dripping down his forehead and soon other areas of his body. Momo jumped off of Aangs shoulders and climbed onto Killua's body, sitting on his shoulder as if he was trying to make himself comfortable.

Giving the lemur a suspicious look the former assassin suddenly spoke."Look Momo if you're just on my shoulder just for thinking I have food on me then you're sadly mistaken… Your tummy should already be filled up after stealing my bag of chocolate balls I got from Kyoshi island…" Killua said in a annoyed tone. Katara walked beside Killua smiling at the little moment between him and lemur."I hope Momo doesn't get sick… Junk food isn't good for animals, the more they eat it the more they'll think it's regular food." Killua scratched his head and closed his eyes."True but it's in their nature to eat anything that looks good, it can be shit, garbage, bones,ice, and other weird stuff i don't know about."

Katara felt sick to her stomach hearing the first word waste come out of the former assassin's mouth. "Wait a minute why would animals eat their own poop… That sounds so unnatural to me, it doesn't belong their food chain." Killua laughed at Katara's reaction."Well it's sort of a last resort option when Animals run out of food, animals eat it mainly because of diet they need in their foods animals eat is hard to digest so they turn to the last resort to get nutrients. I know it may sound nasty but that's life for you, if you want to survive sometimes you have to do the unexpected." Katara's whole body turned green feeling more sick to her stomach as she held her stomach." I think I'd rather die to be honest…" Katara said in a sick voice. Killua stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow while gazing at the waterbender."Hey Katara you look like you're about to turn into a vegetable, did what we just talk about gross you out?" Killua blankly said. Katara glared at the former assassin."What do you think you loon!"

Katara shouted. Killua laughed nervously and scratched his head." Like I said animals will eat anything…Just like yesterday when Appa went to eat something he wasn't supposed to... Katara stopped in her tracks and laughed, she reverted to her original natural skin color. "You do have a point Killua. I heard enough of that for one day, but yeah I was meaning to ask… Katara was cut off from her sentence by Aang's voice from afar."Guys! What are you two doing I see the city within view." Aang called out to the waterbender and former assassin. Killua smiled then gazed at Katara and nodded."Ah didn't know we reach the city in short time, cmon Katara!"

Killua ran towards Aang and Sokka with his hands in his pockets, with Momo on his shoulders. Katara stood in her spot watching the silvered haired boy run to the two boys in annoyance. "I guess I'll ask later when the time is right." Soon as Killua and Katara joined up with Aang and Sokka they all seen a wide valley in front of them, A big walled city rests on top of a enormous boulder promontory which was accessible by the one and only narrow switchback path to get into the city. Killua thought it was impressive and Impregnable, Aang,Katara,and Sokka thought the same thing too. "Here it is guys the earth kingdom of Omashu, it's been sometime since I last been here. I have a friend that I visited a lot along time ago, his name was Bumi. Katara,Sokka, and Killua were amazed at the scenery of the city."In the south pole there's no city in our land that look like that! Katara said happily. Those buildings…. They don't seem to melt for some reason! Sokka said in a surprised voice. Killua placed his hands in the back of his head. "Well yeah, of course they have buildings that don't melt, it's all made out of rock,gravel and sand I bet. Killua flatly said.

Aang was pumped to go inside the city." Wait till you guys see the real excitement in the city! Let's get going slowpokes! Aang said happily as he launched himself into the air and landed further down the hill. "Slowpokes!? Who the hell is he calling slowpokes?" Sokka angrily said, gritting his teeth to no end. Killua closed his eyes."Hmph I can run faster than him in a instant…"Katara ran towards the end of the hill and stopped in her tracks."Hold on Aang, if we enter the city with what you're wearing right now somebody will recognise as the avatar. Word about you might spread all over the lands and to make it worse the fire nation will hear the word eventually coming after you." Sokka agreed with his sister." What you need is a disguise for yourself, its the best way to avoid trouble." Sokka said as he sat on a rock. Aang jumped right back onto the hill Killua,Katara and Sokka were on.

"Okay Okay what do you guys suggest I be?" Aang pouted. "No clue but wait…." Killua looked around his surroundings for what the airbender could wear. "Where can we find a disguise for Aang? There's like nothing out here for him to wear. Killua said in a puzzled voice. Sokka thought of something for the airbender can disguise himself in, he snapped his fingers thinking of a brilliant idea. "I've got it! Katara how old did you say Aang was again?" Giving her brother a strange look Katara thought what Sokka had in mind. "He's one hundred twelve I believe... Why you ask?"Sokka smiled and pointed at Appa who was sleeping peacefully."I came up with an awesome idea, since you claim Aang is one hundred years old we can disguise him as a old timer!" Katara was a little uncertain about the idea, she gazed at Killua wanting to know what he thought about the idea."Killua what do you think about this…." The waterbender said. Killua walked up to Aang and looked at his face.

He rubbed his chin a bit then spoke up."It is a good idea but some people may find it a little strange for a old man to have no visible wrinkles on his face. Killua said in a honest tone. Sokka slapped his forehead in disappointment."Damn I should have thought about that part! Killua's right…. Screw it! Were getting into that city no matter what, no excuses!" Moments later…. Aang had on fake wig that was made out of Appa's fur along with the fake big mustache covering his whole mouth. Aang wiggled his huge mustache repeatedly, Killua and Katara laughed as Aang continued to do it."Why are you moving your fake mustache like that?" Killua laughed. "This mustache is way too itchy for my face, I want to take it off!. Killua folded his arms and thought there was something probably in Appa's fur."Maybe there's fleas in the fur that's making you itch…" Katara's smile faded from her face and shook her head. "Maybe this whole disguise thing isn't such a good idea after all. Sokka glared at Katara and Killua for brushing off his idea."Killua don't say Aang has fleas or you going to make him believe he really does have them, and Katara this whole disguise thing is a good idea for your information." Sokka shouted. Katara rolled her eyes almost begging to differ at her brother's words."Whatever Sokka… If Aang starts itching all over his body after he takes that shit off his head it will be all your fault!. The waterbender said."It's ok guys I'll keep it on." Aang smiled, then gazed at his lifelong companion who woke up."Appa how do you live in all of this fur."Appa looked at the last airbender then grunts at him blowing wind from his nose towards him." You know Aang you look like my grandfather when he was alive."Sokka said."Aang is older than us after all, by age but not physical appearance."Killua scratched the side of his cheek as sweat dripped down his face."Lets hope this works out…" Killua said in a doubtful voice."This disguise won't fail us don't you guys worry." Sokka said as he hopped off the rock he was sitting on,landing onto the ground.

Aang picked up his staff from the ground and used a old man's covering his real true voice. He started to walk away in a hunched over posture using his staff as a walking stick for support and balance."Lets go skippin you no good disrespectful whippersnappers, the big rocky city awaits."Sokka and Katara followed after Aang heading to the access road. Killua sighed while a sweat dropped from the back of his head and caught up with the three.

* * *

(Access road)

The group were walking up the switchback narrow road."You're going enjoy your stay at omashu, I love the people here,they're the most friendliest in the world."Aang said."Hmph imagine everybody in the whole world being the most friendliest,it would make the whole world a better place to live in." Killua said under his breath.A rough voice was heard from ahead, two guards and a merchant were having a little argument by the gate. One guard had a cabbage in his hands, he decided to crush the vegetable with his hand. The second guard earthbended the ground forming a lump under the cart of cabbages,Knocking the merchant's cabbages high in the air,at the side of the road and the remaining cabbages plunged hundreds of feet to the ground beneath the valley."OH NO NOT MY PRECIOUS CABBAGES! WHAT ABOUT THE POTATOES!" The merchant cried pointing at the cart of potatoes."Screw your potatoes and cabbages!" The first guard yelled.

Looking over the side of the road the merchant lamented, the group looked over as well then gazed ahead to the gate having fear holding them back a bit."Keep smiling no matter what, act like a normal passerbyer. Aang quietly said. "If they stop us can I knock them out?" Killua said as he smiled way too hard. Sokka shot a dirty look at the former assassin."No you can't knock them both out, are trying to draw attention towards us. Aang walked forward to the entrance of the city with a big smile, Katara held onto Killua's right arm and tittered a bit as the guards looked at them both following behind the airbender. Killua wasn't use to smiling that hard, he looked at the guards with a cat face smile then gazed at the entrance. Sokka quickly ran to the guards smiling at them then caught up with the three."Hold it" The first guard called out to the group. Team avatar stopped where they were as they saw the two guards approaching them. The first guard earthbended a boulder off the floor and held it over Aang's head. "State your business now!"said the first guard. Killua leaped away from Katara's side and landed over to the levitating rock under Aang. Approaching it from the air He kicked through the boulder shattering it into pieces. Aang moved aside avoiding the smaller pieces of rocks from falling on him and rushed over to the first guard and gave a dirty look at him."Are you trying to flatten my grandpa into a bloody pancake?"said Killua. Sokka raised his fist agreeing with Killua." Someone here doesn't respect their elders." Sokka said from afar. The first guard ignored Sokka and looked at the silver haired boy with a angry look."You! H-how did you…" The guard was cut off by Aang who was poking his finger hardly at his chest.

Aang started using his elderly voice." My business is none your dang business, got that sunny boy? I got half a mind to make you bend over to my knee and give you a good old fashion ass whoopin of your life. Back in my day the younger generation held doors for old folks like me, not try to hurt them with rocks and not to mention… I use to date your mother back then. YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE! AH SLU….." Killua and Sokka dashed over to Aang and prevented him from saying the last word by covering his mouth,shutting him up with both of their hands completely. The two of the of them wrestled the airbender to the ground squirming and struggling on top of each other."What the hell do you think your doing!? Talking all that shit... You're really out of character grandpa." Killua yelled at Aang."He's just trying to get us arrested!" Sokka angrily said. Katara stood frozen where she stands, her hand covering her mouth while she was terrified of what Aang was doing." Don't mind our grandfather he woke up in the wrong side of the bed this morning, He's a little cranky. Katara laughed nervously.

The first guard was extremely mad, he earthbended a big boulder from the ground, planning on crushing the three boys to death."What you say about my mother ya old coot, I'll will bend your shit and turn your old bones into dust." The first soldier yelled at Aang. Aang struggled to get out of the grasp of Sokka and Killua holding him down and having their hands over his mouth. The air bender stood up from the floor and glanced at the two guards. Killua and Sokka stood up from the ground then wondered what was going happen after Aangs ourburst. Second guard held the first guard back from trying to hurt the old man."Hey hey calm down, you two need to settle your family problems somewhere else." The first looked at the second guard angrily." I don't even know this person, I don't take crap from random people insulting other's mothers. The first guard yelled. Gazing at the old man and the others behind him, the second guard wondered who they were.

"Who are you people? What business do you have in Omashu?" The second guard said. Aang hit the ground with the bottom part of his staff and spoke." The name is Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis the third and these are my three grand kids. Aang pointed at Killua, Katara, and Sokka. Katara smiled in a serene manner, Killua scratched the side of his face and looked away, and Sokka didn't bother smiling, he scowled at the two gate guards."I'm june Pipinpadaloxicopolis and these are my two brothers. Katara pointed at Sokka and Killua. The first guard looked at Sokka, then looked over to the silvered haired boy."Uh… My name TaiQan Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Killua said as he bowed his head formerly." Long rod van hugen dong Pipinpadaloxicopolis…." Sokka said in a bored tone. The former assassin raised an eyebrow."What the hell kind of name is that Sokka? Sokka glared at Killua."Leave me alone, you can't blame guy for trying to make up a first name and putting it together with a overexaggerated last name."Sokka said. The first guard walked up to Killua."You there are you really related to these three? What's with white hair? Don't tell me you're another person trying to sneak into Omashu." Killua moved his attention from Sokka to the gate guard." Of course I'm related to them,can't you see we all have blue eyes except for our grandpa! I have on water tribe clothing just like them and…." Katara raced over to Killua's side and finished his sentence."TaiQan was born with white hair, the women in our tribe sometimes gives birth to those types of kids, but it's rare though." Killua gazed at Katara for a good moment then mumbled to her."I have silver hair Katara…" Katara shook her head and mumbled back to Killua."What's the difference… Just play along." The first guard nodded understanding Katara's words.

Gazing at Katara the guard began to speak."Hmm that seems convincing… You look like a girl that take care of her responsibilities. Make sure your grandfather stay away from trouble and not talk about other people's mother's." The first guard glared at Aang who simply waved at him as he wiggled his mustache. Katara held Killua's arm and forced him to walk forward to the gate. Aang walked passed the gate guards walking in a hunched over posture carrying his staff. Sokka followed after the airbender until he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking,he turned around facing the gate guard."Long rod was your name? I know you're a strong young man, show some respect to your grandpa and carry his bag why don't ya." Aang threw his bag at Sokka, the watertribe warrior caught the bag with a confused expression."Good Show there young lad, you kids have no respect for the elderly these days. I'll see to the day ill paddle your behinds,I speak softly but I carry a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGG STICK!."Aang Shouted.

Approaching the stone gate the group watched it open slowly as it was once interlocked by three movable stone four was shocked at the size and power of the fortification. The gates start to close off when the group walk through it finally after all the commotion that first guard who was insulted by the airbender took a quick gaze at him,but his vision of him obscured. He saw two pairs of long ears that popped up from Aang's fur wig."Walking behind Killua and Katara, Aang wasn't liking the sight of the waterbender holding the former assassins arm. "June! Don't you think you should hold your grandpappy's arm before he trips and falls over hurting his ankle!? Aang shouted. Katara looked back sending a glare his way."That won't be necessary grandpa you have your staff to keep balanced while your walking. You can drop the act the now, the first door closed behind us and the guards aren't watching us."

* * *

(Kingdom of Omashu)

"I'm surprised those two idiots didn't notice any wrinkles on grandpa's skin and realized he was young." Katara held Killua's arm tighter and laughed. "Saves us the trouble of getting caught." Killua smirked at the waterbender as they approached a railing, the group looked over the railing at the interior of the earth kingdom. They seen earth kingdom houses with green roofs and there were chutes all over the kingdom as well. Crates and packages were sliding down on them, on the very bottom of the city the group seen earthbenders working the delivery system throughout the city."This city is very serious about delivering their mail to people." Killua said. Aang nodded." What you're seeing is the Omashu delivery system. It goes so many miles and miles and has a lot of tubes and chutes. Katara released her grasp off of Killua's arm."With the delivery system looking so advanced like this they must to get their mail on time. Sokka said in a amazed voice. "I wish we had something like this back in the south pole… Our delivery system is very slow compared to the earth kingdom." Katara said." Yep definitely get their mail right away, my old friend Bumi found a way better use for the chutes their using for delivery purposes. Aang said in a sad voice filled with nostalgia.

Aang had a flashback remembering him and his old friend Bumi looking over the railing looking at the city, then gazed at the mailing delivery chutes. The young Bumi had spiky orange hair tied with a green head band tied around his head,Brown skin and had on a yellow sleeveless T-shirt. Also green shorts, and walked around barefooted. Bumi explained to Aang that he had to open his mind to the endless possibilities. The air bender called him a mad genius after his friend brought up the term (world greatest super slide.) Aang and Bumi got into one of the transport bins and enjoyed the ride as it rocketed down the chute in fast speeds. The flashback had ended as the group were in the area where the flashback occurred along time ago. Moments later Killua seen Katara,Aang and Sokka get into the transport bin which was slowly rocking back and forth. Aang was in the front Katara was in the middle and Sokka was in the back. The silver haired boy had black beady eyes, he looked at the three as if they were crazy and pointed at the bin.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. Isnt that bin only used for mail and packages? That does not look safe one bit…" Aang smiled at Killua." Don't worry it'll be fun, think of it like this,If you don't get on now you may not get to experience this one in a lifetime ride again after when we leave here and set out to the north pole after this." Aang said. " I know that's not going to happen, after we went to kyoshi island you wanted to ride the koi fish and we were supposed to leave after that, but we got ambushed by the Kyoshi warriors and stayed there for one day until the fire nation found us. Might as well just get out of the bin and have quick look around the city then leave right after." Sokka gazed at the former assassin. "Look electric boy just get in, what can possibly go wrong, I may be a little scared too but still this could be fun. Besides like Aang said it's a once in a lifetime thing... Dont miss out on this ride or you'll regret it for the rest of your glared at the watertribe warrior."I never said I was scared of riding the chute, it looks unsafe but fine whatever you say…"Killua said as he walked up the bin. "You can sit behind Katara,Killua" Aang quickly said while raising his finger in the air. Sokka objected to the airbender's words."No no… He can sit in front of my sister." Sokka said, folding his arms.

"What is this assigned seats? I'm not in hunter school anymore." Killua said as he sat in between Aang and Katara. the water bender looked down to the bottom of the vertical drop and was intimidated by the height they were at."Uh… I have second thoughts now, this sounded fun at first b-but…" The transport bin went down the chute in fast speeds. The group accelerated down the chute, Another neighboring chute can be seen in the background. The neighboring chute was merging with the chute the group was in, A rack of spears was dropping down the other chute beside ,Killua,Katara,and Sokka's eyes widen in horror seeing the dangerous weapons.

After the two paths merged the rack of spears approached the group from behind, " HOLY SHIT KILLUA WAS RIGHT! THIS RIDE ISN'T SAFE! LET ME OUT!" Sokka yelled in a distressed manner. No way to get out of bin except jumping down to his death Sokka decided to duck down into the bin. Katara screamed in distress also as she looked behind her seeing the approaching spears behind her. She wrapped her arms around Killua in fear, the silvered haired boy blushed a bit, he grown angry at Aang and Sokka for not listening to him the first time."SEE THIS IS ONLY FOR PACKAGES AND MAIL! ONLY A DENSE DUMBASS WOULD PULL THIS KIND OF CRAP OFF EVERYDAY TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF. Killua yelled. The former assassin wanted to destroy the rack of spears but couldn't since the water bender was hugging him tightly. "Aang do something before we get killed" Sokka yelled from under the bin. "OK OK IM ON IT!" Aang shouted.

Aang started to rock the bin back and forth in the chute. He derails them out of the chute and their bin falls onto a nearby rooftop below leaving a deep path on it. The group fell off the house, In a different area of Omashu three earth kingdom soldiers are being addressed by an earth kingdom officer."Alright men you will dropped off into combat soon, the most important key of all this is that you must be prepared for the unexpected at all times of war." The bin falls into the view of the soldiers shocking them. The scene stops for a good moment with the sound of egg timer going off. Aang grabbed the front of the bin with his two legs up in the air, Killua had both of his hands up in the air,his whole forehead was blue and the other half of his face was pale, he had a panic expression with a shocked catlike look on his face. sweat dropped from the side of his head as his cat tail was straight like a stick. Katara had her hands covering her eyes bracing for impact and Sokka was panicking in the back with his tongue out of his mouth.

Aang airbends the bin back in the air, they broke through a stone structure and knocked over passing by bins carrying pumpkins and other stuff. By a lucky chance they have managed to drop back into another chute and found themselves rocketing down in high speeds again. Killua did his best to keep his composure in check, his stomach was messing with him because of the fast speeds of the bin, he held on to the edges as tightly as he could. Katara and looked over Killua's shoulder and gazed at Aang."Aang you need to do something! Use your airbending to…" Aang gazed at the waterbender with a mischievous smile."Great idea Katara, I'll use airbending to make us go faster!. Killua had a terrified catlike expression on his face." I-I don't that's what she…" Killua's sentence was cut off soon as Aang airbended the bin faster down the chute.

Aang blasted air behind them making them speed up."Y-Y-YOU L-L-LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Sokka yelled in a terrified voice. Dwellers who lived in the city were alarmed on what was going on, they seen the group in the bin riding down the chute as if it was joyride. They approached the drop down of the last chute,Aang,Katara,and Sokka started screaming for their lives except Killua who had beyond terrified look, they seen the load point and thought they were going to crash into the bin in front of them. An earthbender was next to the bin that held a package in it, he moves the bin using his bending in good timing preventing impact with the bin the group was in. It gave them relief knowing they were safe for now, the earth bender raises another bin with a package in it, the group approached the floating bin as the four of them screamed. Hitting the side of the trench Aang,Killua,Katara, and Sokka fell out of the bin and falling. Killua extended his hand reaching for Katara's hand, the waterbender did the same as she held his hand tightly. Katara look over her shoulder for her brother."Sokka grab my hand!" Katara yelled with a worried look on her face."I can't reach! I'm going to die!" Sokka shouted. Aang airbended the four of them back into the bin safely, they bounce off another roof and breaks through a window into a man's work room completely destroying his pottery he was painting, the man lands on his bottom watching the group bounce off the floor and crash through his second window.

"Sorry for the rude and unexpected entrance sir!" Aang yelled from outside the broken window. The group continued to drop down from the air, all of a sudden they crashed into a random person's living room then fly out of the house. A cat caught in Aangs fake wig, Momo arises from the wig and growled at the brown cat,the brown cat growled at fighting on top of Aangs head, Momo pushes the cat off of the airbender's head. Killua sees the cat flying towards his face, he quickly dodges it moving his head to the left, Katara quickly dodged as well doing the same thing. Sokka wasn't paying attention as the cat flew right into his face,scratching him all over."MY EYES!" Sokka yelled, struggling to get the brown cat off of him.

Sokka got the cat off of his face and threw it to the side. The group crashed through a wall of the house balcony and fell even further below, four of them screamed for their lives again. A merchant from earlier who got into a commotion with the gate guards was rubbing one of his cabbages on his face. He heard screams in the air, the merchant looks up seeing four kids in the bin falling straight towards him. He jumps back watching the bin fall onto the cabbage cart destroying it whole. All of the cabbages in the cart flew into the air and scattered everywhere on the floor. The group fell out of the bin as it broke apart, they layed ontop of eachother after the impact. Aangs disguise fell off from his head."My sweet precious cabbages! You're all going to pay for this!" Killua got up from under Aang and top of Katara and shot a dirty look at the merchant, his eyebrows twitched up and down in anger as he shot a dirty look at him.

The former assassin picked up two cabbages in his hand and threw it at the merchants stomach and head."Screw your cabbages, you act like they're your kids!" The merchant ran away with his hands in the air. Killua picked up another cabbage near his feet and threw it at the merchants back."Make us pay all these cabbages I dare you, I'll shove every last one of them down your throat."In the matter of seconds Omashu guards surrounded the group."Guess Killua don't like cabbages…" Aang,Katara, and Sokka stood up from the floor, one guard stepped forward and spoke."Come with us you are summoned by king Bumi for your troublesome misdeeds." Aang was excited hearing his old friend name after all the years. "Bumi!? He's still alive?" Killua shook his head."Damn we managed to cause trouble in another land." The silver haired said in his mind."Quiet boy your are silenced until your are in the presence of the king. Katara sighed at the fact being surrounded by earth kingdom soldiers and forced to follow them. Aang followed after the soldiers who escorted him to the kingdom, Killua,Katara and Sokka followed after them. The former assassin walked next to the airbender and whispered to him."We can get out of this Aang, all I have to do is hit them in their weak points and knock all the soldiers out. Did you not say after we ride the transport bin we'll leave this place right away?" Aang nodded agreeing with Killua but there was something he to do before leaving Omashu. "I understand where you're coming from but this is perfect opportunity to find out if my long lost friend is alive. You heard the soldier say king Bumi right?" Killua nodded."Yeah but.." he said in an unsure voice. " We'll be fine, if Bumi is alive I'm going to introduce you guys to him, he's real cool." Aang said happily.

* * *

(Kingdom of Omashu)(Kingdom)

In king Bumi's throne chamber it was decorated in shades of earth kingdom green all over the large throne old aged king sat on his throne in the distance awaiting the arrival of the ones who caused trouble in his city. Bumi was a wild old man with green headdress on his head and a had on a green royal earth kingdom garb, also green shorts. King Bumi was barefooted and had spiky pauldrons around the bottom part of his legs. Aang got closer to the throne of the king and took a quick glance at the oldman, the old king had a crazy look on his face that reminded him of his friend but it didn't hit him that it really was him. Anybody can have the same crazy expression like that in this kingdom and the same exact name he thought. The king looks upon the four and the guards behind them."Kneel before the king!" One soldier said to Killua,Aang,Katara, and Sokka. The three of them did what they were told except acted like he didn't hear anything from the soldiers, the former assassin stood there in a calm manner. "You there! I said to kneel before the king!" The soldier said again. Killua glared at the soldier who was talking to him."And what if I don't…" Killua calmly said, he placed his hands in pockets and faced the soldiers.

Groups of soldiers surrounded the silvered haired boy,Katara was horrified on what was going to happen next."Killua don't make it any harder than it is on us, just kneel to the king so we can get this over with." Katara shouted. The former assassin ignored the waterbender."If you don't kneel now boy you and your friends will face serious consequences." The soldier raised his hand ordering the other earth kingdom soldiers to point their spears at Killua. Aang and Sokka were frozen in place and shocked that trouble was coming their way. "Killua it's not that serious just kneel!" Sokka said. Bangs covered Killua's eyes entirely, his personality changed entirely to assassin mode. his silver hair spiked up and his blue eyes turned ice cold. Killua fiercely looked at the soldiers ready to end their lives, whoever dared to step forward will be finished. All the earth kingdom soldiers felt uncomfortable aura around the boy.

Frozen in fear the soldiers stood where they were."What is this is this sorcery…" Another soldier spoke in a frightening tone."Harm my friends and I'll kill you all. As long I'm with them we will bow to no one." Aang and Sokka felt the former assassins aura, they were both in a cold sweat and chattered their teeth in fear. Katara felt her heart beat faster feeling her friend's aura around her, this was her second time actually feeling scared of him as if he was soon going to kill her. "This is a different side of Killua… A side that is unknown to us, the feeling he's giving off is like looking at a terrifying demon in the eyes and paralyzed with such intense fear. You never know when it may strike you down to your death. Killua in his carefree personality was long gone,this maybe his second time in that side I believe, back in Kyoshi island after encountering Hisoka some invisible force passed through my body, next thing notice is feeling like I was going to have a panic attack. As soon as Killua came to my rescue I felt the same terrifying sensation from him. Like I was going to die in intense fear." Katara spoke in her mind.

Taking a step back from the boy from another world the earth kingdom soldiers threw their spears in the air and ran out of the throne room. One soldier remained in the throne room, his body was shivering at the spot where he stood at. Killua reverted to his normal personality,he closed his eyes and turned to face his companions."Guys stand up, no one can make us kneel now." The silver haired boy ,Aang and Sokka wasn't scared of Killua anymore, three of them stood up from the ground amazed. Aang took a step forward and spoke out to the from another world."How'd you do that?"Aang said. "S-s-silence, your majesty these are the kids that caused great vandalism in the city, traveling in false identities to fool people,making them believe who they say they really are and talking about people mother's... A gate guard reported… Also destroying cart of cabbages… Cabbages are really irrelevant but this guy right here wanted me to let you know." The soldier pointed at the merchant standing next to him, nobody noticed he came into the throne room.

"Of course my cabbages are important, the fuck are you going on about that's it's not important." The merchant turned his head and yelled at the soldier. glaring at the merchant from earlier the soldier yelled back."What was that pal? Don't make me clock you in the face!" The merchant ignored the soldier and gazed at the four who destroyed his cart of cabbages." Cut Off their heads your majesty,one for each of my cabbages, they must be avenged!" Killua gritted his teeth and glared at the merchant, he formed both of his hands into sharp claws."How about I slice your head off and crush it with my hands while your body runs around the kingdom like a headless twitching chicken?" The boy from another world said angrily. Moving his arms up and down continuously with sweat dripping down his face the merchant was terrified. He ran out of the throne room."I'M SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU GUYS AGAIN! I DON'T WANT MY HEAD TO BE SLICED OFF AND MY HEADLESS BODY TO BE RUNNING AROUND THE CITY LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN.(Cries)"

King Bumi rubs his chin, he first looks at the disrespectful Killua who soon turns around to face him, the silvered hair boy sent a angry look over to the king. He then looks at Katara who looked hopeful,then looks at Sokka who looked nervous, and finally Aang who avoided eye contact and acted like he was invisible. Killua gazed over to the last airbender."Aren't you going to ask the old coot if his name is Bumi?" Killua questioned Aang."Silence! Your majesty I await your judgement on the criminals."King Bumi thought what he could with the captured criminals."Give them a feast! Buffet style, give them all the food that we serve here in the city." King Bumi said as he stood up from his royal chair,Killua's eyes sparkled hearing the word buffet. The last soldier in the throne room almost broke his spear in half in anger. "Your majesty… You can't possibly mean that."

Moments later the group sat at a rectangular shaped table loaded with ,chicken,tofu,bread,rice,treats,tea and many others were served on the table. Aang sat in the middle at the left end,Katara sat next to him on his left side,Sokka sat next to the airbender on his sat at the side of the table and Katara eating rice and chicken in inhumane speeds. Katara,Aang,Sokka, and Bumi looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces. Using chop sticks for the bowls of rice, Killua ate it at a fast pace then continued on to the next bowl of rice. Stack of bowls piled up like towers one by one, he reached for a big drumstick of chicken and ate it whole. Killua grabbed some treats at the side of the table where Momo was and ate it like it was nothing. The former assassin had a big block of tofu in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other as he stuffed his mouth with kingdom waiters passed by Sokka with pile of dirty dishes in their hands. The water tribe warrior stopped one waiter by calling out to him.

"Excuse me sir can I get some salt?"Sokka said with his index finger in the air. "Yes of course" The waiter quickly said and scurried away from the table with a handful of dirty dishes. Sokka resume looking at Killua with surprised look on his face along with the others."Your friend there just hit a world record… He ate over fifty dishes of food he's almost up to one hundred…" Katara gazed at King Bumi who stood behind her and Aang."Seriously!? I lost track at eighty…"Katara said. "I lost track at twenty…" Aang said with a lost expression. Killua took the last bite of the bread he was eating, he started to choke as he held his hands around his throat. the former assassin's face turned blue."Killua's choking!" Katara shouted. Everyone stood up from the table in astonishment. Rushing over to the boy from another world, the waterbender quickly determined if he could speak or cough. Killua shook his head in the response of no. Katara wasted no time proceeding to the next step performing abdominal thrusts on him. She wrapped her hands around his waist,pressing against his stomach trying to clear his air-pipe, the piece of bread in Killua's throat slowly rose up.

After several attempts of abdominal thrusts, Killua coughed out the piece of bread on the table, Katara released her grip from around him as he coughed repeatedly. Picking up the cup of tea near the half pile of dishes that wasn't picked up by the waiters, Killua drinked the tea. After he finished drinking it he placed the tea on the table. Katara rubbed his back gently and patted it when the former assassin coughed turned to the waterbender"Thanks Katara…" Killua said in an embarrassed tone. Katara nodded placing her hand on his shoulder."How bout we eat like a normal human being instead of eating like wild animal?" The waterbender said."Yeah you should have learned your lesson after going through that, slow down when you eat man… You had us scared half to death. Sokka said."Talking about bad table manners…"King Bumi said as he walked over to his seat at the right end of the table. Killua scowled at the king."At least I never asked none of my servants to serve dry bread to have people eat and choke on it!"Killua said.

"Bread is good for you what are you talking about?" King Bumi said. Actually bread makes certain people fat. Aang said. Later everyone were seated at the table eating peacefully until Bumi spoke."Whenever I throw a feast with some people they get fat, and the way that boy eats, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten to the point of fatness. Never before have I seen someone eat at such fast speeds."A vein popped out the side of Killua's forehead,angrily he sipped his tea in peace. Katara leaned over to the side where Killua was and whispered in his ear."Don't you think he's wearing his crown all crooked?" Killua quickly glanced at the king looking at his crown and turned to Katara whispering in her ear. "I guess he's in the retarded side of style… Who knows…" Killua said

"What brings you to our kingdom young bald one… Where did you and your friends come from?" king Bumi asked. Aang thought of a good name to come up with, he didn't want to reveal his real homeland."I came from Humuhumunukunukuapua'a'a'a island. Bring out the drums please!" Aang stood up from his seat with his finger in the air. Sokka gazed at the airbender with a (what the fuck?) face."Hold up! You know damn well you didn't come from…." Killua interrupted Sokka's sentence. "SOKKA HELLO!?" the boy from another world shouted."Oh… right…. Fire nation…" Sokka mumbled. "What could you possibly want my royal drums for?" King Bumi questioned Aang. Three earth kingdom servants came out of the backroom of the throne room with big well designed drums in their hands. They quickly placed the drums on the floor and smacked the top of it fiercely performing an epic island tune as they used the drums. Aang leaped in the air from the table then landed behind the drummers.

The last air bender moved his body to the drum beat doing the wild hula dance, moving his hands and legs everywhere and jumping in the air and falling down to the ground busting moves. Bumi,Sokka,Katara and Killua were dumbfounded seeing Aang dancing was about to burst out in laughter, she turned her head trying to hide it. Killua was about to sip his tea until he saw Aang dance, he held the cup of tea in his hand,it was halfway to his mouth and he held it still in not making one move. Sokka on the hand was feeling the epic tune of the drums."I'm actually liking this… You're not the only one that got moves you know." Sokka said as he joined Aang, dancing by his doing the wild hula dance."Killua get ur ass up here and dance with us, represent where you came from" Sokka yelled out to the silver haired boy. Katara laughed out loud seeing her brother doing weird and funny movement with the last airbender."This is so self embarrassment right now… Killua said in his mind.

He placed the cup of tea down on the table and laughed nervously."I'm not a big fan of dancing, sorry guys..." The silver haired boy nervously said. "Doo nema nah, doo nema nah ya wei, ugh ugh, Doo nema nah" Aang and Sokka sang. King Bumi gazed at Killua and Katara."My word… what is this madness I'm seeing… is this supposed to be funny? Bumi asked. Katara laughed. "Its an island thing, Humuhumunukunukuapua'a'a'a traditional dancing we call it." Katara got up from his seat and did a hand signal ordering his servants to stop playing the drums. Once the servants stop beating on the drums,Aang and Sokka stopped dancing."Ok all of this weird dancing is getting me tired now"Bumi picked up a drum of chicken and threw it at Aang. Using his airbending he airbends the drumstick to a standstill and had spin the air. King Bumi and his servants were very surprised."AHA here's a airbender who hasn't been seen for years,but wait he's not just a airbender he's the avatar. Bumi said. Aang dropped the piece of chicken to the floor and acted like he did not reveal himself."Whoops…" Aang said. "Now anything you have to say Mr pipinpadaloxicopolis?" Bumi said, walking closer to the avatar." Alright you guys figured it out. I was doing my job making a world a better place." Aang checked under the table."Looks like there's no fire benders under here, good job everybody the world is at peace."Aang placed his arms around Katara,Killua, and Sokka. "Make sure to love one another, live life to the fullest, and don't run with those spears in your hand or you'll poke someone's eyes out.

Momo climbed on top of Aang's head as he walked backwards with Killua,Sokka,and Katara to a nearby door. Another group of guards appeared behind them pointing their spears behind them. Bumi looked at them with a crazy look."You won't have us here forever let us go."Katara angrily said. Carnival music started playing in the background, Sokka leaned over to the others speaking in a low voice."We are screwed, this guy is a nut said Sokka."We've been screwed the moment we rode the chute breaking shit…" Killua bluntly said. The carnival music stopped playing and King Bumi looked at the group seriously."Tomorrow morning the avatar will be going through deadly challenges. For now the guards will escort to your personal chamber."Bumi said. "Only the avatar will do the deadly challenges? It sounds like a real dangerous game and I love those kind of games." Killua smiled menacingly. King Bumi snorted and laughed."A disrespectful boy like you take on my deadly challenges? Over my dead body, I only recommend the avatar for the test."Bumi said.

"Your majesty do you mean the newly fixed chamber or the bad one?" The King took a bite of his lettuce and gazed at the guard." The chamber that use to be bad for evil prisoners but was newly made into a good cell."Bumi said. Aang,Katara,Sokka and Momo were pushed into the refurbished cell by a guard. Killua used shadow step, he walked behind the guard having his foot steps not heard by anybody. The silver haired boy karate chopped the guard from behind as he fell to the floor unconscious. Killua slowly observed the entrance of the chamber noticing there wasn't any visible door. He slowly walked in the cell seeing his friends look around their the chamber. There were three beds positioned in a circle with brown designed mats in between each bed. In the very middle of the three beds were circle shaped round mat with a table on top of it with a bowl of fruits."Quickly earthbend the entrance so they won't get out."King Bumi yelled to his soldiers. The entrance was closed shut, the soldiers earthbended the ground creating a iron like steel wall. Inside the chamber it was spacious and wasn't suited for bad people.

Killua turned around immediately striking the wall with all of his strength, after pulling his fists back a deep dent was visible. Going in for a second attempt the former assassin struck the iron wall again, but this time there was no luck he only made a deeper dent on the wall."Damn these bastards are real sneaky…" Killua said in a enraged voice."These people call this a prison cell? This looks like a place where wealthy people stay at."Sokka brushed off his sister comment."Don't you realize we're still prisoners. said Sokka."True but I wonder what the challenges are going to be like said in worried tone. Katara folded her arms not bothering to stay in the prison cell."Were not going to be here any longer trying to wonder what it's going to be like. There must someway we can get out of this place." Gazing at Killua who was sitting on the floor with an annoyed look on his face. Katara walked over and kneeled down to his level."Killua why not bust us out of here like you did to the iceberg at the south pole?" Killua avoided the water bender's gaze."It's no use I already tried breaking the wall a new one two times, it only left dents, if only i had my nen flowing in my body again, then maybe we would have been out of here by now. these walls are as strong as steel" Killua up from his spot from the ground the boy from another world walked away from Katara and faced a different part of the wall."Might as well hit a different spot and see if it will break through.

Katara nodded agreeing with him, Killua clenched his fists and struck the wall third time. The attempt failed,scratches were visible on his fist."Aang Momo cannot fit in those air vents,and how is Appa supposed to save us, he's probably sleeping his life away."Sokka said."Geez Sokka you're so doubtful." Aang said "Wait Killua has super strength he can… Katara cut her brother from finishing his sentence."He already done it, it's no use these walls are unbreakable."

Sokka face palmed himself."So now what should we do?" Katara rubbed her eyes feeling tired, well I'm pretty sure it's getting late out, we'll try to escape when we wake up in the morning said."That's well and good but there's three beds and four of us, so two people have to share a bed or sleep on the floor. I doubt anybody would sleep on the uncomfortable floor."Sokka said. Katara blushed fiddling with her fingers."Well thats quite unexpected…" Sokka place his hand on his sister's shoulder."Well then…. Katara you're sleeping with me, I have a duty to watch over you. There's no way I'm sleeping with another guy."Sokka said in a tired voice.

The waterbender rolled her eyes."there's no way I'm sleeping with you Sokka, I already learned my lesson the last time we slept together. I can't stand your snoring and your farts smell like southpole onions. Sokka scowled at his sister. " I know you didn't go that far, and besides I'm pretty sure Aang and Killua do the same thing when they sleep." Katara raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? everyone is different when they sleep" Katara said "We can share beds if you want Katara, we can talk about anything as the night is till young." Taking a step back while the last airbender walked up to the water bender, Katara bumped into Killua who was passing by making his way to the bed. He tiredly stared at her then spoke."Oh sorry Katara, I'm going to bed, hope you figure out what beds you're going to sleep in, ...not that it matters or anything."Killua said tiredly. He took off his blue boots and placed them to the side of the bed, Killua got on the green bed,resting his body on top of the green covers on his backside. He rested his hands in the back of his head on the long cylinder shaped pillow.

Sokka yawned."I'm hitting the hay good night you guys." Sokka said as he took off his shoes and got into the bed pulling the covers ontop of him and falling asleep right away."Good night" Katara and Aang said. Katara made her way over to Killua's bed,Aang followed after her trying to hide his blush, jealousy was kicking in yet again."Katara you sure don't want to share beds with me?, pretty sure Killua wants to be alone in this bed. Raising her hands in the mid air Katara shook her hands as she refused."Thank's for the kind offer Aang but I'm okay over here" Katara said. Killua raised his head up from the pillow, he was a little shocked Katara wasn't sleeping with her brother. It was his first time ever sleeping with a girl in his whole life. "You sure Kata…" Aang suddenly stopped talking after seeing the terrifying look on the water face automatically telling him to leave her be. "I think I should just head over there by myself and sleep...G-goodnight." Aang said sadly. Walking over to his bed took of his shoes place to them to the side and got into the bed. "Katara…?" Killua gazed at the waterbender, she gazed at the former assassin with her terrifying face. Scared to death by Katara he laid back down resting his head on the green pillow and didn't dare say another word. "Damn she's scarier than biscuit except when she turns into that manly transformation.."

Soon as she took off her shoes,the waterbender turned around taking a deep breathe after feeling a strong sensation of butterflies in her stomach. Katara got into the bed getting under the covers. She laid on her side and gazed at the silver haired boy, Killua turned his head gazing at the waterbender. Looking into her eyes it reminded him how beautiful they were, it was like gazing two sapphire jewels filled with faithfulness and honesty."Remember when you turned all serious on the earth kingdom guards making them run away? How do you do that?" Katara said in a low voice. Killua took his attention off of her beautiful blue eyes then gazed at the ceiling."It's a special ability that everyone except my mother have in the house hold. It's like flipping a switch to another personality that's more serious, it affects the everyone around the user having leaving them scared shitless. It can affect a lot of people but not all since mine isnt as perfect as my dad's." Killua spoke in a low voice.

"Amazing." Katara said as she smiled. Killua nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah I have to avoid using it as much, I've got tired of taking other people's lives."Katara was saddened by his words."It isn't always easy to kill another human being,but there will be people that's willing take innocent lives for entertainment or a major sinister purpose. There are the good ones who wish to protect themselves and the people they care for from threats. It's a situation of kill or be killed." Katara said.

Killua agreed one hundred percent, her views were much different than Aangs."Hmph to protect… The days I was alone with no friends by my side, I never knew the feeling of protecting others. I never even thought of protecting my family members either, they had the ability to keep threats away from them." Killua said. "Your brother must be a difficult obstacle to overcome if he's that strong… Still… our lives is on the line on this journey,when you met your friend Gon and me,Sokka,Aang,Appa,and Momo I'm sure you felt a wonderful feeling within yourself knowing you had friends you can protect." Katara blissfully smiled.

"It was a beyond wonderful feeling finally having friends by my side and being able to protect them, it completely disintegrated the loneliness in my heart.I was really excited to create bonds with people, I wanted to create a bond with friends that will last forever." Katara raised the green cover to her nose and spoke."I'm glad… Would it be ok if I can hear about your journey?" Katara whispered. Killua nodded as he gazed at Katara again."Sure I was wondering when was the best time to tell you all about it." Killua said in a low voice."I tried asking you about it but I always get interrupted by Aang." Killua raised an eyebrow. "He seems to be very fond of you."Killua laughed as he said. The waterbender dismissed the comment trying her best to avoid the idea of a boy that looks twelve years old trying to hit on her. Killua told Katara about his journey, he explained to her how he rebelled against his family, stabbing his mother in the face with scissors and slashing his brother in the stomach. He left them injured at the house, the mother ordered the eldest brother to go after him and bring back home but it took sometime to locate him. Killua told the waterbender he entered the hunter exam since boredom got the best of silvered haired boy, he heard the hunter exam will be hard so he entered it for fun. first having to register then wait in a tunnel for the exam instructor underneath zaban city.

The boy from another world explained how many people were there and the First person he met was a rookie crusher named Tonpa. A bastard who gave Killua an expired drink, Tonpa tried to make other hunter's dehydrated. Second person he kinda met but never introduced himself was Leorio Paradinight, A guy who carried a briefcase with him. Leorio was a selfish narcissist placing great emphasis on material wealth,his goal was to become a doctor after his brother died from a disease. Third He meets a cool kid that was like him named Gon Freecss, he was more hardheaded, athletic, simple minded and was willing to do anything to find his father, A well known pro told Katara he met Gon after introducing himeself after when he stood up for him after being antagonized by Leorio for using a skateboard during the first Fourth person the fourth assassin meets was Kurapika, he was a level intelligent individual who had incredible vast knowledge and shy. Kurapika's clan were exterminated by a gang of criminals called the phantom troupe, they keeped the Kurta clans eyes as souvenirs which greatly angered the blond boy. Killua explained his friends physical appearances, including the instructor he had who was named Satotz the phase one examiner that had no visible mouth which creeped Katara wanted the participants to follow after him all the way to the second phase,the way he ran was like taking a stroll through a town on a sunny day. Also explained the hunters giving up running after the mustached man, and the trouble they got into with Tonpa.

Killua told Katara he didn't remember seeing his older brother and his partner since they were deep in the crowd somewhere. Somebody in the crowd of hunters were gossiping about a person getting killed by a jester when the man bumped into the psycho,taking it seriously, and that the jester killed an instructor he didn't like. Hisoka was disqualified at first but was able to come back after the people who run the exams change the rules every got to the part of the story where he and Gon entered the second phase of the exam first beating everybody behind them in their dust of shame They both began to argue who finished first. Right before Killua was going to continue on, Katara spoke up feeling really tired." The second phase should be good place to stop for today. She yawned and switched positions laying on her back,tiredly staring up in the ceiling she then spoke again." Gon,Leorio, and Kurapika are interesting people, did Leorio Kurapika catch up with you and Gon in that first phase marathon?" Killua nodded"Yep they came out right after us at the second phase of the hunter exam." Killua said. "Dang if I was there I wouldn't even stand a chance running that far in a tunnel."It's still mind blowing at the parts that people can just kill anybody they wish including the instructors. So much I want to say right now but I feel like a bedtime story was read to me." Katara tiredly said.

"You asked to hear about my journey." Killua smiled."I know, now I can sleep good tonight hopefully or maybe better if Aang and Sokka stop snoring over there."The waterbender said. Killua looked back at Sokka and Aang who were both knocked out in their beds."Hmph… All that wild dancing they've done earlier got them exhausted. Killua said bluntly as he turned around. Katara laughed, turning her body to the left side of the bed resting in a fetal position. "You should have went up there with them and danced, it would have made my day." Killua shook his head refusing."No thank you…" Killua said. The waterbender smiled a bit."Anyways good night Killua." Katara got under the covers and closed her eyes."Night Katara" Killua yawning, getting under the covers falling asleep as that night two earth kingdom guards have snuck into the room. One guard tiptoed over to Sokka and placed green genemite on his index finger. Sokka woke up raising his body from the bed but found himself tackled down to the ground by one guard. The earth kingdom guard quickly tied a black cloth around the water tribe warriors mouth and tied his hands with brown rope. He stood Sokka up so he can walk, the earth kingdom guard guided him out of the chamber quietly.

Tip toeing over to Killua and Katara's bed the second earth kingdom guard was near the waterbender's side of the bed. Almost Placing the blue genemite ring on her index finger Killua got out of the covers and jumped onto his barefeet on the bed unexpectedly. He got out of the stages of deep sleep and attacked the guard near Katara, instantly knocking him out with a karate chop to the side of the neck. The soldier fell to the ground landing next to his spear. "Idiot I know who's present and who not when I'm sleeping." Killua angrily said. The boy from another world shook Katara's arm to wake her up. Killua gazed over to Sokka's empty bed."Damn one guard must have used that earth bending power to create a doorway near Sokka's bed… Maybe snuck over to to him and kidnapped him running out the nearest doorway and closed it back up." Katara moaned a bit feeling someone shaking her body, slowly opening her eyes. Killua's pulled his hand away from the waterbender's arm,he wasted no time getting out of bed and putting on his shoes.

Katara slowly raised up from the bed gazing at Killua studying his worried expression."Did something happen? Killua nodded after he finished tying his boots, then quickly gave Katara his attention."Sokka is gone,there's a chance he's been kidnapped" Killua said, he pointed at the body of an unconscious earth kingdom soldier near their bed. Katara was worried, she jumped out of the bed and put her boots on as well. The room shakes like a small earthquake waking up the last airbender from his slumber. Aang raised his head from a pool of drool on his pillow and looked around his surroundings where the noise was coming from. Aang immediately noticed that Sokka was gone and he Killua and Katara were the only ones left in the chamber."Sokka! Katara,Killua, Sokka's gone!" Aang shouted."We know Aang we were about to tell you." Katara said. Killua,Katara, and Aang gazed at the once closed doorway, four earth kingdom guards walked in and commanded the three to come out the prison.

* * *

(Kingdom of Omashu)(Throne room)

Aang glared at them as he walked up to the guards."What have you done to my friend" Aang said."You friend will be freed when you finish the deadly challenges. Your staff if i may." The guard spoke."What happens if I lose, what then." Aang gave his staff to the guard."The king didn't say anything about it. Follow us we will guide you to the throne room, the king wants to have a word with you."Later Aang, Katara,and Killua walked into the throne room,they seen King Bumi standing in front of his royal chair, he wore a horrible looking purple and light green robe."So young avatar what do you think of my new glorious outfit, please give me your most honest opinion about it."Bumi said. Killua had a bored look on his face not interested in the outfit the king wore. "I hope this crazy guy doesn't make us his outfit advisors , having us tell him what's best to wear everyday"Killua said. Katara balled her fists and walked passed the former assassin and the last airbender angry as hell. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER! I'M TELLING YOU OLD MAN IF YOU GUYS HURT HIM YOU'RE GOING ANSWER TO ME!" Katara yelled. Killua and Aang raced behind a stone pillar because of Katara's wrath and peaked out of the pillar from right and left. Killua was on the right having streams of tears falling down his face like a waterfall and Aang was on the left with a terrified look on his face."Dear gods she's scary…" Aang said in a scared voice"Your telling me? Imagine putting up with that attitude every day when you're married to her." Killua cried." King Bumi smirked at the waterbender."You mean that guy?" Bumi pointed at the wall to the right, a door opened by two guards revealing a captured Sokka being held by them."Let me go, guys run, save yourselves this guy is psycho." Sokka shouted,Katara was relieved to see her brother in one piece,"Sokka you're ok!" Katara said"Enough shouting and yelling, Avatar you never answered what do you think of my outfit." Aang got from behind the pillar and was more serious this time." Its looks fine now let my friend go" Aang said

"Not yet but you passed the first deadly test."Bumi smirked. Killua got from behind the pillar and scowled at King of Omashu."How the hell is that a deadly test,can someone enlighten me how a question about how a ugly outfit looks can kill someone?" Killua said in anger. "Quiet you I never asked for your opinion about my outfit." Bumi yelled. The challenges after this one is much more difficult than you think avatar. Aang became angry and airbended his feet to run up to King Bumi to meet him face to face."No more games I want my friend back now! Were leaving this place!" Aang said seriously. "I kept on thinking you might refuse the challenges…

Sokka tried to pull off the green ring off his finger, the green ring glowed and grew more crystals soon covering his whole index finger. "Ah shit its already creeping, hurry up guys I'm going to die! Sokka shouted."I gave this fellow here a souvenir,that ring on his finger is called genemite, in other words the creeping crystal. It grows really fast, Sokka boy here will be covered in crystal by nightfall meeting terrible destiny ending his life. I'm the only one who can stop the growth if you cooperate" Bumi said. Killua shot daggers at the earth kingdom King."You will stop this right now or I'll make your old miserable life end here!" Killua said, forming his hands into claws. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder,the boy from another turned around seeing a angry Aang ready for the next challenge."Don't worry I got this, I'll make him pay."Aang said. Bumi smiled evilly.

* * *

(Kingdom of Omashu)(Cavern)

Aang was standing on a small stone parapet ready for anything, a small waterfall can be seen in the background, the ground was covered with sharp stalagmites that can kill anybody in an instant if they fell on them. King bumi was on the edge of the balcony watching Aang as he was in front of Killua,Katara, and Sokka. Two guards were holding onto the water tribe warrior so he wouldn't escape. The genemite covered Sokka's forearm."I can't find my lunchbox anywhere in this cavern would you mind fetching it for me. My stomach is growling and this king is hungry. A key was hanging by a long chain in the middle of the cavern waterfall, there was a ladder in the distance reaching up from the ground to the key. Aang jumps from the parapet jumping from one stalagmite to another by the time he reaches the waterfall he charged up into it. Aang held his breath and climbed the ladder, unfortunately the powerful force of the water stopped his progress."Ah the attempt to climb the ladder, nobody who did this deadly challenge has ever done this before."Bumi said. Killua folded his arms."Don't underestimate Aang he'll pull through this." Bumi chuckled. "Let us see then we are the spectators of course."

Aang lost his grip and fell out of the waterfall,Katara and Sokka raced towards the balcony worried for their companion. "Aang" Katara yelled. Almost getting impaled to death by the sharp stalagmite Aang recovered as fast as he can and slides on the stalagmite on the bottom. Each foot and hand on both sides holding him up, The last airbender gazed up at his friends, the three of them smiled back down giving him determination. Aang flew up in the air approaching the stalactites on the ceiling of the cavern. He looked down at the key in the middle of the waterfall, having his moment to concentrate Aang jumps back into the waterfall,then all of a sudden Aang is shot back out of the waterfall grabbing on a stalagmite on the bottom again. Killua gazed at Sokka's shoulder, it was covered in green genemite. The former assassin gazed at Aang and thought of a quick Idea for Aang who was looking sad holding on to stalagmite. "Aang you have to find a way break that chain that's attached to the key, Try to create a air slash that's strong enough to break it apart." Killua yelled out to the airbender.

King Bumi turned his head and glared at Killua."Dammit boy you gave him idea." Killua ignored Bumi as he smiled down at Aang. Katara spoke up defending the boy from another world."Friends help each other out in difficult times so get use to it old fart" King Bumi gritted his teeth angrily."I AM NOT OLD!" Aang broke off a piece of stalagmite and threw it at the middle of the waterfall where the chain was holding the key . He quickly airbended a air slash in front of the sharp stalagmite heading for the waterfall. The air slash went through the waterfall and broke the chain, the stalagmite held the chain at the tip. The stalagmite holding the chain with the key impaled the wall above the balcony everyone was standing on. Bumi took his attention off of Katara and gazed at the stalagmite dangling over his head with a priceless look."Thank's Killua! Go eat your filthy lunch, I want my friend back this instant. Aang yelled.

King Bumi looked at Aang with sweat dripping down his face."Well uh… Not quite yet bald one, my servant says my pet mr flopsy gone missing, I need help looking for him."King Bumi nervously said. A vein popped out at the side of Killua's forehead, he balled his left fist and held it mid air."Is this guy fucking serious?, can I knock these guys out now?" Killua said angrily."Katara hold him back before he gets us in more trouble!" Sokka said in anguish. Moments later….

* * *

(Shallow arena)

Aang lands to next to a white bunny with long ears sitting on top of a rock."He's right here…" Aang said as he looked up to others who stood near the stone railing of the arena."Yes bring him to me bald one it's been awhile since I gotten a kiss from my bunny wunny." The airbender approached the bunny "Flopsy be a good a boy and come to me." A big monster appears behind Aang as he turned around facing the white rabbit squeaked and ran off in fear of the monster. The monster crushed the boulder next to Aang, the airbender backflipped avoiding attack and landed to the ground. The bunny runs by Aang and squeals in terror seeing the gigantic monster coming after them."FLOPSY, WAIT, SLOW DOWN I'M A FRIEND." Aang airbender chased the bunny as the monster chased Aang. King Bumi started laughing maniacally, Katara, Killua, and Sokka looked at each other."Can I do it now? Killua asked. "No Killua."Katara said.

The bunny ran into the hole, Aang slided next to the hole and stuck his hand into it trying to get the rabbit. Rummaging around with his hand he found nothing, as the monster closes in. Aang thinks of something fast and stands in front of it as it raced up to the air bender and stopped in front of him."Flopsy is that you?" Flopsy wagged his tailed, Aang struggled and squirmed in discomfort in Flopsy's grip as the monster grabbed the airbender with his huge hands. Making gentle noises, Aang starts screaming and stopped when the monster licked him. whistling was heard from afar. Flopsy dropped Aang after he petted the monster on the head. The monster raced across the arena,it climbed the stone wall and railing to its master. Killua and Kaara stepped back from the beast while it flopped on its back in front of King Bumi. Carnival music begins to play in the background.

King Bumi rubbed his pet's belly,Flopsy's left leg start to shake in pleasure."Good boy, my dear flopsy, who has the softest belly? You do!." A sweat dropped in front of Killua's head."Weird looking beast… I think i seen enough. The boy from another world turned around seeing Sokka being encased by the green genemite all over his body, Killua jaw dropped not believing what he was seeing. Another new genemite length grows on the right side of Sokka's head, the watertribe warrior loses balance and keels over landing to the ground. Sokka gazed Killua who looked shocked."Don't just stand there, bro do you even lift?" Sokka said. "Of course I lift, I can lift anything that weighs up to sixteen ton, just wait till I unseal my nen someday, I'll be able to lift higher weight up to sixty four ton. Killua said as he walked over to the encased Sokka and lifted him up using both hands. Katara's eyes widen in seeing her brother almost covered in green genemite."You know Killua I always wondered… Just what exactly are you… You're more freakish than my sister, your monsterly freakish…" Sokka said.

Aang jumped onto the railing of the arena, he looked over to Katara studying her horrified look on face. Aang seen Killua picking up the almost covered water tribe warrior."This isn't looking good." Aang said in a worried tone. Katara shook her head "We have a big problem, Aang you have to end this." Katara said in a worried voice. Aang nodded and looked seriously at King Bumi."Let's finish this, I'm ready to complete the final challenge. Aang said seriously. King Bumi stopped rubbing flopsy's belly,"Yes… Time has come for the final deadly challenge" Later that afternoon…

* * *

(Kingdom of Omashu)(Earth bending arena)

Everything in the arena was ill lit. Killua and Katara watched Aang and Bumi exchanging words on the first balcony, Sokka was on the third balcony being watched by guards. The last airbender and King of Omashu were on the second balcony. "Now then, it's your choice in the end who you get to fight as your opponent." Two gladiator figure appeared at the Kings side, on the left there was a man with a nasty looking smile with a huge axe for a weapon choice. On the right was a mammoth fighter who depended on brute strength alone in combat. Aang was terrified of the sight of them. A little enraged Killua thought it wasn't fair to have Aang fighting two people in the final challenge."Those two down there wouldn't be able to lay a scratch on me if I battled them." Katara sighed."I wish i could hear what their saying down there." The waterbender complained. the former assassin looked closely."I see Aang pointing at the old coot and the other warriors… It looks like he's choosing."

Bumi fixed his lumped posture, he dropped his horrible looking robes on the floor revealing the muscular recoiled away from the king after he choose his opponent. King bumi stomped his feet hard on the ground using earth bending sending the air bender far out into the arena. Aang landed on the ground laying on his stomach, Bumi launched himself from the balcony and lands close to the avatar and laughed evilly. Aang got up from the unforgiving floor."I'm not a weak old man you kids think i am. I'm the most power earthbender in this kingdom." Bumi said. "Would it be fine if I fight the guy holding the axe?" Aang said as he pointed at the man on the balcony."No no no too late, no take backs in my kingdom. Though you might need that big stick of yours." Bumi pointed at the guard who stood on the balcony where the king jump off from. The guard threw the staff over to Aang. Once the last airbender caught his staff Bumi earth bends the two boulders from the ground and launches it Aang.

Aang avoids it then kept his guard up."How boring the usual airbender strategy, always avoid and evade, when are you going to be less predictable in this battle?"Bumi stomps his feet earth bending a boulder out of the ground and cupped his hands then released the boulder as he opened it,The avatar dodged the rock that came his way by jumping in the air and spinned his staff like a helicopter."No surprises? You have to strike sometime bald one." Bumi stomped his feet again earthbending a boulder from the ground and jumped in the kicking the rock with both feet kangaroo style. The last airbender dodged it, exploding by upon impacting the ceiling above the arena. Debris falls to the ground as Aang was under it knocking him straight to the ground.

Aangs staff falls to the ground nearby,he got up from the ground and dashed over to the spot where it landed. King Bumi starts walking in a weird motion earthbending sharp pillars out of the ground making an attempt to block Aangs path. One pillar caught Aang in the gut as it raised him in the air. Aang got off the pillar and airbended an airball and rode it to the ground. Going towards the King at first a pillar rises up from the ground, Aang avoid it just in time and goes a different direction. He rides his airball on the walls and airbended a huge gale from his right hand. Bumi blocked the strong wind by manipulating the ground forming a wall to block the attack. Peaking from behind the wall King Bumi smiled."Who left the windows open again, it's a little windy in here, are you that desperate to catch a cold?" Katara,Killua and Sokka cheered for Aang as he got off his air ball. King Bumi kicked down the wall to the floor and hopped on it beginning to earthbend rocks under the wall and shoots the rocks underneath the wall at Aang. Jumping in the air to dodge the attack the rocks reached up to the air reaching the avatar, Aang was then knocked over, he flew hard to the ground. Bumi struck the ground with his fist then sent a shockwave through the arena surface right at the avatar.

Aang flipped backwards avoiding it and jumped off the wall, he landed on the spot where staff was then grabbed it. Beginning to run to his opponent, King Bumi slided his feet then used the side of his foot to dash the ground forming quicksand the last airbender. Aang fell into Quicksand,he struggled to get out of it, two big boulders were lifted out of the ground and were sent straight toward Aang. The airbender bended air around himself and spinned his body out of the sand right before the giant boulders hit him. Aang jumped towards his enemy sending a blast of air at him. Bumi flew back to the wall of the arena, he got off the wall and earthbended the two boulders he failed to kill Aang with sending them flying towards him again. The airbender dodged them by backflipping over them, the boulder flew straight at the king. King Bumi crushes them in time. Earth bending the entire gate area with massive effort, Bumi teared the entire gate area from the arena and held over Aangs head."W-what the hell is he doing? Is he trying to win that bad? Killua yelled in a shocked voice."He's a maniac!" Katara yelled. Aang screamed and jumped back trying to get distance from the massive structure. The airbender ran in circles creating a tornado, Bumi threw the structure into the tornado and in a epic fail the structure flew back at him. Breaking the structure in half Aang jumped over to King Bumi seemingly trying to attack him with his staff but pins him instead. Both smiling at each other, Bumi looks up as a small rock hits Aang on the head.

Another rock was in the air while King Bumi held it, the airbender gazed at it with a astonished look."Good work bald one you fight with fire in your heart. A fire so hot that the mightiest earthbender couldn't hope to put out."Bumi said as he threw the rock on the floor, He fell backwards into the ground and appears on the balcony Sokka was on. "It looks like the battle is done"Killua turned to Katara."Katara get on my back were going over to see what's going on." Killua said. Katara nodded, she got on the silver haired boy's back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. Killua held on to her legs, he jumped off the first balcony to the third balcony where the king and Sokka was. Aang jumped onto the balcony as well and glared at Bumi. Killua and Katara appeared on the balcony as the waterbender got down from his back."All of my deadly tests have been completed, now you have to answer this one final question." Bumi said.

"No fair I completed all of your stupid tests, let Sokka go." Aang said. "But out of all of three tests did you learn anything at all?" King said in a playful voice."Oh give me a damn break" Sokka shouted. Killua placed his hands in his trouser pockets and sighed."I call bullshit, he's just trying to keep us here because he has no one to keep him entertained." Killua bluntly said. King Bumi ignored Killua and Sokka. "Your friend will be free if you can answer this final question, what is my name?" Aang was unamazed having a bored look on his face. Sokka had an idea on what the king name was."I know I know, his name is Rocky!" Sokka said silence filled the atmosphere followed by a cough in the background. Aang, King Bumi,Katara and Sokka gazed at Killua who was coughing."Sorry something's in my throat" Killua said in a joking manner."Just think of the three challenges there has to be some kind of riddle." Katara said."I'll pass on the riddles, I know his name it's Bumi."

King Bumi was shocked hearing name coming out from the avatar's mouth. "How you know my name!? Did somebody give you the answer again?. Bumi said as he glared at Killua. Aang shook his head."Nope an earth kingdom soldier gave away your name, and at first when I heard your name I thought you be a little old but not all that old. As i saw you in the throne room I didn't think it was the very same Bumi from along time ago I thought I seen a different person I didn't know with the same name and expression. Thats what made me have second thoughts, the challenges weren't straight forward, but it had me thinking in a different way than I normally would. Aang said seriously. " You once told me I had open my mind to endless possibilities. The last airbender said happily as he embraced his friend from the past. Bumi hugged back and rubbed Aangs head.

"It's been such a long time since I last saw you Aang, you haven't changed at all." Bumi said. Sokka grown impatient refusing to watch the little moment being shared by the long lost friends."It's good that you reunited with your friend Aang but…. CAN YOU TELL HIM TO GET ME OUT OF THIS GENEMITE BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!" Sokka was startled by the water tribe warrior's outburst as he backed away from King Bumi."Oh what a baby it's only genemite candy…" Bumi walked to Sokka and took off the green ring off of his index finger shattering the crystal from all over his body. Sokka was happy looking at his hands and body realizing he was finally free."Hard to believe this old crazy king is still alive after all these years." Katara said as she placed her arms on her hips. King Bumi gave Katara dirty looks."I ain't that old… Alright I'm that old."Bumi said sadly."What's the reason for all of this, aren't you supposed to be Aang's friend? Sokka said in an enraged voice.

"Cool off hot head, I have my ways of messing with people, I find it quite fun. But seriously… King Bumi turns to Aang."Aang you have the most difficult challenging job ahead in your journey. Ever since one hundred years passed this world changed drastically when you were gone. Its the destiny of the avatar to beat the fire lord and restore balance on this earth. You must learn the four elements to boost your power up. Think like a mad genius like I did back in the day and everything will be fine." Aang nodded and bowed his head formerly."You're in great hands with three friends by your side. You will need to count on your friends to help you defeat the fire nation." Killua placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder as Katara and Sokka stood at the airbender's side. Aang smiled blissfully as he looked at his friends, Momo climbed his body to his head, the last air bender gazed at King Bumi." Thank you very much for your wisdom. Now I challenge you to…" Later that afternoon sunset filled the city of Omashu. Killua,Sokka,and Katara watched Aang and King Bumi get into a transport bin wanting to ride the chute. Bumi was in the front and Aang was in the back of him."So Killua what did you and my sister do last night, when she got into the bed with you? Sokka said with a suspicious look. The former assassin did not bother turning around as his body froze in shock, with a blush on his face. Katara glared at her brother having a shade of red on her face."SOKKA THERE'S A BRINKLE SNAKE NEAR YOUR SHOE."Katara yelled. Sokka jumped like a cat from his spot next to Katara and Killua in a state of terror, he ran in a different direction."AHHH SNAKE! GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME,BEAT IT AND KILL IT WITH A ROCK! Sokka said as he ran away. Katara looked at Killua" You might want get out of sight before Sokka tries to come back over here when the invisible snake is gone."Y-yeah..." Killua said as he didn't want to deal with the water tribe warrior's shit

Killua hopped into the transport bin with King Bumi and Aang, the former assassin was behind the last airbender. Aang and Bumi gazed at Killua."Oh Killua? your riding with us too? Aang said. Killua looked at Aang like he was crazy."Yeah sure, I'm going to make this a twice in a lifetime ride,Go Go." Killua lied. Bumi laughed maniacally."Don't have to tell us twice ya know." The transport bin flies down the chute in rocket speeds. Yells of excitement fills the air, soon there was a loud impact, and a plume of dust and smoke rises in the golden sky."MY CABBAGES! NO I DON'T WANT MY HEAD SLICED OFF LIKE A CHICKEN." The merchant cried in anguish.

Chapter end


	7. Chapter 7:The imprisonment X new enemy

A/N: Imprisonment and the challenge part 2 is in progress, I will be looking over chapters 1- 6, i think also 7 for mistakes and will be changing the format of the past chapters. Imprisonment and the challenge part 2 will take awhile for me to post up but it gives me more time think of more ideas i can put into chapter 8. My second official fanfic thats up atm is InuYasha - Hell fall, 11 eyes/InuYasha crossover, if anybody is interested in reading it then feel free to check it out :D.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Avatar the last airbender.

Imprisonment and The challenge part 1

(Fire nation)(Phantom troupe cave hideout)

In the dark cave lit up by candles Chrollo Lucilfer remained at the same spot in back of the cave, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. In his hands was the very same book he was reading on the previous day when Hisoka passed away. During the events of yesterday The moment when an injured Hisoka entered the cave Chrollo looked over to the entrance area of the hideout where all the gang members gathered around the jester. He had no interest in moving from his spot to the area where the jester collapsed to the ground. Chrollo made a cold and blank expression on his face as if he didn't care at all. He reverted his attention back at his dark blood red thick book, Chrollo was sucked into it as if he was reading an interesting story. After reflecting on that moment from yesterday the leader of the phantom troupe was relieved he didn't have to go through the trouble of fighting Hisoka anymore since he wasn't of this life any longer. Chrollo flipped a page leading to a fresh new one, he sensed multiple presences of familiar individuals entering into the hideout.

"Yo Chrollo you're still cooped up in the back of this cave reading your Bandit's secret book?" one male figure said from within the group as he walked with the other phantom troupe gang members to the center of the cave. Chrollo didn't bother on responding to man who called out to him, his eyes were still locked onto the page of bandit's secret to the center of the cave the gang stopped in their tracks and gazed at their leader. The man who called out to Chrollo reacted negatively after being ignored by his boss, he grew angry and stomped his feet onto the ground and glared at him. "Seriously i'm about to go over there and snatch that book from his hands then toss it out the cave." The man said as he whispered to Machi's ear. Machi closed her eyes, shaking her head in annoyance." Don't be a idiot Nobunaga, even if you try to take it away it'll just disappear into thin air. Only the nen user who use his or her aura to conjure the book is the one and only person that can hold it."

Nobunaga was a thirty two year old man with black colored eyes, he had long black hair tied into a single topknot and had a mustache. He wore a classic japanese style purple robe, with short pants and his belly and ankles were wrapped up in sarashi, along with brown sandals. Nobunaga's black sword was tied up by his white cloth like belt around his a dumbfounded look on his face Nobunaga wondered what was so interesting in the red book that kept his leader's eyes locked in it. He knew Chrollo used the bandit's secret book in battle for using other people's stolen nen abilities against his opponents and stealing their abilities. Sometimes he would question himself if there were actually another regular everyday book that looks exactly like his Bandit's secret book, noticing its purpose maybe to mislead those around him to think it's a book of mysteries. Putting more fuel to the fire it added more curiosity for the rest of the members of the phantom troupe on how powerful and deceptive the book really was.

Chrollo closed his book and stood up from his spot from on the ground, he walked towards them and spoke out his followers in a calm tone. "So what did the fire lord summon you guys for? I find it rather unusual he would only talk with the rest of you instead of me." The leader said as the book vanished from his hands. "I found it rather strange too, the fire lord talked to us about putting us in special army squads to take out any enemy threats that pose a great harm to the nation."Machi said. Phinks scratched his head, he wasn't in on participating in the war but looking on the bright side of things it gave the gang something to do in the foreign world. "The guy was going on about how he hated earth kingdom and water tribe. Calling them weak low class peasants, which were created in this world to be slaves to the mighty fire nation, nothing more." Phinks said. Chrollo chuckled a bit realizing the fire lord was way over his head with intense pride. Chrollo stopped in his tracks while Shalnark spoke up after Phinks finished his sentence. "If we want to be put in special army squads we have prove that we're useful to be put in those only that,the fire lord asks if it was okay with you for us to go through with this, since you're our leader." Shalnark folded his arms as he said.

Chrollo thought about what Shalnark said, he closed his eyes and folded his arms as well. The leader of the phantom troupe was a twenty six year old man with black hair gelled back and had grey eyes. On his forehead was cross tattoo, there was a two pairs of green ball shaped earrings that hanged down from his ears. Chrollo wore a white fur full collared black dark purple leather trench coat that was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body. There was an imprint on the back of his coat, it was a design of an upside down golden saint peter's cross. Chrollo wore black pants with gothic like white laces wrapped around his lower parts of his legs and had black shoes on. " Hmph we'll play along in going through with his proposal of being in special army squads. Let's see where it all leads down to, If the fire lord keeps his word in guiding us to our purpose in this world then all should be in this war will keep us occupied till our time comes,that way all the complaining coming from you guys about sitting in the cave all day with nothing fun to do will cease from this day on forward." Chrollo opened his eyes and said in a serious tone.

Phinks, Shalnark, and Nobunaga cheered happily except for Machi who stood at her spot with the same cold expression on her face. Rest of the gang members retained their composure after hearing their leaders decision, they really wasn't all that hype about it either. Chrollo gazed at Shalnark having the thought in his head of proving themselves as a team to the firelord to join the special army squad. He reminisced a memory when he and his followers first arrived in this world by the help of Illumi's special nen ability he stole from his sister but never elaborated how or what he did to obtain the power. Arriving on a humid temperature island the Phantom troupe traveled through rough and grassy plains they reached the fire nation capital by luck without using a special map to aid them. Upon entering the capital some civilians eyed the gang with strange looks wondering who were they. Some people caught on to the fact of the different clothes they wear knowing weren't of this land they lived in. A group of nearby fire nation soldiers were curious about who were the group of newcomers. Ten fire nation soldiers stood in their way in the attempt to stop all of them from advancing further into the capital as they were lined up in a straight line next to each other. Illumi being the newest member of the gang walked ahead of the phantom troupe while the rest of the members didn't bother to stop proceeding forward as the firenation soldiers stood in their way.

The eldest brother of the Zoldyck family held five needles in his left hand, Illumi threw the five needles at five soldiers faces piercing their cheeks. Each of their heads grew big like balloons, the soldiers held their heads in distress and pain. Their heads eventually exploded releasing blood that splattered in the air then reached the ground. WithIn the blood were shattered pieces of skull fragments all over the red stained floor. Bodies of the five headless fire nation soldiers fell to the ground twitching bystanders witnessed the horrific scene, they were shaken to the core and didn't know what the group of newcomers were capable pulled out a spade card from his deck of cards using his right hand, he smiled evilly then dashed forward towards four fire nation soldiers, he slashed their throats open as blood gushed out quickly from their wounds. The look in the soldier's eyes were beyond scared straight,one fire nation soldier was left alive,he didn't have any spear to protect himself. Stopping in their tracks the phantom troupe gathered around Illumi and gazed at the remaining soldier . Hisoka pointed his card at the soldier, Chrollo walked next to the jester then spoke out to the fear stricken man."You're quite shaken there, I'm sorry for the rude unexpected visit here but if you don't want to lose your life then I suggest you take us to the person who rules this land. Chrollo threatened the firenation soldier.

"Y-yes as you wish p-please follow me." Shaking his head quickly without hesitation the soldier walked quickly to the huge palace where the fire lord was ran away in different directions, in fear of being killed by the sinister phantom troupe followed after the soldier to the palace, within the firenation palace people who resided in the building gazed at the gang wondering who they were, fire nation soldiers who heavily guarded the gigantic palace made the attempt to stop the group of thieves from proceeding deeper into the building, the soldier guiding the phantom troupe persuaded the other soldiers to stand down for their own safety since these newcomers were very dangerous. After the guards returned their posts when the commotion ended, Finally reaching the throne room of the royal palace the firelord was sitting at his royal chair. During that time no one was in the room except for the ruler of the fire nation and the soldiers along with the unexpected visitors. Bowing his head as the fire lord stood up from his seat, the fire nation soldier's body began shivering." My lord I have p-people here w-who w-wishes to have an audience with you." The soldier said nervously.

The firelord didn't say anything, in response he gave them fierce look. Illumi stepped forward gazing at the ruler of the firenation."Fire lord… You declared war with all the nations all over the world. Your nation is the mightiest… More Powerful than the others below you… I have heard from my father that your elite royal family know tactics that can take over the whole earth in your rule. There's a tactic you and the people in your family who lived before you who were crowned to the throne that knew of the tactic also, the ultimate tactic is the entity in which we seek from the spirit world. Before you ask me how I know about your secret motive of taking over the world after your other planned tactics failed you in the one hundred year old war, let's just say my father Silva and avatar Roku were very good friends and they knew each other on a personal level where they can tell each other about anything." Chrollo had a serious look on his face. "I will break this judgement chain pierced in my heart, the day will come when I finally unseal my nen."Ignoring Illumi's words the fire lord raised his hand summoning ninja assassins from the shadows. The ninja's surrounded the phantom troupe and circled around them, some were holding daggers in their hands and some were holding swords. The gang members got into their battle stances except for the leader."Word spread fast…. Bad choice fire lord, as you can see your underlings aren't capable of defeating us. It's either cooperate with us or die"

The memory faded." Yet again we have to prove ourselves being useful after we made deal with the fire lord we'll help fight in the war. If we fulfilled our promise then he will tell us what he knows about how to enter the spirit world to reach the dark entity we seek. The attempted ninja attack back then wasn't enough to prove to him we were strong enough to be useful when we slaughtered them. Why must we go through another predicament trying to impress a ruler who possesses a doubtful mind." Chrollo said in his mind."Shalnark what does the fire lord wishes us to do to prove to him we can strive beyond his doubts." Shalnark placed his hand on his chin for a second."He wants us to commit a genocide wiping out an entire earth kingdom village. Completing this task will get us into the special army squads in a snap. I know where the location of the earth kingdom island we have to go to." Shalnark pulled out a map from his pocket using his hand and showed to the leader." Not to mention…. Fire nation soldiers and generals are already stationed over at the island to watch and observe us during the massacre, just for a heads up." Phinks hit his fist in his other hand and held it tightly. "All we gotta do is get this show on the road, we'll be in the special squads in no time. The damn fire lord won't have any other choice but to let us join the fight." Phinks said.

"Remember everyone we're only doing this just to pass the time, don't forget the two main missions that's still in progress. Chrollo said seriously to his underlings. The phantom troupe gang members nodded. Machi looked into another direction of the cave, she was a little hesitant at first about committing another genocide after slaughtering the Kurta clan, the people who possessed the scarlet eyes."Another killing spree…" The female said in her mind."That reminds me… Illumi hasn't returned to the hideout ever since he left the cave with Hisoka's body yesterday. Has anyone heard from him lately?"Chrollo asked. Nobunaga rubbed the back of his head and spoke up."The creep is probably having a hard time to find a proper burial ground for his partner. Now that I think about it... If Illumi has Hisoka as a friend then why is he stopping his brother from having friends? Did he not say one time that assassins have no need of friends, friends will only make them weak?" Sweat dripped from Shalnarks head hearing his friend's words." I don't think it's something we can question… I guess it's a Zoldyck family thing. Shalnark said in a worried tone.

"I may not know a whole lot about Hisoka's and Illumi's relationship, if that's the case if they are friends then Illumi is a selfish hypocrite. I have heard some family members of the famous assassin family aren't all liars but they have to keep heirs and regular children in darkness so they won't stray away from the destiny of becoming an assassin. Anything they find a distraction to their family affecting their very being as a killer will be taken away from them in a instant. Still it is shame, there was one point in my life I wanted Killua to join the phantom troupe but time has passed… Time changes all people on this earth, Now we have another member from the Zoldyck family I'm very suspicious of, I know the eldest brother of the famous assassin family was not the type to simply join the most feared gang. Since Illumi is part of us we have no choice but to carry out his request on killing anyone who is close to the heir of the Zoldyck enough on that matter, shall we be off and confirm my answer to the fire lord assigning us to special squads?" Chrollo said. The leader walked past his followers making his way to the entrance. Shalnark extended his hand wanting to make Chrollo wait a minute.

"Hold on shouldn't we contact Illumi and explain to him what going down?" Not bothering to turn his head Chrollo continued to walk to the entrance."I wouldn't worry about it, besides he has his own matters to attend to and so do said as he walked outside and disappeared in a black aura. Everyone followed after the leader to the entrance of the fire nation hideout, disappearing in their own different colored aura's.

* * *

(Dark Abyss)

In the Abyss of eternal darkness a frustrated Illumi stood over Hisoka's dead body who lied dead on the dark floor,he was trying to figure out what happened to the Jesters nen. Once he pierced the needles in Hisoka's head the jester moved crazily like he was having a seizure. Zombie like moans filled the abyss while Hisoka's nen flared up from His lifeless body. In the matter of time The jester stopped moving rapidly, his nen died down disappearing into nothingness. Illumi made several attempts to make sure his partner was alive again by shaking his right leg with his left hand. He checked for signs of breathing by placing his cheek near the jesters mouth and watched his chest if it would rise then fall. Hisoka stopped breathing before his partner performed first aid, he never opened his eyes, he remained among the deceased." Could it be my nen I emitted into my needles I use wasn't powerful enough to revive Hisoka?" How much nen training I must go through to achieve advanced skill like that. His aura vanished also… Could father be right? when one dies and comes back to life for brief second then dies again means their aura nodes have been closed up? Illumi said to himself with such frustration. Coming down to the conclusion he couldn't bring his partner back until he trained his nen to a high level, Illumi knew he had a long way to go.

Almost giving in to the urge of giving up noticing his efforts to kill his little brother's friends were going to waste. Illumi was about to pick up Hisoka's body bridal style and find a burial site until strange happened in the dark dimension. Out of nowhere all legions of dark spirits appeared filling the whole area of the dark abyss. These dark spirits were in humanoid and animals forms,all of the dark spirits were in different colors with and their expressions their faces were terrifying as hell. Seeing the hordes of dark spirits in his presence for the first time surrounding him,Illumi just stood his ground unaffected by the fear each spirit try to inflict on him."Dark spirits… In this dimension along with the world they inhabit, every existence of these entities are not entirely to father from what he was told by avatar Roku is that if a spirit is unbalanced, darkness will take over completely. It is unknown if light does the same process, these spirits failed to kill that little disgrace of an heir when I threw him in here. Yet Killua was saved by people who entered the abyss, suddenly vanishing taking his unconscious body with them. i should have finished him off myself instead of playing an observing role watching what was going on in the eternal dark abyss." Illumi said in his mind.

Illumi was in the state of fascination wondering what was going to happen to him, Although death filled his mind he didn't fear it one bit. He knew if he was killed by dark spirits he would live on in his younger brothers heart, making him suffer for the rest of his life eventually killing himself in an act of suicide to escape the inner torment. Illumi started laughing maniacally thinking it would be the ultimate trump card to take out his brother. Killua's death was his ultimate goal, people who were close with his younger brother will die by the hands of the phantom troupe as Illumi allowed it. A red dark spirit approached the creepy assassin picking up Hisoka's lifeless body by levitating it in the air. Illumi stopped laughing immediately as he let the red spirit take the jesters body from his arms. The spirit took the form of a orb and at the top of it were goat like horns. Once it got in hold of Hisoka's body it fused itself with the Hisoka's body in hopes of creating an entirely new powerful dark entity. The jester's burned body turned into red energy in shape of a humanoid. Red energy like goat horns were formed on top of the head and were extremely long like a nubian ibex. Illumi was flabbergasted at the sight of the transformation as it descended to dark floor, The mysterious red energy figure spoke out to him in a demonic voice."We can sense your sinister ambition within the darkness of your heart. You want to murder your brothers friends and kill him also in the laughed evilly. "You read my mind perfectly, Identify yourself dark spirit." Illumi said. "I could ask you the same thing, It's rare to come across filthy disgusting human in this part of the abyss. I am the leader of the legion of dark spirits, i am the other half of the spirit of chaos, as it is my destiny to release my seal which holds my other half captive. I am Asmodeus." The dark mysterious red figure said " I can help you out with your assassination intentions only if you agree to one day become my vessel."

Illumi thought carefully about the dark red mysterious figure's offer." If I said yes about becoming your vessel will it grant me more power? The red mysterious figure nodded. "The life essence in your body humans in your world call nen will be heightened to extreme destructive power. But first thing first when you're my vessel, you will listen to my every command. If not then the consequence will be death!" The mysterious figure fiercely said. Illumi remained emotionless, he finally made his decision whether to be a vessel or not." I accept your offer helping me kill my brother and his companions, As well becoming your personal vessel. Illumi said in a calm voice. "Our alliance is formed then, we will cause massive bloodshed,pain, suffering,death, and world will turn into a huge wasteland with every living being driven to extinction!" Illumi laughed maniacally again." Death and destruction is bliss, light is for the weak and darkness is for the strong. Illumi Zoldyck is my name, the pleasure is all mine leader of the dark spirit legion. The scene faded to black," Don't think I'll follow your commands for long when i become your vessel Asmodeus. I have my own goals to complete too, you fail to realise… I will be the one that will be the true definition of control." Illumi said in his mind evilly.

* * *

(Earth Kingdom island)(Forest canopy)

Arriving to their next destination, the avatar group landed on another earth kingdom island. Sunset filled the sky as the group was about to set up camp at a forest canopy for the night. they sat at the forest canopy relaxing their bodies for a bit. Aang was lying back in an exposed roots of an dead overturned tree, Katara was unfolding her sleeping bag and placed it to the ground. Killua laid on top of his sleeping bag, he gazed up into golden sky deep in thought thinking about everything that happened so far on the journey. Sokka stood up from his spot on the ground, His stomach growled like a lion as he covered it with both of his arms. The usual annoyed look appeared on the watertribe warrior's face knowing he needed to digest something in his stomach was no more traveling food since Killua, Aang, Sokka, and Katara ate it all up during the flight on Appa. Sokka told his sister and Aang he was going to go hunting for food. The water tribe warrior asked the former assassin to accompany him so they would have a better chance of finding stuff to eat. Killua didn't refuse Sokka's offer, he got up from ontop of his sleeping bag, took off his watertribe coat and placed it ontop the sleeping bag. Killua kept on his snowflake designed knitted hat Katara made him and followed after Sokka down the stream path. "Happy hunting you two! Hope you find something good for us to eat!

Katara said in a cheerful voice as she got up from her spot on the ground and shouted over to her friend and brother. Sokka and KIllua turned their attention to Katara and Aang."Don't just hope Katara, you already know I'm a master hunter, expect bag full of delicious food coming you and Aang's way."Sokka said with a lot of confidence. The waterbender was skeptical by her brothers words, she laughed it off as if it was nothing. " Yeah we'll see about that when you come back. Katara said in a doubtful voice. Shooting a dirty look at his sister Sokka turned his attention from Katara and stormed off into the forest. Killua watched Sokka wander off into forest until Katara called out to him."Killua you might wanna catch up to Mr hothead before you lose sight of him completely." The former assassin looked back at the waterbender and smiled. "I will, I'm sure Sokka will find some legit food for us to eat, but anyways with a forest like this there has to be healthy food growing in a lot of areas. Hopefully the food we during our hunt will keep our stomachs occupied throughout the night." After Killua finished his sentence he took his attention off of Katara and ran off into the forest following Sokka's trail.

* * *

(Earth kingdom)(forest)

While running further into the forest trying to catch up with the watertribe warrior Killua noticed right off the bat he was nowhere to be found. He thought in his mind that maybe Katara pissed off Sokka so bad that stormed off quickly into the forest so no one would could find him or bother him. The former assassin also thought that Katara was very doubtful of her brother leading her to underestimate Sokka on the things he did, for example, Hunting, playing soldier with the kids and training them to be future warriors at the south pole, and having the responsibility of guarding the southern watertribe after when their father left for war against the in his tracks and Shrugging his shoulders releasing the thought out of his head Killua came down to the conclusion that he might have to talk to Katara about being doubtful of her older bother, and try to reason with her that she has to have faith and confidence in Sokka so that he can pull off anything he try to do. The boy from another world jumped into a tree, beginning to search for some food for his friends and himself. Killua hoped he'll come across Sokka during his hunt, wondering if he actually found good food upon encountering him. During the hunt Killua leaped from tree to tree looking for anything that looks like food, he landed on the next branch of the tree then gazed around his surroundings. The former assassin seen red apples hanging on the tree not to far away from the tree he was on. Killua pulled out a brown sack from his pants pockets and leap from the tree he was on, landing on the branches of the next tree where all the red apples were growing. He picked a decent amount of apples from the branches and placed the fruits into brown sack.

After finishing picking apples from the tree branch Killua sealed the brown sack using the string attached to the top. The boy from another world jumped down from the apple tree and landed to the ground then proceeded to look for Sokka. The watertribe warrior was wandering throughout the earth kingdom forest looking for food, Sokka hoped he would come across something delicious and juicy filling his stomach. If he didn't find anything good to eat then he would turn into a bad tempered boy treating everybody around him like crap if he didn't digest anything. Sokka didn't have as much luck in finding something to eat, he grown annoyed that there wasn't a animal in sight to kill. He walked through a area of bushes, walking to closer to the bushes Sokka noticed the bushes were peanut plants. Sokka's stomach growled again as he held it, he wasted no time pulling the peanut plants from the ground and gathered the nuts that grew within the ground. He pulled out a brown sack from his pockets and placed the nuts into the bag. Sokka finished gathering nuts, he sealed the brown sack tight using the string attached to the top.

Sokka heard his name being called out from afar in the forest, he turned around seeing Killua running towards him with a fill up brown sack in his hands. "Yo Sokka I found apples on my search, what did you find?" Killua asked. Opening his brown sack full of red apples then showed it to the water tribe warrior. Sokka eyes widen in shock seeing the apples in front of him. "APPLES!? THIS PLACE HAVE APPLE TREES!?" Sokka yelled in disbelief. Killua had an irritated expression on his face, he rubbed his ears as it started to hurt after Sokka's loud outburst."Of course they had apple trees, you wandered off into the wrong area that didn't have them."Sokka sighed and shook his head." Hmm well it's too late to be going around looking for the apple tree's. I have a sack full of food, it's enough for all of us to last us for a day. The sun is going down pretty quick, we better get back to Katara and Aang." Sokka said. The watertribe warrior swung brown sack over his shoulders as he held it with his left hand and started walking back to the campsite, Killua followed behind him, he didn't notice the dug up peanut plants from the ground. He closed his sack of apples while walking "What kind of food did you find Sokka? Killua asked.

Sokka started to sweat bullets after the question he asked by Killua, he didn't turn around to gaze at the former assassin but wanted to hide his embarrassment. " You'll see when we get back to camp." Sokka laughed nervously as he said. Killua raised an eyebrow growing suspicious of the food within his sack. "Hmm... Alright…" Killua said as he gazed at the golden sky.

(Earth kingdom forest)(Forest canopy)

Katara and Aang were engaged in a conversation,the waterbender heard footsteps coming up the stream path leading to the canopy. Katara turned her attention from the airbender to Killua and Sokka who were walking up to them with big brown sacks over their shoulders. Killua and Sokka walked up to Katara and Aang." Good,You guys are back! What did you two find for dinner?" Aang jumped off from dead tree and landed on the teenage boys placed their sacks on the ground, Killua opened his bag first, revealing the food he have obtained during the hunt once the sack fell downwards to the floor. Katara and Aang gazed at Killua's sack seeing a pile of red apples on top of the brown bag. Aang mouth started to water like crazy seeing the delicious apples before him. Katara eyes sparkled as she was amazed."I found apple's in my search, lady luck came my way when i seen a apple tree next to the tree i jumped on." Killua said with confidence. "Glad you're a hunter, we can count on you to get food more often. Aang said. Katara nodded in agreement. "This isn't the only time Killua did something amazing in hunting, he's even caught a bucket full of fish faster than Sokka in spearfishing. It was before we met you Aang. Katara said in a confident tone appreciating Killua's hunting abilities as a born prodigy.

Aang was in awe after hearing the waterbender's words. Killua scratched his head in embarrassment. " Sheesh… Katara sure knows how make someone feel about good about themselves." The boy from another said in his mind. Sokka glared at his sister for thinking Killua was better than him in hunting. "What the hell is that supposed to mean…. I have better food, I couldn't go any faster in spear fishing because the fishes kept swimming away from me, and not to mention I suffered a great distraction because of you and that waterbending of yours. Sokka said angrily. Katara glared her brother."So you're saying it's my fault again !? Me waterbending that ball of water to your head was an accident. If you have better food then Killua then show us right now!" Katara said with a frustrated look on her face. Sokka opened his brown sack roughly and made the peanuts fall from the sack like a waterfall, the peanuts landed on the ground continuously. One peanut rolled over to Momo who finished eating a red apple, the lemur threw the remains of the apple on the ground and grabbed the peanut quickly running off to climb Aang's body to sit on top of his bald head.

Gazing at the pile of peanuts on the floor with a blank stare, Katara gazed at Killua who reacted to the moment having dotted eyes with no visible mouth. His silver hair was way spikier than waterbender gazed at the airbender who had a disappointed expression on his face.

The waterbender finally looked at her brother with the same blank stare."Sokka… What the fuck is this? Katara calmly kneeled down to ground."This is fucking peanuts Katara…. Unfortunately the four of us have less options, I have different types of peanuts in this pile. Okay first peanut… The round peanut, looks like some type of oval shaped peanut, very bizarre shape for a peanut…. Second… The rock shaped peanuts… Wait what the hell… how can peanuts be formed in these types of shapes… Anyways dig in!" Killua, Katara, and Aang just stared at the pile of peanuts. " Sorry I don't think peanuts is enough to fill my tummy up, besides i rather eat apples for dinner…" an annoyed Katara said. Killua gazed at Momo who was on top of the airbender's head stuffing his mouth with a hand full of peanuts. He didn't see when the lemur got off of Aang's head to get some more peanuts."Why don't we just give the rest of the peanuts to Momo, he likes them alot." Killua said with a catface. Sokka glared at the boy from another world, he quickly hugged his pile of peanuts in fear of the lemur eating them up. "No no no over my dead body, I worked hard getting these nuts during my hunt, I'll be the one eating them." Sokka said.

Momo looked over to Killua and Sokka with a befuddled look on his face. The lemur observed the strange looking peanut in his hands, he bang it against the ground to see if it would break apart. The strange looking peanut didn't break, Momo hits the rock shaped peanut on a stone next to him and all of sudden the ground started to shake along with a loud noise echoing throughout the whole forest disturbing the calm. The group gazed around their surroundings as they wondered where the noise was coming from. Appa who slept at the side of the canopy woke up due to the loud noise. Momo gazed at the rock shaped peanut again strangely, he dropped it onto the stone again. Once the rock shape peanut hit the stone again the ground started to shake again along the with the very same loud noise coming from somewhere in the forest. Momo jumped back in fear, Katara, Sokka,and Aang stood up from the ground in reaction to the shaking ground and loud noise.

Aang pointed in the right direction where the noise was coming from. "Over there in that direction! Aang yelled. Killua, Katara, and Aang jumped down from the forest canopy leaving Sokka behind. Momo flew behind leaving the watertribe warrior as well." W-where you guys going? Haven't your mother's taught you to run away from dangerous threatening sounds, not run towards them…" Sokka said as he waved his arms at , Katara, Aang hid behind a fallen tree, Sokka followed after the three hiding behind the tree also. Looking down at a river bed, the river was nothing more than a small stream with little water at the bottom. The group seen a young earth bender was practicing his bending skills in the river bed. The four watched him move a big boulder by levitating it in the air using his bending ability. The young man extends his hand forward causing the levitating boulder to fly straight to the wall. The boulder disintegrated into little pieces of rocks as it exploded.

"Wonder why he chose a place like this to train his rock bending." Killua said "Maybe it's his favorite spot to train at. By the way Killua its earthbending not rock bending. Katara laughed as she said. " Does it matter what's it called anyway? Rock and earth are the same thing… That rock bending guy over there is reminding me of that crazy old coot from yesterday…." Sokka said in bored tone. Killua had a pokerface expression, he thought about the crazy old man and how powerful he was. " hmm too bad i didn't a chance to fight him, i could have gotten all of us out of our troublesome situation faster yesterday." Aang spoke up to the three. " Guys let's go over there and introduce ourselves." Sokka objected to the idea after Aang's sentence."I don't know… he looks really treacherous… We better move slowly and take caution…" out of nowhere Katara abandoned her hiding spot from behind the tree and made her way to into the riverbed. Killua, Aang, and Sokka moved their heads back quickly in shock. "W-when the hell did she... Katara!" Killua shouted. The waterbender ignored her brothers warning, she walked closer to young man wanting to address him." Hi there, my name is Katara, what's yours?" Being caught by surprise he turned his head seeing a young female waterbender behind him. He then saw a boy with a knitted snowflake hat with silver hair spikey and wore the same attire as the waterbender, who hopped over the knocked down tree, after his feet touched the ground Killua approached the young man as he was about to be attacked the young man ran down the river bed, he earth bends a load of rocks into the riverbed to prevent the group from progressing any further.

Katara didn't expect for the young earth bender to run away from her. The waterbender turned to Killua and glared at him." Killua why did you scare him off? Killua eyes widen." It wasn't my intention to scare the guy off, you probably did the most scaring since you ran from behind the tree to come over here not heeding your brother's warning. I only came over here to protect you if something happens… Remember we don't know him or know how he thinks, and he doesn't know us. Also we don't know how he thinks about us as individuals, it's best to be careful, staying on the safe side is best." Killua said wisely. Katara smirked, she walked closer to the boy from another world. Sokka was suspicious on what was going on, he quickly moved from behind the knocked down tree with Aang. "Katara w-what are you about to do?" Sokka said in suspicious tone. The waterbender ignored her brother, she leaned in next to his ear . "You're worried about me aren't you…" Katara whispered in Killua's ear then pulled back facing him face to face. Katara poked Killua's forehead gently with her index finger. The former assassin was in a state of awe. The way Katara at him made him turn beet red like a tomato.

Killua slowly turned around to Sokka and Aang, the two boys noticed Killua's red hot skin and the embarrassment written all over his face."You look like you're about to blow up Killua, what did Katara tell you? Aang said as he ran up to him."Damn you butterflies… Butterfly effect over nine thousand….. FUCK!" Killua yelled in his mind. He balled his fists and dashed passed the airbender and watertribe warrior running off to the canopy. Aang rubbed his head. "What's his problem?"Sokka raised an eyebrow, watching his friend disappear into the distance then gazed at his sister."Katara do you mind telling us what's going on!?" Katara smiled blissfully turning her body away from Sokka and Aang."Oh nothing…" Katara said in a innocent voice. She gazed at the golden sky."What's most valuable… Is worth protecting…"The waterbender spoke in her mind as she held her necklace her mother gave her.

Few moments later Killua walked back to the river bed where Aang, Katara, and Sokka was. Appa followed slowly behind him carrying the sack of apples on his saddle. the watertribe siblings and last airbender turned to their attention to Killua. "Finally you're back, didn't know you went to get Appa back there." Sokka said. Killua shook his head. "Not just that… I had to go back to the campsite and drink some water,my stomach was hurting… I couldn't forget about my bag of apples either… We definitely need them. Killua said as he walked up to the three with Appa following behind him. "Hope your not sick because we wouldn't want you walking slow, there's has to be a village close to here. I'm sure it has a market too once we make it over there. Aang said. "It's possible for a village to be by here after we encountered that guy who was training in this area." Killua said."If a village is nearby then were not eating peanuts for dinner! Apple's are acceptable with the food we buy at the market." Katara said in a excited voice. The waterbender ran ahead to the pile of rocks with Aang following behind her. "I worked my ass off getting these peanuts for you guys. Sokka said with a downcast expression on his face. Momo jumped onto Killua's shoulders, the former assassin placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders." I guess there's a big number people in this world who hate peanuts more than the ones who actually like them." Killua said to Sokka while walking with Momo. Sokka had a pokerface expression on his face."Yep I'm one of the number of people who hate peanuts too..." Sokka followed behind Killua and Momo after he threw a peanut to the ground.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)

Killua, Aang,Katara, and Sokka arrived to the walled earth kingdom, Momo sat ontop of a rock on mountain and looked down at the small village. Killua and Aang separated from the watertribe siblings to look around the town to search for the market. People who lived in the town wore light green earth kingdom attire,some people had on the bamboo hats. Civilians were walking around town, standing in front of buildings talking with each other, walking together, and did their their daily jobs wherever they worked at. Killua continued to walk around the earth kingdom village, he didn't have much luck finding the food market anywhere. He was about to ask somebody where it was until he spotted three firenation soldiers walking towards him. Killua was astonished to see them in the village."Shit! Out of all places the firenation show up here. they're really serious about taking over the world…" Killua said under his breath. The former assassin kept on walking towards the soldiers and moved to the right side so they can pass him, He avoided eye contact from the soldiers. One firenation soldier gazed at silvered haired boy immediately recognising him from Kyoshi island."That boy! He's the one who fought and knocked out prince Zuko!. One firenation soldier said as he pointed at the boy from another world. Killua had a horrified look on his face.

The firenation captain and the other soldier next to him looked at the soldier who spoke, Both fire nation soldiers gazed at Killua who was already gone. The two firenation soldiers didn't have enough time to think. "After him! Don't let that son of a bitch run away!" The firenation captain yelled to his two underlings. Killua jetted through the town, he hoped he could find a good hiding place, he didn't bother to look for his friends as he didn't want to involve them in the situation he was already in. Aang was talking with a old man, he talked with him for a bit and was really interested at the hat he wore on his head."Whoa cool hat you got there, I'll trade you these nuts for it. Kindly accepting the last airbender's offer the old man took the hat off his head and gave it to Aang. In return the old man received the nuts from the airbender, Sokka and Katara caught up with Aang."Aang did you ask around town where the market was?" Katara asked. The last airbender smiled nervously as sweat ran down his head."Crap almost forgot to ask people about it." Katara facepalmed as she sighed feeling really a little let down. "Guess we're only going to have apples for dinner tonight."Sokka placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Don't worry Katara we'll find it, unlike Aang here not doing anything, Killua in the other hand is progressing with the task." Sokka said in a comforting voice yet irritated voice and took his hand off his sister's shoulder. The waterbender nodded, Sokka walked over to Aang and gazed at the bamboo hat he wore on his head."I can't believe that old man gave up his hat in exchange for peanuts." The watertribe warrior said, thinking it was weird for a person to accept something so easily. Aang turned to Sokka then laughed at him for making a funny facial expression. Katara noticed the young earth bender from earlier, he walked into a house then closed the door behind him. "It's the same boy from earlier!" Katara said in a excited tone. The waterbender ran after him in pursuit trying to get his attention. Sokka turned around wondering what his sister was talking about, he seen Katara running towards a house."Katara where are you going now!?" Sokka shouted.

* * *

(Walled Earth kingdom village)(?Store)

Inside the house the young earth bender was in a long, almost empty room with his mother.

On the walls there were fruits, spices,and brown barrels. " Hello mother am I late?" the earth bender asked his mother. "You've been out for too long Haru, where have you gone to? Start doing your chores this instant young man." Haru's mom said with a worried look. Haru had long brown hair to his neck, he had a ponytail tied with a string, a green bandana around his forehead with two bangs at each side of his head which reached to his chin. He had green eyes and wore earth kingdom attire with brown shoes on his feet. Katara ran into the house, she saw Haru talking with his mother. She left the door open making the sunlight pour into the small house." You… You're that boy we seen earlier in the forest, why did you flee from us? I just wanted to talk with you." Katara said in a curious tone, walking up to him and his mother."She actually followed me back to town? What does she want with me?" Haru said in his mind. "Uh… I think you mistaken me for some other person" Haru quickly avoided eye contact feeling really uncomfortable. Aang and Sokka entered into the house."You can't fool us we saw you earthbending in the riverbank." Aang 's mother couldn't believe what she just heard, she quickly closed a window on the left side of her house. She was about to close the front door shut until Killua raced into the house, he stopped in his tracks realizing his friends were in the house as well.

"Dammit guys!" Killua complained. Haru, Katara, Haru's mother, Aang, and Sokka studied the horrified expression on his face. Killua panted as he bended over, his hands rested on his knees. " Killua!"Katara said in a excited voice. " You've been acting weird today Killua... What's going on?" Aang said trying to know. " Yeah who are you running away from anyway? Sokka said while he walked over to the door. He held the knob of the front door and peeked his head out of the doorway. "HE RAN OVER THERE! AFTER HIM!" The fire nation general yelled to his two soldiers. Sokka eyes popped out and his mouth fell to the ground seeing the three firenation running towards the house he was in. "FI-FI-FI-FI-FI FIRE NA-NA-NA-NA NATION!" Sokka yelled in distress."WHAT!?" Katara and Aang yelled out loud. Killua turned into a terrified cut out cartoon with dotted eyes. CLOSE DA DOOR ,CLOSE DA DOOR, CLOSE DA DOOR, CLOSE DA DOOR, CLOSE DA DOOR, CLOSE DA DOOR, CLOSE DA DOOR! Killua yelled in a hysterical voice. Sokka slammed the door shut, a heavy knock was heard from the front door causing the water tribe warrior to jump back. "Open the door before we burn this whole house down. Sokka turned to the others with a terrified expression. "Stay calm and act like natural normal people.

Haru's mother shook her head in fear of having her home burnt down to ashes. She proceeded to the doorway to open the door."Inconceivable bastards…" She said to herself. Haru handed Killua a chinese dragon mask. The former assassin looked at the earth bender with a puzzle look." It clearly tells us that those soldiers were after you, this mask will hide your identity" Haru said, quickly getting into his pose. Haru smiled placing his hand on his chin. Sokka got into his pose, he placed his right hand on his hip and gazed at the apple he had in his hand he gotten from his pocket. Sokka had one eye closed and another eye open, Sokka smiled as Haru gazed at the apple in the water tribe warriors hand." Katara gazed at the boy from another world."Killua take off your hat before those soldiers notice you. The waterbender quickly spoke as she got into her pose, she acted like she was enjoying a peanut, Katara had the look like she was in heaven experiencing great taste. Killua took his knitted hat off and put it in his pocket, he put the chinese dragon mask on his face then got into a cactuar pose. Aang leaned on a brown barrel having a goofy smile on his face.

Haru's mother opened the door, Three fire nation soldiers enters into the house. The fire nation captain looks around the long room searching for the boy who fought with Zuko, all he saw were regular people in the house. Having no luck on his end the fire nation captain turned to Haru's mother." Were looking for a watertribe peasant who was wearing a hat, did he come in here?" The firenation captain said."Haru's mother glared at the captain."There is no person like that in my house!" Haru's mother angrily captain smirked in response."Don't lie to us, we saw the door slam shut on our way here, now where is he? Haru's mother now got frustrated by the firenation captain who kept questioning her." I already told you, whoever you three are looking for is not in my house so leave us be in peace." The women pleaded to the firenation captain. A laugh came from the general, he thought the old woman was joking."Sorry but we can't do that, as much as we want to leave and chase after the boy it seems we have business at this house." The fire nation captain produced fire in his hands and walked up to everyone. Aang's arm goes deeper into the barrel, his arm makes contact with the water inside of it wetting it completely. The airbender falls to the ground landing on his back breaking the barrel completely. Sokka got out his pose, he glared at Aang for not staying still.

"Goddammit Aang you had one job!" Sokka shouted at the airbender. "S-sorry" Aang rubbed his side. " I already paid the money I owe this week, now get out of my house." The firenation captain grinned sheepishly."Well guess what? The tax increased today, I won't be leaving until you pay up! Wouldn't want a tragic accident to happen, You see…The element of Fire is very hard to control these days." Killua grown aggravated at the firenation captain, he took of his mask placed it on the table and raced over to Aangs side. He picked up brown barrel next to the broken one and threw it at the captains head. The impact was so hard that the barrel broke into many pieces knocking the firenation captain out cold. Once the brown barrel broke, water inside of it splashed on to his body putting out the fire he produced in his hands. The captain fell hard on the floor unconscious, Killua ran up to his body and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. Everyone in the house was stunned on what just happened. "When someone says they've already paid you, you have no reason to further harass them for more money you greedy fucks!" Killua said in a fierce voice. The two remaining soldiers charged at the former assassin with spears in their hands, Killua remained calm letting the two run towards him.

First firenation soldier struck with his spear, Killua dodged it quickly moving to the left. Continuing on with the assault, the fire nation soldier sent a barrage of spear thrusts to Killua's chest, the boy from another world dodged all of the barrage of attacks and grabbed the spear from out of the soldiers hands. He spinned the spear with his hands from right to left to the sides of his body then struck the soldier in the face two times by using the end side of the spear as if he was being double slapped. Killua used the end of the spear again striking the firenation soldiers legs with great force making whole body spin like a fan. The boy from another world roundhouse kicked the spinning soldier in the stomach sending him flying right into the second soldier who was standing behind him and afraid to attack Killua. The two firenation soldiers collided together and flew out of the house, they landed on the ground outside ontop of was surprised and impressed with Killua's skill in fighting."Whoa.." Haru thought to himself. Picking up the unconscious fire nation captain from off of the house floor by grabbing the cloth part of his armor,the former assassin carried him to the door way."Hey! you forgot this greedy asshole too!" Killua yelled from the doorway. He threw the knocked out captain out of the house and dusted his hands off. The captain landed on top of the other two knocked out soldiers.

Killua closed the door gently, he walked back to the others as he closed his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets. Aang, Katara, and Sokka cheered for Killua, Haru remained in awe and his mother was quiet but looked worried."Do you know what you've just done!? If you attack the soldiers,generals,captains or leaders of the firenation they'll likely send in more troops to kill you. Even us since we didn't pay the tax…" Haru's mother said to the former assassin. Killua raised an eyebrow for a second."If the firenation send in more soldiers after you guys then I'll take the risk and protect you from harm. Haru eyes widen, he stood up straight from the wooden table he leaned on as his arms were crossed." You can protect us from a whole army of firenation soldiers!? Impossible….." Haru said with disbelief "I don't know about Killua taking on whole army of those dirty bastards but he has fought some of them before, and not only that but also have super strength. Katara said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If i had nen power back i could have obliterated all of them to hell." Killua formed his hand into a fist."He fought the firenation before ? And… Super strength? Just who are you?" Haru said in a surprised tone.

Sokka spoke up quickly." It's a looooong story, it will take awhile for it to sink in when we tell ya, but anyways how long the fire nation been here at this part of the earth kingdom.?"

"They've been here for five damn years, fire lord Ozai selfishly uses our coal mines as it was his own to fuel his warships."Fire lord Ozai huh? He sounds like a very bad person." Killua said."Those people are cold hearted thugs…. They steal anything they find from us, and everyone in this village won't stand up and fight for what's theirs, all they do is cower away

from the firenation's presence with their tails in between their legs. All of a sudden the mother snapped at Haru. "Silence Haru don't you ever in your life talk like that." All of a sudden Katara intervened in the defense of Haru."But Haru is an earthbender, he can help us out a whole lot against the fire nation." Katara reassured Haru's mother. Haru's mother objected to the waterbender's reasoning."That element is forbidden in this village, all it brings to us is suffering. Haru isn't allowed to use earthbending in this town or anywhere else." Killua raised an eyebrow in confusion."I'm not understanding how it brings suffering to the people… Haru was born with earthbending so he shouldn't be restricted to his power unless it's dangerous… Killua said as he opened his eyes. Katara agreed with the boy from another world."Yeah he has gift inside of him, asking him stop earthbending for good is like telling me I can't bend water anymore. Its part of our existence as human beings." Haru's mother shook her head."You kids just don't understand what we're going through." Haru's mother said sadly."Well what I understand is that with Haru's help the village we can fight against the firenation, If you don't mind me asking, what are you two going through? Katara spoke and asked. The waterbender notice the expression on the mother's face changed"Anybody who is caught earthbending will be taken away,it happened to my husband and the same thing can happen to my son."After hearing the mother's words the group were deeply pained along with Haru.

Meanwhile after when everybody introduced themselves Killua talked with Haru mom about becoming their bodyguard against the three troublesome firenation from earlier and their reinforcements. She was alittle skeptical a boy his age can go toe to toe with the fire nation soldiers stationed at the earth kingdom village but took his offer anyway, After seeing the way he fought off the also informed her that he had the ability to stay up all night,which was another part that Haru's mother was skeptical about firenation captain and his soldiers made an second attempt to try and get Haru's mom to pay the tax, when the firenation soldiers walked towards the house Killua stepped out of it and already switched from normal mode to assassin mode. Sensing the terror from the boy from another world the captain and his started to sweat bullets as they gazed into Killua's cold and dark icy blue eyes. Dropping their spears onto the ground the two soldiers ran away, the captain quickly looked at his terrified soldiers then looked at the former assassin. All of a sudden he ran away following behind his soldiers not being able to handle the true terror Killua Zoldyck."I swear you will pay for this!" The Firenation captain yelled out to Killua.

Killua,Katara,Aang,and Sokka traveled to the hill sides with Haru who lead them there. In their surroundings there were small farms and barns. Haru lead the group to a big barn where they were going to sleep at.

* * *

(Earth Kingdom village)(Animal barn)

Haru opened the massive sized doors of the barn, Inside the animal barn there was no animals living inside of it surprisingly. On each side of the walls were rectangle shaped hay. "This is where you guys are going to sleep, mom didn't have enough room in the house. It would be best if all of you left in the morning." Haru said to the group. Killua expected to sleep comfortably tonight but his expectations failed him. Appa passed the avatar gang to go the back and nibble on some hay. "Thanks Haru,I'll do my best to prevent Appa from eating all of your hay." Aang said. Appa stopped eating the hay and looked back at the group with a befuddled expression. "Do your best Aang, that bison of yours looks really hungry." Haru laughed. The earth bender turned around and left the barn. Katara followed after Haru, Killua noticed the waterbender walking with the earth bender. Where they were going, was the part he didn't know. He extended his arm reaching out to her."Katara where you off too?" Katara gazed at Killua for a good second." I'll be back Soon, Haru and I are going for a little stroll. Katara said as she resumed talking with was a little jealous that Katara was taking a walk with someone she hardly know, he watched Haru and Katara disappear into the distance. Sokka called out to the boy from another world, snapping him out of his short trance. Killua turned to the watertribe warrior quickly."What's wrong? Don't tell me you're worried about my sister again" Sokka smirked."Why should I be worried about Katara? She's being accompanied by a great guy." Killua said as he smiled and scratched his head."Bro don't take me as a fool, you just don't want to admit you're worried about her." Killua shook his head at the fact that Sokka didn't believe him, the former assassin thought in his mind that this journey was a perfect opportunity for Katara to meet and get to know people. It was possible they won't return to this place after they left the island.

"I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit and resume my bodyguard duty, I can't stand the smell in this barn." Killua said with an annoyed look on his face. He fanned his nose using his hand to prevent the nasty smell from entering it. "Smell?" Sokka said with a puzzled look on his face. The watertribe warrior turned to Aang."Aang is Appa farting again?" The last airbender nodded, he pulled the rectangle shaped hay away from the flying bison so he wouldn't eat it." I'm going to have to take Appa outside so he can take a crap. Having a disgusted look on his face Sokka squeezed his nose because of the nasty fart smell."Good luck with that and while you're at it I'll be outside on the ground relaxing my body until the smell comes out of the barn…" Sokka flatly said. Killua took out his knitted hat from his pocket and put it on his head, he walked out of the barn to get fresh air.

* * *

(Walled earth Kingdom village)(Hillside)

Outside at the hillside of the earth kingdom, the sun was setting peacefully. The orange sun shined on the grass and trees, Killua admired its beauty during his walk. Walking down the path to a nearby crest of a small hill he spotted two figures sitting next to each other. Thinking it was Haru and Katara, Killua ran behind a tree and peeked from the wooden plant to get a better view of the male and female figures. "Katara and Haru are watching the sunset together? She never mentioned that part in their little stroll together… This position I'm in makes me feel like a stalker all over again…" Killua said to himself. he reminisced on the day when a creepy ghost girl look alike lady named Palm Siberia asked his best friend Gon out on a date. the former assassin followed them both through the city, the mall, and the aquarium. The reasons for Killua's stalking motives was that Gon's nen was sealed after the fight with Knuckle, if something dangerous happened out of nowhere such as chimera ants or the phantom troupe attacking the city and coming after Gon then his best friend would be there to protect him from harm. Killua did feel uncomfortable at first since dates were supposed to be about two lovers spending time with each other with nobody else around such as friends and the other hand Killua thought that everything about Palm was off. The way she acted, the way she walked, the way she carried herself, the way she talked and the way she dressed. It wasn't wise to judge a book by its cover…

Since the boy from another world has never been on dates he wouldn't know what to expect. Training all his life as a assassin, ending up with Gon when they first met at the hunter exam, and able to crossover from his home world to the world he's in the now and meeting Katara along with the others. Killua couldn't wish anything better than that. Ever since the start of his brand new adventure alongside the waterbender she treated him like he was special,made him feel that he was needed, and part of a family he always wanted to be in since childhood. Killua's heart dropped heavily, his face saddened seeing the waterbender seemingly enjoying Haru's company as her hair loopies and braided ponytail danced in the wind."I really don't want that to change." Killua said sadly. The boy from another world wasn't interested in moving closer to the bushes near the spot Katara and Haru sat next to each other. He wanted to respect her privacy since it seemed to be a private conversation that nobody should eavesdrop on. Once Killua turned around to resume his bodyguard he seen Momo in front of him just staring at him dead in the face.

"About what i said earlier… I'm sorry I let that slip out of my mouth. I never knew about your father." Katara said. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes."It's alright, rather interesting too…The way you spoke, it reminded me of my father when he spoke to the earthbenders going against the fire nation. Haru said. Katara smiled, being very relieved."Thank you." "My dad was a fearless man, After the firenation invaded, my father and his allies were outnumbered by ten to one. The invasion was inevitable but all of them fought back giving it their all. Haru said. He levitated two stones and twirled them around in his hands using his bending." Sounds like a wonderful man to be around." "After the events of the attack the earthbenders including my father were rounded up, the soldiers took them away, my mom and I never seen them since that day."Haru sadly said. He balled his fists, crushing the two rocks into dust that were inside of his hand."Ah… That's why you were trying to hide your bending from people. Katara said as she gazed at Haru. Haru simply nodded."Yeah, one problem i face everyday of my life is the bond I have with my father, I only feel close with him is when practice my bending, He was the one who teached me everything about the arts of earthbending.

Katara touched her necklace around her neck, she had the image of her mother in her head. "See the necklace I have on my neck, my mother gave this to me when I was a little girl." Katara said sadly. Haru gazed at the necklace around the waterbender's neck then gazed at her face." It's very beautiful." Haru said. The golden sun shined brightly on Katara's necklace making it sparkle." Firenation scum raided my tribe and killed her, this all i have left to remember my mother by."Haru's expression turned to a sad one after hearing Katara's words." The necklace alone isn't enough is it? Haru asked. Katara shook her head."Unfortunately it's not." Katara said in a sad tone. All of sudden Katara and Haru heard loud chittering sounds coming from the forest. Getting up from her spot off of the ground Katara turned around and heard the loud chittering again. It reminded her of the sound that Momo would make at times, she couldn't picture no other animal in this region who made chittering sounds. The waterbender followed where the sound was coming from. Haru turned to Katara with puzzled look, he wondered where she was running off too.

"Oh you're going back already!?" Katara didn't respond to the young earth bender which made him more curious, Haru decided to get from his spot from the ground and follow her.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW MY COVER !? " I SWEAR MOMO IF I GET CAUGHT BY KATARA I'M GOING TO TIE YOU UP AGAINST THE TREE, AND TORTURE YOU BY EATING FOOD RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! Killua angrily whispered out to the lemur. Momo jumped up and down in front of the former assassin continuing on with his chittering noise. Sweat dripped down Killua's head for a good minute as he looked terrorized."Momo isn't stopping… I do want to zap his monkey ass with a electric bolt but that would be animal cruelty… Aang wouldn't be pleased if he seen black spots on Momo's body." Killua said to himself. Hearing multiple footsteps coming down the hill Killua was startled a bit then leaped backwards deeper into the forest and disappeared into the shadows. Katara raced through the hills looking left and right of her surroundings, at a distance she looked to the left again and seen a animal like figure jumping up and down behind bushes who was beside a tree. The waterbender slowed down after running and walked closer to the jumping figure.

Katara recognized the figure immediately noticing the long ears. "Momo? what are doing out here? How come you're not with Aang?" Katara said out of curiosity. Momo stopped jumping, he turned to the waterbender and climbed onto her shoulder. Haru called out to Katara, he ran up to her and started breathing heavily. "Wait up Katara!" Haru took a moment to catch his breath by bending over,resting his hands on both of knees. He then gazed at the lemur on Katara's shoulder."That monkey… He's the same lemur I seen earlier right? Was he the one making the strange noise over here.? The earthbender said as he panted. Katara nodded being positive it was the lemur making the sound." It was Momo all right… I wonder what he was doing over here. Katara petted the lemur gently on the head. Momo chittered and pointed at the forest. Katara and Haru gazed at the forest the lemur pointed to then looked at each other. "I'm guessing he's telling us that someone was over here and probably fleed elsewhere. Haru said as he placed his hand on his chin. Katara felt a strong sense of paranoia within herself, she felt leaving the hills and returning to her brother and friends was the right thing to do.

"I think it's time for us to get out of here, I'm getting pretty tired…" Haru nodded in agreement. They both walked down the hill going back to where they were staying at. Katara was going back to the barn and Haru was going back to his house."The guy with the hat and white hair, his name was Killua right?" Katara felt the butterflies rising in her stomach when Haru mentioned Killua's name. "W-what about him?" Katara asked. "Well It's just I never seen anybody from the watertribe fight like that before, He was amazing, it was strange too he didn't use any waterbending. Can Killua really take on a whole army of firenation soldiers?." Haru said. Katara gazed at the orange sky, her hair danced in the wind. " I wouldn't doubt him if I were you Haru, Killua did say if he had his power back he can obliterate the whole army. I believe… No…. I know he can one day. But to put it in simple terms is that he's special.I Guess you can say he was a gift from heaven to the watertribe that descended from the sky. The waterbender said in a hopeful voice. Meanwhile Katara and Haru continued to walk down the hill towards the open mine site, One of the places where firelord Ozai collected coal for fuel. A big explosion from within the mine caved in the entrance, Rocks flew in the air and dust raised up into the golden sky.

A old man was buried in the mine entrance,half of his body was caught in the rubble, he cried out for help."Haru and Katara spotted the old man from afar hearing his cries for help." No the mine, someone needs our help." Haru said in a worried tone. He raced over to the mind with Katara to help the old man. Upon reaching the old man Katara was on his left, she tried to pull him out using all of her strength. Haru was on right side of the old man, he tried to hold back the earth debris from falling onto the man using his backside to brace it. Momo climbed down from the waterbenders shoulders and tried to help out by holding the debris up with his hands. While the ground continued to shake repeatedly,The waterbender struggled as more debris fall on top of the old man." Pulling him out of the rubble won't work, we need to call for help." Katara yelled. "We have no time for that, keep pulling harder like your life depends on it." Haru yelled back waterbender tried pulling harder again but it still didn't work."Haru listen to me, there's one way we can free him" Haru shook his head not wanting to do earthbending, he wanted to stick with his normal abilities."I'm sorry I can't do that!" Haru shouted."Yes you can! Nobody is present to watch you, please you must or he'll be crushed to death!"

Haru started to sweat hard, he was facing a indecision whether to use his bending or not. Finally coming to a decision he moved away from the entrance of the mine and stood in front of the old man who was piled up with debris. Haru got into his battle stance, he balled his left hand and formed a L sign with his index finger and thumb, the other three fingers were down. Katara told Momo to get out of the way so he wouldn't get caught in the bending. Looking at the mine with a serious expression Haru moves his hands and feet quickly using his earthbending to move the obstruction of the debris of earth and stone deep into the mine. The entrance of the mine was cleared up thanks to Haru's courageous act of freeing the old man. Katara helped the old man get up from the ground and gazed at the earth bender." You did it Haru! Good work" Katara cheered.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Store)(Outside)

Resting his back against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed Killua was in between the door on his left and the old styled window on his right. The boy from another world returned to the store not too long ago after checking up on Katara. Killua wondered if the waterbender returned to the campsite in the barn, the sun was going down quickly soon turning to night time. There wasn't a reason for Katara to stay out all night because danger lurked all over the passed by the store, some came in and out of it. Civilians thought it was weird seeing a person from the watertribe to be standing against the building sleeping but they didn't know Killua really wasn't asleep. The former assassin felt the stares of the earth kingdom villagers, also some stares from the firenation soldiers who whispered to each other as they walked by taking quick gaze at Killua. Opening his eyes Killua sighed knowing he will be up all night. "I can forget sleep tonight, firenation soldiers are here on this island like parasites, anything can happen at any moment." Killua thought while he scratched his face. The window to next to his left side of his body had closed shut, and the front door of the store opened. Haru's mother came out of the store, she then locked the door up so no one would get in to steal anything from the store."Closing time already?" Killua asked Haru's mother. The mother nodded."Mhm the time of the day has come for this old woman to rest her bones for the night. You know your actions right now brings me hope that the firenation will leave this land someday. By any chance could you be the Avatar?" Hearing the mother's words Killua jumped back in shock, sweat dripped down his as he shook his hands back and forth." No no I'm not the Avatar, it's funny too, You're the second person who asked me that." Killua said. He smiled sheepishly, he took being called the Avatar as a compliment."The real Avatar is Aang, it's too risky to reveal it to her, we already know when word spreads fast it will eventually reach the firenation soldiers leading to the attempt of Aangs capture." Killua said to himself. " It's a pity… So many people wishes for his return to bring back balance to the world. Bloodshed in this war has been going on for far too long. Well shall we make our way to my home.?" Haru's mom said sadly. Killua nodded and followed her, it pained him seeing her affected by the one hundred year old war like the other three nations of Air,water,and earth, Including her husband who was kept captive by the firenation. Walking up on the hill with the mother Killua felt it wasn't his place to ask about Haru's father and how he was taken away since it seemed personal to her, the former assassin remained quiet during the rest of walk to the house.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom)( Haru's House)

Haru's mother accompanied by Killua reached to the house, she lived at up on the hills. In the distance Haru was sitting on the grass, his back was against the wall of the house as he waited for his mother to return. Approaching the house Haru stood up from his spot on the grass and raced to his mother. The earth bender hugged his mother tightly. Mother! I'm glad you're not harmed by fire nation soldiers." Haru happily said. The mother hugged her son back and spoke." Yes my dear son I'm alright, thanks to Killua for taking up the task of protecting us and the shop after the brawl." Killua had an embarrassed look on his face for a moment, in his mind he wished the three firenation soldiers never entered the shop and caused trouble because of tax collecting. The guardian duty could have been avoided If Sokka closed the door fast enough not attracting their attention, they could have ran passed the shop without having the thought to search for their escapees inside. Thus if that happened then trouble would have been avoided." Once Haru let his mother go from the hug he turned his attention to the boy from another world."I just got back from my walk with Katara, I was going to check on you two, but mom came home safely just in time thanks to you. You should get some rest Killua I bet your friends are worried about you and await your return. You'll need energy when all of you leave the village at dawn tomorrow." Haru said. Killua refused the earth bender's offer, the former assassin was responsible for the fight that broke out in Haru's mother's store. He feared that firenation soldiers were going to come attack Haru and his mother unexpectedly, the perfect time to attack was at night." Your positive? I mean…" Haru's mother cut him off from his sentence."Let Killua do as he must Haru, remember my son he's taking responsibility, It's his way of redeeming himself, it's the least he can do to keep us safe from our enemy." The mother walked inside of the house which was already opened by the earthbender when he came home. Haru gave in, with nothing left to say he placed a comforting hand on Killua's shoulder then walked inside of his house closing the door behind him. The former assassin leaped onto the roof and sat down on it. Killua gazed at his right hand with a sad expression."You only can find joy by causing a death of a person… Illumi is wrong anybody can find joy from anything...There's was nothing for me to gain from killing people. Back then I realized how precious life was, any life on this earth can cease to exist at anytime, any moment, or anyday. I lived my life as a murderer and now I will spend the rest of my days protecting the ones in need and the people I care about." Killua said. His silver hair danced in the wind, he balled his right hand in confidence.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Animal barn)(Outside)

Night has fallen as Katara and Haru parted ways, she walked up to the entrance of the animal barn, at the side of the entrance Katara saw Sokka fast asleep on the grass. Katara wondered why her brother was sleeping outside instead of sleeping inside of the barn. She walked closer to Sokka and kneeled down to his level, shaking his shoulder's back and forth the watertribe warrior opened his eyes seeing his little sister within his vision."Bout time you came back from your little stroll, I cant go to sleep happy knowing that you're not in danger." Sokka tiredly said while sitting up from the grass. Katara rolled her eyes and stood up straight. " Like there's any firenation soldiers present on this side of the earth Kingdom… Anyways… Why are you out here all comfortable laying on this itchy grass? Did you encounter a brinkle snake in the barn?." Katara laughed as she teased her older brother. Sokka stood up from his spot on the grass, he stretched his arms and legs." No there wasn't a damn brinkle snake in the barn, and quit trying to scare me by saying hey Sokka there's a brinkle snake near your foot like you did yesterday, when we all know they creep in people's sleeping bags.

Katara expression changed from normal to a poker face."You finally caught on to my prank, took you long enough to figure it out… I thought you would remain stupid ever since we left the south pole. Katara said. Sokka had an embarrassed look, a blush was visible on both of his cheeks. " I am not stupid… Changing the subject… I'm out here because Appa was farting in the barn and he made the whole thing stink not too long ago. The smell should be gone already so yeah you should be good sis." Sokka said."To be honest, if i was still around earlier dealing with a farting sky bison I would have found myself outside too. Katara said. The waterbender yawned and went into the animal barn. Sokka shrugged his shoulders, he followed his sister into the barn.

"Looks like we're on the same boat.I'm glad we see eye to eye on something for once." Sokka said.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Animal barn)

Later that night Inside of the barn Aang was laying on top of Appa's head with Momo around around his neck. Appa rested on the left side of the animal barn, Katara was in her sleeping bag , she slept in the middle and held a lamp in her lap. Sokka was in his sleeping bag next to his sister,but he was on top of the rectangular hay. Killua never returned to the group after going out to get fresh air which deeply worried the waterbender. " Haru was so brave, even in a desperate situation we was in, he used his earthbending without fear." Katara said happily. "You must have impacted him to the point that he awakened his resolve." Aang said to Katara."Maybe… By the way where's Killua? I haven't seen him all night, did he tell any of you two where he was going?" The waterbender said in a worried voice. " Katara before you lose your shit, Killua told me and Aang he was going out for some fresh air and continue on with his bodyguard duties, I wouldn't worry as much, the fire nation soldiers will think twice before messing with Haru and his mother, now that they have a bodyguard they know for a fact they will have their asses handed to them if they tried something… Sokka said with a lot confidence, "I guess you right… No… You're right, " Katara said in a hopeful tone. " You sounded doubtful for a second Katara, now your undoubtful, it's so unlike you. but don't worry Killua should be back soon, until then you and Aang should get some sleep were leaving at dawn." Sokka said. He turned around to the right in his fetal resting position and closed his eyes.

"How come we never sleep in, like houses or a temple…" Katara complained. Sokka raised his head and gazed at his sister. "Hell no we're not staying in any other place in this village, This town is reaks of firenation soldiers. Were already on the fucking radar because they've seen Killua walking around town and chased him back to the store. If they find out Aang is in this town and captures him… Our journey will be over. Lucky we haven't taken in by the firenation yet, I shouldn't say that now, I'll probably jinx us into getting caught…" Sokka said in a angry tired voice. Aang stared at the ceiling of the barn."Yeah that alone will be our biggest downfall… A mare jinx that came out your mouth, The last airbender said in a annoyed tone. "Killua didn't know the firenation was here, he went about his business searching for the food market. Katara said. " You have a point there Katara, I'm glad we didn't eat hot fireballs for dinner, good ol apples filled our stomachs." Katara's sadness over Killua's absence disappeared temporarily, she had sly grin expression on her face."I rather stuff my face with apples and fireballs instead of eating dese nuts! The waterbender said as she laughed really hard with Aang. The watertribe warrior raised his head from his pillow and glared at Katara. "GOOD NIGHT!" Sokka shouted. He layed back down resting his head on the pillow. Aang had tears streaming down his face by laughing so hard. "Got em" Aang laughed as he said. Katara finished laughing and blew out the lamp, the whole barn was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

(Dark abyss)

illumi seen everything that happened at the earth kingdom island in his mind, he located where Killua was, including the rest of his friends. The eldest brother of the Zoldyck family was using an advanced nen technique called the far seeing arts, it was taught to him by his father who doesn't often uses the skill but during an assassination missions to track down his targets. Sitting in a half lotus position on the floor of the dark abyss Illumi was no longer surrounded by the dark spirits, they all went their separate ways roaming the endless dark dimension. Asmodeus was the only one present with Illumi, he stood to in front of the elder brother of the former assassin waiting for him to finish his far seeing technique to make moves in the outside earth realm. Illumi opened his eyes after he finished watching the events that happened at the earth kingdom Island and tracking down the group. Gazing at Asmodeus with his cold black eyes illumi spoke out to his new ally giving him orders."Fools… They should have known not to let their guard down at night, It's best for them sleep with one eye opened and pay attention to their surroundings. Here's what you're going to do Asmodeus… First... Don't go after the kids acquainted with my younger brother, Killua is pretty quick on his feet lately after his training with my father. He'll just kill you in a instant when you set foot into that barn. " Illumi said. Asmodeus chuckled evilly. "Little Killua sounds like a strong opponent the way you said your sentence. Illumi stood up from his half lotus sitting position from on the dark floor and looked at the materialized dark spirit. "The big question is... Are you able to handle the heir of the Zoldyck family in battle without using nen? Asmodeus closed his eyes and smirked being filled with confidence. "Heh don't underestimate the dark spirits, I am a being from the ultimate existence of chaos and oblivion.

Once I'm done beating Killua to a bloody pulp, I will slowly torture his beloved friends for my own entertainment. I want to hear their screams of agony, I want to hear them call for help when I wrap my hands on each and every one of their necks as I squeeze the life out of them until their necks snaps like a twig. When Killua's friends are dead he'll regret ever having companions by his side, Getting use to this new body is my main priority, this upcoming battle will give me the opportunity to test it out. Asmodeus said as he licked his lips smiling evilly. Illumi laughed maniacally loving the words coming from the dark materialized spirits mouth."Having them dead will mean the world to me, Killua witnessing the deaths of the people he cared for will soon come back to his senses and return to his old murderous ways. Darkness will take over my brother's heart once agaIn! Illumi laughed maniacally again."Now.. The orders… Second you must acquaint yourself with the firenation troops getting ready to go after that earthbender boy named Haru. Upon approaching the house Haru lives at, you will see Killua on the roof guarding the home of the earthbender and his mother from the outside from threats. When my brother reacts to the situation and decides to take out the troops, you will come onto the stage and distract him so he has no chance of attacking to the firenation troops while they take the earth bender away. Three… When Haru is kidnapped you must come back to the abyss, I may not know the outcome of the fight between you and Killua but most likely that Katara girl will follow after Haru in the attempt of taking him back from the troops. From there you will make another appearance where the earthbenders are being held at,confront her and end her life once and for all. I expect to see to see tears running down Killua's soft cheeks when he sees Katara lifeless body on the ground staring up back at him with blood at the side of her mouth!" Illumi said to Asmodeus. "As you wish" The dark materialized spirit nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Alleyway)

Fire nation troops and the captain gathered around an old man in earth kingdom attire. The old man ratted on Haru telling the troops the boy was a earthbender. All of a sudden a mysterious figure appeared out of an blood red aura, this figure wore a reddish black hooded robe, the figures face was hidden in the shadow of his hood over his head. Feeling a presence behind the firenation troops, all of them turned around from the old man to the mysterious hooded figure, the troops pointed their spears at the hooded figure. All of them were puzzled over the thought on what business did he or she had with them. "Identify yourself at once peasant! What business do you have here?" The commander spoke in a harsh voice. Smirking underneath his hood the hooded figure spoke. " You don't need to know my identity nor the business i have here, let's say I feel generous tonight, I'm coming out of my way to help all of you catch the earthbender without fail." The troop commander laughed out loud, he took the hooded figure's words as a joke. "How the hell you know what we were about to do? Were you eavesdropping? Hate to tell you this but we can handle this on our own, we don't need more weaklings showing up over here spouting nonsense what they can do, and rebelling against us firebenders. " The commander said.

Firenation troops walked passed the hooded figure and continued down the dark alleyway ."I won't take no for an answer." the hooded figure turned to the soldiers a second time speaking out to of the troops turned to the mysterious hooded figure with a annoyed look on his face. "Well that's too bad then, you can keep asking all you want but the answer is still going to be the same." The command angrily said. closing his eyes and smiling, the hooded figure was disappointed." Such a pity… You will regret those words in the afterlife." Feeling ticked off by the figures words The firenation troop commander ordered his men to attack the mysterious figure. Pointing their spears at the figure, the troops charged towards him with no fear or hesitation. Almost reaching their target in the attempt piercing the figure but all of a sudden the hooded figure vanished in thin air and appeared in front of the commander. The fire nation commander was shocked what he witnessed as he was frozen in place by the state of intense fear. Wrapping his hand around the firenation commanders head, the mysterious figure slammed him hard against the wall using both hands. Moving his left hand to the head and touching the face the captain, the figure gripped the commander's face like a ball then squeezed his fingers harder against the firenation commander's head. Struggling to get out of the figure's grip by placing his hands on his forearms and trying land clean hit by kicking the aggressor in the chest or the stomach. The attempted blow failed as the mysterious figure caught the commander's leg quickly with his right hand." Noticing how futile the kick was the mysterious figure smirked on the fact how weak his victim is."Now do you see what I can do fool… Here's a little advice before I send you on your way to the afterlife, not everyone you encounter are weak." Mysterious figure evilly said. At the end of his sentence the mysterious figure crushed the commander's skull. Blood gushed out of his head like a water balloon exploding releasing water out of it. Cries of distress coming from the commander filled the atmosphere as he slowly died. Taking his bloody hand off of the crushed head allowing the body to fall onto the ground.

Seeing the dead firenation commander the soldiers were terrified to the core on they just witnessed. All of them took a step a back in hesitation." I don't think it's wise for all of you to run away, if you guys do then it will just ruin my whole reason to make use of all of you making me want to kill all of you." Figure said evilly. Intimidated by the words of the mysterious figure the fire nation soldiers choose to stay where they were."Now then… The leader is out of the picture I will help out in this mission rather you guys like it or not, let us go!"

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Hillside)

A full moon was high in the night sky, Killua was sitting on top of Haru's house. He had his eyes closed but half of his brain was asleep and another was awake to use his sharp hearing to hear footsteps coming closer to the house. In the half of his brain Killua was experiencing a lucid dream.

* * *

(Lucid Dream)

Killua had a dream seeing a brown skinned naked girl who had her eyes closed surrounded in a heavenly aura. Only the upper part of her body was visible as the lower parts wasn' female figure hugged herself as if she was embarrassed of having no clothes on. The girl had long brown hair down to her back, her hair danced like the wind was blowing against it. There was a vision of a mother holding her daughter in her arms smiling together at the southern watertribe. Both of them wore watertribe attire on, had different hairstyles, same blue eyes, brown skin and strong resemblance to each other. The vision faded to the previous vision of the naked girl surrounded in a heavenly aura,while her long wavy brown hair danced as if wind was blowing against it. Tears streamed down her face missing the moments she shared with her mother in the past, the nostalgia was to hard to handle. Everything in the lucid dream engulfed into complete darkness, the vision of the naked girl vanished completely,Killua entered into another dream.

* * *

(Nightmare)

Killua experienced flashbacks of the battle he had with Illumi at deserted field back in his world, Blows from the former assassin and the eldest brother of the Zoldyck family were exchanged from both sides as they attack engaged in an attack clash, dashing from one spot to another in high speeds continuing to exchange blows. lightning flashed down from the dark cloudy sky making a loud noise throughout the entire area of the field once Killua and Illumi punched each other's fists creating a big crater before them because of their colliding power strength. Both of them were pushed back from one another by the supernatural force of their strengths giving them distance. Charging at each other again they both went around the big crater,Killua formed his left hands into claws and Illumi formed his hand into a straight palm having his fingers straight, and thumb tucked tightly going in for a deadly blow to his younger brother's stomach. Upon reaching each other the eldest brother of the Zoldyck family quickly parried the deadly strike from his younger brother. Killua was shocked his attack didn't touch Illumi, It left him open for a short amount of time. Taking advantage of Killua leaving himself open Illumi struck his palm into the former assassins stomach, Killua felt the pain as he coughed out blood from his mouth. The former assassin leaped back from his opponent, he kneeled down to the floor holding his bloody wound. Illumi charged at Killua resume his barrage of attacks, Having a fierce look on his face Killua stood up from the ground and stomped his right foot onto the ground while electricity sparked around his body as he got into his battle stance. Illumi lunged at his brother's face but Killua parried it, the former assassin stumbled back doing his best to read his brother's attack pattern. The eldest brother double roundhouse kicked his brother sending Killua left side as Illumi went on the moved to the right side.

Killua did his best to block both of the attacks, he seen another punch coming his way, the former assassin quickly parried it using his right hand. Illumi performed a cartwheel kick over using one hand, Killua sidestepped completely avoiding the attack. Attempting to land a clean blow on Killua's chest by throwing a punch, the former assassin closed his eyes and sensed the punched come close to him. Killua effortlessly parried the strike, He wasted no time squatting down to the ground and opened his eyes his then extended both of his hands outward using the palm of his hand to strike Illumi's chest sending him flying back with such force. The elder brother landed head first to the ground and rolled on the ground causing dust to fly in the air. Killua crossed his arms into a X and exhaled placing his arms down to his sides transforming into his godspeed form. Killua's silver hair spiked up like a super saiyan, he surrounded in a azure blue aura but it thinned a bit turning into a white aura outlining his whole body. Illumi got up from the floor and smirked evilly at his brother."Father trained him well…" Illumi said in his mind. Killua sent a death glare at his older sibling, his eyes glowed piercing blue which didn't affect Illumi, he just stood his ground having a emotionless vanished in thin air and appeared right in front of his brother, he kicked Illumi at the right side of his stomach electrocuting his whole body. Illumi flew back at the blow falling to the ground, he recovered regaining his balance by pushing himself off the ground using both of his hands and backspin flipping to his feet. Killua twisted his body after his attack, he placed both of his hands on the ground doing a handstand continuing to whirl his body with the use of his hands. Killua got out of his handstand by pushing himself off of the floor then performed a double B twist flip regaining his balance.

Just before Illumi was about to pull out his needles to throw at his little brother and place another curse on him, Killua disappeared from the spot from where he was standing, he appeared in front of his older brother. Illumi eyes widen in shock, balling his left fist he tried to strike at the former assassin with a clean blow to the stomach. The attempted attack failed once Killua vanished into thin air appearing back to the spot he stood at on the battlefield. Illumi used one of his needle men as a human shield as it charged towards the silvered haired boy. Twitching its head in a manner it spat out poisonous acid at the former assassin. Dashing towards his second opponent Killua avoided the poisonous acid moving left and performed a front kick flip, he 360 spinned his whole body with his right leg outward and roundhouse kicked the needle man out of his way. Killua dashed his way to Illumi in great speeds,he kicked his older brother hard in the air then vanished out of sight. The former assassin appeared before Illumi starting to rush him with a barrage of punches,Kicks, to Illumi's face, chest, and stomach repeatedly. Gritting his teeth in anger having quite enough, Illumi tried striking Killua using the back of his fore arm.

Automatically reacting to his brother's movement Killua spotted an opening and elbowed Illumi hard on the ground. Upon Impact Illumi created a big another crater along with a massive cloud of dust coming out of the crater due to his fall. A blank expression remained on Illumi's face seemingly not affected by what just happened to him. The eldest brother of the Zoldyck family did a kick up flip from the ground and landed to his feet. Reacting to his older brother's movement again because of his godspeed ability,the silvered haired boy sent three kicks to Illumi's stomach ,chest and face, With all his might Killua roundhoused kicked his older brother to the wall causing a huge crack to form on it upon impact. Electricity sparked around his hands as Killua cupped his hands to his side. A Blue energy sphere concentrated in between Killua's cupped hands while excess energy radiated off of the blue energy sphere in the form of small waves, He thrust his hands forward at his opponent yelling out his second special attack."ZAISHO RAITAIHOU!" Killua shot a gigantic azure blue electrical blue beam from his cupped hands towards Illumi. With nowhere to run since the beam was wide ranged Illumi had no choice but to guard himself from the special attack. The massive beam engulfed Illumi pushing him in between the stone wall creating a huge path as it destroyed everything in its way. Continuing its destructive path creating a deep trail on the ground,the massive electrical beam hit a huge mountain completely destroying whole after the enormous explosion of the beam.

Smoke and dust rose from the deep path that the destructive powerful blast once traveled in, including the mountain, gigantic clouds of smoke from the destroyed mountain that lies in a burning debris everywhere on the rocky floor. Killua kneeled down to the ground feeling his nen power decreasing, unexpectedly his godspeed transformation ended as the electric sparks slowly started to spark around his body. Killua's hair went from spiked up like a super saiyan to his regular hair. "If i met my demise in this battle the rest of the family will be affected when they find out. Soon it will come down to Illumi not coming home bringing me back, Mom, Dad, Grandpa,and Kalluto will be concerned to a great extent sending out search parties of butler's searching for us both. If the butler search party failed their mission the rest of the remaining Zoldyck family members will take the matter in their hands. No point for me to return home, my happiness never blossomed from such a place as torturous. Today was the day Alluka and I was going to set out on our journey to see the world never returning home again but Illumi prevented it from happening. That's why we're here fighting showing each other whose resolve is stronger." Killua said in his head. In a blink of an eye Illumi appeared in front of Killua ready to attack him, before the silvered haired boy could move his body his older brother headbutted him hard on Killua's head sending flying back. The former assassin recovered his balance by backflipping and landing on his feet. Illumi charged towards Killua again, Killua was shocked there wasn't any visible bruises on his sibling's body, the damage that remained was his ripped green jacket with two yellow pinned needles on his chest. A huge chunk of Illumi's green pants on the left leg ripped off with no visible bruises, on the right it wasn't too bad but had some ripped spots. Illumi jumped in the air attempting to strike Killua's face with his fist, Killua Jumped back avoiding the strike, Illumi fist hit the ground creating a huge hole on the ground.

Illumi vanished from his younger brother's sight, Killua felt the presence of his older brother circling around him in fast speeds. deciding to dash forward Killua seen Illumi running beside him. Illumi gazed at Killua with no emotion, he moved in to rush his brother with a barrage of punches. Killua parried the punches as his piercing blue eyes moved all around studying his opponents attack pattern again. All of a sudden the former assassin felt a blow in his stomach making his wound more deep. Killua flew back again, upon reaching the ground his back hit the floor then he recovered his posture sitting with his knees on the ground. Killua leaped up into the air avoiding another strike from Illumi as his fist hit the ground creating another hole. Raising down his index finger Killua yelled out his special attack. "NARUKAMI!" Killua said in a battle cry. Lightning came towards Illumi, effortlessly dodging it by vanishing out of sight again, Illumi appeared behind the former assassin hammering him hard to the ground. Killua hit the ground, dust and smoke filled the air by the impact. Finding himself in a hole, Killua struggled to get up back on his feet. Illumi landed on in the whole which was created by the impact of Killua's fall and charged towards his little brother. The former assassin braced himself for the worst as he had a fierce look on his face. Reaching to his opponent Illumi threw a punch towards Killua, the silvered haired boy avoided it by ducking quickly and raising back up meeting a barrage of punches from his older brother. Killua defended himself, finding an opening to strike with a electric punch the former assassin didn't waste his opportunity to make it happen.

Throwing a electric punch towards Illumi's chest Killua was confident it would hit, Illumi dodged it by moving to the side and held Killua's wrist tightly. Electricity stopped sparking around the former assassin's fist as he tried to yank his arm away from his opponent. Illumi threw Killua hard on his back to the ground, this time the silvered haired boy couldn't moved as if his whole body was footsteps walk slowly towards him then all of a sudden Killua felt a strong grip around his throat, he didn't know what his older brother would do him next. He thought this will be his last moments in life before death, Illumi choked Killua with all of his might despising his existence and as a failure to the Zoldyck family. Visions flashed before The former assassins eyes revealing the moment he was born, torturous childhood, days of training in the heaven arc arena, his assassin day's, adventures with Gon, Leorio, and Kuraprika, the moments they shared together, the challenges and battles him and his friends faced, taking his sister Alluka away from the house so he can save Gon by restoring his nen, and parting ways with his best visions continued all the way on to the present. Not wanting to die so he fulfill his promise to his sister to travel the world to travel the world together with her, Killua weakly moved his hand to Illumi's wrist, grabbing it tightly struggling to move his older brother's hand off of his throat."A weakling like you doesn't deserve to live, what was father thinking leaving the responsibility of head of head of the family to you? It would be better if you disappeared from the face of the earth, No one will miss you not even your friends, they will be right beside you in the afterlife when I Kill them. Let darkness engulf you as you drown in your own sorrow, fill your heart with despair wishing you were never born." Illumi said. Using another hand of his,Illumi opened it up by unballing his fist summoning a dark portal underneath Killua's body. Letting go of the silvered haired boy's throat with one last tight choke Illumi pulled out needles from his pockets and threw them into Killua's body where the aura nodes were located in order to seal his nen. Illumi jumped back from the dark portal landing on a nearby rock. He watched black tentacles emerged from the portal as it wrapped around Killua's entire struggling body bringing him down into the dark abyss. Once the former assassin was swallowed by the portal,it started to close up little by little. Killua's vision faded to black as he struggled to free himself from the black only thing left that was heard was evil laughter from Illumi becoming victor of the battle.

"I remembered a dream

you chased when you

was a little boy,singing

sweetly and faintly. A

dark sadness of bright

sapphire blue. A abyss of

eternity that will never end.

A story of two which will

begin to unfold. Your

home is too far away

you won't make it back

unless you wish it."

* * *

(Nightmare)( dark abyss)

Killua was unconscious on the pitch black floor no longer struggling to get out of the hold of black tentacles. Hordes of dark spirits appeared around the assassin ready to rip him up to shreds. Killua's body was surrounded in a white holy aura, it protected him from dark spirits around him. The black tentacles weakened its grip around the boy as it disintegrated. From above souls in the form of small spheres floated down to the body. The first one who took form was avatar Roku, the second, third,fourth and others that took form in their human forms were past lives of the old man. The presence of the avatars made the dark spirits flee, light weakened the evil entities preventing them from doing any harm."He is here… Raava spoke about this young man's arrival from the other dimension he and a select few are able to overcome future threats that us avatars couldn't hope to defeat. These future threats who crossover to our realm possesses life energy stronger than chi. One individual from the other dimension used a mysterious power to bring other people with the same life energy as well. Making matters worse the Goddess of darkness who created the ultimate dark spirit is active behind the scenes pulling the strings by giving orders to the sealed dark spirit to create a separate independent entity to one day free it's master in order to send the whole world into oblivion. When chaos,death, and destruction hits the earth the Goddess of light and peace will awaken from her slumber and engage in battle with the Goddess of darkness in hopes of restoring order to the land and seal her away sending the dark goddess to the underworld for all eternity. The goddess of light entered the stage of light sleep because half of her soul is Raava itself who became separate independent entity after splitting apart from the Goddess and coming into being whose sole purpose was to represent her. After fusing with the first avatar becoming one with him Raava was no longer in existence, causing the Goddess of light to fall in a deeper stage of sleep,only to wake up when the world is not balanced. As human spirits fused with Raava becoming what is known as the Avatar we have the ability to observe and watch everything that is going on in the mortal world, including observing what goes on in different dimensions. What peaked our interest the most was the dimension this boy was from, his world was different from ours, everything he went through during his journey of life we have seen. We have studied the young man's inner conflicts, suffering immensely in the attempt to help his friends, putting himself first before others he cares for and protecting them to the best of his ability.

Last inner conflict is powerful enemies stronger than him in battle, sometimes victory isn't certain, you can be the strongest warrior but there always be others more powerful than the other. A simple needle in the brain with a curse embedded in it was the cause of him running away from fights he couldn't win, in other means protecting him from danger in a different secretive way. Talking down to his subconscious to discourage him was part of the curse to make him feel bad about himself, lose confidence, and preventing him from making any friends. Seeing the harsh torture, darkness and sadness he's been through from childhood till now my avatar past lives and I made a final decision to bring this young man to a brand new world for his own safety and happiness though it wasn't guaranteed since there were other sinister individuals who wanted to kill the boy and friends he made and having other intentions to meet the sealed dark spirit who represented chaos and darkness. All of us feel this boy has the potential to grow stronger and becoming the one who will change fate of our world avoiding a doomed destiny. Nen and chi… When his life energy is unsealed within his body, the young man's nen and chi will flow together as one energy creating the ultimate warrior, rivaling the power of the present and future threats to come." Avatar Roku said in his mind, he kneeled down to Killua's body while gazing at him.

A female earthbending avatar in kyoshi warrior attire who lived before Roku walked towards the old man studying the young boys body, she felt bad for the silvered haired boy having huge weights on his shoulders to take on a massive role to save the material world from being completely destroyed. It was a role beyond the avatar generation that they couldn't handle because their elements of bending alone wasn't enough to defeat a dark thought of the amounts of training he has to do, the difficult obstacles that will stand in his way, gaining new allies, unknown tests based on strength and bending, ordeals which will god forbid happen oh his journey at any given time. Watching the worried expression on the female avatar's face, a muscular water bender with a mini beard and in watertribe attire who lived before her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder."What worries you Avatar Kyoshi? Do you have doubts about our destined chosen one?" The waterbender said with concern Avatar Kyoshi smiled softly as she shook her head, not doubting the teenage boy at all."It's not that at all, I finally realised this young man before us is able to bring a miracle to our world, there's so much he has to experience and endure on his journey with Aang." Avatar Kyoshi said."Correct, what makes a hero is courage,wisdom,honor,nobility, generosity,self sacrifice, compassion and responsibility." The first avatar said as he emerged from the group of past life avatars by walking towards Roku,Kyoshi,and the muscular waterbender. "The time has come, if the ultimate dark spirit is released from its seal then the goddess of light will awaken and try to restore balance to the world. Problem is that both the goddess of light and goddess of darkness are equal in power, two opposing forces of light and darkness will fight for many years to come until the next harmonic convergence soon taking place determining the fate of the world. Once the ultimate dark spirit is sealed again the goddess of light will fall asleep in the middle of battle with the goddess of darkness, giving her an opening to kill the goddess of light by vanquishing her and sending her to her death until one day she is reborn to combat her opposite half again.

The goddess of darkness has the upper hand in winning the conflict since half of her independent evil spirit wasn't merged with a human being, if it came down to the ultimate dark spirit fusing with human then it would have resulted with her falling into a deep slumber like the goddess of light. Without the ultimate dark spirit no longer in existence after being fused with a human both goddess's will be at their respective dimensions sleeping and dreaming. The goddess of light dreaming of a world full of peace and the goddess of darkness dreams of a world full of chaos while the two human vessels of light and darkness continue to clash in battle deciding the fate of the mortal world. In order for both goddess's to be awaken again the cycles of the avatar and the dark avatar must be broken, only then the fused spirits will become one with their respective creators giving both opposing forces more power." The first avatar said seriously. All of the past life nodded agreeing with first avatar accept for Roku. He stood up from his kneeling position and gazed at the first avatar who lived along time ago. "When the goddess of light falls asleep during her battle with the goddess of darkness when the ultimate dark spirit is sealed again who will protect her from her demise?" Avatar Roku said as he gazed at the first avatar.

"We will be the one's who will protect our goddess of light from harm for a short amount of time until Killua shows up and engages the goddess of darkness, her ultimate dark spirit, and her minions in battle. When all of them start fighting, all of us will use our divine power to transport the goddess of light back to her dimension getting her out of harm's way." The first avatar said seriously to his past was deeply worried about the avatar cycle, fearing for the worst on what could happen to them if it diminished."What will happen to all of us if the avatar cycle is broken?" Avatar Roku asked the first Avatar. The first avatar had a worried expression on his face hearing Roku's words."Since we are one with Raava, as one soul but have split souls in different bodies all of our souls will gather together into a big sphere and be absorbed by the goddess of light becoming one with her, meaning each and everyone of our existence will cease to exist." The first avatar said in a worried tone. Avatar Roku forehead started to sweat like crazy, Half of the generation of avatars were quite bothered by it as they already knew it was a possible fate from the beginning but try to ignore it even when they were alive. Other half of the avatar generation stayed calm accepting their fate as the role as an avatar. " Let's pray something like that doesn't happen…. Bad enough we have hold out against a dark goddess that has a power which surpasses our bending… We couldn't hope to defeat a being such as that" The first avatar smirked. " We'll be fine whoever tries to break our cycle we'll give them an old fashioned avatar ass whoopin." The first avatar said in a cocky voice. Avatar Roku stood there with a annoyed look on his face."How can he be so sure of us being okay if the enemy is more powerful than an avatar, god forbid it could be one of the new threats from the other dimension." Roku said in his mind. "I know what you say is true since you are the first avatar and known Raava before all of us but that smirk on your face can be misleading sometimes…. Also why is your appearance is that of a teenager? Last time i heard the legends of the Avatar from my father the first avatar died as a old man." The waterbender avatar said. Having putting him on the spot the first avatar shot a dirty look at the waterbending avatar and ignored the first part about his misleading expression. "You all should know how to change back to your former young appearances after you die, how could you not know how to change your appearance!? It's like the most easiest thing to do while you're dead…. " The first avatar said as he shook his head in disappointment. A-anyways I would show all of you, my dear avatar family of past lives of mine but we're falling off subject right now. Time for us to perform our ritual to cast dimension transportation spell and send our destined hero to our world." All of the past lives nodded in agreed with the first avatar. All of them surrounded Killua's unconscious body by forming a big circle around him. Closing their eyes and holding out their hands, each and everyone of them concentrated on the ritual as white spiritual energy appeared in both of their hands. the avatars chanted the dimension transportation spell, a white magic glyph appeared within the circle.

" Goddess Of Light Fianna we call out to you to bless each and everyone of us with your grace and divine your seed of light into the body of our host bestowing him a gift of righteousness to vanquish evil from our world. A ball of blue light descended from the top of the dark abyss, it made its way to the silvered haired boy's chest. The ball of vanished into Killua's chest as it went inside his body. His whole started to glow a azure blue aura, inside of Killua's body light blue paths were formed throughout his whole body so another life energy different then nen could flow throughout his system. Another life energy that was foreign to the former assassin's body circulated throughout his entire system automatically connected itself to all of the aura nodes so it can coincide with Killua's nen eventually becoming one with one another. It was enough to rival the nen that powerful future threats possessed."Our chosen destined hero will leave a legendary scar on our world, a scar so deep that all generations of young and old will know his tale of Killua's journey, Everyone will know the challenges he went through,the people he met, lands he visited, difficult obstacles in his way, enemies he encountered and the battles he fought. The magical glyph under Killua changed into a rainbow color, that was when the avatar past lives knew the dimension transportation spell was ready."it has been done, we are ready to cast the spell sending our chosen one to a new world. Avatar Roku opened his eyes as he said, gazing over to the first avatar. The first avatar smirked in confidence, he opened his eyes along with the rest of his past lives. "Killua… I know you can bring a great change upon the mortal world, the wicked souls of evil who do harm to the good will never overcome their light with darkness, A light so brilliant will always exist in the deepest darkness of evil, it will shine brighter and brighter piercing through the darkness. Even darkness will exist in light, growing darker and darker but it will never hope to pierce through light itself as it is weak hearted in nature. One fact is for certain… Light cannot exist without darkness, which is stated in the laws of yin and yang. Go forth and carry out your story as a warrior of light, make new friends, cherish every moment with them while they alive and well on your adventure, enjoy everything this world has to offer during your stay. My past lives and I wish for you to be truly happy here in this world, deep down in our hearts we hope that wish will someday come true." The first avatar said in a blissful voice. The magic glyph engulfed everyone and dark abyss in a bright rainbow light. Once the rainbow light faded the avatar past lives and Killua were gone from dark dimension. Successfully completing the task of sending the former assassin to a different world.

* * *

(Walled earth kingdom village)(Hillside)

Killua woke up on the roof of Haru's house, he had half of his brain asleep while the other half of his brain was awake. Hearing the banging sounds on the front door he immediately woke up not having the time to wonder who was the crying naked girl in his dream and the nightmare he experienced where he fought his brother, and the the last part where he was thrown in the dark dimension along with surrounded by a whole bunch of people who appeared before him. A tear descended down his face when he woke up, he ignored it not bothering to wonder why he shed a tear in the first place as he seen a group fire nation soldiers trying to kick down Haru's front door. In reaction to the situation Killua gave all them including the mysterious hooded figure a fierce look and jumped down from the roof of the house to attack the soldiers. Quickly charging and Jumping towards the former assassin the mysterious figure planned on landing a hard blow on Killua's face in the attempt to protect the fire nation soldiers while they capture the earthbender."So that's Illumi's little brother, hahaha we finally meet face to face!" The mysterious figure said in a evil tone as he laughed.

Chapter end


End file.
